


Призраки

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 74,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: В тренировочный лагерь Якова Фельцмана Юра ехал уже в четвертый раз и поэтому хорошо знал, чего можно и чего нельзя ожидать в ближайшие две недели. Однако его не покидало чувство, что в этом году все будет по-другому.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст закончен, так что в бесконечный впроцессник не превратится, можно начинать без опаски. Тем не менее я его еще вычитываю, поэтому каждый день обновляться он тоже не будет.

— Еще я хотел попробовать горный велосипед! — сказал Леруа. Со своего места по левую руку от Отабека Юра увидел, как загорелись глаза сидящей напротив Сары Криспино. Сара положила вилку зубцами на тарелку, в которой еще оставалось несколько помидорных долек, поставила локти на стол, переплела пальцы под подбородком и спросила:

— А как?

Мила, которая рядом с ней возила по тарелке остатки яичницы, прыснула, втянула носом воздух, вскинула оба плеча и закашлялась. Сара быстро повернулась и схватила ее за руку чуть выше запястья. Темные волосы взметнулись и упали ей на лицо, скрыв его почти полностью. 

— Подскажите, как велосипедировать, — прошептал Отабек. 

— Горно, — добавил Юра. Отабек хмыкнул. Мила сделала глубокий вдох и похлопала Сару по плечу, но потом тихо кашлянула еще несколько раз. Сара выпустила ее руку, выпрямилась и заложила волосы с одной стороны за ухо. По ее смуглому лицу блуждала невнятная улыбка.

— То есть, — произнесла она, снова обращаясь к Леруа, — ты раньше это делал?

— Нет. Но что там может быть сложного? Велики возьмем напрокат.

— Исключительно дурацкая идея, — сказал Микеле Криспино. Микеле сидел напротив Отабека, в три четверти оборота к Юре. С весны он немного оброс, и прядь темно-рыжих волос спускалась вниз по его лбу, завитком задевая бровь. — Ты ебнешься с горы. Я тебе это гарантирую.

— Ни разу нет. Все будет окей. Мы же не поедем прямо с обрыва. Это абсолютно безопасно. 

Юра подвинул в сторону Отабека тарелку с дыней и задумался. Наверное, Мила должна была вмешаться как самая старшая из Фельцмановских учеников за столом. Но Мила, все еще покашливая, смотрела на стакан с водой, который держала в руке, и явно не собиралась встревать, а тогда вмешаться, видимо, следовало ему самому. Вот только он не хотел выглядеть занудой. Не перед Леруа, но определенно перед Сарой. И даже перед Микеле. И перед остальными питерцами, которые сидели дальше, но наверняка слышали этот разговор, потому что Леруа пиздел довольно громко. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что Сару от поездки с горы на велике в итоге удержит брат. А Леруа — да пускай, его не жалко.

— Я бы не утверждал, — сказал Отабек. — Во всяком случае, надо спросить Якова. Это его лагерь, он за все отвечает. Будет некрасиво, если ты сломаешь ногу по собственной глупости, а пострадает от этого он.

Сара опустила взгляд и снова взялась за вилку. Мила глотнула воды. Юра толкнул Отабека коленом в бедро в знак благодарности, хотя вовсе не был уверен в том, что Фельцман никак не оградил себя от подобных вещей.

— Я сам за себя отвечаю, — заявил Леруа. 

— Тогда делай это как взрослый, — отрезал Отабек.

А если бы я такое сказал, подумал Юра, все бы развеселились. Мила захохотала бы в голос, Сара бы улыбнулась, чуть приподняв уголки рта, Микеле бы громко хмыкнул и даже, наверное, пару раз. Леруа бы отмахнулся с пренебрежительной ухмылкой.

Однако в чем Леруа нельзя было отказать, так это в последовательном пренебрежении всеми и каждым.

— Ладно, ладно, — беспечно пропел он в ответ на слова Отабека. — Посмотрим.

По его тону было очевидно, что от своей идеи он не отказался и не откажется. Отабек пожал плечами и вонзил вилку в кусок дыни. Юра зачем-то отклонился назад, лопатками коснувшись спинки стула, и украдкой посмотрел вправо. Все равно ему были видны только спина, шея, затылок и левое ухо Леруа. Ухо едва заметно двигалось: он уже начал что-то жевать. В отличие от Криспино, он, похоже, постригся перед тем, как ехать в лагерь, потому что его волосы казались короче, чем обычно. Хотя когда это, обычно? В сезоне они виделись не так уж часто и слишком нерегулярно, чтобы Юра мог иметь какой-то шаблон для его прически. 

— Юр, — позвал Отабек. — Я сейчас все съем.

— Приятного аппетита. — Юра подался вперед и придвинул к себе чашку с остывающим кофе. — Не волнуйся, я больше не хочу. А если захочу, схожу наберу.

— Вот я бы лучше поехал на озеро, — сказал Франческо. — Или пошел? — Он повернул голову к Миле. — Здесь далеко?

— Километра три, — ответил ему Леруа. — Вполне можно дойти. 

Юре хотелось отказать ему и другим наглецам в праве говорить такие вещи в свой первый приезд, первый день, первый час после пробуждения. Просто запретить, даже если они месяц сидели за гуглокартами, составляя маршруты и изучая местность. Тем более Леруа заподозрить в подобном было сложно, он наверняка всего лишь прикинул расстояние на глаз. Однако он был прав, поэтому Юра не стал ничего говорить и просто посмотрел в другую сторону. 

Франческо и Нина, двое новых итальянцев, оба черноволосые, черноглазые, густобровые и бронзовые, гораздо больше похожие на брата и сестру, чем Микеле и Сара, сидели справа от Милы, а за ними углы стола облепили питерские юниоры Ася и Саша и двадцатидевятилетняя американка Мона Томсон, которая исправно ездила в итальянский лагерь Фельцмана каждый год и даже не думала о завершении карьеры. Юра встретился с ней взглядом, и она раздвинула в широкой улыбке сухие бледные губы. На столе перед ней стояла миска, полная свежего салата и, кажется, ничего больше. Темно-зеленые, светло-зеленые, фиолетовые и почти белые бахромчатые листья свешивались с боков, напоминая отростки и щупальца какого-нибудь морского чудища. Юра двинул головой вниз и в сторону, нарисовал подбородком галку, кивая Моне, но как бы невзначай, и снова повернулся вперед. Отабек доел дыню, оставив на блюдце только пару лужиц, и подносил ко рту чашку с остатками чая. Беседа за столом распалась на фрагменты: Сара шепталась с Милой, Микеле через их головы слушал Франческо, который говорил одной нескончаемой фразой на итальянском, Леруа болтал с кем-то по правую сторону от себя. Кто там сидел? Наверное, кто-то из питерских. Юра опять отклонился немного назад и скосил глаза, но за Леруа, развернувшимся спиной к нему и лицом к человеку справа, не мог ничего разглядеть.

— Ты что? — спросил Отабек. Юра вздрогнул. Его рука задела чашку, и та не опрокинулась, но словно отпрыгнула от него на несколько сантиметров ближе к центру стола. Сердце выскочило в горло, трепыхнулось там и медленно опустилось на место.

— Нет, ничего. А что?

— Не знаю, смотришь как-то. Типа ты не здесь. 

— Да не. Задумался.

Юра заглянул в чашку и представил, что ее дно, скрытое густой темной жидкостью, на самом деле гораздо ниже поверхности стола, ниже пола столовой, фундамента маленькой гостиницы, ниже согретой солнцем уличной брусчатки, где-то не очень далеко от земного ядра. От этой мысли у него закружилась голова, и, зажмурившись, он допил кофе залпом.

Может быть, рядом с Леруа сидел Гошка? Но нет — Юра, уже особенно не таясь, вытянул шею и посмотрел в сторону окон, — Гошка был за большим овальным столом вместе с другими «взрослыми». По негласной традиции и, может быть, немного во имя международной дружбы в первый день лагерь всегда разбивался на две группы: спортсмены и тренерский штаб, — хотя уже завтра Гошка сядет с ним, Отабеком и Милой, Супьян, молодой тренер по ОФП, присоединится к кому-то еще из питерских парней, четверо итальянцев окажутся вместе, Мона Томсон станет поджидать Фельцмана за столиком на двоих в дальней части столовой, в алькове, иллюзорно отгороженном от основного зала низенькой деревянной ширмой, а потом, смирившись, пересядет к нему и Барановской — и, наверное, с ними будет еще кто-то. Но не Леруа. Леруа будет сидеть один, потому что ради бога, кому он нужен.

И как так получилось, что он приехал? Изначально затея предполагалась для учеников Фельцмана и, конечно, нескольких избранных итальянских фигуристов, потому что без помощи местных чиновников Фельцман никогда бы не смог организовать свой лагерь здесь, среди сонных, закрученных лабиринтами улиц города и плавящихся в летней жаре, расплывающихся пятнами вилл, зеленых рощ, начинающихся внезапно и так же внезапно переходящих в парк или чей-нибудь сад, и холмов, издалека напоминающих вставших на колени и опустивших головы гигантов с влажными, синими, шероховатыми спинами. Юра приезжал сюда в четвертый раз, и сейчас пейзажи уже не поражали его воображение, но только до тех пор, пока он не останавливался хотя бы на несколько минут и не бросал то, что его занимало, а главное, не переставал думать — или, скорее, не начинал думать сразу обо всем, впуская в голову любую мысль, любую идею, — и вот тогда, особенно если это состояние настигало его на высоте, во время пробежки или кросса, на каком-нибудь плато, где Супьян позволял им остановиться и немного отдохнуть, вот тогда, глядя вниз на домики, рассыпанные среди деревьев, точно хлебные крошки, то щедро, а то совсем по чуть-чуть, на узкие ленты дорог, где глаз лишь изредка мог зацепиться за автомобиль, медленно, как неповоротливый жук, ползущий вверх по серпантину, или за крошечные фигурки трех или четырех велосипедистов, на гладь пруда, прикрывшегося лесом, но то и дело выдающего себя солнечными бликами, — вот тогда он начинал чувствовать, что почти летит, и его ноги становились ватными, грудь покалывало, а живот подводило, однако все это было правильно и хорошо, и очень хотелось, чтобы сразу случилось еще что-нибудь хорошее, только не оглушительное, как золотая медаль, а точно такое же, хрупкое, соломенное и пахнущее летом.

Но теперь, глядя в большое прямоугольное окно, за которым голубые с белым, зеленые с вкраплениями малинового, красного, оранжевого и дымно-серые лепестки неба, кустарника и тротуара окружали, как сердцевину цветка, персиковую виллу напротив отеля, Юра отчего-то подумал, что в этом году это чувство придет к нему раньше. Может быть, уже сегодня, как только он выйдет на улицу.

Ему вдруг очень сильно захотелось выйти немедленно, встать посреди дороги, запрокинуть голову и просто чего-то ждать в обманчиво мягком, чуть ли не прохладном утреннем воздухе. Он прищурился, пытаясь понять, насколько Фельцман близок к тому, чтобы покончить с завтраком. Однако Фельцмана от него загораживал Орсино Дена — итальянский то ли тренер, то ли спортивный чиновник, который никогда не жил с ними в гостинице, но приезжал открывать и закрывать лагерь, а иногда появлялся и в другие дни, всегда неожиданно, шумно и обязательно под конец тренировки. Был он очень крупный, высокий и широкоплечий, и от Фельцмана за ним оставалась видна только рука, которая поднималась и опускалась, ударяя указательным пальцем по лежащей на столе легкой бежевой шляпе, сменившей серую питерскую. Очевидно, Фельцман что-то говорил, и все его слушали, даже итальянцы, хотя говорил он наверняка по-русски, потому что его английского не хватило бы на целый спич. Барановская прижимала салфетку то к правому, то к левому уголку рта, убирала ее и через несколько секунд снова подносила к лицу, и Гошка яростно работал локтями, наворачивая что-то ложкой из глубокой миски, будто стараясь успеть и доесть все, что в ней было, но на самом деле это могло продолжаться как две, так и двадцать минут. Поэтому Юра решительно отодвинул стул и, вставая, сказал Отабеку:

— Я за вещами, а потом на улицу. Ты как?

— Да, пошли. 

Отабек допил чай и поставил чашку. Юра жестом дал понять кому-то — всем, но главным образом Миле, — что они поднимаются наверх. Леруа оглянулся, когда они проходили за его спиной, и Юра на секунду встретил взгляд его синих глаз, блестящих, словно тот самый пруд в долине. Блестящих, словно он с самого утра умудрился бухнуть.

Возможно, именно из-за Леруа, которого раньше здесь никогда не было, ему и казалось, что в этот год все должно пойти не так, как в предыдущие. Просто подсознание защищало его, вытягивая ощущение в мажорные тональности, хотя изначально оно писалось в зловещем миноре. С другой стороны, это звучало немного по-детски. Три года назад он считал Леруа своим главным врагом, теперь же чувствовал к нему не более чем глухое раздражение. И все-таки одно оставалось непонятным.

— Слушай, — заговорил Юра, когда они с Отабеком свернули к лестнице. — Как он вообще попал сюда?

Отабек понял его правильно.

— Леруа? Ну, тебе должно быть виднее. Это не я тренируюсь у Фельцмана.

— Да я не знаю подробностей. Его менеджер написала в клуб. Они попереписывались, потом подключился Фельцман, дал согласие, его пригласили официально. Вот и все.

— А что еще надо? Фельцман из этой истории имеет пиар. Действующий чемпион мира у него в тренировочном лагере. 

— И деньги, — добавил Юра, стараясь не выдать лицом, что его задело упоминание о последнем титуле Леруа. 

— Много денег?

— Понятия не имею. Меня в эти дела не посвящают. Но ты прав. — Юра перешагнул последнюю ступеньку и остановился на площадке второго этажа. — Можно объяснить, зачем это нужно Фельцману. А вот зачем это нужно Леруа?

— Может, он хотел съездить в Италию.

— Мог бы просто сгонять в отпуск.

— Как-то поздно в начале августа в отпуск. Сезон уже скоро стартует. А здесь он спокойно накатает свои программы, и никто не будет его трогать. Если, например, предки достали… 

— Ничего он не накатает, — перебил Юра. — Тем более спокойно. Лед общий, и его не хватает. Ты ведь был в прошлом году, много накатал-то?

— Ну, кое-что накатал. Кусками. Потом, Яков Николаич очень помог мне с лутцем. Правда, исправить все быстро не получилось. Может, вообще уже не получится. Но я хотя бы начал понимать, в чем проблема. Не знаю, допустим, он тоже надеется на какие-то внезапные инсайты. Если хочешь, я его спрошу?

— Да нет. — Юра проглотил скопившуюся во рту слюну. — Если меня любопытство замучает, я сам его спрошу. А то как школьники какие-то. 

— Да мне не сложно. — Отабек пожал плечами. — А ты начинаешь беситься, когда два слова с ним скажешь. Но как знаешь. Встретимся внизу?

— На улице.

Отабек махнул рукой и начал подниматься на третий этаж. Юра прошел по слабо освещенному коридору почти до самого конца и, достав из кармана ключ, вставил его в замочную скважину предпоследней двери с правой стороны. О магнитных карточках в маленьком отеле не слышали и слышать, скорее всего, не хотели. Ключ повернулся в замке дважды, и Юра с усилием нажал на изогнутую ручку, металл которой тускло блестел из-под патины времени. Тяжелая дверь отворилась бесшумно, но в полуметре от проема шаркнула по полу и застопорилась. В том месте, где протерлась половица, вызывающе белела короткая дуга. Практически все в этой гостинице, где они останавливались уже четвертый раз подряд, было старым, обшарпанным и потрепанным, однако каждая царапина, каждая трещина или проплешина тем не менее тщательно отмывалась, вычищалась и выставлялась напоказ, наверное, из гордости, не позволяющей даже попытаться спрятать то, что в любой момент может быть обнаружено.

Юра пролез внутрь, закрыл за собой дверь и остановился посреди номера. Две кровати, его и Гошкина, стояли по разные стороны от окна, прикрытого полупрозрачной бледно-зеленой занавеской. Слева был письменный стол, справа платяной шкаф, рядом с которым висело зеркало в простенькой деревянной раме. В углу узкая дверь, белая краска на которой слегка облупилась по углам, вела в крохотную ванную. Ни телевизора, ни даже электрического чайника в комнате не было: ничего нельзя было здесь делать, кроме как мыться и спать. Может, еще писать — за столом, — скажем, вести дневник. Если бы Юра умел хорошо писать, он бы непременно завел дневник именно здесь и рассказывал бы бумаге о том, каким близким ему кажется небо и какой далекой иногда — земля, как усердно с самого утра до поздней ночи пилят воздух цикады, как ветер иногда легко пролетает сквозь его тело, будто оно на секунду утратило реальность, как порой все вокруг замирает, как ничего не двигается, кроме него самого и, может быть, тех, кто рядом с ним, если рядом с ним кто-то есть, и как не нужно даже, чтобы кто-то был рядом, потому что где еще переживать моменты одиночества, как не здесь. 

Юра поднял сумку и чехол с коньками: они, собранные с вечера, стояли возле его кровати. Сразу же отворилась дверца тумбочки, которую они прижимали и которая, чуть покосившись, не закрывалась до конца. Гошкины тренировочные штаны и майка висели на стуле, из чего Юра сделал вывод, что Гошка еще собирается вернуться в номер и что автобус за ними приедет не очень скоро. До катка можно было дойти пешком, он находился всего в нескольких километрах через центр города, на другой окраине, и уже завтра они с Отабеком так и поступят, но Фельцману вряд ли понравилось бы, что кто-то решил оторваться от коллектива еще до его приветственных речей. Юра, немного подумав, достал из-под обложки российского паспорта бумажку в пятьдесят евро и сунул ее в кошелек, а потом опять попытался закрыть тумбочку, как следует хлопнув дверцей, но она, как только он убрал руку, тут же снова раззявила рот и тихо скрипнула, словно вздохнула с облегчением. Юра неодобрительно качнул головой, однако пробовать больше не стал и двинулся на выход.

Почему-то ему не хотелось, чтобы Отабек оказался на улице раньше него. Каких-нибудь пары минут наедине с утренним воздухом ему бы хватило, но, спускаясь по лестнице, он велел себе не надеяться: наверняка многие уже снаружи. Сара рассказывает Миле, как они с братом и родителями в мае отдыхали на собственной вилле где-нибудь у озера Гарда и как там намного красивей, чем здесь, но здесь тоже неплохо, Юрины одногруппники, Матвей, Ваня, Ромка и даже Алиса, беспокойно переминаются с ноги на ногу и от нечего делать пытаются выпинать из тротуара куски брусчатки, Дена курит и, выдыхая, картинно отворачивается, но все равно обдает всех едким дымом, а Барановская пытается надеть шляпу как можно аккуратней, чтобы не развалить пучок, специально завязанный ниже, чем обычно, хотя на улице ей стоять всего ничего, да и то, если она захочет, в тени, под крыльцом, — и все вместе они вымещают, отодвигают, изгоняют тишину, которая, гордо удалившись, не вернется теперь до самого вечера.

В вестибюле, где от каменного пола даже летом веяло первобытным холодом, Юра встретился с пожилой хозяйкой отеля синьорой Фредерикой Мацца, поджидающей чего-то у входа в столовую. Должно быть, она следила, как бы гости не сперли ее дешевенькие столовые приборы или тарелки. И синьора, и ее нелепый муж никогда не выглядели довольными их видеть, хотя вряд ли у гостиницы было много постояльцев даже в самый пик сезона. Когда Юра приблизился, взгляд маленьких черных глазок Фредерики быстро обежал его от макушки до пяток, и ее тонкие губы сложились в подобие улыбки, а голова несколько раз качнулась, будто на шарнире. Английского она не знала (или притворялась, что не знает) и произнесла по-итальянски фразу, которую Юра, поскольку они сегодня уже здоровались, счел пожеланием удачного дня. Он ответил по-английски, и диалог, конечно, не завязался. Фредерика покивала еще, а потом снова скосила взгляд на двери столовой. Юра ускорил шаг и через несколько секунд оказался на улице.

Вокруг не было ни души, и он мысленно поставил галочку в плюс. Даже если что-то сегодня пойдет не по плану, он будет знать, что этот день начинался так, как ему хотелось. Было еще не жарко, но стоял полный штиль, и поэтому прохлады днем ожидать не стоило. Юра, задержавшись на крыльце, тронул каменную вазу, у которой был отломан кусок ручки, — точно такая же, но целая украшала широкие перила с другой стороны, — а потом сбежал по ступеням вниз. Никакого дворика с улицы у отеля не было, двери выходили прямо на дорогу. Из-под его ног в расщелину бордюра прыснула маленькая бронзовая ящерица. Юра оставил сумки у крыльца и прошел несколько метров в сторону поворота, из-за которого должен был показаться автобус. Окна столовой он миновал, не поворачивая головы. На уровне второго этажа здание заканчивалось террасой, которая всегда пустовала — ей предпочитали столы и беседки на заднем дворе. Над террасой нависало дерево с лапами темных глянцевых листьев и салатовыми мячиками плодов, которое они с Милой еще четыре года назад идентифицировали как грецкий орех. Тело засверлил озорной импульс подпрыгнуть и сорвать несколько штук. Но Юра не был уверен, что орехи можно есть, — он никогда не проверял, потому что супруги Мацца и особенно Анна, угрюмая женщина, каждый день приходившая помогать Фредерике с готовкой и уборкой, умели создавать ощущение, что все время находятся где-то поблизости, а выбираться на улицу под покровом ночи специально ради орехов казалось глупым. Вот и сейчас Юра просто отвернулся и направил взгляд вдоль дороги. 

По окраинным улицам автобус всегда ехал медленно, кое-где задевая ветви деревьев, которые с тихим шелестом гладили его по крыше и окнам, а потом грустно махали ему вслед. В некоторых местах они росли так плотно, что можно было даже представить, будто движешься под водой сквозь стеклянный туннель, настолько темно становилось в салоне. Как раз одно такое место и было за поворотом, откуда автобус всякий раз выныривал на свет, словно уродливый монстр из спокойного моря, и на несколько секунд увеличивал скорость, прежде чем затормозить у крыльца. Юра всмотрелся в густую листву, которая ограничивала его обзор, хотя прекрасно знал, что услышит шум двигателя задолго до того, как увидит сам автобус. Нет, было еще рано. Свистела какая-то птица, ей вторила другая, или, может быть, та же просто разговаривала сама с собой на разные лады. Громко трещали беспокойные цикады. Какая-то мошка завертелась у его лица, а потом храбро рванула прямо в глаз. Юра мотнул головой и зажмурился. Столкновения не случилось, и он расслабил веки, но оставил их сомкнутыми и подумал: если стоять совсем неподвижно, не смотреть, не слушать и не дышать, то можно, пожалуй, стать совсем незаметным, а постепенно и вовсе исчезнуть. 

Это была странная мысль. Раньше ему не хотелось исчезнуть. Провалиться сквозь землю — может быть, но это подразумевало, что там, под землей, есть лестница, по которой он, пусть и с большим трудом, но рано или поздно выберется на поверхность. Однако теперь, стоило лишь подумать о том, что это реально — просто раствориться в щебете птиц и молчании листвы, — как его охватило тяжелое, гулкое желание именно это и сделать. Точнее, поскольку раствориться было все-таки невозможно, просто думать об этом еще и еще, пока не исчезнет хотя бы маленькая частица его тела, ноготь на мизинце или прядь волос, — или, что более вероятно, пока не придет автобус.

— Юра? — сказал голос за его спиной. 

Юра, наверное, потому что все его мысленные силы были собраны в одну точку, успел почувствовать момент, в которой уже понял, что это не Отабек, но все еще продолжал надеяться, что ошибся. Конечно, он узнал голос и особенно акцент, который растянул последний звук его имени так, будто говорящий собирался его о чем-то попросить. Впрочем, возможно, он собирался. Юра не был настроен давать ему такую возможность. 

— М, — произнес он, поворачиваясь, и сделал маленький шаг вперед. Леруа посмотрел на него с прищуром и не посторонился.

— Здесь очень тихо, правда? — сказал он. — Я сразу заметил. Беззвучно. Только не по-настоящему. Слышишь, — он поднял указательный палец и вскинул взгляд, наморщив лоб, — птицы. Две. И цикады. И камни двигаются.

— Камни? — не выдержал Юра, хотя до этого момента твердо намеревался никак не реагировать. 

— Не камни, конечно, — снисходительным тоном ответил Леруа. — Ты что, Юра, какие камни. Но вот этот шум, который не ветер и не вода. Не знаю, что это. Может, крылья стрекоз? Или хвосты ящериц. Послушай.

Юра поневоле прислушался. И, разумеется, услышал — то, что люди называют тишиной, потому что очень редко сталкиваются с тишиной настоящей.

— Да, только кажется, что тихо, — сказал Леруа через несколько секунд. — Этот шум, он у нас на подкорке, подо всем остальным, еще с древних времен. И когда мы уезжаем из большого города, в ушах становится пусто. Но надо сделать лишь небольшое усилие, и снова начинаешь слышать.

— Ты что, на природе никогда не был? 

— Почему, был. Но никогда один, наверное. И не так, чтобы остановиться. А сейчас я вышел, увидел тебя и подумал, как глупо, что я до сих пор этого не делал.

— Этого?

— Не останавливался.

Юра хотел съязвить, но прикусил язык. Ввязываться в спор не имело смысла. Леруа действительно все время был чем-то занят, как и все американские фигуристы, озабоченные своей медийностью. К тому же он просто ответит, ах Юра, ты, безусловно, прав, я все время в движении, я как комета, как стрела, но о чем ты говоришь, ведь я имел в виду совсем другое. Разговоры с Леруа можно было предсказывать заранее, они всегда игрались по одним и тем же нотам.

— Ничего, в городе тебе будет привычней, — сказал Юра. — Там даже есть ночная жизнь. И никто тебя здесь не узнает, спорим? Всем просто похуй.

— Я на это надеялся. 

— Ну да, рассказывай.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я приехал в маленький итальянский городок за плодами своей популярности? Мне этого хватает в Канаде. 

А зачем ты приехал? — не спросил Юра. Леруа так и не перестал щуриться, и только теперь он понял, что солнце, уже поднявшееся достаточно высоко, бьет ему в глаза. 

— Ты приехал кататься на горном велике, очевидно.

— Вы с Отабеком зануды, — сказал Леруа. — Не считай меня за дебила. У вас тут, видимо, интенсив перед началом сезона? Тогда дыню можно было бы и не жрать.

— Мне дыня ни о чем. В отличие от тебя, я так понимаю.

— Тебе, может, и нет, а Отабеку передай. 

— Не вмешивай Отабека в наши с тобой отношения.

Леруа облизал губы, показал ряд ровных белых зубов и медленно, со вкусом повторил:

— Наши. С тобой. Отношения.

Юра сказал «отношения» только потому, что не смог быстро придумать другое слово. Хотя слов было множество. Разговор, дела, конфликт, в конце концов, пространное «это». Теперь Леруа, напрочь лишенный и чувства юмора, и чувства такта, будет грызть его оплошность все две недели, еще не раз он услышит про эти отношения. Чувствуя тошноту от досады, Юра беспомощно бросил:

— Иди нахуй.

— Пойду. — Леруа сомкнул руки в замок, вытянув их над головой, вывернул ладонями вверх, и, встав на цыпочки, потянулся. — В номер за вещами. Не скучай, скоро увидимся.

— Нахуй, — повторил Юра в его удаляющуюся спину. Леруа, вполне возможно, испортил момент, который он предвкушал, момент солнечной эйфории, бесконечной невесомости, и, хотя он вовсе не был уверен, что время этого момента уже пришло, теперь он начал боятся, что в нынешнем году он вообще не наступит. И тогда — и тогда он не знал, что случится с ним зимой. Раньше ему не казалось, что это так важно. 

Юра вернулся к крыльцу и сел на нижнюю ступеньку. Глупо, но он не мог выбросить слова Леруа из головы. Не про отношения и не про дыню, конечно, другие слова. И он не мог перестать слушать. Крылья стрекоз, шершавые бока камней. Очередная ящерица метнулась через тротуар и скрылась где-то под стеной отеля, и он представил, что их там уже десятки, сотни, тысячи, что они облепили весь фундамент, забрались в каждую трещину и в один прекрасный момент одновременно соберутся с силами, рывком поднимут здание и понесут его… куда? Ну, куда-нибудь да понесут. Тысяча маленьких ящериц. Юра сдавленно хихикнул.

Дверь за его спиной открылась и закрылась, послышались неспешные шаги, а потом Отабек сел рядом с ним и спросил:

— Что?

— Ничего, — ответил Юра. — А что?

— Смеешься?

— А. Да просто. — Рассказывать про тысячу маленьких ящериц показалось ему странным. — Вспомнил одну херню. Ты чего так долго?

— Вещи собирал. Кроссы почистил. Хз, где я их так вчера уходил, мы вроде на улице-то почти не были. Разве я долго?

— Не знаю, может, нет. Я вечером еще собрал.

Юра кивнул на свои сумки, развалившиеся на тротуаре бесформенной черной кучей.

— Да уж, в плане фигурки у тебя всегда все очень четко, — усмехнулся Отабек.

— Приоритеты. — Юра собирался рассказать про Леруа, но рассказывать было, по сути, нечего, кроме того, что они опять поцапались. Как Отабек и предполагал.

— Там в столовой уже никого нет, — сказал Отабек. — Наверное, скоро поедем.

— Да. Обратно можем с тобой пешком. 

— Да подожди. Еще тренировка не началась, а ты уже про обратно думаешь. 

— Я просто говорю.

— Не обижайся. — Отабек ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — Ты чего? Я шучу. Пойдем, конечно. 

— По городу прогуляемся. Может, что-то изменилось.

— Уверен, что ничего. Но в этом и смысл. Должны быть на свете места, в которых никогда ничего не меняется.

И только мы меняемся в них, подумал Юра, но вслух этого не произнес. Звучало бы пафосно и не к месту. Что лично в нем могло измениться за две недели?

— Летом мне всегда кажется, что время остановилось, — сказал Отабек. — И здесь особенно. В сезоне вечно надо куда-то успевать, бежать, к чему-то готовиться. Ну, летом надо готовиться к сезону, но оно ведь такое длинное. И даже в августе это ощущение. Не знаю, может, когда закончу, будет по-другому. Или продолжится по инерции.

Юра не успел ему ответить — двери опять открылись и выпустили на улицу сразу целую толпу народа, включая Фельцмана, который немедленно возмутился:

— Автобуса этого, конечно же, еще нет! Так я и знал, что он опоздает. 

— Яков Николаич, дышите свежим воздухом. — Мила спустилась на тротуар, обойдя Отабека и Юру, и уселась на основание перил. Ее острый локоть качнулся в опасной близости от Юриной головы. — Какая погода хорошая.

— Здесь всегда погода хорошая. — Гошка вышел на середину дороги и, прикрыв глаза рукой, картинно всмотрелся вдаль. За ним ломанулись Ася и Саша. Остальные питерцы столпились напротив окон столовой, сбились в кружок и принялись что-то бурно обсуждать. Мона Томсон открыла карманное зеркальце и, разглядывая свое отражение, водила двумя пальцами то под правым, то под левым глазом. Дена перешел на другую сторону дороги, к персиковой вилле, и, как Юра и ожидал, закурил. Леруа нигде не было видно. Юра обернулся назад, и Милин локоть все-таки задел его по уху.

— Поаккуратней можно?

— А ты, вообще, чего на холодной ступеньке сидишь? — Мила откинулась назад и попыталась вальяжно развалиться, но перила, хоть и довольно широкие, для этого оказались слишком узки. — Яйца не отморозишь? Смотри, отвалятся.

— Пускай, без них кататься удобней.

— Вот это Юрочка, — елейным голоском протянула Мила. — Все готов положить на алтарь фигурного катания. Даже собственные яйца. Слыхали, Яков Николаич?

Но Яков Николаич не слыхал. Он пытался вернуть всех с дороги обратно на тротуар, потому что из-за поворота наконец показался автобус. Он ехал, слегка пошатываясь на неровной брусчатке, и тени от ветвей скользили по его лобовому стеклу. Юра поднялся на ноги и подхватил свои сумки.

Автобус был бежево-желтый, цвета речного песка, почти как гостиница, только более грязный. Водитель — тот же, что вчера вез их из аэропорта в Милане, — поприветствовал Юру громогласным «бон джорно» и улыбкой, украшенной золотым зубом. Юра кивнул, задержавшись на ступеньке, а Отабек пробормотал ему в затылок:

— Поближе садись. Дети обойдутся, их не укачивает.

Юра сел на второй ряд, оставив первый для тренеров, но Мона Томсон этого не поняла и уселась перед ними, а потом, хлопая длинными ресницами, попросила Юру закинуть ее коньки на верхнюю полку и, когда он это сделал, улыбнулась ему так широко, что было даже удивительно, как это у нее не треснуло лицо.

— Томсон криповая, — тихо сказал Юра, снова опустившись на сиденье.

— Как будто в первый раз. Не напрягайся, у нее просто такой стиль.

— Ну, криповый стиль.

— А мне даже нравится. Эта ее уверенность в себе. Я такое уважаю. Особенно в женщинах.

— А в мужчинах?

— В мужчинах это чаще. Но тоже, конечно. Не знаю, наверное, мне просто много девушек встречалось, которые как трепетные цветочки. Вообще не привлекательно, по-моему.

— Замутишь, может, с Моной тогда? — Юра оглядел салон автобуса, стараясь делать это не очень заметно. — Она так-то на Фельцмана глаз положила, но понимает, что там ей не светит. 

— Да не, не хватало еще в лагере с кем-то мутить. 

— А то так замутил бы?

Отабек задумался как будто всерьез. Фельцман, который вместе с Барановской разместился через проход от Моны, свесившись вбок и вывернув шею, крикнул в заднюю часть автобуса:

— Георгий, мы все здесь?

Гошка вскочил и принялся осматриваться с озабоченным выражением лица, беззвучно шевеля губами. Сказать или нет? Должно быть, и без него заметят. А если не заметят, большой беды не выйдет: скачает карту и сам дойдет, каток здесь один на многие километры, ошибиться невозможно. 

— Не, — сказал Отабек, о разговоре с которым Юра успел забыть. — И ты бы потише. Она небось уже русский выучила.

— Она… — начал Юра. 

Леруа влетел в автобус стремительно, словно петарда, резко затормозил между Фельцманом и водителем и умудрился произнести «бон джорно» и, по-английски, «извините, я опоздал» как-то одновременно. Фельцман на секунду застыл с выпученными глазами, а потом, скривившись, махнул рукой и пробормотал, окей, окей, сит даун. Леруа заулыбался, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и упал на сиденье рядом с Моной. Его макушка замаячила у Юры перед глазами. 

— Теперь все! — радостно проорал Гошка. 

— Поедем тогда, — сказал Фельцман. — Это.. лэц гоу. Слышите меня? Лэц гоу, плиз.

— Андьямо, — произнес Леруа. — Пер фаворе.

Юра закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку неудобного кресла. Поискал большим пальцем на ручке кнопку, чтобы опустить ее, но такой роскоши в автобусе не было. Двигатель взревел, и его резко подкинуло, а потом мягко закачало из стороны в сторону. Леруа завел с Моной разговор о ее родителях, которых, похоже, знал. Отабек молчал — может быть, решил, что он собрался спать. Юра вообще-то собирался смотреть: как брусчатка уступает место асфальту, как сонные виллы превращаются в низенькие квартирные дома, сбившиеся вплотную друг к другу, как улицы расцветают витринами и столиками кафе под грязными зонтами, как наконец за чередой невзрачных складов и автомастерских, за мостом через маленькую чумазую речку становится виден огромный зеленый луг, на дальнем краю которого стоит мрачное здание спортивный школы с выступающим вперед вторым этажом, похожим на насупленные брови, и горбом пристроенного пять лет назад крытого катка, — но теперь обнаружил, что ему не хочется открывать глаз.

***

У Юры были поставлены обе программы, но покатать их ему сегодня не светило. То, что он сказал Отабеку, было абсолютной правдой: лед Фельцману здесь могли давать хоть сутками, потому что в августе он все равно простаивал, но сам каток был довольно маленьким и, учитывая, что в этом году их стало на пару человек больше, места на каждого оказалось меньше. Резонно было, наверное, разбиться на группы, но для Фельцмана это означало бы дополнительные рабочие часы, которые он не планировал и вряд ли жаждал выделить, а значит, придется лавировать, уворачиваться и просто вести себя осторожно. Да уж. Цель на ближайшие две недели: не врезаться хотя бы ни в кого из девушек. И желательно не в Леруа. 

Оказавшись внутри, Юра собрался было нырнуть за кадку с подсохшей пальмой в коридор, ведущий к раздевалкам, однако Фельцман потащил всех показывать уже залитый каток новичкам: Леруа, Нине и Франческо. Франческо походил вдоль бортика, с интересом заглядывая за него, а потом показал на трибуны — всего четыре ряда с одной стороны — и что-то спросил у коренастой итальянки с мелко завитыми волосами, функции которой для Юры были туманны: она то ли работала на катке, то ли заведовала катком, то ли замещала летом того, кто заведовал катком, то ли просто приходила встретить их «по знакомству». На второй день она всегда исчезала, и с тех пор они были предоставлены сами себе: кроме молчаливого и незаметного охранника, который по утрам еще и заливал лед, в спорткомплексе никого не оставалось. И лучше бы сегодня был уже второй день.

Франческо и итальянка, к которым присоединилась Сара, продолжали пиздеть, и более или менее единая толпа начала распадаться. Дена воспользовался паузой, чтобы заговорить с Фельцманом. Размахивая руками, он тыкал указательным пальцем то в сторону льда, то куда-то наверх, через каждые два слова принимался хохотать и иногда, чуть снизив тон, обращался к стоящей рядом Барановской, которая отвечала ему холодными улыбками, не выражающими ничего, кроме вежливости. Фельцман коротко кивал, вряд ли понимая хотя бы двадцать процентов его бесконечной тирады. Питерцы залезли на трибуну и раскидали тела по желтым пластмассовым креслам — Алиса вообще улеглась, задрав ноги на спинку. Гошка двинулся вокруг катка, изучая лед так пристально, будто мог оценить его качество, даже не надевая коньков (а если бы и мог, что бы он, интересно, сделал потом). Юра, испугавшись вдруг, что Фельцман попросит его переводить, медленно отступил назад, тронул Отабека за локоть, и сказал Миле, тоже собравшейся на трибуну:

— Мы ушли в раздевалку. Если будет искать. 

— Да кому вы нужны. 

Мила зевнула. Юра невольно отвел взгляд и заметил, что на него смотрит Леруа, которому следовало бы смотреть на лед — в конце концов они пришли пялиться на пустой каток в том числе ради него.

— Пойдем. 

Он потянул Отабека за рукав. Леруа не отводил глаз, выражение его лица было непонятным, и в Юрином желудке всколыхнулась паника. Чего он хочет? Что он задумал? Что-то липкое, мутное, зловещее. Мне придется быть с ним на одном льду.

— Да пойдем же! — взмолился он.

— Юр, я иду, — недоуменно отозвался Отабек, который и правда уже развернулся и сделал два шага в коридор. Юра неловко мотнул головой, скрывая смущение. — Что случилось?

— Ничего. Я думал, Фельцман меня зовет, — соврал Юра. — Давай быстрее, пока он не заметил.

— Он не будет ругаться? — спросил Отабек, когда они уже вышли обратно в холл. Юре всегда казалось странным, что из раздевалки на каток и в зал можно попасть только через холл. Типа ты идешь в тренировочном, а кто-то в гардеробе в это время снимает пальто. Хотя посреди лета не слишком верилось, что здесь носят пальто и зимой, и даже в принципе в то, что здесь бывает зима. 

Две недели, подумал Юра. Высота и глубина, воздух. Это был не отдых, но «отдыхать» он все равно ненавидел, потому что никогда не мог отделаться от мысли, что потраченное время придется отдавать с процентами. Однако здесь он мог дышать без отрыва от производства, как сказал бы Фельцман. Две недели.

— На тебя точно нет, — ответил он Отабеку. — И мы же не в гостиницу уходим. Наоборот, рвемся тренироваться.

— Чует мое сердце, мы сегодня толком не потренируемся, — заметил Отабек.

И оказался абсолютно прав.

Юра переоделся быстро и был готов, когда Отабек еще шарился в сумке в поисках штанов и майки, но его усилия пропали зря: остальные пришли только минут через десять. Леруа выбрал шкафчик ровно посередине, в ряду напротив Юры, и помещение было слишком маленьким, чтобы Юра чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он начинал злиться и не мог понять, что именно его так гложет. Леруа был способен только на тупые подъебы, которых он и так пережил уже великое множество. Возможно, дело было в нем самом. Но чего он мог бояться — того, что не выдержит какой-нибудь идиотской шутки и замахнется? Леруа не стал бы с ним драться. Для фигуриста-одиночника он был огромным, такого же роста, как Криспино, но гораздо шире в плечах, однако Юра не мог себе представить, как он дерется. Он смотрел пристально на мощную спину, на ровную складку у основания шеи, на долгий холм бицепса, когда Леруа, уже снявший футболку, поднял правую руку и занес ее над головой. Леруа понюхал собственную подмышку и пожал плечами. Бля, что за пиздец. Юра зажмурился и опустил взгляд в пол. У него болела шея, противно сжимался желудок, и ему действительно хотелось ударить Леруа.

Он взял с собой в зал беспроводные наушники и, включив «Марса»* (не то, что нарезала Барановская, а оригинальную версию), оставил телефон на скамейке вместе с кофтой и начал разминаться, не глядя по сторонам. Шея по-прежнему чувствовала себя неважно, и боль утекала вниз. Если обострятся проблемы со спиной, об успешном сезоне можно будет забыть. Юра опустил руки и украдкой огляделся. Он терпеть не мог эти массовые разминки, они напоминали ему сцены из комедий, где герои встречаются в тренажерном зале. Кто-то сосредоточенно наворачивает километры на беговой дорожке — это, разумеется, Мона Томсон, — две подружки — да, Мила и Сара, одна в шпагате, другая в позе лотоса, — тихо сплетничают и громко хихикают, — какая-нибудь социальная бабочка сачкует возле кулера — Юра посмотрел туда, и бабочкой внезапно оказался Отабек, — залитый блестящим потом качок сидит, расставив ноги, на скамье и тягает огромную гантелю — это, конечно… Юра осторожно огляделся, но гантели никто не тягал, а Леруа, которого он уже назначил на эту роль, в углу прыгал со скакалкой. Выглядело забавно, особенно под «Марса», который пошел на второй заход. Скакалка мелькала, размазывая лицо и делая его черты неузнаваемыми. Юра машинально начал считать, но сбился, начал снова и к тому моменту, как Леруа остановился, насчитал больше двухсот. А Леруа, остановившись, опять уставился на него. И наверняка заметил на себе его взгляд. Юра отвернулся, стараясь заставить свое лицо принять скучающий вид. В ушах тревожно раскачивался оркестр. Как игрушка, лошадка, которая кренится то вперед, то назад, с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее, почти касаясь носом земли. Как маятник гигантских часов. Как бог войны, размахивающий своим мечом.

Юра уже несколько раз слышал мнения о том, что новая программа ему не подходит, что он не сможет ее выкатать, что его раздавит тяжелой поступью Марса, даже что катать про войны неэтично. Он готовился весь сезон объяснять в интервью, что Марса следует понимать метафорически, что речь идет о внутренних сражениях, о борьбе с собой, о страсти к делу, о самозабвении, об отдаче в каждой секунде, о неспособности сдержать порыв, о неумолимом движении вперед и о том, что бывает, когда ты просто горишь и это связано не с болезнью или стыдом, а с необходимостью во что бы то ни стало осуществить задуманное, добиться, достичь, долететь до триумфа и не разбиться о него.

Возможно, они были правы. Все это звучало натужно. Может быть, он просто до сих пор не понял собственную программу. 

Первую тренировку Фельцман всегда начинал со вступительной речи, а вступительную речь — со слов «итак, добро пожаловать, дорогие спортсмены». Говорил он по-русски, часть дорогих спортсменов его не понимала, однако все, столпившись перед ним неровным шестиугольником, послушно улыбались. Юра уже мог бы произносить эти речи вместо него. Я очень рад возможности поработать со всеми вами в ближайшие две недели. Допустим. В свое время этот лагерь стал символом нашей дружбы с солнечной Италией, с ее талантливыми фигуристами и толковыми функционерами. Мерзенько, лицемерно. Теперь среди нас есть и представители других стран, и, поверьте, хоть вы и обратились ко мне сами, для меня будет большим удовольствием вам в чем-то помочь. Ну, наверное, будет, хотя в лепешку Фельцман ради этого не расшибется. Может быть, некоторые из вас считают, что приехали на своеобразный отдых перед сезоном, где просто покажут себя и посмотрят на других, но позвольте мне вас заверить, что это не так. Да ладно, Яков Николаич, не раздувайте жабры. Нет, мы с вами будем интенсивно заниматься, много работать над прыжками, серьезный упор будет сделан, конечно, на физическую подготовку, у Супьяна на вас большие планы. Кивок в сторону бортика, за которым строил недовольные рожи Супьян. Лилия Михайловна Барановская проведет несколько занятий по хореографии, хотя, к сожалению, хореографического класса здесь как такового нет. В исполнении Барановской недовольная рожа выглядела даже изящно. И я, разумеется. Постараюсь уделить достаточно времени каждому, но не обессудьте: вас пятнадцать, а меня, как видите, немного. Быстрый рваный смешок от Гошки, который, будучи совсем новым членом тренерской команды, еще не определился, где ему следует стоять, и болтался с угла их шестиугольника совершенно лишней в нем запятой. У большинства из вас уже оформлены программы, надеюсь, что удастся хотя бы частично посмотреть и обсудить каждую. Ну, и если у вас есть ко мне какие-то конкретные вопросы, готовьте их заранее, потому что, еще раз повторяю, время у нас не резиновое. 

— Время не резиновое, — не выдержав, шепнул Юра Отабеку, — но мы будем стоять и пиздеть. 

Отабек улыбнулся уголком рта, но ничего не ответил. Конечно, на его месте Юра бы тоже не стал активно насмехаться над чужим тренером. Фельцман между тем заявил, что синьор Дена, несомненно, готов, как и он сам, поделиться опытом и дать несколько советов, которые могут оказаться полезны даже тем, кто считает себя выше этого. Быстрый взгляд в сторону Юры — или показалось. В любом случае, Юра воспринял это как не более, чем просьбу быть повежливей и, если итальянец пристанет со своей помощью, не отшивать его сразу, а выслушать, поблагодарить и сделать по своему. Фельцман, то ли забыв, что уже об этом говорил, то ли заходя на второй круг, снова призывал относиться к лагерю как к интенсиву и не тратить зря драгоценные часы. А еще не было про красоты пейзажа и свежий воздух и про то, чтобы следили за собой сами, не лезли в горы, не забирались в леса, не гуляли по ночам, не общались с незнакомцами, а то город, конечно, тихий, но мало ли, в тихом омуте, ха-ха. Юра перевел уши в спящий режим и принялся строить планы на вечер. 

На самом деле, лучше было не возвращаться пешком, а быстро отвезти вещи и сразу же пойти гулять. А еще можно было отдать сумки Гошке: он будет недоволен, но ему по-любому придется ехать в отель, потому что он отвечает за мелких. Дойти до озера сегодня вряд ли получится, но если идти, то нельзя никому говорить, иначе увяжутся все. А делиться Юре не хотелось иногда даже с Отабеком. Вот прямо сейчас было бы хорошо оказаться одному на какой-нибудь обочине с видом на поля оливковых деревьев и косые сараи в низине, над которой повиснет оранжевое к вечеру солнце, протянуть воображаемые руки, которые намного длиннее своих собственных, и обхватить все это разом. Не больше пяти минут. 

— Юр. — Отабек потрогал его плечо. — Расходимся, слышал?

— … на расстояние собственного роста, — врезался в Юрины мысли голос Фельцмана. — Давайте, давайте, немного подурачимся.

«Подурачиться» в понимании Фельцмана означало всем вместе потренировать шаги. Юра был уверен, что до этого не дойдет, но, видимо, раз они провели утро так дружно, Фельцман решил, что будет неправильно сразу отпустить их заниматься поодиночке. Юра вздохнул и осторожно отъехал назад, криво улыбнулся отчего-то хмурой Нине и, выставив руку в сторону, откатился от нее влево на приличное расстояние. Борт оказался близко, но он предпочел бы скорее врезаться в борт, чем случайно уебать иностранную спортсменку. Перед ним встал Отабек, дальше, справа от Отабека, Ваня, и он был исключительно доволен всем этим, пока Фельцман не окликнул его, вытянув шею и делая приманивающие движения ладонью:

— Юра, выйди вперед. У тебя всегда неплохо с шагами. 

— И зачем мне тогда вперед?

— Чтобы остальные на тебя смотрели. А Сашка пусть на твое место встанет. Давай, давай, чего ты куксишься?

— Я не куксу… кук… 

Юра раздраженно мотнул головой и выехал вперед. Четырнадцатилетний Сашка с явным неудовольствием уступил ему свое место ровно по центру катка. Юра оглянулся назад, и, разумеется, за его спиной оказался Леруа, который сразу же заулыбался и громко шепнул:

— Эй, любимчик тренера.

Не обращать внимания. Марс бы не обращал внимания на такие мелочи. Его дело — планеты, миры и вселенные, галактические бури и космический шторм. Он способен на великие дела, если научится вылезать из своей головы. Потому что все только в голове. В действительности этого не существует.

Фельцман забавно смотрелся в спортивном костюме, на коньках и без шляпы, и Юра даже немного предвкушал, как он будет показывать им элементы, но Фельцман ничего не показывал — максимум обозначал жестами рук, — а потом вообще уехал назад и начал давать указания оттуда. Они делали в основном простые блоки шагов, без раската, потому что развернуться было негде, и если смысл этого упражнения заключался в тимбилдинге, то оно с треском провалилось, потому что они постоянно друг другу мешали. Барановская наблюдала с кислым видом, вытянув губы в нитку. Дена, Супьян и Гошка сели на трибуну и говорили о чем-то достаточно громко, но звук в большом помещении рассеивался и становился похож на отголоски далекой грозы. Юра замечал все это и при том не в силах был отделаться от ощущения, что по его коже вниз от головы по шее и под майку бежит струйка холодного воздуха. Он не любил, когда на него слишком долго смотрели в принципе, но взгляд Леруа был ему особенно неприятен. Когда они разворачивались, он видел перед собой только его спину, туго обтянутую черной тканью, плечи, остающиеся на прямой или ломающие ее экономным и аккуратным движением. Конечно, закачанные плечи помогают держать линию, кто бы спорил. Леруа добился бы успеха в танцах: скользил он неплохо, какую-нибудь тощую девочку поднимал бы запросто. Правда, для того, чтобы уйти в танцы, чемпион мира в одиночке должен, наверное, сперва сойти с ума. 

Пытка продолжалась около получаса, и с каждой минутой Юра чувствовал себя все большим идиотом. Когда он уже всерьез собрался попроситься в туалет, Фельцман наконец объявил, что, пожалуй, довольно, все разогрелись, все молодцы и пусть теперь занимаются самостоятельно, а он постарается уделить каждому хотя бы пять минут. Юра выцепил взглядом Отабека и показал головой в сторону дальнего борта. Мимо него промчались, держась за руки, Мила и Сара. Вот тоже нашла себе подружку. Хотя надоедает, наверное, все время тусоваться с мужиками, а из девочек Фельцман в этом году взял кроме Милы только Алису, с которой она была на ножах, и Асю, которой было всего тринадцать.

— Хочу попросить Якова Николаича посмотреть мой лутц, — сказал Отабек. — В смысле, как прогресс, как над ним дальше работать.

Юра не до конца понимал, почему Отабек так зацикливается на лутце. По его собственному мнению, которое он, впрочем, никогда не озвучивал, ему бы стоило скорее поговорить с Барановской и, воспользовавшись тем, что она здесь не очень занята, попросить у нее несколько часов хореографии. Может, скооперироваться с кем-нибудь еще, кому это не помешало бы, например, Криспино. С другой стороны, он не мог припомнить, чтобы кто-то существенно улучшился компонентно после двадцати: отшлифовать мастерство, да, было возможно, но компонентность нарабатывалась рано и очень сильно зависела от факторов, вообще никак не связанных с тем, что ты делаешь на льду. Поэтому Юра просто заметил:

— Он с мелкими сейчас продолжит, думаю, с нашими Асей и Сашей, они шаги косячат чаще, чем прыжки. Это надолго может быть. Хочешь, я пока посмотрю?

— А ты что собирался делать?

— Думал дорожку из своей ПП. Раз уж мы начали с шагов. Но это вообще не к спеху.

Отабек окинул долгим взглядом каток и пробормотал:

— Места здесь мало, конечно.

Места было мало, однако мало кто пока им и пользовался. Юниоры действительно стояли с Фельцманом, который что-то говорил им, возя ребром одной ладони по другой, Мила с Сарой шушукались в противоположной стороне, держа в руках бутылки с водой, типа они просто захотели попить, Мона выбралась на пол и перевязывала шнурки, Алиса, Ваня и Матвей вообще бесследно исчезли. Остальные, правда, начали кое-как работать. Ромка, из которого Фельцман все еще пытался сделать претендента на мировые пьедесталы, уже раскатывал сальхов, Микеле крутился рядом с Сарой и Милой, делая вид, что крутится не просто так, а во вращениях, Леруа задумчиво ездил зигзагами по направлению ближнего к выходу борта, разворачиваясь тройкой в конце каждого отрезка. Юра оторвал от него взгляд, снова посмотрел на Отабека и понял, что тот просто-напросто стесняется.

— Нормально места, — заверил он. — Поезжай прямо в Леруа, а то он развернулся на полкатка. 

— Ха, ладно. 

Отабек начал набирать скорость по дуге, и Леруа уступил ему дорогу, отъехав ближе к Микеле. Юра вычеркнул его из поля зрения, повернулся спиной к борту и, опершись локтями, принялся наблюдать, как Отабек сначала делает одинарные прыжки, потом те же одинарные, но по пять штук почти подряд через смену ноги, потом двойные. Это было скучно. Уже на двойных ребро у него часто выходило плоским, а кому нужны двойные? К тому же прыгать Отабек стал как будто ниже, чем в прошлом году. Возможно, дело было только в межсезонье, отсутствии полноценных тренировок, лишнем весе. Все так или иначе в это время немного проседали. Отабек прыгнул первый тройной, уронил ось, на приземлении нырнул корпусом и взмахнул руками, словно гигантская птица. Юра поморщился. Он думал, что речь идет о четверном лутце, но теперь понял, что Отабек имел в виду просто технику прыжка. Четверным лутцем он грозился весь прошлый сезон, но сделал его только на каких-то внутренних соревнованиях, где первое место ему было обеспечено и так. Следующий тройной вышел нормально, но ребро плавало. Чтобы понять, в чем проблема, Юра представил, как делает лутц, за который ни разу не получал ребро, сам. Вот он заходит спиной, отводит назад толчковую ногу… 

— У тебя правда хорошо с шагами, — произнес ему в самое ухо Леруа. 

Юра вздрогнул всем телом. Его правый локоть сорвался с опоры, дернулся и ударился в бортик. Ноги, когда он потерял равновесие, поехали вперед, и он непременно растянулся бы на льду, если бы Леруа не схватил его за плечо.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Испугался?

— Бля, ты дебил? — выдохнул Юра по-русски. Сердце напряженно стучало в груди. — Ты зачем ко мне подкрадываешься?

Второе он произнес уже на английском, и Леруа ответил, помотав головой:

— Я не подкрадывался. Просто ты меня не заметил.

— Это и значит, что ты подкрадывался, идиот.

— Наверное, мне нужно было подняться на трибуны и оттуда просемафорить, что я собираюсь к тебе подъехать?

— Да. И после этого не подъезжать. Чего тебе надо?

— Да ничего. — Леруа положил руку на борт. — Просто я социализируюсь, а ты стоишь один и ничего не делаешь.

— Нормальные люди при всех не социализируются.

— В смысле? — Леруа нахмурил брови, между которыми появилась складка в виде буквы «Y» с едва обозначенными верхними лапками.

— В смысле, все этим занимаются, но не обязательно обсуждать это в приличном обществе. 

— А-а, я понял. — Буква «Y» побледнела и вовсе исчезла. — Это типа ты подставил слово «мастурбировать».

Юре захотелось сплюнуть прямо на лед. Его лицо горело и наверняка выглядело красным, будто китайский фонарь.

— Вообще-то слова не очень похожие, — добавил Леруа. — Надо было выделить интонацией, если ты хотел…

— По-русски похожие, — преувеличил Юра. Он уже не знал, зачем вообще решил это сказать. — Я занят.

— Чем?

— Смотрю, как Отабек прыгает лутц.

— Можно бесконечно смотреть на три вещи… 

— Да-да, — перебил Юра. — Не продолжай, ради бога. 

Леруа перевел взгляд на Отабека, который почему-то вернулся к сериям из одинарных и двойных. Он смотрел исключительно перед собой, и выражение его лица было суровым, как у какого-нибудь древнего самурая. Юра знал, что Леруа скажет, еще до того, как он открыл рот:

— Ты смотришь, как Отабек делает одинарные и двойные прыжки?

— Он раскатывается.

— Логично. Но зачем на это смотреть? Хочешь, я тебе покажу четверной лутц?

Вопреки всему Юре было интересно. Особый интерес вызывала вероятность того, что Леруа ебнется. Несмотря на то, что он, в отличие от Отабека, свой лутц в сезоне приземлял, в том числе на победном для него чемпионате мире, было сомнительно, что он сможет сделать это сходу, не разминая прыжок вообще.

— Юра! — окликнул Фельцман. — Иди-ка сюда. 

Юра, не глядя больше на Леруа и кивнув Отабеку, покатил к Фельцману и еле увернулся от юниоров, которые, видимо, застоявшись на одном месте, сыпанули прочь от него на скорости гоночных болидов. Фельцман тыльной стороной ладони вытирал со лба пот. Он явно устал быть на коньках: его лицо раскраснелось, лысина блестела, олимпийку, под которой была футболка цвета хаки, он расстегнул до половины. Юра собирался сказать ему про Отабека, но Фельцман заговорил, едва он оказался в пределах слышимости:

— Что сегодня думаешь делать?

— Э, ну, погулять, наверное, немного. Да и все.

— Юра. — Фельцман уставился на него с укоризной. Юра остановился перед ним, не зная, куда девать руки. — Что у тебя в голове, а? Я о том, что ты думаешь делать сейчас, на тренировке.

— А. — Юра опустил взгляд, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. — Ну, хотел дорожку из произвольной погонять.

На самом деле, он рассчитывал на то, что где-нибудь через час они уже будут закругляться — все-таки первый день, — но слова Фельцмана звучали так, словно впереди было еще несколько часов работы.

— Почему дорожку? — спросил Фельцман. — Давай с самого начала, как дома на части разбивали. С первой и возьмись. Ну, о четверные пока не убивайся, рисунок оттачивай.

— Здесь места мало, — повторил Юра слова Отабека. Фельцман отмахнулся.

— Нормально места. Все обучены с другими людьми кататься, дорогу уступать умеют. К тому же я детей и кого-нибудь еще из наших постарше сейчас с Лилией в зал отправлю, пусть на полу пока занимаются. Вообще, можно будет на группы разбиться: кто на льду, кто по хореографии. А то нас многовато.

— Иностранцы отдельно? — предложил Юра и сразу же прикусил язык, потому что Отабек тоже вроде как был иностранцем.

— И что я с этими иностранцами отдельно буду делать? Они же не поймут меня.

— Ну, с итальянцами вы как-то всегда объяснялись. 

— Да как, на пальцах. — Фельцман поднял руку и для наглядности продемонстрировал ему свои пальцы. — Жестами. Чай не японцы, у тех и жесты другие какие-то. Но с нашими проще это все, помогут донести, если надо. Ладно, разберемся по ходу.

Юра дернул плечом и с тоской посмотрел на трибуну. Дена подошел к борту и разговаривал с Микеле и Сарой, Супьян сидел в телефоне, Барановская пила, вероятно, кофе из маленькой белой чашечки — и где только достала.

— Не засыпай. — Фельцман похлопал его по плечу. — Программу хорошо помнишь? У Лилии схемы с собой. 

— Да помню. Начало так точно. Отабек хотел у вас про лутц что-то спросить.

— Потом. Вы для меня первостепенные, после уж остальные. Иди начинай, я смотрю. Мила! Подъедь-ка.

Бабичева сделала красивый разворот из своей новой программы под «Кармен» и покатила к ним в ласточке. Юра не стал ее дожидаться и, проехав по дуге вдоль борта, занял место, которое она освободила. Начало произвольной он действительно помнил хорошо, мог даже напеть, но сперва решил немного потренировать тулуп и сальхов, которые шли квадами в первой части программы, и незаметно для себя увлекся этим. Он видел, как Фельцман, раздав указания своим, обратился все-таки к Отабеку, как почти сразу после этого его отвлекла Мона, которая с улыбкой, но громко, так что было слышно на весь каток, сказала, что он обещал каждому по пять минут, а выходит чуть ли не по двадцать. Фельцман почесал лысину и заставил Отабека с Моной прыгать параллельно. Леруа мелькал все время где-то поблизости, но хорошо смешивался с такими же темноволосыми и смуглыми итальянцами, а приступив наконец к накатке первой части программы, Юра вообще перестал обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг него. Фельцман остановил его, когда он перешел к третьей части, которая включала в себя дорожку, и оказалось, что прошло уже почти два часа. 

— Хватит пока, — сказал Фельцман. — Завтра с утра с Супьяном будете, лед вечером. Послезавтра утром и вечером. Хореографию еще там когда-то Лилия хотела, Георгий расписание сделает. Программа выглядит неплохо, пора с квадами катать. — Фельцман отвернулся от Юры и несколько раз громко хлопнул в ладоши. — Господа, сэнк ю вери мач, давайте заканчивать. Сегодня размялись, завтра начнем работать в полную силу. 

В прошлом году такая тренировка, как сегодня, уже считалась бы работой в полную силу. То ли у Фельцмана от чего-то подгорело, то ли он просто хорошо выспался. Впрочем, Юра и сам вошел во вкус и даже не стал сразу возвращаться вместе со всеми в раздевалку, а поднялся в зал для дополнительной растяжки после льда, как сделал бы на домашнем катке. Мила увязалась за ним и, пока он двигал мат к окну, заметила:

— Ты на растяжку тратишь больше времени, чем я. 

— Ну, это реально помогает. Во всем, и в прыжках тоже. С хорошей растяжкой просто не чувствуешь себя деревянным. — Юра отпустил угол мата, и он упал на пол, взметнув небольшое облачко пыли, в свете, падающем из окна, похожей на мелкий золотистый песок. — Тебе принести?

Но Мила уже схватила мат самостоятельно. Юра взялся за другой конец, и вместе они подтащили второй мат к первому и уложили рядом.

— А где Сара? — спросил Юра, снимая кроссовки и стараясь при этом не морщиться. Вот тоже проблема, обувайся, переобувайся, как будто это прямо бальзам для его мозолей.

— А что Сара? Пошла в раздевалку, наверное.

— Просто вы с ней все как-то вместе ходите.

— Это отдых для души, знаешь ли. У меня с ней конкуренции меньше, чем со своими. То есть не то чтобы меньше, но она чисто спортивная, без какой-нибудь, там, грызни за внимание тренера или за деньги. И вообще, ты тоже все время с Отабеком ходишь. 

— Да чего ты завелась, я просто спросил. — Юра сделал выпад правой ногой и медленно опустил колено левой на мат. — А Отабек растяжкой вообще по минимуму занимается.

— Поэтому у него прыжки косячные. — Мила тут же подняла руку ладонью вперед. — Не спорь, ты сам только что сказал, что она помогает.

— Мне помогает, а кому-то нет. У всех свои методы.

— Ладно. — Мила села на соседний мат и повторила его позу. — Будешь считать?

— Я считаю. — Юра перевел взгляд на окно. — И ты уже полминуты пиздишь.

— Мне это не мешает, — ответила Мила, но потом замолчала. 

Однако тишина длилась недолго. Буквально через минуту за их спинами послышался звук открываемой двери. Юра оглянулся очень осторожно, памятуя об утренней боли в шее, которая, пока он катался, незаметно улеглась. Из-за двери торчала взъерошенная голова Гошки.

— Вы поедете? — спросил он. — Или своим ходом? 

— Ну, вы же нас ждать не хотите, — отозвался Юра.

— Не особенно, — радостно согласился Гошка.

— Ой, Гошенька! — завопила Мила. — А возьми тогда мои коньки? Я на трибуне оставила, на первом ряду. В зеленой сумке.

— Блин. Ладно, возьму. До вечера, давайте.

С этими словами Гошка скрылся в коридоре, видимо, испугавшись, что Юра пристанет к нему с аналогичной просьбой. Однако Юра не возражал нести свои коньки сам: автобус следовал в объезд, потому что попросту не проехал бы по узким улочкам в центре города, часть которых к тому же была закрыта для транспорта, а пешком в гостиницу можно было идти практически по прямой и под горку. 

— Давай ногу поменяем, — сказал он Миле.

Мила послушно поменяла ногу, а потом негромко произнесла, глядя в окно:

— Хорошо, что мы приехали, правда?

— Как будто у нас был выбор? 

— Да ну тебя. Я знаю, что ты любишь сюда приезжать. Смотри, как классно.

Юра тоже обратил взгляд в окно. Оно выходило на подстриженный луг, неширокой полосой деревьев отделенный от полей, которые образовывали одеяло из лоскутов совершенно разных оттенков зеленого. Края одеяла терялись где-то за горизонтом. Справа на небольшом возвышении были первые дома: кремовые, песочные, терракотовые, даже белые. Небо через стекло казалось почти прозрачным, так что, если бы не рваное облако, россыпью нервных мазков вспорхнувшее над самой крайней виллой, и, конечно, не желток уже движущегося вниз солнца, все это просто повисло бы посреди пустоты. Первый день еще не подходил к концу, но уже делал намеки, и Юре стало вдруг немного обидно. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Неплохо. Не хочешь потом пойти в обход? В смысле, не как автобус едет, а по городу, по окраине. Там красивые улицы, мы всю последнюю неделю в прошлом году так ходили. 

— Последнюю, — усмехнулась Мила. — Ты так говоришь, будто их не две.

Юра сдержал вздох, согнул колено вбок, уложил бедро на мат и наклонился вперед.

— Ну как знаешь.

— Да нет, пойдем. Это я просто.

Мила завозилась, тоже меняя позицию. Юра коснулся лбом согнутых рук и закрыл глаза.

\--------------------------------------  
* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXOanvv4plU


	2. Chapter 2

— Но мы точно вернемся к вечерней тренировке? — снова спросила Нина. — Я не хочу пропускать.

Юра хотел ответить ей, что у нее по крайней мере есть возможность пропустить, и никто ей ничего не скажет, в то время как его самого и Милу Фельцман, судя по его настрою в нынешнем году, за прогул вывозит мордами об лед, но промолчал и только тоскливо посмотрел на Отабека. Отабек ответил ему понимающим взглядом. Они хотели сбегать на озеро вдвоем, что было бы гораздо быстрее, но Юра, сам не зная зачем, позвал Милу и не рассчитал при этом, что недалеко от Милы всегда будет Сара, от Сары — Микеле, а от них обоих — Нина и Франческо.

— Брось, мы только туда и назад, — сказала Сара. — И решай быстрее.

Юра в который раз обратил внимание на то, что отношения между двумя итальянками довольно прохладные. Нина, в противоположность веселой и беззаботной Саре, была серьезной, осторожной и вечно всем недовольной. Сара явно ее не жаловала, но избегать не старалась, заставляя Юру чувствовать нечто вроде вины за собственное нежелание общаться с большинством одногруппников. 

— Хорошо, пойдемте, — безучастно произнесла Нина, будто делая им одолжение. Услышав это, Юра сразу же развернулся и направился по выложенной камнем дорожке с заднего двора в обход здания гостиницы. Синьор Мацца, муж Фредерики, имени которого никто не помнил, худой и сгорбленный старик с резко выступающим вперед комически длинным подбородком, поливал из шланга уже напоминающие болото грядки возле забора, но прервался, когда они проходили мимо, улыбнулся одними губами, покивал, отчего стекла его маленьких круглых очков несколько раз блеснули на солнце, и поправил свой неизменный коричневый жилет с четырьмя карманами, в которых всегда лежало что-то объемное. Повисший в его руке шланг продолжал лить воду на утопающие грядки. Юра присмотрелся, но так и не понял, растет ли на них что-то, кроме сорняков. Синьор Мацца казался в целом поприятней своей жены, однако с головой у него явно не все было в порядке: гостиницей Фредерика занималась одна с помощью Анны, а ее муж, когда бы Юра его ни увидел, вечно был занят чем-то на первый взгляд бесполезным. Хотя не исключено, что грядки действительно нуждались в тоннах жидкости. В конце концов, сам он ничего не понимал в растениях.

Они уже были у боковой калитки, когда Мила вдруг замахала руками и закричала:

— Стойте, стойте! Мне надо взять санскрин. — Юра остановился и посмотрел на нее с укоризной. Мила выставила перед собой ладонь. — Я мигом. 

— Мы так только к закату дойдем, — пробормотал Юра, провожая взглядом ее удаляющуюся спину. Синьор Мацца опять опустил шланг и выпрямился, улыбаясь ей вслед. — И зачем ей санскрин? Мы только искупаться и сразу назад.

— Пойдемте на улицу, — предложил Отабек. — Напиши ей, что мы будем там?

Юра написал, и Мила почти сразу ответила, что уже спускается, однако после этого прошло не меньше двух минут, но она так и не появилась. 

На персиковой вилле напротив кто-то был: бесформенные тени, намеки на силуэты двигались за сеткой изгороди, увитой щупальцами какого-то ползучего куста, а в глубине участка слышались высокие голоса то ли девушек, то ли детей. Юра, наверное, около минуты смотрел туда, медленно закипая, а потом запрокинул голову и спросил по-русски у голубого неба:

— Вот почему девчонки всегда говорят, что уже выходят, когда только накрасили правый глаз?

— Не думаю, что она там глаза красит, — сказал Отабек. — Может, пришлось еще за чем-то вернуться. Не суетись, мы все успеем.

Юра качнул головой. Воображение внезапно нарисовало ему Милу, которая, глядя в телефон и обеими руками набирая сообщение, оступается на лестнице и летит вниз. Конечно, это было маловероятно, но что если она и впрямь лежит там со сломанной шеей? Перспектива вдруг показалась настолько реальной, что он даже сделал шаг к крыльцу, однако в этот момент дверь распахнулась и на пороге показалась Мила. Лицо у нее было такое, словно она по пути забежала в столовую и случайно разбила там любимую вазу Фредерики.

А следом за ней на улицу вышел Леруа, причем сделал он это так, будто собирался раскланиваться после идеально чистого проката. Юра не нашелся с комментарием, и Мила, чуть помявшись, произнесла:

— Мы с Джей-Джеем встретились в коридоре. Я его позвала с нами.

После первого дня, в котором Леруа было слишком много, Юра как-то потерял его из виду. Во вторник они все вместе бежали кросс, но Леруа держал дистанцию, а на вечерней тренировке большую часть времени почему-то провел в зале. В среду Барановская, которая опасалась слишком часто улыбающихся людей, на своем занятии поставила и его, и Мону Томсон в самый дальний угол и все полтора часа, кажется, делала вид, что их не существует. На льду в тот же день Леруа выставил в ряд несколько пластмассовых конусов и долго крутил между ними змейку, на что Юра, занятый своей короткой программой, обратил внимание лишь потому, что конусы загорались оранжевыми пятнами в поле его зрения всякий раз, как он поворачивался в их сторону. А сегодня утром Леруа… а был ли он вообще на тренировке? Юра дошел до катка пешком вместе с Отабеком, но они выдвинулись рано и оказались на льду прежде остальных. Фельцмана это вряд ли заботило, но если Леруа не приходил, то Гошка, наверное, был в курсе, иначе уже начался бы переполох о том, что они потеряли иностранного спортсмена. Можно было потом у него об этом спросить. Если бы, конечно, не было совершенно похуй.

— Ну все, пойдем? — раздраженно бросил Микеле. Юра, так ничего и не сказав, повернул направо и зашагал прямо по дороге. Отабек быстро поравнялся с ним, а через сотню метров их догнала Мила.

— Извини, — прошептала она, хотя по-русски никто, кроме нее, Юры и Отабека не понимал. — Я не хотела его звать. Я знаю, что ты его не любишь.

— Зачем тогда позвала?

— Минутная слабость. Мне показалось, что ему должно быть одиноко.

— Одиноко? — усмехнулся Отабек. — Я в жизни не видел человека, более свободно идущего на контакт. Поверь мне, я с ним почти год тренировался на одном катке. 

— Да как это связано? Болтовня со всеми подряд и осмысленные, ну, отношения — это же вообще разные вещи. 

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что под маской… как это? Под маской шута прячется человек с исключительно трагическим мироощущением?

— Ничего я такого не хочу сказать. Может, он подружится с Микеле. Заодно Саре станет легче дышать.

— По-моему, Микеле ее уже так не пасет, как раньше, — с сомнением в голосе произнес Отабек. — Но вряд ли они подружатся. Микеле как раз человек с трагическим мироощущением, он Леруа в принципе не воспринимает.

— Ну, есть еще Франческо и Нина.

— И кто из них, по-твоему, должен подружиться с Леруа?

— Ой, какая разница. — Мила выбежала перед ними на дорогу и пошла спиной вперед. — Юр, ты меня простил?

— Да все нормально, — сказал Юра. — Мне похуй на Леруа, я просто его игнорирую. Машина едет.

Они отошли в сторону, пропустили красный «Фиат 500», плетущийся лениво, словно прижатый к земле грузом дневной жары, и дальше двигались уже по обочине. Вскоре перед ними оказалась развилка: асфальтированная дорога уходила вверх, обнимая с левой стороны стоящий на возвышении город, а вниз вела неширокая пыльная тропа, почти сразу пропадающая среди деревьев. По ней можно было срезать путь до озера и спуститься прямо на променад, с которого все каждый год делали по сотне одинаковых фотографий. Вид оттуда и впрямь был лучше, чем с берега, где казалось, что окружающие холмы, которые Юре, проведшему всю жизнь в Москве и Питере, всегда хотелось называть горами, смотрят на тебя с насмешливым презрением и где уже было заметно, что вода на самом деле вовсе не такая кристально чистая, какой выглядела с высоты. Зато, стоя на берегу, можно было почувствовать, что ты из того же теста, что и камешек у тебя под ногами, ветка над головой или рыба, притаившаяся в глубине, а стоя на мосту, которым в одном месте прерывался променад и с которого, по всеобщему мнению, открывался самый красивый вид, — только знать, что ты просто прохожий, заглянувший в чужое окно. 

Под деревьями было ничуть не тише, чем на дороге: отчетливо переговаривались птицы, громко шепталась листва, хотя совсем не слышны стали машины и редкие голоса — кроме, конечно, болтовни тех, кто шел сзади. Юра прислушался. Леруа рассказывал о каком-то поселении инуитов и о том, как там было холодно, пустынно и валялся скелет лося — если Юра правильно все понял, — но с его интонациями это звучало, как реклама незабываемого путешествия. Его перебила Сара, но она говорила слишком тихо. Микеле в ответ сказал: да, но это хотя бы большой город. Юра оглянулся, и его нога тут же за что-то зацепилась. Он бы точно полетел кубарем вниз, если бы не Мила, которая успела схватить его за руку, выдохнув запоздалое:

— Осторожно!

— У вас там все в порядке? — немедленно крикнул Леруа.

— Все отлично! — отозвалась Мила. 

— Пошли, — сквозь зубы процедил Юра, делая шаг вперед. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. — Если все время будем останавливаться, вообще никогда не дойдем.

— Как будто это я споткнулась. 

— Ладно, извини.

— Все-таки ты на меня злишься из-за Леруа.

Юра не ответил. То, что Леруа идет сзади, заставляло его нервничать, но исподтишка, примерно как на второстепенных соревнованиях, где ты выходишь ближе к концу дня, этаким слабым нервяком, который давит на тебя с самого утра и который ты почти не чувствуешь, и только вечером понимаешь, что от него у тебя разболелась голова, дрожат руки и дергаются мышцы. Может, это происходило из-за того, что Леруа не затыкался и его голос постоянно зудел за недостаточно плотной стеной прочих звуков, а может, ему просто не нравилось, когда все шло поперек планов. Хотя его личные планы не пострадали: он по-прежнему собирался немного посидеть на берегу, один раз искупаться и бежать назад, потому что на опоздание Фельцман мог отреагировать неадекватно. 

Минут через пять они вышли на променад, и оттуда было уже недалеко — пройти пару сотен метров влево, преодолеть мост, перекинутый через поросшую травой низину, которую когда-то давно, наверное, тоже скрывали воды озера, еще через сотню метров спуститься по ступенькам и попасть на очередную, уже совсем узкую тропинку, которая идет по периметру озера и кое-где открывается на небольшие пятачки отмелей, а затем становится настоящей дорогой и наконец плавно перетекает в широкий луг с песчаным пляжем по кромке, — но так далеко они, разумеется, идти не собирались.

Когда они добрались до моста, Юра усомнился уже и в том, что они вообще попадут на озеро. Мила, естественно, остановилась, достала телефон и начала снимать, посмотрела на Юру, поджала губы, перевела взгляд на Отабека и попросила его сделать фотку, а потом выбирала позу так долго, что итальянцы и Леруа успели их догнать. Франческо тут же завопил, что это слишком красиво, он просто не может, увидеть это и умереть, и даже Нина заулыбалась, хотя оба круглый год жили в своей Италии, где было дохрена подобных пейзажей. С другой стороны, в России тоже хватало красивых мест — много он их видел? Во всяком случае, торопить Юра больше никого не стал и, пока все снимали фотки и сториз, чуть поодаль облокотился о перила и посмотрел вперед. Озеро лежало между двух холмов, словно в лодочке, образованной их сцепленными руками. Почти идеальный овал, с одного конца оно все-таки загибалось в сторону, оборачивая «хвост» вокруг левого холма. Сверху его вода казалась нежно-зеленой у отмели и темно-синей ближе к центру. Покрытый голубым лесом берег понизу, особенно с правой стороны, был плотно усыпан виллами и отелями. Многие имели собственные причалы, у которых неподвижно стояли лодки — для водных прогулок днем было слишком жарко. Некоторые дома, впрочем, забрались дальше по склону и с высоты гордо взирали на своих несчастных собратьев, вынужденных тесниться у воды. Юра протянул руку вперед, зажмурил один глаз и большим пальцем закрыл самую наглую виллу, которая оказалась выше всех остальных. Вид из ее окон наверняка был потрясающий. 

— Юра, — произнес рядом с ним Леруа. — Встань?

На этот раз Юра был готов — по крайней мере, он знал, что Леруа поблизости. Он опустил руку и обернулся. Итальянцы и Отабек с Милой выстроились у перил по центру моста, а Леруа стоял между ними и Юрой, держа телефон горизонтально. На язык просилось короткое и емкое «нет» — или что-нибудь менее короткое, но более емкое, — однако Отабек и Мила в этом участвовали, и ему не хотелось, чтобы они или, там, Сара или эта Нина думали, что он ведет себя, как ребенок. Поэтому он молча встал с краю возле Отабека. Леруа повернулся к ним спиной и поднял телефон повыше.

— Не страдай, — сказал Отабек. — Сейчас вылетит птичка.

— И клюнет Леруа в макушку, — пробормотал Юра, стараясь не размыкать губ. Он не возражал против того, чтобы выглядеть на фото слишком серьезным, однако совсем не хотел выглядеть смешным.

Леруа, когда они наконец двинулись дальше, зашагал вперед, глядя в телефон. Юра сделал мысленную заметку проверить потом, куда он выложит фотку: в аккаунт или в сториз. Хотя какая разница? Он теперь шел позади всех и остановился у нужной лестницы, когда остальные, даже Отабек и Мила, которые вместе с ним ходили этим путем в прошлом году, ее уже миновали.

— Эй! — окликнул он. — Далеко собрались?

— Блин, точно, это же здесь. — Отабек развернулся и постучал себя открытой ладонью по виску. — Совсем забыл.

Юра сосредоточился на его лице, чтобы не смотреть куда-либо еще. Его голову сверлило нарастающее желание повернуть назад и вернуться потом, с ним, а лучше даже в одиночестве. Дело было не столько в Леруа, сколько в том, что ему не нравилось зависеть от такого большого количества людей. Как международный спортсмен он зависел только от себя лишь в те несколько минут, которые длилась его соревновательная программа, и, понимая, что это нормально, что иначе невозможно, что все люди так или иначе завязаны друг на друга, он тем не менее нуждался в моменте, просто чтобы выдохнуть, осмотреться, убедиться в том, что это все еще его собственное сознание и его собственное тело. Однако сейчас эта нужда была острее, чем когда-либо раньше.

Когда они спустились, Юра решил не идти дальше первой же отмели и свернул к воде сразу, как только деревья расступились. Никаких восхищенных возгласов на этот раз не последовало: отмель выглядела невзрачно — это был просто травяной островок с усыпанной мелкими и крупными камнями песочной каймой, который солнце освещало только в середине дня, когда практически сходили на нет тени. Сейчас освещенной оставалась лишь небольшая полоска слева, куда Мила тут же бросила свою сумку. Только теперь Юре пришло в голову, что разместиться здесь ввосьмером будет сложно. 

Остановившись, все немного замешкались, как будто никто не хотел раздеваться и лезть в воду первым. Наконец Сара, сбросив сандалии, подошла к озеру и, сначала осторожно коснувшись пальцами поверхности воды, медленно опустила туда ступню, а потом храбро зашла внутрь по щиколотку. Ниже широких белых шортов ее стройные ноги покрылись мурашками. 

— Холодно? — спросила Нина. 

— Да нет, ничего. — Сара наклонилась и поболтала в воде руками. — Уже привыкаю.

— Я сто лет не купался. — Отабек одним движением стянул футболку. — Бассейн не в счет, наверное.

— И ванна не в счет, — добавил Юра. А потом схватился за карман и вытащил телефон, притворяясь, что ему пришло сообщение. Краем глаза он видел, как Мила расстилает по траве нечто вроде тонкого платка, прижимает ткань сумкой, а потом снимает свой розовый сарафан и скидывает шлепанцы. Кто-то, судя по звуку, плюхнулся в воду с разбега. Плеск перекликался со смехом и воплями, то ли радостными, то ли испуганными.

— Ты идешь? — спросил Отабек. Юра поднял голову. Отабек был в черных плавках и уже стоял по колено в воде.

— А, ща, — Юра помахал телефоном, — мне надо тут, — и замолчал, чтобы не соврать.

— Слушай, — начал Отабек, но потом коротко выдохнул и кивнул. — Ну ладно, давай. 

Юра снова опустил голову к экрану, однако поднял глаза, глядя на озеро исподлобья. Нина, стоя недалеко от берега, черпала воду ладонями и растирала себе бедра и живот, но остальные были уже на приличном расстоянии. Отабек нырнул, едва сделав несколько шагов, и поплыл, широко загребая руками. Озеро считалось неглубоким, но угол наклона от берега был довольно резким, и через пятнадцать метров ноги уже не доставали до дна. Юра хорошо различил рыжую голову Милы, Микеле был рядом с ней, чуть подальше — видимо, Сара и Франческо. Леруа быстро уплывал от них к центру озера. 

Несмотря на то, что собственно до центра ему, конечно, было еще плыть и плыть, Юра ощутил укол тупого раздражения. Зачем выебываться и отрываться от всех в незнакомой воде? Отабек миновал итальянцев и Милу и продолжил в том же направлении, что и Леруа. Еще один. Юра, окончательно решив, что в озеро он не полезет, отошел подальше от берега, за тропинку, поднялся по склону, нашел неровное место, где земля образовывала небольшой выступ, и, сев на него, посмотрел поверх качающихся на воде голов. Отсюда холмы казались выше, чем с моста, и заметно темнее. Дома и гостиницы, по крайней мере те, что находились ближе, стали видны более отчетливо, и все они выглядели покинутыми, полными тишины: то ли люди попрятались от жары, то ли они пустовали уже давно. Юра оперся на локти, а потом осторожно лег спиной на траву и закинул руки за голову. В голубое небо как будто плеснули молока, настолько оно было светлым: размешали тщательно, но несколько облачных лепестков все-таки осталось безмятежно плавать по огромной кружке небосвода. Юра лениво попытался придумать, на что они похожи, однако в действительности они, слишком тонкие и мелкие, не были похожи ни на что: словно кто-то начал рисунок и бросил, сделав всего пару движений кистью. Он задрал голову выше, и травинка пощекотала ему лоб. До него доносились плеск воды, обрывки слов и вспышки смеха, деловитое и однообразное уханье птицы и множество других звуков, которые он не мог привязать к источнику и даже достоверно отделить один от другого. Ему казалось, что он слышит и то, что человеческое ухо не могло уловить: стук беличьих лапок по стволу дерева, копошение гусеницы в траве, треск древесных корней, медленно пробивающих землю… шелест крыльев вьющихся над озером стрекоз.

— Тебе сейчас в волосы какая-нибудь херня заползет.

Отабек вырос над ним внезапно. Он был мокрый, с него текла вода, плавки смешно облепили его ноги. Юра приподнялся на локтях и отклонился в сторону, уворачиваясь от капель, когда Отабек наклонился и постелил на траву рядом с ним белое махровое полотенце из гостиницы.

— Фредерика тебя съест, — сказал Юра. — Если узнает, что ты сидел на земле на ее полотенце.

— Не съест. — Отабек сел и пальцами зачесал назад мокрые волосы. — Просто будет потом выдавать мне самое старое и застиранное. Но тут не грязно. Если что, я сам его вечером замою. 

— А ты чего уже вылез?

— А чего там сидеть? Сплавал и назад. Ты не пойдешь?

— Да я что-то, — произнес Юра и нервно рассмеялся. — Никак не соберусь. Наверное, нет уже.

— Из-за Леруа?

— Нет. — Юра посмотрел на озеро. Четыре головы покачивались метрах в двадцати от берега, еще две были чуть дальше. — Правда, нет. Просто у меня башка разболелась. И перехотелось, в целом. Ничего, мне и тут неплохо. 

— Леруа, похоже, плавает быстрей меня. — Отабек тоже оперся на локти и посмотрел вперед. — Не знаю, может, я бы и обогнал его, конечно, если бы мы соревновались. Но сначала он совсем отчаянно вдарил. Я даже испугался.

— Чего испугался?

— Просто это было как-то странно. Как будто он собрался все озеро переплыть. 

— Да и переплыл бы. Вот беда. Не увидели бы его до вечера.

— И правда. — Отабек невыразительно усмехнулся. — Не подумал об этом. 

— Ну, и он ведь на самом деле ничего не собирался переплывать. И не переплыл. — Юра указал подбородком в направлении озера. Он был абсолютно уверен, что левая из двух голов подальше принадлежит Леруа, но сказал только: — По счету все на месте.

— Я его в итоге окликнул. Но, наверное, да, не собирался. 

Они замолчали. Нина медленно вышла из воды и, достав из сумки маленькое малиновое полотенце — свое, не гостиничное, — принялась промокать им волосы на затылке, под резной овальной заколкой. Ее белый купальник будто светился на контрасте с загорелой кожей, притягивая внимание. Во всяком случае, Отабек явно смотрел на нее. Сара, заливаясь громким смехом, попыталась засунуть голову своего брата под воду, и он, бросив ей что-то резкое на итальянском, тоже выбрался на берег, отплевываясь и хлопая себя по уху. За ним вернулся Франческо, которому принадлежала одна из дальних голов. Мила с Сарой переговаривались и хохотали, время от времени совершая короткие заплывы вдоль берега, Леруа вдалеке продолжал изображать из себя буек. Полоска солнца, в которой Мила, очевидно, собиралась загорать, заметно уменьшилась, и тень съела угол платка.

— Надо им сказать, чтобы сворачивались, — произнес Отабек. — Пора обратно идти.

Юра проверил время на телефоне. До вечерней тренировки оставалось два часа — как раз чтобы дойти до гостиницы, переодеться, очень быстро перехватить какой-нибудь еды и бежать на каток. И все-таки он ответил:

— Давай еще десять минут. Так долго шли сюда. Успеем.

— Мы-то успеем, — согласился Отабек. — А вот девчонки?

— Они такие же спортсменки, как ты и я.

— И то верно. — Отабек сполз по полотенцу ниже, как будто собираясь лечь, но не лег, а застыл в неудобной на вид позе с далеко отставленными назад локтями. — Но волос им больше сушить.

И Мила, и Сара ныряли: даже со склона Юра видел, что волосы у обеих полностью мокрые.

— Ничего, на солнце быстро высохнет, — сказал он. — На нем все быстро.

Отабек не ответил, а Юра подумал: все быстро — и не только высыхает. Он собирался вернуться в дождливый Питер с ощущением, что в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше, и в прошлые годы ему это удавалось, но пока он не чувствовал, что это возможно. Впрочем, оставалось еще полторы недели. Всего полторы недели?

— Жизнь — холмы, — задумчиво произнес вдруг Отабек. Юра покосился на него. Отабек, прищурившись, смотрел куда-то за горизонт.

— Это что за философия для чайников?

— Это Бродский вообще-то. Просто вспомнилось. Не знаешь?

— Ты обо мне слишком хорошего мнения. Я из Бродского знаю только «не выходи из комнаты, не совершай ошибку», и то потому, что это в мем какой-то превратилось в последнее время.

— Да я тоже не знаток. Это длинный стих. То, что я сказал, в конце уже: «Смерть — это только равнины. Жизнь — холмы, холмы». Там какие-то люди любили сидеть на склоне холма. И их прикончили за это, кажется. 

— Внезапно.

— Ну, это, должно быть, метафора. Просто я слишком мало помню.

— Да и ладно. — Юра опять лег на спину и закрыл глаза. — Разбуди меня через десять минут?

— Окей. Ты не уснешь.

— Усну, — пообещал Юра, но спать он не собирался — просто ему не хотелось говорить. Язык не ворочался, да и слова в голову тоже не лезли. Многослойный шум окружающего мира обволакивал его с каждым вдохом. Шорохи, шелесты, посвистывания и скрипы плели над ним цельную и бесконечную, легкую ткань, которая колыхалась от малейшего дуновения ветра. Возня пчелы в цветочных лепестках, стук камешка, переваленного озерной водой с одного бока на другой, прыжок кузнечика с травинки на травинку — все становилось частью кружева и плыло, танцевало, изворачивалось перед ним и вокруг него под монотонное «жизнь — холмы, холмы», которое неожиданно врезалось в память и, становясь с каждым разом глуше и отступая на задний план, будто стремилось стать фоном для мощного хора птиц и насекомых, ветра и воздуха, воды и земли, и чего-то еще, гораздо менее постижимого и более далекого, парящего на пределе слышимости — может быть, призраков чьего-то прошлого.

Юра проснулся от того, что Отабек, сидя перед ним на корточках, осторожно тряс его за плечо. Почему-то в первую секунду ему показалось, что прошло очень много времени, и его сердце, как это бывает, когда какая-нибудь мелочь спросонья кажется катастрофой, заколотилось, словно от ударной дозы кофеина. Он подскочил и сел, торопливо протирая глаза основанием ладони. Во рту было неприятно липко.

— Теперь уже точно пора, — сказал Отабек, поднимаясь на ноги. — У нас полтора часа осталось.

Полтора — значит он проспал целых полчаса. Пытаясь скрыть досаду на Отабека, который позволил ему дрыхнуть на глазах у остальных, Юра огляделся. Оделись уже все, кроме Леруа, который держал свою синюю футболку в одной руке и, стоя к Юре вполоборота, смотрел на озеро. Татуировка с двумя буквами «J» на его плече как будто потускнела, хотя так, наверное, казалось из-за дневного света, под которым Юра ни разу ее не видел. По длинной лопатке вниз текла крупная и гладкая, словно прозрачная бусина, капля воды. Похоже, что он выбрался из озера совсем недавно. 

Отабек протянул руку, схватившись за которую, Юра встал одним рывком. В глазах потемнело, голова на секунду наполнилась гулом, и он не сдержал болезненного вздоха и гримасы, а когда зрение прояснилось, увидел, что Леруа обернулся и смотрит теперь прямо на него. Уголок его губ был поджат, но не целился ни вверх, ни вниз, а казался скорее вдавленным внутрь, что было больше похоже на нервный тик, чем на попытку улыбнуться или выразить недовольство. Юра снова подумал о том, что спал здесь, лежа на траве, под самым носом у Леруа, и ему стало не по себе.

Он что-то хочет со мной сделать.

Но это звучало глупо. Просто Леруа оказался помехой. Лишним элементом. Его не должно было здесь быть, вот и все. Однако он не настолько опасен, чтобы его нельзя было игнорировать. Не настолько велик, чтобы нельзя было смотреть мимо него.

— Пойдемте, — сказал Юра и первым зашагал по тропинке, не оборачиваясь, чтобы узнать, следуют ли за ним остальные.

Леруа на обратном пути прибился к Микеле и шел вместе с ним позади других всю дорогу до гостиницы. До Юры доносились обрывки их фраз, которые не складывались в общую картину разговора. Леруа говорил много, Микеле ограничивался короткими предложениями или просто согласным мычанием, и Юра не мог избавиться от мысли о том, что Леруа с тех пор, как в понедельник сперва пристал к нему утром возле отеля, а потом пытался похвалить его шаги на катке, больше ни единым словом не обратился к нему напрямую. Ни разу за эти два дня.

Возможно, так все и закончится. Возможно, к концу лагеря ему вообще удастся забыть о том, что этим летом Леруа был здесь с ними.

Хотя Марсу следовало изначально быть выше этого.

***

На вечерней тренировке Фельцман занимался с Леруа.

Юра не видел, как это началось, потому что провозился в зале дольше обычного. Собственное тело изо всех сил пыталось показать ему, что не готово ко льду: оно отказывалось поворачиваться и гнуться, а когда он все-таки заставлял его, не желало возвращаться в прежнее положение. В целом, оно хотело, кажется, просто сесть и отдохнуть. Юра попробовал сесть и отдохнуть в шпагате и после не меньше пяти минут уговаривал себя сменить позу. Возможно, зря он спал на берегу: его привыкший к режиму организм мог решить, что наступила ночь и пора прекращать активную работу. Ко всему прочему, головная боль, поступь которой он начал ощущать, еще когда они останавливались на мосту, к вечеру только усилилась. В гостинице обезболивающее он пить не стал, понадеявшись, что пройдет само, и теперь жалел об этом. Наверняка какие-нибудь таблетки были у Гошки. Эта мысль помогла ему собрать конечности в кучу и все-таки выйти из зала.

На катке было довольно пустынно — как Юра узнал потом, Супьян увел часть народа заниматься на улицу, — и поэтому он обратил внимание сразу. Фельцман и Леруа: Фельцман, который предпочитал не надевать коньки чаще одного раза в день, на полу, Леруа на льду, руки на бортике согнуты в локтях, плечи немного сгорблены из-за того, что он подался вперед, всем видом изображая внимание, голова наклонена чуть влево и время от времени кивает в знак согласия. Юра, остановившись на верхней ступеньке лестницы, задался вопросом о том, на каком языке они говорят. Конечно, в тренировочном поле Фельцман мог объясниться со спортсменом из любой страны пользуясь англоязычными названиями элементов и международными жестами. На Юриных глазах он поднял правую руку и покрутил указательным пальцем в воздухе. Леруа ответил на это особенно глубоким кивком. Прядь темных волос упала ему на глаза, и он отбросил ее коротким и явно привычным движением головы. Юра прошел вдоль последнего ряда трибун до следующей лестницы и спустился к катку по ней. 

Гошки на льду не было, как и его юниоров. Юра решил, что пару часов он потерпит, и сел на скамейку за бортиком, чтобы надеть коньки. Шнуровал он их дольше обычного, а выпрямившись, еще пару минут сидел, слушая ток крови в висках. Конечно, могло быть и хуже. Вспомнить, например, как прилетели на этап Гран-при в Японию накануне соревнований — и Юра до сих пор не выяснил, кто в тот раз занимался билетами, — и как этот день ничего не изменил, как он не спал всю ночь перед короткой программой и думал, что на выступлении его череп взорвется, разметав по льду кусочки кости и мозга. А сейчас ему даже не надо было ни с кем соревноваться. И тот этап он, между прочим, выиграл. 

Выйдя на лед, он поймал взгляд Отабека, который лениво кружил по арене, наверное, оттачивая скольжение, а может, просто создавая видимость деятельности, и помахал ему. Отабек поднял руку, заходя на очередной поворот. Мила у дальнего бортика во вращении перешла с одной ноги на другую, и Юру от этого зрелища замутило. Он нашел угол, который никто, кажется, не задевал, и принялся выписывать в нем петли, раздумывая, чем будет лучше и при этом безопасней заняться. Краем глаза он продолжал наблюдать за тем, что происходит в противоположной части катка. Фельцман, похоже, обрел в Леруа благодарного слушателя: тот смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда, и продолжал глубокомысленно кивать — и как только голова еще не отвалилась. Юра никогда не видел его серьезным так долго. По-любому притворяется и давно уже не слушает, а думает о чем-то постороннем. Все питерские делали это, когда Фельцман начинал растекаться мыслью, но полузнакомого человека ему было, наверное, не так-то легко раскусить. Юра два раза повторил первую часть дорожки из короткой программы и остановился спиной к борту как раз в тот момент, когда Фельцман наконец замолчал и Леруа, тряхнув головой в последний раз, поехал в центр арены. Фельцман никуда не ушел, а остался смотреть. Юра тоже решил посмотреть и для отвода глаз начал перевязывать волосы.

Леруа сделал несколько кругов, разворачиваясь то лицом, то спиной вперед. Его траектория пересекалась с траекторией Франческо, который тоже накатывал какой-то отрывок из своей программы. Со стороны это выглядело опасно, но все давно привыкли — Юра уже и не помнил, когда сам оставался на катке один, если не считать полноценных пробных прокатов. Леруа зашел через обычную тройку на сальхов, прыгнул четверной, сильно недокрутил и потерял равновесие, однако не упал. Фельцман, согнув запястье вниз, покрутил указательным пальцем, мол, еще раз. Сальхов, значит? Отношения с этим прыжком у Леруа с возрастом стали напряженные, на соревнованиях он его избегал и вряд ли мог поставить в реальную программу что-то, что едва попробовал в тренировочном лагере под самое начало сезона. Но Фельцман, разумеется, просто отрабатывал свои деньги — должен же он был и Леруа чем-нибудь «помочь». Проблема, если она и существовала, касалась только квада, и по технической базе Леруа оставался среди лидеров и без квад-сальхова, а больше никаких хронических историй за ним не водилось, исправлять ему было нечего, даже техника нигде особенно не хромала. Удивительно, как родители танцоры сумели этого добиться. Впрочем, у них в штабе наверняка был специалист по прыжкам, который тратил на Леруа все рабочее время, потому что больше ни одного успешного спортсмена Натали и Алан Леруа так и не воспитали. Может, в этом и был их секрет: если бы каждый фигурист мог позволить себе личного тренера, а тем более двух, все давно бы стали мультиквадистами и освоили даже четверной аксель. 

Леруа попробовал прыгнуть снова, но на этот раз вообще не осилил квад, сделал только двойной. Юра болезненно скривился. Ему-то сальхов давался хорошо, так же, как и тулуп, а вот дальше было сложнее. Хотя, если подумать, Леруа тоже не был силен во всем. Ладно, квад-тулуп он имел и делал стабильно, отдельно и в каскадах. Ну, лутц, да, один из лучших среди топов, о чем тут говорить. Квад-флип периодически всплывал, однако удавался ему где-то один раз из трех. Ритт — пиздел, что учит, но это бред, все мы учим, главное же показать. От этих мыслей Юра несколько приободрился: назвать Леруа мультиквадистом было никак нельзя. Как и его самого, конечно, но речь была не о нем. 

Фельцман подозвал Леруа к себе и еще немного с ним поговорил, зачем-то наклоняясь бок и, кажется, двигая ногой. Юра поймал на себе взгляд Милы и понял, что смотрит на все это неприлично долго. Поэтому именно к Миле он и подъехал с вопросом:

— У тебя нет чего-нибудь от головы?

— Огнетушитель. — Мила уперла руки в бедра и указала подбородком. — Вон висит. Ой, нет, прости, это же от горящей жопы.

— Очень смешно. Я даже развернуться нормально не могу. 

— У Фельцмана спроси, — посоветовала Мила. — Перегрелся?

— Ну, похоже. А Фельцман занят, разве не видишь?

— Ты очень гордый, я вижу. К Леруа не ближе, чем на расстояние плевка.

— Да при чем тут это. Ладно, пойду у Отабека узнаю.

— У него-то точно ничего нет. Он же любит превозмогать. 

— Никто не любит превозмогать. Просто некоторые… — начал Юра, и в этот момент его окликнул Фельцман:

— Плисецкий, иди-ка сюда!

— Скажи ему, что у тебя голова болит, — напутствовала Мила. — И в гостиницу возвращайся, спать ложись. А может, на улице само пройдет, уже не так жарко.

Жаловаться Фельцману на головную боль Юра не хотел — Фельцман жутко этого не любил и называл школьными отмазками. Такие проблемы должны решать сами. Когда отвалится, тогда и придешь. Мила со своими советами, наверное, рассчитывала на то, что они здесь скорее отдыхают, чем работают, но Юра всегда чувствовал настроение тренера лучше, и в этом году оно было боевым. В любом случае, он даже не успел бы заговорить, потому что Фельцман с ходу приказал ему:

— Покажи-ка нам сальхов.

Нам? Юра, подчеркнуто глядя мимо Леруа, спросил:

— А еще что — вам — показать?

— Ты мне не дерзи, — одернул его Фельцман. — Ты на тренировке или где?

Юра почел за лучшее не спорить. Все свое возмущение он вложил в скорость, хотя упасть, демонстрируя непонятно что действующему чемпиону мира было бы просто нелепо. Он едва обратил внимание на то, как прямо у него из-под ног с диким лицом отскочил в сторону Микеле. Перед прыжком он почти не замедлился, хотя было бы из-за чего убиваться, и вылетел из сальхова, едва успев — но успев! — согнуть ногу, чтобы приземление вышло мягким, а потом из чистого злорадства встал в кораблик, скрестил руки на груди и таким образом вернулся к Фельцману. Конечно, сделать это в программе, где пришлось бы думать об элементах, которые еще оставались впереди, и слушать музыку, было бы не так легко, и все равно он чувствовал себя если не отомщенным, то по крайней мере несколько реабилитированным, несмотря на то, что его голове эти выебоны совсем не понравились. 

Фельцман встретил его удовлетворенным кивком и сказал:

— Вот, Юра использует корпус, наклоняется внутрь дуги в последний момент. Поэтому хорошее ребро. Но ему это проще сделать, у него рост небольшой, ноги короткие. Корпус, да? — Он полез правой рукой назад через плечо и похлопал себя по шее, а левой сделал несколько вращательных движений. — Переведи ему. 

— Я переведи?

— А здесь кто-то еще есть?

— Здесь полно народу так-то.

— Да что с тобой сегодня?! — Фельцман, судя по голосу, был опасно близок к взрыву. В лицо ему Юре смотреть не хотелось.

— Мистер Фельцман говорит, что я использую корпус, — пробубнил он. — Наклоняюсь типа к центру. Потому что у меня короткие ноги. 

— У тебя не короткие ноги, — сказал Леруа.

— Короткие, короткие, — ответил Фельцман по-русски. — Ну, смотря с кем сравнивать, конечно. Факт тот, что он — то есть ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Леруа, — тело держишь прямо, когда наезжаешь на прыжок, а Плисецкий немного в наклон. Тут важно не переборщить. Но поэтому группировка на сальхове у него плотнее, она как бы к центру стремится, крутка соответственно быстрее, и больше шансов удержать ось. Переведи.

Юра перевел. Леруа медленно кивнул, задумчиво глядя куда-то в лед у него под ногами.

— Так что вот, — торжественно изрек Фельцман. — Покажи еще раз.

Юра показал, теперь уже безо всяких трюков на выезде. В голове у него пульсировало и клокотало фиолетовое море боли.

— Так что, понял? — спросил Фельцман у Леруа, когда Юра вернулся к борту. — Прямо, прямо, потом в центр дуги — и толчок. — Фельцман опять чуть наклонился вбок и продолжил движение, делая вид, будто собирается прыгнуть. — Сложно объяснить, конечно, такое обычно само приходит, если оно надо. У меня все ребята так прыгают, кроме Георгия, но он повыше тебя. Ну, так он и стабильностью не отличался. Юра, переведи. 

— Короче, мы все так прыгаем, — сказал Юра. — Кроме Поповича. Он прыгал, как ты, но делал это нормально. А про наклон в дугу ты понял.

— Я понял, — подтвердил Леруа. — Но об этом сложно помнить, когда надо уже прыгать.

— Что он говорит? — поинтересовался Фельцман.

— Говорит, что у него мозгов не хватит осваивать новую технику.

— Ну и правильно говорит. А у кого хватит, спрашивается, в таком-то возрасте? Но пусть пробует, надо же ему чем-то заниматься здесь. Может, потом пригодится, если детишек будет учить.

При мысли о том, как Леруа учит детишек, у Юры по коже пробежал холодок. Не столько потому, что его страшил приход поколения канадских одиночников, воспитанных на дебильной жизнерадостности, сколько из-за того, как неожиданно органично он вписывался в этот образ.

— Езжай, — бросил Юра. — Урок окончен. 

— Хорошо, — отозвался Леруа. — Спасибо. 

И поехал — без дополнительных комментариев и даже без улыбки. Что-то с ним было не так. Юра проводил его настороженным взглядом, дождался, пока он начнет заходить на прыжок, и спросил у Фельцмана:

— А чем он собирался здесь заниматься?

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, вы сказали: надо же ему чем-то здесь заниматься. А на каких основаниях он попал-то сюда?

— Да девочка от него написала. Менеджер, кажется… 

— То есть, — перебил Юра, — чем он хотел здесь заниматься? 

— А я откуда знаю?

— Ну, они вам сопроводительные письма не пишут? Там, я очень работоспособный и обучаемый, быстро осваиваюсь в коллективе, имею хорошие коммуникационные навыки, хочу подтянуть свой четверной аксель и знаю, что у вас в группе все его прыгают обычно на плюс пять.

— Юморист ты, Юра. — Фельцман усмехнулся и покачал головой. — А должен быть фигурист. Сам-то чего отлыниваешь?

— А он квад-сальхов собирается в программу ставить? — продолжал настаивать Юра. Это было уже рискованно: Фельцман обычно придерживался амплуа строгого, но добродушного наставника, однако мог вспылить очень резко, если долго испытывать его терпение.

— Говорит, что думает об этом, — вполне миролюбиво ответил Фельцман. — Ну, я отсоветовать ему не стал, не мое дело. Но вряд ли его сальхов теперь стабилизируется выше тройных. Хотя тройной-то у него огромный. И расхлябаный жутко при том, пусть и выглядит эффектно. Конечно, может, лучше и с проблемным квадом, чем с эффектным тройным. Тут много факторов надо учитывать.

— А вдруг вы сейчас его запутаете, и он даже тройной потеряет?

— Ты-то чего переживаешь?

— Я не переживаю, я злорадствую.

— Таким несчастным тоном? — Фельцман отрывисто каркнул, что означало у него удовольствие от вовремя вставленной в разговор шутки.

— У меня голова болит, — буркнул Юра. У Фельцмана эта новость не вызвала никаких эмоций.

— Болит — иди таблетку выпей или терпи. Брал бы, кстати, с Леруа пример: сказали человеку работать, он и работает, а ты чего? Программа твоя как?

— Которая? И у меня нет таблеток.

— Да хоть которая. Вон, с краю сумка моя стоит, видишь? В кармане внешнем там ибупрофен. Минуту тебе даю.

Юра, стиснув зубы, выбрался на пол через одну из центральных дверок рядом с Фельцманом и прошел до последнего кресла в ряду, не надевая чехлов. В мятой пачке ибупрофена оставались две последние таблетки. Юра достал одну из них и, осторожно держа двумя пальцами, сделал еще один рывок — до кулера у стены. Набрав воды в пластиковый стакан, он проглотил наконец белый шарик, очень надеясь, что тот, будто ластик, сотрет фиолетовую боль, и немного постоял, глядя, как Леруа один за другим валит недокрученные сальховы. 

Он не собирался отрицать очевидное. Да, может быть, Леруа украл именно первое место на чемпионате мира у него или у парней из Японии, но в целом, если, конечно, принимать в расчет только спортивные достижения, подиума он был достоин. Он явно много работал и заметно улучшился за те четыре года, что прошли с момента их первой встречи на взрослом уровне. Подтянул скиллы в скольжении, в прыжках и в подаче, пусть оценки за все это далеко не полностью складывались из его собственных умений — даже тем более, что они из них не складывались: как признанному лидеру сборной ему можно было уже особенно не стараться, и тот факт, что он все-таки старался, раскрывал его с положительной стороны.

Хотя кто-нибудь, знакомый с Леруа только по аккаунтам в соцсетях, сказал бы, наверное, что у него любая сторона — положительная.

Но была у него и темная сторона. В этом Юра не сомневался. 

Он поставил недопитый стакан на пол рядом с кулером. Ребра неприятно ломило от холодной воды.

***

— Я хочу дойти до площади, — сказал Юра Отабеку в раздевалке. — Уже третий день, а мы еще там не были.

— Уверен, что тебе надо пить? — Отабек аккуратно сложил свои перчатки одну к другой и убрал их в сумку. — У тебя голова ведь болела.

— Пить не будем, — решил Юра. — Ну, я не буду, ты сам смотри. Просто хочу там посидеть, и чтобы стемнело. Помнишь, как в прошлом году, перед отъездом?

В прошлом году они уезжали чуть позже, чем обычно, во вторник, и поэтому «королевская ночь» выпала на понедельник, когда те горожане, которые еще не отправились отдыхать на августовские каникулы или уже вернулись, сидели дома и маленькая площадь была пуста. Джина, хозяйка бара на углу, стояла у дверей и курила, задумчиво глядя в одну точку, держа сигарету глубоко между средним и указательным пальцем за самый конец фильтра и прижимая ладонь к лицу с каждой затяжкой, и, узнав, что они улетают на следующий день, неодобрительно покачала головой, выбросила окурок и налила им всем четверым — были еще Мила и Гошка — по наперсточному стаканчику граппы. Граппа Юре не понравилась, но все вместе вызвало у него ощущение разбавленного отчаянием восторга. Двухэтажные дома, окружившие площадь и чуть клонившиеся к ее центру, словно собрались обсудить какой-нибудь секрет, нависший над ними темный силуэт колокольни одной из трех крупных городских церквей, неровные квадраты брусчатки, за много лет отполированные тысячами ног и блестящие в оранжевом свете фонарей в нескольких метрах от скамейки, на которой они сидели, заросшая сорняками огромная каменная клумба, которую Юра подозревал в том, что она на самом деле фонтан, — все казалось ему живым, но вечным, видевшим сотни таких, как он, и проводившим каждого с одним и тем же молчаливым равнодушием. Вдалеке носились то ли летучие мыши, то ли привидения, в глубине одной из лучами отходящих от площади улиц разговаривали и смеялись какие-то девушки, но за домами их не было видно, и вечер остывал слишком медленно, чтобы успеть полностью остыть до утра. От непонятного волнения — или, скорее, оттого, что днем он перегрелся на солнце, — Юру бил легкий озноб. Джина несколько раз выходила на улицу курить и, поддерживая локоть руки, в которой была сигарета, ладонью другой, задирала голову и глядела в небо. И Юра тоже глядел: ночь оставалась безоблачной, но из-за уличного света рассмотреть можно было только самые яркие звезды. Он представлял, что взирает на все это сверху, что город и его окрестности, вся коммуна, с одной стороны подпираемая озером, а с другой — предгорьями, лежит перед ним, как конструктор, который был собран кем-то давным-давно, может быть, неумело или неточно, но уж как собран, так и собран, и теперь оставалось только надеяться, что ничего не развалится. 

— Конечно, — сказал Отабек. — Тогда собирайся быстрее. А то стемнеет без нас.

Юра собрался за пять минут: летом это было несложно, особенно если забить на душ. Все равно вода была едва теплой, к тому же в душе, наверное, торчал Леруа, потому что в раздевалке Юра его не видел. Отабек аккуратно закрыл дверцу шкафчика, закинул на плечо сумку с коньками, посмотрел в зеркало, как делал всегда перед выходом, и махнул рукой, уже отвернувшись к двери. В раздевалке оставались Микеле, Франческо, Рома и Ваня, но никто не спросил, куда они собираются и ждать ли их на автобус.

Они ступили в горячий воздух, который уже успели подкрасить серым надвигающиеся сумерки. Солнце садилось где-то за катком. Юра сбежал по ступенькам и вышел на дорогу. Ветер взметнул его волосы, поднял их с правой стороны, с левой, вытянул вверх, бросил ему в глаза. Юра нетерпеливым жестом убрал их за уши и оглянулся. Солнечный шар висел над домами, будто инопланетный корабль, собравшийся сесть на чью-нибудь крышу. Зрелище казалось тем более странным, что в Питере Юра очень редко видел солнце под таким углом: в этом положении его уже скрывали здания города. Невнятные дневные облачка растворились, и синее небо было чистым, как только что выстиранная и выглаженная скатерть.

— Автобуса-то еще даже нет, — произнес Отабек. Юра пожал плечами, не зная, что на это ответить, и подумал вдруг: интересно, ездит ли на автобусе Леруа? Мона, пожалуй, ездит, она-то к Фельцману сюда притащилась, итальянцы ходят пешком, и Мила с ними, питерские тоже, а вот Леруа? И где он тусуется один по вечерам, у себя в номере? И зачем он вообще ехал один, взял бы с собой, например, сестру. Как раз ей, не очень успешно выступающей по юниорам, Фельцман мог бы чем-нибудь и помочь.

— Ну, идем? — спросил Отабек. Только теперь Юра заметил, что он уже успел уйти дальше по дороге, и быстро догнал его, через плечо бросив еще один взгляд на налитое грозным оранжевым светом, пухнущее от осознания собственной важности, но гораздо более мягкое, чем днем, солнце. Ветер подтолкнул его в спину, будто запрещая смотреть.

На площади все оказалось иначе, чем в прошлом году. Во-первых, конечно, еще не стемнело. Дальние дома уже тонули в полумраке, однако фонари пока не включали. На самой правой скамейке разместилась компания подростков: девочка лет пятнадцати в джинсовых шортах и салатовом топе на бретельках стояла и рассказывала что-то двум другим девочкам и мальчику, которые ее постоянно перебивали и, кажется, смеялись над ней. Все они безостановочно вертелись и крутились, пересаживались, вскакивали, забирались на лавку с ногами и мутузили друг друга то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез. Пока Отабек направился в бар, Юра занял скамейку слева, и правильно сделал, потому что центральная тоже оставалась пустой недолго: через пару минут на нее уселись два старика в светлых летних костюмах — один был даже в шляпе, — которые кивнули Юре, должно быть, смотревшему на них слишком пристально, а потом погрузились в негромкий диалог. Юра прислушался: старики говорили медленно и отчетливо, и все слова, которых он не понимал, казались ему знакомыми, как будто он когда-то знал их, но потом почему-то забыл.

— Представляешь, Джины нет, — сказал Отабек у него над ухом. Юра вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Извини, напугал?

— Как «нет»?

— Вроде бы временно, но я не очень понял. — Отабек протянул ему банку колы вместе с трубочкой и сел рядом. — Там ее сын.

— У нее есть сын?

— Ну, похоже. Но по-английски он плохо. В общем, кажется, она уехала типа в отпуск и то ли вернется на следующей неделе, то ли на следующей неделе точно не вернется.

— Фак. — Юра открыл банку и сунул в нее трубочку, которую сразу же вытолкнуло наружу. — Ну, в смысле, похер, наверное, просто хочется, чтобы все части были на месте.

— Будем надеяться на следующую неделю.

Юра схватил зубами пластик и глотнул колы, которая холодом обожгла ему горло и пищевод. Одна из девочек выкрикнула что-то резкое, засмеялась и внезапно рванула с места, преследуемая мальчиком, который гнался за ней с угрожающими воплями. Они обежали всю площадь, задели чей-то велосипед, с грохотом упавший на тротуар, и вернулись к своей скамейке, где девочка спряталась за спинами подружек. Подростки принялись галдеть на разные голоса, перебивая друг друга. Старики взирали на это с одинаковыми благосклонными улыбками на лицах. Из бара выскочил долговязый парень в желто-красной гавайской рубашке. Он остановился прямо посреди дороги, по которой за то время, что они сидели на площади, едва ли проехала дюжина машин, и, потрясая кулаком, громко произнес какую-то короткую фразу, а затем принялся поднимать велосипед. Глухо зазвонил колокол в церкви — было восемь часов.

После этого сумерки сгустились буквально за пять минут. В какой-то момент Юра обнаружил, что дальняя часть улицы, начинающейся слева через дорогу от их скамейки, совсем потерялась во мраке. Он уже не мог различить черты вылепленного на борту клумбы псевдоантичного лица или номер ближайшего дома. Окна бара освещали небольшой пятачок пространства, на котором помещались только высокий деревянный стул, дорожный знак и заднее колесо велосипеда. Было видно, как внутри вернувшийся в бар парень в гавайской рубашке — видимо, тот самый сын Джины, — со скучающим видом катает по стойке то ли монету, то ли крышку от пивной бутылки. 

— Юр, ты меня слышишь? — позвал Отабек. — Ты спишь что ли?

— Нет. — Юра заставил себя вернуться на землю. — Чего?

— Я спросил, смотрел ли ты уже «Короля льва».

— Не-а.

— Можно здесь сходить. Должно быть с субтитрами. 

— Да там и без субтитров все понятно, — отмахнулся Юра. На самом деле, ему не слишком хотелось тратить здесь два часа свободного времени на то, чтобы сходить в кино.

— Я в детстве не очень любил «Короля льва», — признался Отабек. — Не то чтобы хорошо помню его.

— Да? Почему?

— Не знаю. Может, мне трудно было ассоциировать себя с животными.

— Тогда сразу куча мультфильмов отпадает?

— Я вообще больше читать любил, — усмехнулся Отабек. — И в игры играть. 

— А «Аладдина»? Тоже недавно же был ремейк.

— Я не видел, если честно. Многим не понравилось.

— Да хуйня. Отличный фильм. Гай Ричи хотя бы не забыл, что он мультик переснимает. Да и Уилл Смит норм, хотя все высирались так. 

— Ну, есть два гендера. Те, кто радуется, когда что-нибудь из их детства пересняли, и те, кто высирается. 

— Не, ты так говоришь, как будто все должны радоваться. На самом деле, часто выходит не очень. А все из-за бабла. 

— И не только в кино. — Отабек подмигнул. — А то я еще помню, как ты страдал, что не поедешь на командник.

— Я должен был, из-за спины не поехал. Обидно. — Юра высосал из банки остатки колы и метко бросил ее в урну со стороны Отабека. — Ну, я никогда и не скрывал, что туда за деньгами езжу. И никто не скрывает. Но не говорит об этом в приличном обществе.

— Это в Инстаче что ли?

— Да не только. Ты просто завидуешь, что Казахстан на командник не проходит.

— И не пройдет. Начать с того, что у нас ни спортивной, ни танцевальной пары на международном уровне вообще нет. 

— И закончить тем, что у вас вообще, считай, никого, кроме тебя, нет.

Отабек хмыкнул, но не ответил. Юра пытался сделать ему комплимент, однако не исключено, что скорее обидел: конечно, были в Казахстане и одиночники, мелькавшие на второстепенных стартах, и относительно успешная одиночница, и, кажется, перспективная юниорка с состоятельными родителями, которые увезли ее тренироваться в Канаду, и как бы не в клуб Леруа. А если переманят к себе каких-нибудь юных парников и танцоров второго эшелона из России, то можно через несколько лет попадать и в командник. 

Но развивать тему Юра не стал. Они немного помолчали, буквально десять секунд — а потом зажглись фонари. 

И когда они зажглись, Юре показалось, что за мгновение перед этим замолчали не только они: что прекратили свой бесконечный щебет подростки, что прервали разговор старики в костюмах, что в баре перестал шуметь вентилятор, и все как будто застыли и ждали этих фонарей, словно боя курантов под Новый год. А фонари, начав с тусклого, почти серого цвета, постепенно разгорались до теплого рыжего, лишали брусчатку угольной черноты, а дома — оттенка застарелой пыли. В улицах они висели прямо на стенах: белые лампы на простых металлических креплениях; а на площади стояли два фонарных столба — короткие сделанные под старину колонны, каждая на трех толстых львиных лапах. Один был рядом с их скамейкой, и в его свете тревожно колыхались лысоватые ветви невзрачного кустарника, которым заросла клумба. 

— О, — сказал Отабек. — Да будет свет.

Старики засуетились и, похоже, начали собираться домой. Подростки опять загалдели, но уже без былого энтузиазма. Юра прихлопнул комара у себя на плече.

— Хочешь еще что-то? — спросил Отабек. — В смысле, бар сейчас закроется, наверное, здесь никого.

— Да нет. 

Юра обвел площадь долгим взглядом: от бара слева через улицу к пустовавшему, видимо, зданию, ставни которого всегда были закрыты, и соседнему дому с рядом разноцветных цветочных горшков на балконе второго этажа, через следующую улицу, по которой уже удалялись сидевшие рядом старики, к парикмахерской на углу, а затем на себя, сквозь группу подростков к клумбе и под ноги, на камни, выложенные неизвестно кем и неизвестно сколько лет назад. Он немного надеялся сегодня все-таки поймать свой момент, золотую секунду безупречной ясности, которая привяжет его к месту, но напомнит ему, что вовсе не обязательно находиться в нем физически, потому что место — это прежде всего ощущение, а без ощущения места нет вообще, даже если глаза говорят об обратном. Да, он надеялся, но не очень верил. Он чувствовал, что эта секунда еще не созрела. 

— Пойдем в отель, — добавил он. — Я что-то устал.

— Да уж. — Отабек тут же поднялся на ноги. — Две тренировки и заплыв. Хотя ты не плавал. Ну, на озеро все равно ходил.

Юра кивнул, зевая, и понял, что и в самом деле очень сильно хочет спать.

Однако, когда он лег и накрылся почти с головой тонким летним одеялом, сон к нему не шел. Он был один: Гошка внизу, в столовой, которая вечером превращалась в нечто вроде гостиной, играл в покер с Супьяном, Моной и Франческо, и Юра хотел бы заснуть до его прихода, но ничего не получалось. Тихонько гудел и время от времени щелкал кондиционер, то ли за стеной, то ли наверху, под крышей, периодически что-то скрежетало, но сегодня эти каждодневные звуки казались донельзя громкими. Юра лежал, иногда проваливаясь в какое-то подобие оцепенения, назвать которое сном было никак нельзя. Через некоторое время — он не знал, через сколько, потому что запретил себе проверять телефон, — наконец вернулся Гошка, который особенно не стал готовиться ко сну, а просто разделся и сразу лег, из чего Юра сделал вывод, что должно быть уже около одиннадцати, но вряд ли больше — в качестве помощника тренера Гошка стал вести себя гораздо более дисциплинированно и обычно старался соблюдать режим. Гошка несколько раз перевернулся с боку на бок, протяжно вздохнул и буквально через полминуты размеренно засопел. Юра досчитал до пятиста, сел и спустил ноги с кровати. 

Он оделся, стараясь не шуметь, и вышел из номера на цыпочках, держа кроссовки в руке, чтобы надеть их уже в коридоре. Вспомнилось: не выходи из комнаты, не совершай ошибку. Усмехнувшись, Юра сел на потертый бордовый ковер, торопливо обулся, огляделся и быстро, но тихо спустился вниз по лестнице. Он очень сомневался в том, что все уже спят, хотя в коридорах не было ни души и свет в столовой не горел. Конечно, ничего предосудительного он не делал: что такого в том, чтобы выйти подышать свежим воздухом, если тебе не спится? Тем не менее он не имел никакого желания объясняться с кем бы то ни было. 

За лестницей он повернул направо и по узкому коридору вышел к двери на задний двор. На ночь ее обычно запирали, но сейчас она почему-то была приоткрыта: закрыться ей мешал колышек, воткнутый между ее низом и порогом. Юра и сам собирался что-то такое соорудить: изнутри открыть дверь можно было и без ключа, но если бы она захлопнулась, потом пришлось бы обходить отель и возвращаться через главный вход. Видимо, Фредерика просто еще не ложилась. Юра осторожно толкнул дверь, следя за тем, чтобы колышек не вылетел, шагнул на узкую бетонированную площадку, примыкающую к зданию гостиницы, и остановился.

Площадку и небольшой кусок газона освещал фонарь, который, в отличие от городских, бил вокруг себя резким белым светом, но большая часть двора оставалась скрыта в темноте. Юра мог различить ближайшую деревянную беседку и краешек дальней, в которую норовил залезть куст акации. Воздух, вопреки его ожиданиям, оказался душным и тяжелым. Он задрал голову и не смог разглядеть на черном небе ни единой звезды. Похоже, ветер успокоился, только нагнав на город и окрестности стаю туч.

— Будет дождь, — сказал по-английски кто-то сзади и справа от него. Юра обернулся вихрем и инстинктивно поднял руку, сжатую в кулак. Леруа одарил его понимающей улыбкой и, оттолкнувшись от стены, на которую опирался спиной, сделал шаг вперед. Юра хотел сделать шаг назад, но его нога встретила пустоту — он стоял уже у самого газона, — и он приставил ее обратно, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — сказал он.

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.

— Я первым спросил.

— И правда. — Леруа отступил обратно к стене. Он находился почти точно под фонарем, в свете которого его лицо казалось мертвенно бледным, а брови и волосы — будто присыпанными мукой. — Ну, что я могу здесь делать? Может быть, я жду драгдилера, который пробирается ко мне огородами. Или у меня свидание с синьорой Мацца. Придумай сам, мне, честно говоря, лень.

Юра, не говоря ни слова, развернулся и шагнул в сторону двери. Леруа всем телом сделал движение, которое как будто было направлено вперед, но при этом не сдвинуло его с места, и сказал:

— Подожди. 

— Чего ждать? — Юра остановился, хотя прекрасно знал, что не стоит вступать в диалог. 

— Давай поговорим.

— Нам не о чем разговаривать.

Леруа скривился и покачал головой.

— Юра, ты как фильм категории «Б». Я могу заранее предсказать все твои реплики. 

— И что ты в таком случае хочешь вынести из разговора со мной?

— Если бы я знал. 

Леруа перевел взгляд вглубь двора, будто мог что-то там увидеть. Юра сдвинулся еще на несколько сантиметров к двери. Он хотел уйти спокойно, без того, чтобы Леруа заступал ему дорогу или хватал его за руки. И пока он не был уверен, что этого не произойдет.

— Пахнет грозой, — произнес Леруа. — Чувствуешь?

Юра принюхался, но уловил только сладковатый запах неразличимых в темноте садовых цветов. Он дернул плечом и хотел сказать «нет», но слово застряло у него в горле.

— Это символично, как тебе кажется?

— Что? — прохрипел Юра, откашлялся и повторил: — Что именно?

Во рту у него было сухо, и казалось, что невозможно дышать, настолько тяжелым стал и без того душный воздух. Он втянул его через силу, набрал так много, что легкие увеличились до предела, — потому что не знал, сможет ли вдохнуть еще раз.

— Боишься гроз? — спросил Леруа, выдержав паузу.

— С чего бы?

— Не знаю. В тебя может ударить молния. Дождь может что-нибудь с тебя смыть.

— Что за дурацкий разговор? — Злость придала Юре смелости. — Если ты хотел со мной поговорить, то говори, что собирался, и я ухожу спать.

— Это ты хотел со мной поговорить, — ответил Леруа. — Правда? 

Их взгляды встретились, и то, что Леруа так и стоял под фонарем, нисколько не помогло Юре прочитать выражение его лица. Видно, и впрямь собиралась гроза — в снопе света не было ни единого комара.

— Но я был бы рад ошибиться, — добавил Леруа.

На этот раз Юра не стал раздумывать, встанет ли Леруа у него на пути, а метнулся к двери одним прыжком и заскочил внутрь гостиницы, задев ногой колышек, который с тихим стуком ударился о бетон. Дверь захлопнулась, и он немного помедлил, но потом решил, что Леруа не обломится войти с улицы, а если он не взял с собой ключ от главного входа, то просто позвонит, и Фредерика ему откроет. У лестницы он еще раз оглянулся, но за дверным стеклом так никто и не возник.

Кондиционированный воздух после того, как он побывал снаружи, пошел гораздо лучше, и все равно он еще долго лежал, слушая Гошкино сопение, поминутно открывая и снова закрывая будто засыпанные сухим песком глаза и прижимая руку к сердцу, которое билось не быстро, но громко и гулко, словно церковный колокол сегодня на площади. 

Он так и не понял, в какой момент все-таки заснул, и на следующий день не был уверен, что ночная вылазка ему не приснилась. Гроза почти прошла стороной, задев только ту окраину, где находился каток, и трава на лугу возле него утром блестела и дышала ароматной влагой.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечером в субботу Фельцман решил устроить аттракцион: все желающие катают свои программы — макетом или в полноценном варианте, какую угодно одну или обе. Было непонятно, на что он рассчитывал, но вскоре концепция изменилась: все, у кого хоть что-то готово, прежде всего питерские, катают это что-то в обязательном порядке — потому что желающей оказалась только Мона Томсон, которая ничтоже сумняшеся оставила проги с прошлого года. Ей не надо было ничего выигрывать, да и вообще, Юра сомневался, что она появится хоть на одном крупном старте в сезоне. Возможно, статус действующей спортсменки просто давал ей в Штатах какие-нибудь преимущества. Как бы то ни было, она сбегала в раздевалку и с торжественной улыбкой вручила Поповичу свою флэшку, а потом выехала в центр непривычно пустой арены и замерла там, согнув левую ногу и выставив правое бедро.

— Короткую давай, — сказал Фельцман Гошке. — Мона! Шорт програм!

Мона показала ему большой палец. Гошка запустил трек, и Фельцман тут же скривился.

— Я и забыл, что там это.

В короткой программе Мона каталась под «Je t’aime», и к концу Юра распустил хвост, поставил локти на колени и незаметно зажимал уши пальцами, которые спрятал под волосами. Программа была красивая, но шаблонная, не рисковая, без особых сложностей, с флип-тулупом, сальховом и дупелем, однако вкатанная, разумеется, безупречно.

— Знаешь, — произнесла Мила, наклонившись к нему, — если бы она не была такая странная, я бы даже сказала, что она моя любимая фигуристка.

— Все и так думают, что она твоя любимая фигуристка, — осадил ее Юра. — Она сто лет к Фельцману ездит всюду, куда только можно. И ты у него сколько уже. Ассоциация прочная, что хочешь делай.

Мила состроила гримасу и отвернулась. Мона, несколько секунд простояв в финальной позе, расслабилась, подняла руки в стороны и чуть склонила голову. Ей сдержанно похлопали. Она снова засверкала улыбкой и громко спросила:

— Теперь произвольную?

— Нет-нет. — Фельцман замахал руками. — Фри скейт ноу. А то другие не успеют. Ну, кто еще хочет?

В полной тишине, которая воцарилась после этих слов, был слышен только скрип лезвий возвращающейся к бортику Моны. Фельцман повернулся в одну сторону, в другую, раздраженно фыркнул и сказал:

— Ну, давайте, давайте. Чего заскучали? Ваня, иди ты первый, чтобы у нас девочки с мальчиками чередовались.

После Вани Фельцман указал на Милу, которая поднялась со вздохом и довольно бледно откатала свою короткую программу под саундтрек из Бонда, а затем продолжил гнать на лед всех своих учеников по очереди. Особого энтузиазма никто не выказывал, все как один выбирали короткую и откатывали ее с артистизмом весь день пролежавшей на магазинном прилавке дохлой рыбины. Среди питерских вклинилась Сара, у которой было что-то джазовое, что Юра не опознал, — но неожиданно приятное. Его самого Фельцман не трогал, однако он не питал иллюзий: ему явно была уготована судьба десерта, потому что он был готов, пожалуй, больше остальных. 

Мероприятие затягивалось. Должно быть, Фельцман хотел похвалиться успехами своих учеников перед Дена, который появился впервые с понедельника, но ученики его явно обломали: двигались вяло, в акценты не попадали, прыжки обозначали одинарными и двойными и перезабыли половину шагов в дорожках. Фельцман проводил взглядом расширенных в гневе глаз откатавшуюся не лучше других Асю и наконец грянул:

— Ужасно! Это стыдно должно быть! О чем вы только думаете! Не занимаетесь, когда я на вас не смотрю, а потом оказывается, что уже сентябрь наступил, а так ничего и не готово! На контрольных прокатах что будете делать?

Юра приблизил лицо к уху Милы и шепнул:

— То же самое. Как будто там когда-то что-то другое делали.

Мила прыснула довольно громко, и, поскольку все остальные, потупившись, молчали, Фельцман тут же резко развернулся к ним. Лицо его было красным, а глаза опасно блестели.

— Плисецкий! Мне кажется, твоя очередь. И давай «Планеты», пожалуйста, я от этих одинаковых наборов уже устал.

Вы же сами эти одинаковые наборы ставили — этого Юра, конечно, не сказал. Ему и самому надоело смотреть, как спотыкаются от элемента к элементу одногруппники. Понятное дело, что к субботе все устали, уже изо всех сил мечтали о завтрашнем выходном и не обрадовались сомнительной возможности прилюдно показать свои сыроватые программы, но почему бы и не сделать все как следует, тем более что он это может?

Однако выйдя на лед, Юра понял почему. Впервые он собирался катать свою новую программу перед таким количеством заинтересованных лиц. «Лиц», естественно, в смысле того, что на голове: вряд ли кто-то был действительно заинтересован, но пялились на него все так, будто он выкатился ставить мировой рекорд — свои из-за вспышки Фельцмана, иностранцы, скорее всего, из вежливости. Юра посмотрел на Дена, который уже заранее начал одобрительно кивать, на Милу, скептически заломившую бровь, на насупившихся питерских парней, на Сару, сложившую ладони у груди, и Микеле, склонившего голову к плечу, на Отабека, который по старой традиции показал ему большой палец, на Леруа… 

На Леруа он посмотреть уже не успел, поскольку в этот момент Гошка включил «Марса», и ему пришлось развернуться, обводя трибуны широким жестом. 

Трек был одновременно хорош и плох тем, что в нем не было четких акцентов. Хорош — это очевидно, потому что не надо было в них попадать. Плох, потому что прыжки приходилось делать абсолютно без потери скорости, как бы исподтишка, не ставить их галочками над ровной в остальном канвой, а вписывать в программу так, чтобы она казалась рекой, лишь изредка вздрагивающей короткими всплесками, не нарушающими плотности ее течения. И не просто рекой, а, видимо, рекой лавы, все-таки речь шла о Марсе. Это было непросто, но Юра воспринимал это как вызов. На нынешнем этапе карьеры он мог себе такое позволить, потому что не слишком боялся за вторую оценку: он держался в топе стабильно, компоненты работали на него и оставляли ему простор для экспериментов. Фельцман вообще не понимал, в чем проблема, сложнее было убедить Барановскую. Теперь она сидела выше всех на трибуне и смотрела, как он превращается одновременно в планету и в бога.

Юра сделал четверной тулуп в каскаде и не собирался идти на четверной сальхов, но самолюбие заставило его собрать побольше сил, напрячь мышцы, сгруппироваться плотнее, выпрыгнуть выше. Он не мог начинать с поблажек. После акселя потоком струнных и труб его вынесло на вращения. Дорожка стартовала вкрадчиво, мягкой скрипичной поступью, и разрасталась до тяжелых шагов кого-то, кто умеет летать, но предпочитает ходить по земле, потому что та вздрагивает под его ногами и заставляет его чувствовать свою мощь. Кого-то, кем Юра хотел бы быть — и, может, тогда взгляды, которые он ловил с трибуны, не переворачивали бы ему внутренности.

Он не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что кому-нибудь другому, да тому же Леруа, «Марс» подошел бы гораздо лучше.

После осторожной дорожки начиналась триумфальная часть, где по замыслу он должен был прыгать особенно легко и свободно, но в действительности едва не свалился с лутца и после этого клал все прыжки максимально аккуратно, будто стеклянные фигурки в хрустальную вазу, и из-за этого пропустил половину связок. Ничего, когда он вкатает программу, она ляжет бриллиантом среди невзрачных самоцветов в шкатулке грядущего сезона. Не его слова, конечно, а Барановской. Слова, на которые он скривился, когда они были сказаны, и которые неожиданно для себя запомнил. 

На хореографической части музыка опять расходилась, раздавалась в стороны веером всеобъемлющего звука. Тройка, шассе, серия твизлов, ина-бауэр, тройка, два мохоука, опять тройка, развернуться на зубцах… Кажется, он до сих пор путался в шагах, но время до первого старта еще было. Он закончил дорожку длинным кораблем почти через весь каток. Предполагалось, что в этот момент он тяжело и задумчиво смотрит поверх голов судей на трибуны, но его взгляд опять застопорился на Леруа. Надо было начинать с другого края, где сидели Отабек и Мила. Ладно, уже неважно. Юра прыгнул в последнее вращение в либеле, сменил ногу, переходя в позицию сидя, поднялся на той же ноге. Здесь была мысль ставить бильман, но опасались обострения проблем со спиной, к тому же Фельцман с Барановской совместно решили, что бильман не соответствует образу. Правда, Юра почти не сомневался в том, что если бы он все еще мог его делать, бильман бы соответствовал всему, чему надо.

Заканчивая вращение, он поднял вверх правую руку и медленно сжал ее в кулак, изо всех сил напрягая пальцы, остановился и с силой двинул кулаком вверх, выше, одновременно опуская голову вниз. Это должно было символизировать смирение перед лицом собственной победы, понимание, что теперь необходимо двигаться дальше, что нет доблести в том, чтобы почивать на лаврах, — хотя он вовсе не был уверен, что идея транслируется. Но для идей и разговоров о них существовали интервью.

Мила свистнула, все захлопали, а Юрины легкие вступили в борьбу за жизнь. Во время проката он всегда дышал очень экономно, потому что если дышать в полную силу, вся энергия будет уходить на это, и теперь его плечи судорожно вздымались и опадали, тело пульсировало, рот не закрывался, так как воздуха через нос не хватало. Он поехал к выходу, согнувшись и уперев ладони в колени, и выпрямился, только когда оказался у борта. Фельцман посмотрел на него без особого выражения.

— Ну, ничего, — сказал он. — Ничего. Вполне себе. Со связками, конечно, беда, но это наверстаем. Руки уходят, когда вспоминаешь, какой дальше шаг. С Лилией на следующей неделе поработаешь. Но база есть, уже очень хорошо. Молодец, Юра, молодец. 

Юра знал, что ни в коем случае не услышал бы это «молодец», если бы до него Фельцману не пришлось высидеть несколько очень унылых прокатов. Он посмотрел на Гошку, который повалился плечом на стол рядом со своим ноутом и усердно закатывал глаза. За его спиной Мона по слогам повторила на русском: «Ма-ла-детс Юра» и сделала сердечко указательными и большими пальцами обеих рук. Возле Моны сидел Леруа, который без тени улыбки смотрел куда-то в область Юриного живота. Живот тут же скрутило, и Юра невольно прикрыл его рукой. Леруа, будто очнувшись, дернулся и поднял взгляд на его лицо. Сразу же Юре стало тревожно и неуютно.

— Чего стоишь-то? — спросил Фельцман. — Короткую тоже нам показать хочешь?

Он тяжело заухал, а Гошка, оттеняя его уханье, тоненько захихикал. Ебучий подхалим, все-таки должность и правда меняет человека. Юра мотнул головой и, повернувшись влево, доехал до дверцы. Отабек привстал и протянул ему чехлы. 

— Ну, что ж, — произнес Фельцман. — Если желающих больше нет, то на этой ноте… 

— Мистер Фельцман, — перебил Леруа. — Я бы тоже хотел произвольную, если можно. 

Фельцман крякнул, выдержал паузу не меньше, чем в пять секунд, а потом нехотя ответил:

— Да. Да, разумеется. Флэшка с музыкой есть? Э-э, флэш… кард?

Юра сел на свое место между Милой и Отабеком и наклонился вперед. Леруа выложил на стол флэшку и скрестил руки на груди, ожидая, пока Гошка вставит ее в разъем и откроет папку. Интересно, когда он успел за ней сходить? Или он просто все время носит ее в кармане олимпийки в надежде на то, что кто-нибудь попросит его показать хоть кусочек королевской программы? 

— Ты не знаешь, подо что у него? — спросила Мила у Юры.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? 

— Ну, мало ли.

— Я знаю. — Отабек вытянул шею, чтобы видеть Милу за Юриной головой. — «Метаморфозы» и «Mad Rush»*. Филип Гласс. Он выкладывал в Инсте отрывок. Неплохо, мне показалось. 

— Посмотрим, — пробормотал Юра. Леруа поводил пальцем у Гошкиного экрана, кивнул, улыбнулся и направился вниз, к дверце. 

— Мы никогда отсюда не уйдем, — замогильным шепотом произнесла Мила. Отабек пожал плечами. Леруа выехал в центр катка и остановился, склонив голову и прижав одну руку к груди, а вторую расслабив и опустив вдоль туловища.

— Готов что ли? — буркнул Фельцман. — Георгий, давай включай.

Музыка после короткого вступления, за которое Леруа успел только поднять голову и будто бы осмотреться, метнувшись вправо, а затем влево, сразу начала движение вперед, но как-то странно, словно разбегалась и через несколько метров останавливалась, заметив препятствие. Леруа использовал пару таких моментов для прыжков. Юра был уверен, что он попробует квад-лутц, но Леруа, как и он сам, начал с четверного тулупа в каскаде с тройным, а лутц был следующим, но только в три оборота и с самым обычным выездом. Мелодия, сыгранная, кажется, на пианино и ни на чем больше, текла в одном направлении и в то же время будто немного раскачивалась из стороны в сторону. Леруа встал с тройного акселя в короткий кораблик по левой половине катка, а потом через бедуинский зашел на вращение: либела в кольцо, сидя с ногой вбок, стоя. После, развернувшись через мохоук, он взял секундную передышку — похоже, назревала дорожка.

Музыка погнала вдруг с такой скоростью, что создавалось ощущение, будто ее наконец выпустили из тесной и захламленной комнаты, в которой она постоянно натыкалась на стены и мебель, на бескрайний простор, на огромный луг, и она от радости мчалась, мчалась, мчалась, больше не медля и не раскачиваясь, даже не задыхаясь, и только время от времени забиралась на попадающиеся по дороге холмики высоких нот, тут же спрыгивала с них и мчалась, мчалась, мчалась дальше. Юра понятия не имел, как Леруа будет успевать за ней на стартах. Пока что он не успевал, и дорожка казалась скомканной, торопливой, однако была полна сложных шагов: Юра насчитал два твизла в комбинациях, два чоктау в разных направлениях, крюки и выкрюки в невозможном количестве, скобки и две петли. Конечно, для спортсмена высокого уровня сложные шаги не так уж сложны, но, когда следом предстоит еще четыре прыжковых элемента и два из них каскады, поневоле задумаешься, сколько внимания ты хочешь уделить дорожке. Одно дело на тренировке, а на соревновании сил может и не хватить.

Дорожка закончилась, и мелодия, на секунду прервавшись, снова покатилась, но теперь как-то иначе: не потоком, а ручейком, в темпе, но задумчиво, словно быстрым шагом человека, который торопится на встречу и уже немного волнуется о том, как она пройдет. Леруа осторожно приземлил еще один лутц, тройной аксель-двойной тулуп, флип-ойлер-сальхов, двойные ритт и флип — явно устал и решил не рисковать. Оставалось уже немного, однако сложные связки между прыжками наверняка отнимали много сил.

На хорео-последовательности музыка возобновила бег, восстановила скорость, но теперь двигалась равномерно, без холмов, вся стремилась вперед. Сверху в нее вбивали колышки звенящие ноты акцентов, которые Леруа отмечал элементами, а когда акценты сошли на нет, он упал на колени, проехал по льду в слайде и прямо с него перешел в последние вращения. На них, однако, программа не закончилась: после было еще несколько связок, на которых акцентированные ноты вернулись, только больше не звенели, а звучали теперь совсем робко и нерешительно. Фраза пошла вверх, словно задавая вопрос: один раз, другой, а затем, не получив ответа, скатилась вниз и застыла, очевидно, у ног Леруа, который наконец замер, обняв себя руками и опустив голову. 

Мона крикнула: «Браво!», и громко захлопала, многие тут же присоединились к ней. Фельцман и Барановская, конечно, не хлопали вообще никому, Гошка нынче подражал Фельцману, однако Мила, не стесняясь, отчаянно била в ладоши, не глядя на Юру. Отабек на Юру поглядел и хлопать не стал, но у Юры было четкое ощущение, что он таки собирался это сделать. 

Сказать по правде, программа Леруа ему понравилась, и он уже сейчас понимал, что не сможет заглушить эту мысль. В плане вещей, которые он оценивал положительно, его сознание всегда было как бы разделено на два отсека: в передний попадало то, что казалось ему однозначно крутым, в задний — то, что чем-то его раздражало, но ценность чего он при том отлично понимал. В первом были такие бесспорно прекрасные штуки, как котики, дедовы пироги или Витькина последняя олимпийская прога, во втором — ну, например, тот период, когда он начал расти и Фельцман с Барановской заставляли его до бесконечности выполнять самые простые шаги и даже запрягли одну известную тренершу из танцев, чтобы она занималась с ним скольжением, так как именно скольжение потерпело основной ущерб, а сам он хотел только прыгать, потому что прыжки, как ни странно, почти не пострадали, но знал, что так ничего не выйдет, и нехотя подчинялся, а после изматывающих тренировок долго жаловался Отабеку. Отабек его неизменно поддерживал, но как бы между строк всегда добавлял, что хуже от работы над скольжением точно не будет. Хороший друг Отабек. 

Что ж, этой произвольной программе предстояло отправиться туда же. Отличная программа, единственный недостаток которой крылся в том, что ее исполнял Леруа. Вот только Юра не верил в то, что Леруа сумеет обкатать прогу насколько хорошо, чтобы заблистать в ней даже хотя бы к концу сезона. Дорожку упростят, часть связок уберут, бантики в конце снимут. Главное, чтобы были квады. И получится всего лишь еще одна произвольная, где надо тупо ехать от прыжка к прыжку. А мог бы быть шедевр.

— Впечатляет, — важно заявил Фельцман. — Георгий, скажи.

— Импрессив, — безразлично бросил Гошка.

— Лутц в начале, конечно, квад, — добавил Фельцман. Леруа, который стоял перед ним у борта, там же, где до этого стоял Юра, кивнул с улыбкой. Его обтянутая черной тканью грудь раздавалась вширь и снова опадала, волосы лежали неровно, лицо казалось влажным. Руки в перчатках он то и дело сводил вместе, прижимая ладони друг к другу, и разводил в стороны, опускал, крутил запястьями, сгибал и разгибал пальцы. Его явно накрывал адреналиновый приход — ощущение, знакомое Юре до боли. После него наступает достаточно неприятный отходняк, когда не хочется уже ничего, кроме как лежать и не шевелиться.

— Очень хорошо, — произнес Фельцман. — Вери гуд. Достойный соперник для моих. Георгий, переведи.

— Да чего там переводить-то, — проворчал Гошка.

— Вообще-то он разве что тебе соперник, — заметила Мила, пока Гошка придумывал, как сказать «соперник» по-английски. — Остальные наши перед ним лягут, как трава под газонокосилку. Но ты-то хоть не подведешь?

— Бабичева, отъебись.

— Опять немотивированная агрессия. — Мила зацокала языком. — А я думала, это после пубертата пройдет. 

— Он переживает, что у Леруа прога насыщенная, — вмешался Отабек. — Видели, сколько там всего накручено в дорожке? Но, мне кажется, частично уберут: он за музлом не успевает, а если надо еще квад во второй половине, лучше будет силы поберечь.

Юра, хоть и сам думал о том же, только заскрипел зубами и бросил:

— Можно обо мне в третьем лице не говорить?

— Извини, я больше не буду, — покаялся Отабек. Гошка наконец справился с переводом, и Фельцман тут же выдал очередную бессмысленную похвалу.

— Ну когда они уже. — Мила принялась дергать ногой. — Мне пописать надо. И я хочу апероль, в конце концов. Сейчас стемнеет вообще.

— Потерпи, — сказал Отабек. — Больше никто катать не будет, наверное.

— А ты? — спросил Юра.

— Ну, точно не после вас с Леруа, — усмехнулся Отабек, отводя взгляд. — У меня все не так радужно, обе проги сырые. Я же поздно готовиться начал из-за растяжения, прыгать какое-то время не мог. 

— Бедный. — Мила сложила брови домиком.

— Да все нормально, я в этом году сразу на Гран-при, до октября успею, — скороговоркой ответил Отабек, глядя в собственные колени. Юра ткнул его кулаком в плечо. Надо было что-нибудь сказать, но все, что приходило в голову, прозвучало бы довольно глупо. Выручил Фельцман, который громко произнес:

— Господа, всем спасибо! 

Они втроем повернули головы. Леруа по-прежнему стоял на льду и дышал уже достаточно ровно, однако его тело, если присмотреться, до сих пор мелко раздергивало во все стороны, и его побелевшие пальцы с силой сжимали бортик. 

— Завтра у нас с вами свободный день, — продолжал Фельцман, — но я надеюсь, что какой-то физической активностью вы все же займетесь. Поплаваете, например, погода хорошая. Так, автобус у нас… 

Фельцман оглянулся на Гошку, и тот меланхолично кивнул.

— Стоит уже.

— Автобус у нас уже стоит. Ждем до… — Фельцман посмотрел на наручные часы. — До семи, потом уезжаем. Кто не успеет, своим ходом, идти тут недалеко. Всем хорошего вечера, свободны. 

— Наконец! 

Мила обернулась, взяла свою сумку с сиденья в верхнем ряду, достала оттуда кроссовки и принялась переобуваться. Юра и Отабек последовали ее примеру, но она справилась быстрее них и, вскочив, напутствовала:

— Давайте в темпе, чуваки. Мы с Сарой и Ниной вас на улице ждем.

— Да мы раньше вас соберемся, — пообещал Отабек. Мила недоверчиво покачала головой и побежала вверх по лестнице.

Мила оказалась права: собирались они достаточно долго, и главным образом из-за Юры, который не смог заставить себя пойти в душ после того, как туда отправился Леруа. Кабинок в душевой было всего четыре, и слово «кабинка» для них звучало слишком громко. Помещение было просто разделено двумя полустенками на четыре загончика, и если бы Леруа… если бы кто-то захотел подойти к нему там, проблемы бы это не составило. Но Юра не мог лгать самому себе — он не боялся Микеле и Франческо и уж тем более питерских парней или Отабека. Однако Леруа вызывал у него непонятное беспокойство, которое лишь усилилось после той ночи, когда гроза прошла стороной. И после сегодняшнего взгляда в живот. Наверное, так же ощущался бы взгляд монстра из фильма ужасов, у которого что-нибудь жуткое с глазами: если они полностью черные или полностью белые. У Леруа с глазами все было в порядке, но смотрел он так, будто хотел его уничтожить, причем без ярости или жестокости, а спокойно и неторопливо, одним только этим взглядом. И без одежды Юра себя чувствовал особенно уязвимым, словно воин без привычного ему доспеха. 

Так он объяснил это себе.

Другим он ничего объяснять не стал и, сделав вид, что у него безнадежно запутались волосы, дождался, пока вся душевая будет занята. Франческо туда сунулся, вышел и, улыбнувшись Юре, развел руками.

Юра дернул плечом. Франческо привалился к шкафу с его стороны и сказал:

— У тебя классная произвольная. 

— Спасибо. — Юра оставил в покое волосы и, вздохнув, взялся снизу за кофту. 

— Какие-то новые квады планируешь?

— Нет, только то, что было. Тулуп и сальхов.

— Я тулуп делаю на тренировках. И ритт еще. Он, кстати, лучше получается. Может, я стану первым фигуристом, который из квадов делает только ритт?

Не станешь, подумал Юра, но вслух ответил:

— Может быть.

Франческо хмыкнул. Из душевой вышел не удосужившийся прикрыться полотенцем Ваня, и Юра мотнул головой:

— Иди, ты первым собирался. 

Франческо не заставил себя уговаривать и, подхватив со скамейки свой пакет с мочалкой и гелем, скрылся в душевой. Юра разделся и обернулся полотенцем, однако ему пришлось еще минут пять потоптаться возле шкафчика, потому что сначала вышел Микеле, а затем Отабек, который посмотрел на него, недоуменно хмурясь, и спросил:

— Ты был уже в душе что ли? Когда успел?

— Я… — протянул Юра, не зная, как продолжить. Его спасло долгожданное явление Леруа, слава богу, в полотенце. — Нет, почему, не был. Иду вот.

Он сунул под мышку несессер, рванул мимо Отабека и едва не врезался в Леруа, который отчего-то задержался на пороге. Юрин взгляд немедленно прилип к капле воды, зависшей на границе между сравнительно белой кожей груди и темным пятнышком соска. Господи, какая религия не позволяет всем этим людям вытереться прежде чем вываливаться в общую раздевалку? 

— Прости, — сказал Леруа и сделал маленький шаг влево. Это прозвучало неожиданно тоскливо, и Юра сам не заметил, как поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо. Даже в слабом электрическом свете было видно, что глаза у него теплые, светло-синие, будто закрашенные пастельным мелком, и Юра вдруг вспомнил, что дома вытирает столы и раковину на кухне тряпкой примерно такого же цвета. 

Самое странное, что мысль про тряпку показалась ему неуместной.

— Мне очень понравилась твоя программа, — сказал Леруа. — Правда, очень крутая. И тебе она подходит, хотя поначалу… 

— Может, еще в душе поболтаем? — перебил Юра. Леруа немного помолчал, а потом ответил серьезным голосом:

— Когда люди встречаются взглядами, им лучше о чем-нибудь заговорить. Иначе ситуация становится неоднозначной. 

— Какая такая, блядь, ситуация? 

Юра сделал большие глаза и покачал головой, будто был не в силах поверить в чужую то ли глупость, то ли наглость, и прошмыгнул в душевую боком, не задев Леруа ни единой клеточкой своего тела, хотя это было непросто.

Вода оказалась даже холоднее, чем обычно, и, торопясь вымыться побыстрее, Юра подумал о том, что ему уже хочется уехать. Да, из-за воды, из-за Леруа, из-за того, что не было Джины, из-за того, что Фельцман ебнулся и превратил их ленивый солнечный лагерь в интенсив по подготовке к сезону за две недели, из-за того, что его момент, золотой момент, момент краткого равновесия на пике между двух пропастей в этот раз не приходит и, возможно, уже не придет. Из-за того, что все, абсолютно все в этом году идет неправильно и не исключено, что сезон теперь продолжится в том же ключе. 

Юра коротко всхлипнул и тут же сам этого испугался. Он набрал в ладони воды и яростно растер лицо, высморкался и, помогая себе руками, быстро смыл отовсюду хлопья мыльной пены. Я Марс, сказал он себе. Я энергия и мощь. Я вышел из дикого леса и впитал в себя силу его темноты. Я возьму эту «ситуацию», как выражаются некоторые, за жопу, разверну ее к себе лицом и как следует по этому лицу вмажу. Потому что мне все подвластно. 

Когда Юра вернулся в раздевалку, там оставался только Отабек. Он, уже в футболке и шортах, сидел на скамейке и что-то читал с телефона, но при виде Юры погасил экран и спросил:

— Ты что, не хочешь со всеми идти? Скажи только честно.

— Ну, — отозвался Юра. — Да нет. Все норм. То есть я, конечно, предпочел бы пойти с тобой и с Милой. Может, еще с Сарой, она ничего. 

— Угу. Мне Мила тогда, а тебе Сара? — Отабек усмехнулся и заметно расслабился сразу всем телом. Видимо, он собирался, если бы Юра ответил, что и правда не хочет никуда идти, пожертвовать планами и отправиться с ним вдвоем куда-нибудь в другое место — в городе они в свое время заглядывали еще в несколько баров, хотя нигде не было так атмосферно, как на площади. Но самому Отабеку явно хотелось общения. Когда они только начинали дружить, Юра считал Отабека замкнутым, однако впоследствие понял, что он скорее сдержанный — и даже довольно компанейский в хорошей компании.

— Почему это? — спросил он, быстро натягивая чистые трусы и одновременно другой рукой разматывая полотенце.

— Ну, тебе же Мила как сестра, ты сам так говорил.

— Это да. — Юра сунул полотенце в сумку. — Но зная, как некоторые относятся к сестрам. Фу, нет, бля, забудь, что я это сказал. Сара так Сара.

Отабек за его спиной рассмеялся. Юра собрал со скамейки и рассовал по карманам сумки всякую мелочь, сложил и убрал тренировочную одежду, оглянулся в поисках чехла с коньками и обнаружил его прямо у себя в ногах.

— Стоп, мы же для тебя Мону определили, — пробормотал он, шаря рукой в шкафчике, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли там чего-то важного. — И вообще, заводить роман в тренировочном лагере это не ок, ты вроде так считаешь. 

— А ты так не считаешь?

— Да я не задумывался никогда об этом. — Юра уронил в карман шортов пачку жвачки и закрыл шкафчик. — Ну, и времени мало осталось для романа прям, неделя всего. Максимум интрижечка. Пойдем?

На крыльце их встретил хор недовольных голосов: «Ну, наконец-то!», «Не прошло и года!», «Плисецкий, ты там ванну с пеной что ли принимал во всю душевую?». Последнее было от Супьяна, который тоже, видимо, собирался идти с ними. Юра закатил глаза, но промолчал. Мила одной рукой взяла его за запястье, а другой подхватила локоть Сары и потащила их обоих вниз по лестнице к дороге. Остальные медленно потянулись следом. Автобус давно ушел — была почти половина восьмого.

Юра и Отабек в итоге оказались ближе к хвосту процессии. Впереди шли Мила, Сара и Супьян, к которым пристроился Микеле, на полшага отставали Нина и Франческо, прямо перед Юрой и Отабеком дружно вышагивали все остальные питерские фигуристы и Гошка. В самом конце плелись Мона и Леруа. Юра предпочел бы, чтобы Леруа не смотрел ему в спину, но надеялся, что его отвлекает Мона, которая громко рассказывала о том, как ее мама переехала в Джорджию, приобрела там дом с огромным дубом на участке и первым делом купила антикварный комод. Леруа почему-то очень интересовался комодом и задал про него много вопросов: а цвет такой ли, а ножки такие ли, а вот такая хуйня приделана наперекосяк или навыворот (здесь Юра немного поплыл в английской терминологии). 

— Ты слушаешь? — спросил Отабек. Юра коротко кивнул. — Как интересно люди живут. Даже захотелось комод купить.

— Я предпочел бы участок с дубом. 

— Участок само собой. Для хорошего комода нужен хороший антураж. 

Отабек произнес это так мечтательно, что Юра фыркнул, представив его на комоде под деревом. Гошка обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на них. Юра покачал головой, а потом задрал подбородок как можно выше и глубоко вдохнул пахнущий травой и цветами воздух. Закрыл глаза, рискуя споткнуться. Леруа спросил у Моны, были ли в комоде потайные ящики, и Мона резко и раскатисто засмеялась.

Когда они добрались до площади, уже почти совсем стемнело. В субботу даже здесь, даже в августе ночная жизнь била ключом, тем более что ночь еще и не начиналась. Все скамейки были заняты. Люди сидели и на стульях, которые кто-то вытащил из бара и поставил рядом с тем единственным, что стоял на улице в среду, и на бордюре, и на краю клумбы — девушка в длинном черном платье закрывала собой то место, где находилась античная рожа. Их компания остановилась на краю площади, как бы зависла на границе шумной толпы, уже прочно к ней прилепившись, но пока не позволяя ей себя поглотить. Парень, одетый в обрезанные джинсовые шорты, коричневые ботинки и ничего больше окинул долгим взглядом Милу, которая решила сегодня пощеголять голым животом. Конечно, Мила, случись чего, вполне могла за себя постоять. Юра тронул плечо Отабека и сказал:

— Я пойду. Ты мне колу брал в прошлый раз. Тебе апероль?

— Лучше пива. Кола-то дешевле стоила.

Юра отмахнулся и направился к бару. Оказалось, что Ваня и Матвей уже там, но перед ними в очереди стояло еще человек пять. Сын Джины быстро метал вокруг себя бутылки и стаканы, крутился и бегал от одного края стойки к другому, хотя на скорости обслуживания все это как-то не отражалось. Сегодня он был не в гавайской рубашке, а в зеленой майке, и, когда он поднимал руку, чтобы достать что-нибудь с полки, сбоку было видно длинную прореху по шву. Юра огляделся. На столике у окна гроздью винограда висела группка загорелых девиц, трое парней с бутылками пива в руках стояли у стены — этого хватило, чтобы в маленьком помещении стало тесно. В бар зашла Мила, которая пристроилась за Юрой и сказала ему:

— Вот, ты-то мне и поможешь. Я должна взять апероль для себя и Сары, что-нибудь некрепкое, прости господи, для Нины, пиво для Франческо, вино для Микеле… вроде все. Я одна это не унесу.

— А чего ты сама пошла?

— Мне сотню надо разменять. — Мила похлопала ладонью по поясной сумке. 

— Ну, взяла бы кого-нибудь просто помочь.

— Ой, ты такой зануда. — Мила оглянулась. — Да и ладно, я вот Джей-Джея попрошу. Ты ведь мне поможешь, Джей-Джей?

— Конечно. — Леруа, появления которого Юра не заметил, остановился рядом с Милой. — А что надо делать?

— Вот настоящий мужчина, Юра. — Мила встала вполоборота к ним обоим и положила руку на плечо Леруа. — Сначала обещает помочь и только потом спрашивает, что надо делать.

Юра мрачно посмотрел на нее исподлобья, и она, наверное, осознав, что перегнула палку, потупилась, кашлянула, перестала лапать Леруа, придвинулась чуть ближе к Юре и сказала:

— Но ты тоже ничего, Плисец.

— Бля, не называй меня так. Кринжово звучит.

Мила состроила гримасу, пожала плечами и отвернулась к окну. Подошла очередь Матвея с Ваней, которые принялись наперебой на ломаном английском объяснять, что им нужно. Нужно им было явно что-то изъебское, потому что сын Джины принялся вертеть головой, тыча в бутылки на полке за своей спиной и то и дело бросая на трудных клиентов вопросительные взгляды. Дело шло плохо. Наконец Матвей решил объясняться по-итальянски с помощью Гугла и достал телефон. Это к чему-то привело: бармен, мельком глянув на экран, разразился очередью отрывистых фраз, сверкнул улыбкой, взял с полки пару бутылок и достал еще одну из-под стойки. 

— Ну слава богу, — сказала Мила. — Что это вы такое берете?

— Что-то с бурбоном, — ответил Матвей. — Это для Супьяна. Коктейль, который делают только в одном баре в Питере.

— Вот в Питере и пил бы его, — проворчала Мила. — Слушайте, — обратилась она к Юре и Леруа, — давайте я вам тоже возьму? А то мне с сотни не дадут сдачу. А потом рассчитаемся.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она пролезла вперед, оттеснив Юру себе за спину. Сын Джины подвинул к Матвею и Ване нечто медового цвета в хайболле, а затем вытащил из холодильника и одну за другой открыл несколько бутылок местного пива. Ваня выложил на стойку комок бумажек и монет, и они с Матвеем, похватав стаканы и бутылки, развернулись к выходу. В это же время девицы у окна решили коллективно отправиться то ли в туалет, то ли на улицу, то ли за добавкой — во всяком случае, они вылезли из-за своего стола, сразу забив маленький пятачок свободного пространства между ним и очередью. Когда Матвей с Ваней начали пробираться к выходу, Юра был вынужден сделать шаг назад, чтобы уберечь ноги и, самое главное, белые кроссы, и уперся спиной прямо в Леруа, о котором, естественно, не забывал, но старался все-таки не думать.

Леруа, надо отдать ему должное, немедленно отодвинулся. Проблема была в том, что Юра, повинуясь, наверное, какому-то древнему инстинкту, заставляющему человека всегда искать опоры, успел перенести на него часть своего веса и начал заваливаться, когда эта опора исчезла. Все произошло в доли секунды, иначе он бы, конечно, успел сориентироваться. Леруа поймал его за плечи. 

Его пальцы впились в Юрину кожу через футболку, а мизинцы — ниже, там, где уже заканчивались рукава, напрямую, безо всяких даже мнимых преград. Ладони, жаркие пятна горячей лавы, обхватили его так плотно и так крепко, что могли бы, пожалуй, приподнять его над полом. Тогда он всего этого не осознавал, но удивлялся потом, уже в Питере, насколько хорошо запомнил не только это, но и короткое массирующее движение вверх-вниз, и вздох, пролетевший над его головой, задев только волосы, и молниеносное ощущение, похожее одновременно на боль и на сладость предчувствия, которое пронеслось между его собственных лопаток, подвинутых чужими ладонями друг к другу ближе, чем было комфортно. 

Он рванулся вперед, но Леруа и сам уже разжимал пальцы. Юра не смог вовремя остановиться и случайно ударил локтем Милу. Та нахмурилась, не переставая кивать в ответ на болтовню разливающего оранжевый ликер по бокалам бармена, у которого при виде нее и ее голого живота, похоже, прорезались скрытые знания английского.

— Извини, — пробормотал Юра. — Здесь тесно.

— Да ладно. Тебе апероль и пиво? А тебе, Джей-Джей, чего?

Мила выгнулась назад, чтобы посмотреть на Леруа, который попросил два апероля: себе и, наверное, Моне. Девицы наконец решили все неотложные вопросы, которые, очевидно, можно было решить только стоя посередине бара, и вышли на улицу. Их стол заняли парни, стоявшие у стены. Стало чуть посвободней, и Юра шагнул ближе к центру помещения. Он чувствовал, что Леруа на него смотрит, старается поймать его взгляд, но отказывался как-либо реагировать, глядя себе под ноги, в стену, в потолок. Что ему нужно? Ничего особенного не случилось. Не ждет же он извинений? Или ждет?

— Эй, ну вы чего? — недовольным голосом позвала Мила. — Обещали же помочь.

Юра, спохватившись, повернул голову. Мила пыталась двумя руками поднять одновременно пять бокалов. Леруа уже влез справа, и Юра обошел ее с левой стороны, бегло кивнул бармену, взял одной рукой пару бутылок пива, а другой — бокал с аперолем, помедлил, дожидаясь, пока Леруа с Милой отойдут на некоторое расстояние, и только потом двинулся за ними. 

Когда он вернулся к Отабеку, отдав по дороге одно пиво Франческо, тот слушал Супьяна, который и в принципе-то любил попиздеть, а перед благодарным слушателем и вовсе не мог заткнуться. Обсуждали, как закачиваться, чтобы добиться стабильности в прыжках. Юра отнюдь не был уверен, что Супьян сможет чем-то посодействовать Отабеку, не поработав с ним подольше, чем две недели в год, но Отабек, конечно, был уже большой мальчик и мог разобраться сам. Отабек, взяв у него бутылку, сказал:

— Спасибо. Вы чего так долго?

— Очередь, — лаконично объяснил Юра. Отабек кивнул и снова обратил внимание на Супьяна. Тот даже не прервался и продолжал говорить, размахивая стаканом, о стенки которого мелодично звенел лед. Юра отвернулся и посмотрел на площадь.

У дверей бара на стульях и без расположились завсегдатаи, с которыми Джина, когда она была здесь, все время перебрасывалась короткими фразами, из-за тона и громкости звучавшими, как оскорбления, но бывшими, наверное, всего лишь дружеской пикировкой. Все они были мужчины примерно от сорока до пятидесяти — Юре показалось, что некоторых он даже узнал. Дальше по тротуару рассыпались парни и девушки, возраст которых было уже не так-то легко определить. Все выглядели молодо, но некоторые были с детьми, которые носились по площади, шныряли между скамеек, прятались за клумбой, а потом возвращались обратно к родителям, и родители трепали их по волосам, не прекращая разговора. Толпа выплеснулась даже на лучи-улицы, под закрытые ставнями окна и к безжизненной парикмахерской. Многие держались за велосипеды, остановившись поболтать с друзьями по дороге с пляжа в какой-нибудь ресторанчик на ужин — или, скорее, с работы домой. В тусклом уличном свете границы отдельных групп размывались, и оказывалось, что все стоят как бы вместе, одной большой компанией. Однако Юрин взгляд все равно сразу зацепился за Леруа и Мону, которые отошли в сторону и встали прямо под фонарем, отделившим их от остальных. Леруа говорил, жестикулируя правой рукой. В левой он держал бокал, из которого как будто вообще ничего не отпил. В отличие от большинства спортсменов, он был не в шортах, а в бежевых чиносах, подвернутых снизу, так что на лодыжках оставались полоски открытой кожи. На фоне белой футболки сероватыми казались его лицо, шея и руки. Руки, давление которых Юра до сих пор чувствовал на своих плечах — до сих пор его лопатки были словно смещены к позвоночнику, создавая напряжение в центре спины. Он попытался сознательным усилием расслабить одну мышцу за другой, но этому мешал полный бокал в его пальцах. Он поднял его повыше: оранжевый апероль напомнил ему о том закатном солнце, которое висело над городом в среду. Лед успел немного подтаять, и жидкость плескалась почти под самым ободком. Юра прикрыл веки и взял ободок губами, слегка наклонил бокал, и шипучая горечь затопила рот. Он поболтал ее от щеки к щеке, прижал языком к небу, заставляя растечься водопадом, проглотил, а потом открыл глаза и увидел, что Леруа опять на него смотрит.

Ему сразу вспомнилось: когда люди встречаются взглядами… Он помотал головой и уставился в бокал. Льдинки медленно кружились, стукаясь друг о друга, поверхность колыхалась: у него дрожала рука. Он отпил еще и подумал вдруг, что Леруа, наверное, ни разу в жизни до этого его не трогал, даже случайно не задел локтем, не похлопал по плечу, не оказывался рядом, если они попадали в один лифт в каком-нибудь отеле. Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что это не может быть правдой, что они должны были касаться друг друга хотя бы стоя у бортика в ожидании выхода на лед в одной разминке, или на пресске, или уж точно когда фотографировались на первой ступени пьедестала после награждения. Но не так, не настолько далеко ото льда и не голой кожей по голой коже. Это выбило его из колеи. Он не предполагал, что до сих пор ненавидит Леруа настолько сильно, более того, ему казалось, что с возрастом ненависть проходит, превращается в безразличие, перестает застить его взгляд, позволяет ему смотреть на Леруа точно так же, как на других соперников: холодно и реалистично. Однако стоило Леруа что-нибудь выкинуть, и ненависть тут же с готовностью возвращалась.

Правда, на этот раз он ничего не выкидывал. Юра врезался в него сам и сам же потом начал падать, он просто сделал то, что сделал бы на его месте любой. Схватил за плечи, подумаешь, не за жопу же он тебя схватил. От злости на себя Юра сделал особенно крупный глоток и закашлялся. 

— Что такое? — спросил Отабек, едва обернувшись. 

— Поперхнулся, — ответил Юра сдавленным голосом, глубоко вдохнул, но тут же принялся кхекать снова. Отабек посмотрел на него с сомнением, и он покачал половой, стуча себя кулаком по груди. — Подержишь мой бокал? Мне отлить надо. И сумку я оставлю?

— Да, давай. — Отабек протянул руку ладонью вверх, и Юра вставил ножку между его указательным и средним пальцем. Сумку он опустил на тротуар, под ноги Отабеку. — И чего этот пацан, встал?

— Полгода провалялся, а потом начал потихоньку, — сказал Супьян. Речь, видимо, шла уже не о фигуристах. — Мы вот по такой системе и занимались. В этом деле главное — терпение. Если хочешь все и сразу за один день, ничего не получится, надо рассчитывать свои силы. 

Дальше Юра уже не услышал. Продолжая покашливать, он перешел дорогу, увернувшись от велосипеда, и протиснулся между двух курящих мужиков внутрь бара. Очередь рассосалась, как это часто бывает, когда ты свое уже отстоял, и сын Джины, поворачиваясь то в одну, то в другую сторону на высоком крутящемся стуле, с ухмылкой смотрел в телефон. Юра дождался, пока из туалета выйдет девочка с ярко-красными губами и огромными кольцами в маленьких ушах, зашел, закрыл за собой дверь, повернул замок и вздохнул с облегчением. Кашель отступил, но он все равно прополоскал рот водой из-под крана, которую по слухам можно было пить, хотя никто не рисковал, а потом умылся, вытерся салфеткой и посмотрел в зеркало, изъеденное с правого края точками черного налета. Неровные красные пятна на его щеках выглядели нездорово. Под нижними веками залегли тени, а глаза блестели так, будто он выпил гораздо больше, чем треть бокала. Было бы глупо сейчас заболеть. Как только он об этом подумал, в голове зашумело, ребра с обоих боков заломило, а в носу начало пощипывать. Он снова открыл кран и плеснул воды на лицо, на этот раз похлопал мокрыми ладонями еще и по шее и под воротом футболки. Лихорадка бы многое объяснила: болезнь всегда заставляла его относиться к самым обыденным вещам с излишним раздражением. 

Кто-то снаружи попробовал открыть дверь, послышались голоса. Юра быстро вытер руки и лицо, спустил воду, хотя туалетом так и не воспользовался, и вышел в бар. Его место занял какой-то кудрявый итальянец, а сам он вернулся на площадь к Отабеку, по дороге мельком глянув в сторону фонаря. Моны и Леруа там уже не было.

Отабек, когда он приблизился, протянул ему руку с бокалом, но Юра помотал головой. 

— Слушай. — Он встал боком к Супьяну, показывая, что обращается только к Отабеку. Супьян успел обрасти дополнительной аудиторией из питерских и, кажется, все равно ничего не заметил. — Ты сможешь это Миле отдать или кому-нибудь еще из них?

— А в чем дело? — Отабек нахмурился. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, но не очень. — Юра криво улыбнулся. — Есть такая тема, что я, может, заболеваю.

— Да ладно? — Отабек почесал висок ребром ладони, в которой была бутылка пива. — Температура что ли?

— Не понятно. Или да или мне кажется. Насморк, — Юра несколько раз шмыгнул носом, — вроде бы немного. 

— В отель пойдем?

— Ты оставайся, — быстро произнес Юра, наклоняясь за сумкой. — Я все равно приду и, наверное, сразу лягу, чтобы за ночь эта хуйня прошла. 

— А ты нормально дойдешь?

— Блин, ты мне бро или мамаша? Если со мной что-то не так, это всего лишь простуда. 

— Ну смотри, бро. — Отабек сделал круговое движение рукой, в которой держал его бокал. — А твой апероль я отдам Саре. И передам, что это от тебя специально ей.

Юра вздернул брови. Ему хотелось попросить Отабека не делать этого, но он не мог сформулировать достойной причины и поэтому сказал только:

— Не сгущай краски, если что, скажи, я просто устал. 

— Окей. Насчет завтра… 

— Завтра все в силе, — перебил Юра. — Ну, если меня совсем не разберет. Но меня не разберет, надо просто отоспаться. Может закинусь чем, у меня вроде есть какое-то терафлю.

— Ну давай, — сказал Отабек. — Напиши, как придешь?

— Напишу.

— Не забудь только. 

Юра двинулся в правую сторону, чтобы не проходить мимо фонаря, под которым раньше стояли Леруа и Мона (конечно, их там больше не было, но они наверняка оставались поблизости), хотя это означало, что придется сделать крюк. Однако городские улочки были довольно короткими, и где-то через полкилометра он вышел к площадке, огороженной каменным барьером высотой примерно ему по пояс. Здесь заканчивалась центральная и самая верхняя часть города, который состоял как бы из нескольких ярусов, разделенных между собой полосами вьющейся серпантином дороги, с обеих сторон обсаженной деревьями. Вокруг не было ни души. Юра подошел к барьеру, погладил ладонью шершавый камень и вгляделся вдаль, однако склон был слишком пологим, чтобы он мог почувствовать высоту, а свет фонарей мешал разглядеть что-либо на темном полотне, лишь кое-где расшитом звездочками огней, горящих в окнах. Внизу, очень близко, так что почти можно было достать рукой, едва заметно колыхались на теплом вечернем ветру верхушки разлапистых кучерявых деревьев. Еще чуть ниже, через дорогу, бесконечным рядом шли двухэтажные и трехэтажные дома, стоящие вплотную друг к другу. Почти все они были выкрашены в песочный желтый, хотя попадались и оригинальные расцветки, типа пастельного розового или зеленого. Ни одного здания голубого цвета Юра в городе, кстати, припомнить не мог: наверное, когда большую часть года смотришь на голубое небо, это несколько приедается. Он посмотрел влево, на балкон дома, в который упирался каменный барьер. Должно быть, те, кто там жил, ощущали себя словно в замке на холме. Каково было бы проснуться утром и выйти на такой балкон с чашкой кофе, посмотреть на черепичные крыши, на сонные рощи, пересчитать редкие облака? Мда, а потом собрать вещи и волочиться на каток? Как-то не очень складно. Это была бы просто другая жизнь. Однако он свою жизнь уже выбрал и ни на что ее менять не собирался: ни лед, ни друзей, ни хмурый Питер, чопорный и надменный, но очень уютный, если знать, как к нему подступиться. Все, что ему было нужно, — это один момент, одна секунда, может быть, даже меньше, чем секунда, один вдох и один выдох, один удар сердца или, напротив, один миг, в который сердце пропустит удар. Ничего, ничего больше.

Но похоже было, что опять не сегодня. 

Юра вернулся немного назад и нырнул в переулок, а оттуда выбрался на улицу, параллельную первой, и пошел по ней в обратную сторону. Она провела его мимо площади, краешек которой он зацепил взглядом, когда переходил дорогу: у бара по-прежнему было людно, но никого из знакомых он не увидел. Дальше он следовал переулками, ориентируясь по карте, позволившей ему обойти самый центр, где находились магазины покруче и рестораны, в которых все было очень дорого и не очень вкусно. Более демократичные, чаще всего семейные заведения попадались ему по дороге: свободных мест не было ни в одном из них. И где, спрашивается, все эти люди пропадают днем? Он слышал не только итальянскую, но и французскую, и испанскую, и иногда английскую речь: вероятно, иностранцы, купившие или снявшие в окрестностях виллы, чтобы отдыхать летом. А ведь здесь не было даже моря.

Тем не менее центр у города был совсем небольшой, и это средоточие жизни, узел, в котором к вечеру неизбежно сходились пути тех, кто не хотел сидеть дома, Юра покинул достаточно быстро. Очередной поворот, и перед ним открылась улица, на которой уже не было ни баров, ни ресторанов, ни даже людей. Он помнил ее: она заканчивалась широкой лестницей, ведущей на следующий ярус, а от лестницы ее отделяла окружная дорога — и пешеходный переход, светофор на котором, когда Юра приблизился, горел красным светом. Машины здесь проезжали редко и двигались медленно из-за того, что дорога выгибалась дугой и обзор водителям загораживали крайние дома, однако он все равно остановился и нажал на кнопку: было нечто приятное в том, чтобы соблюдать правила именно тогда, когда этого не требовалось. Секунд через пять слева вырулили двое велосипедистов, парень и девушка, которые проехали мимо Юры, лениво перебрасываясь короткими репликами. Юра проводил их взглядом и едва успел осознать, что к нему приближается громоздкая тень, едва успел сделать быстрый и глубокий от испуга вдох, когда тень остановилась и произнесла:

— О.

Это прозвучало непонятно — скорее нерадостно, как будто говоривший ожидал с ним встретиться, но уж точно не сегодня, и сегодня он к этой встрече был совершенно не готов. Юрин взгляд потянулся вверх от красных найков по бежевой ткани брюк к белой футболке, заправленной с одной стороны и небрежно выпущенной с другой, — и отказался следовать дальше. Юре не хотелось верить, что судьба могла поступить так жестоко, столкнув его с тем, от чего он бежал буквально тридцать минут назад.

Однако не слишком ли много чести? Это всего лишь ебучий Леруа, досадная помеха, ошибка природы, но не более того. И бежал он не от него и вообще не от, а к: к своей постели в номере гостиницы, чтобы лечь в нее и выспать любые зачатки простуды. Потому что у него была температура, про которую он забыл, покинув площадь, но которая теперь определенно вернулась и давала о себе знать липким жаром в потяжелевшей голове.

— Я не шел за тобой, — сказал Леруа. — Это случайность.

— Я надеюсь, ты шел нахуй, — ответил Юра, — и продолжай, пожалуйста, следовать тем же маршрутом. 

Не оборачиваясь, он шагнул влево, собираясь перейти дорогу и спуститься по лестнице. Леруа схватил его за руку выше локтя и дернул на себя, а в следующее мгновение мимо них пронесся красный кабриолет с откинутым верхом, который два раза резко просигналил и скрылся за поворотом, визжа шинами. Сердце в Юриной груди отчаянно колотилось, подпрыгивая из живота в горло. Мозг, осознав, что опасность миновала, немедленно попытался расслабить все, что только можно. Юра с трудом напряг ноги, не позволяя облегчению взять верх. 

— Пьяные уроды на тачках, — произнес Леруа прямо у него над ухом. — Даже тут они есть.

Вся правая сторона Юриного тела касалась Леруа: в районе груди, бедра, колена. Он собрался с силами и вырвал руку из судорожно сжатых пальцев, которые наверняка оставили следы на его коже, и сделал шаг назад. Наверное, ему следовало сказать спасибо, но язык его не слушался. Его не слушались руки, которые сами собой сошлись крест накрест и обхватили его за плечи, словно вдруг стало холодно, хотя он приказывал им оставаться на месте.

— Ладно, я шел за тобой, — сказал Леруа. — Точнее, не совсем так. Я пошел за тобой, когда услышал, как Отабек говорит Миле и Саре, что ты идешь спать, потому что плохо себя чувствуешь. Но тебя нигде не было, я подумал, что ты уже слишком далеко. Я не хотел возвращаться, решил просто пойти в гостиницу и немного заблудился. Вышел сюда по картам. Я тебя не преследовал, это случайность. 

— Мне все равно, — ответил Юра и тут же, противореча самому себе, спросил: — Зачем ты шел… за мной?

— Глупость. — Леруа засмеялся, и Юрин взгляд, который так и оставался прикован к его белой футболке, невольно метнулся вверх за кратким снимком его еще более белых зубов. — Глупость. Я думал, что нам, возможно, стоит поговорить. Даже, может быть, что ты ушел специально ради этого. Ты почти никогда не бываешь один, но Отабек пошел бы с тобой, если бы ты захотел, а значит, ты не захотел. Ты хотел пойти один. И ты смотрел на меня, а потом исчез. Я надеялся, что ты меня ждешь. Принял за тебя какого-то парня, хотя он выглядел совсем непохоже. Ужасная глупость.

Юра опять поднял взгляд и на этот раз на несколько секунд задержал его в нижней части сероватого лица, на котором застыла непривычно косая и невеселая, но максимально широкая улыбка. Такая бывает от нервов или когда выслушиваешь плохие новости. Юра представил себе, как замахивается и бьет прямо по ней, и она рассыпается, превращается в гримасу удивления и ужаса за секунду до удара. Станет ли Леруа драться с ним здесь, на пустой улице? И насколько это разумно? На катке, где он впервые об этом подумал, их бы тут же разняли, но сейчас никто не придет ему на помощь. Потому что он не строил иллюзий: даже если ему удастся застать Леруа врасплох, тот в итоге все равно его одолеет просто за счет большей массы и физической силы. Прижмет его спиной к стене дома или даже прямо к брусчатке, навалится сверху всем телом, чтобы помешать ему двигаться, и ударит… хотя нет, Леруа не станет его добивать. Он отведет голову назад, дыша тяжело и жарко, поймает его взгляд и посмотрит на него с недоумением и обидой, делая вид, что ничего не понимает, что не понимает, из-за чего все это, и скажет: «Юра».

— Юра, — сказал Леруа.

В этот момент мысленно Юра, наверное, был ближе всего к тому, чтобы действительно ударить. Возможно, все сложилось бы по-другому. Но где бы ни находилось его сознание, его тело было полностью обездвижено видением того, как Леруа вдавливает его в жесткую брусчатку, каждая неровность которой впивается в его многострадальную спину, будто видение уже оказалось мощней, чем то, что могло произойти с ним наяву. Наяву он бы, наверное, хоть чуточку сопротивлялся. Как бы то ни было, оно рождало в нем тяжелое, тошнотворное чувство, от которого хотелось опуститься на колени и сложиться пополам. Ощущение надвигающейся опасности. Словно предчувствие грозы. Словно у него в животе шевелились те самые крылья стрекоз и хвосты ящериц, о которых он должен был вспомнить, разумеется, именно сейчас. 

— Иди, — сказал Леруа. — Я подожду здесь.

— Чего? — хрипло произнес Юра и откашлялся. — Чего ты подождешь?

— Пока ты отойдешь на безопасное расстояние.

— На безопасное? — Юра не рассмеялся лишь потому, что не чувствовал себя способным на необходимое для этого усилие. Никакое расстояние больше не казалось ему безопасным.

— Просто уходи, — жалобно попросил Леруа. 

Впоследствии, вспоминая, как все началось, Юра задавался в том числе и вопросом о том, когда он сделал выбор — и когда понял. Иногда ему казалось, что выбор он сделал еще до того, как понял, а иногда даже — что выбор вообще был сделан за него и, может быть, задолго до его рождения. Во всяком случае, и то, и другое произошло гораздо раньше, чем в те две секунды, которые у него ушли на то, чтобы произнести:

— Нам в одну сторону.

Но если бы он когда-либо отважился кому-нибудь об этом рассказать, то непременно соврал бы, что все изменилось именно после этих слов. По крайней мере, это было бы красиво.

Леруа медленно кивнул и развернулся лицом к дороге. На светофоре опять или все еще горел красный: Юра так и не увидел, включался ли зеленый за то время, что они стояли у перехода. Леруа посмотрел направо и налево, а потом, еле заметно мотнув головой, устремился вперед. Юра последовал за ним слепо, полный отчаянной уверенности в том, что с ним не может ничего случиться теперь, пока не завершится запущенный виток. Это было глупо, но дорога оставалась пустой, и они, благополучно оказавшись по ту сторону, ступили на лестницу.

Лестница состояла из трех пролетов, которые были разделены двумя небольшими площадками, усыпанными по краям сухими листьями и трухой. По обеим сторонам от нее росли высокие кусты и деревья, которые в некоторых местах свешивались так низко, что создавали подобие крыши и даже в дневное время погружали лестницу в глухую тень. Между первой и второй площадкой было совсем темно, и белые ступени, которые всегда находили, вбирали в себя и отражали малейшие крупицы света, были уже почти не видны. Но темнота казалась другом, помощником, соучастником. Юра остановился. Леруа, спустившись еще на несколько ступеней, понял, что он за ним не идет, и тоже застыл, однако вместо того, чтобы подняться обратно и встать рядом, обернулся, протянул ему руку и сказал:

— Здесь темно.

Его глазам, видимо, достался весь тот свет, которого лишилась лестница, потому что они совершенно явно и неприкрыто блестели. Юра отвернулся и, чувствуя себя по-дурацки, начал спускаться дальше, задел его протянутую руку плечом. Он переставлял ноги практически наугад и надеялся, что теперь уже Леруа за ним не пойдет и даст ему возможность вернуться, но Леруа, помедлив всего пару секунд, двинулся следом. В темноте они сошли на нижний ярус, где их путь осветили развешанные на домах фонари.

Они шли в полном молчании, на расстоянии, может быть, метра друг от друга, и Юра обращал внимание на каждую деталь, с особой остротой подмечал все мелочи, которые раньше ускользали от его взгляда: ручку в форме уродливой головы на чьей-то двери, разноцветную вертушку в окне первого этажа, ржавый велосипед без переднего колеса, до сих пор привязанный к железной скобе на маленькой парковке. Его занимало все: как давно выкрашен тот или иной дом (большинство — очевидно, лет сто назад), сколько окон наглухо закрыты ставнями (ужасающе много), что написано на тэгах граффити, изредка попадающихся на металлических загородках, скрывающих двери магазинчиков (зачем вообще их ставить, если невозможно прочитать?). Леруа время от времени пинал с тротуара какие-то камешки и мусор, но в остальном было очень тихо — если не считать того шума, который не заканчивается никогда. 

Дорога загибалась влево и постоянно уходила вниз: в некоторых местах резко, в других — едва заметно. Примерно через пятнадцать минут они были уже недалеко от отеля. Городские дома на несколько семей уступили место виллам, тонущим среди деревьев в глубинах своих участков. Юрино сердце больше не билось быстрее его шагов, не пыталось вырваться из груди, а висело на одном месте и оплывало горечью. После лестницы он начал думать, что ничего не случится, и с каждым пройденным метром укреплялся в этой мысли.

Когда они повернули в последний раз, он решил, что так будет лучше для него и что ему все равно, будет ли это лучше для Леруа.

Однако Леруа намертво встал у казавшейся пустой виллы за два дома до гостиницы, и Юра испытал невероятно сильное желание оставить его там и продолжить движение до дверей, на второй этаж, в их с Гошкой номер, и непременно запереться на ключ. Помогло ему сдержаться только то, что это желание было очевидно трусливым, потому что теперь он уже не мог прятаться и притворяться, он знал и знал, что Леруа тоже знает. И он никогда не был трусом. Сделав еще два небольших шага, он остановился, оказавшись к Леруа спиной.

— Мы почти пришли, — сказал Леруа.

— Поэтому именно сейчас ты решил отдохнуть.

— Это довольно тяжело.

— Идти пешком из центра? Это минут сорок, не больше.

— Не притворяйся, будто мы говорим о чем-то другом. — Леруа глухо рассмеялся. — Хотя я должен быть рад, что ты вообще со мной разговариваешь. 

— Я никогда не отказывался с тобой разговаривать, — произнес Юра с некоторым удивлением, потому что это была чистая правда. Он всегда отвечал, когда Леруа к нему обращался. Не ответить значило проиграть.

— Да, но ты понимаешь. Это немного похоже на диалог, в конце которого ты не пошлешь меня нахуй. 

— Не обольщайся так сразу, — вяло огрызнулся Юра. Леруа будто не услышал.

— Еще в первый день, — сказал он, — когда я вышел, а ты стоял под тем деревом…

— Под грецким орехом.

— Что?

— Это был грецкий орех.

— Допустим. Хотя ты прав, это может быть важно. Так вот, мы говорили… я даже не помню о чем. О чем?

— О ящерицах, — ответил Юра. — О стрекозах. 

— Правда? Наверное, я нес какой-то бред. Но я понял тогда. Сколько лет я тебя знаю? В юниорах мы встречались.

— Я не попал в финал Гран-при, когда мне было тринадцать, — сказал Юра. — В следующем году попал, но ты уже шел по взрослым. На этапах мы не пересекались. На чемпионаты мира меня еще не брали.

— На первенстве среди юниоров? Я был и там, и по взрослым. 

— Я там тебя не помню.

— Я плохо выступил. Девятое место, четырнадцатое в короткой программе. Мой первый приступ ничем не оправданной паники. Хотя меня тянули как могли, и я знал, что будут тянуть.

— Не помню, — повторил Юра. Странно, но он и впрямь не помнил Леруа на том первенстве, которое без особых усилий выиграл.

— Ну, это неважно. Важно то, что прошло уже почти пять лет, и я мог бы догадаться раньше. Возможно, Изабелла сохранила бы несколько нервных клеток. Наверное, соревнования — просто не тот контекст. 

Юра не знал, что случилось с Изабеллой. Точнее, он знал, что что-то пошло не так, однако разошлись они мирно и общаются до сих пор. Кажется, Леруа говорил об этом подробно в интервью, но в его интервью Юра заглядывал, только чтобы узнать про новые программы или прыжки. 

В любом случае, он не хотел слушать про Изабеллу или соревнования. Он хотел слушать про то, что произошло под грецким орехом. 

— То есть раньше ты не знал? — спросил он. — Про себя, я имею в виду.

— Почему? Знал. Но есть влечение и есть влечение. Юра.

Юра был уверен, что у него покраснела шея и что это видно даже сквозь волосы, хотя сомневался в том, что понимает все правильно. 

— Я даже не думал что-либо делать. Продержался один день с тобой на катке и понял, что все очень плохо. Мила позвала меня купаться с вами, я очень не хотел видеть тебя без одежды вне стен раздевалки, но, как ты мог бы справедливо заметить, у меня была возможность отказаться. Конечно, я хотел видеть тебя без одежды и, конечно, не увидел. Я даже молился. Потом собирался уехать. Изобретал предлоги. Потом решил, что не смогу убедительно соврать. На самом деле мне хотелось остаться. Я ловил на себе твои взгляды. И запрещал себе додумывать или реагировать. 

— Чушь, — отрезал Юра. — Ты знал уже в среду. Когда я выходил во двор, ты… 

— Ничего я не знал, — перебил Леруа. — Хотел знать, хотел, чтобы ты сказал мне, что я знаю. Люди, которые все знают про тебя до тебя самого, встречаются только в книжках, Юра. Но сегодня я решил, что с тобой поговорю. Как получится, когда получится. Ты все равно не мог меня ненавидеть сильнее, а я не мог смотреть на твои губы, щеки, глаза. Волосы, уши. Плечи. Бедра. А сегодня… повернись, или я не буду говорить дальше.

Юра помедлил, но повернулся, предварительно уронив на землю свою сумку. Он собирался перехватить и держать чужой взгляд, но его голова сама собой стыдливо склонилась, и подбородок почти прижался к груди.

— Сегодня, — сказал Леруа, — твой живот… 

— Живот? — переспросил Юра, невольно поднимая взгляд. Леруа кивнул и вдруг быстро шагнул вперед и сунул два согнутых пальца под его подбородок. Костяшки ощутимо надавили на шею. 

— После того, как ты откатал свою произвольную, — продолжил он, — и подъехал к борту. Ты не мог отдышаться, твой живот двигался, дрожал, вот так. — Леруа свободной рукой в воздухе, в стороне от них обоих, показал, как именно двигался и дрожал его живот. — Ты говорил что-то Фельцману, и от этого твое дыхание еще сильнее прерывалось. А я никогда не видел ничего настолько… живого. Я и не жил, может быть, до того, как это увидел. 

Юра знал, что произойдет, и все равно дернулся, когда Леруа положил ладонь ему на живот. Он снова дышал с трудом: короткий вдох, чуть более долгий выдох, — и чувствовал, как под этой ладонью бьется все, что в нем готово было биться. Казалось, что в живот сползло и сердце, которое ухватилось там за какой-то аппендикс и принялось крутить «солнышко», будто на качелях. Между ног все было болезненно твердым, чуть выше, внутри — мягким и скользким, словно сливочное масло. И каждая мышца его тела мелко тряслась. Подбородок в пальцах Леруа ходил ходуном, зубы стучали о зубы. Пресс и вовсе превратился в студень. Ему было очень страшно, и он боялся, что Леруа пойдет на попятную, если это заметит. Хотя как он мог еще не заметить, было выше его понимания.

— Брось, Юра, — прошептал Леруа. — Разве ты не Марс?

В этот момент его губы были уже совсем близко, буквально в миллиметрах от Юриного лица, которое горело так, будто по нему прошлись пучком крапивы. Юра закрыл рот, чтобы сглотнуть слюну, открыл его снова, двигая челюстью, словно рыба, пытающаяся схватить яркую наживку и не подозревающая, чем ей это грозит. Ох, он не хотел думать, чем это грозит. Он чувствовал искусственный мятный запах жвачки или леденца. Рука, которая лежала у него на животе, подняла низ его футболки и коснулась голой кожи, заставив все его мышцы в этом месте поджаться от ужаса и предвкушения, обняла его за пояс и притянула вплотную к телу, которое не казалось таким уж огромным теперь, когда они были совсем близко. Вторая рука скользнула по линии его скулы за ухо, и, остановившись на затылке, осторожно пролезла под волосы. По позвоночнику между двумя этими руками вверх неслись железные копья и тек вниз расплавленный металл. Черты лица Леруа двоились, казалось, что у него два прямых и широких носа, четыре длинные густые брови и четыре же сверкающих безумным синим блеском глаза. Как четыре шаровые молнии, которых Юра никогда не видел, но которые, конечно, не могли выглядеть никак иначе.

Он не понял, когда они начали целоваться. Это случилось очень плавно: вот они дышат друг другу в рот, а вот их губы уже соприкасаются, и переход настолько незаметен, что можно сделать вид, будто ничего и не произошло. Точнее, будто всегда и было именно так. Именно так они всегда и стояли: прижавшись всем, чем можно, от носа до колена, язык под языком, руки Леруа — одна на его затылке, а другая наполовину под резинкой шортов, и его собственные — продеты под мышками, лежат ладонями на чужих лопатках и легли туда сами, без какого-либо мысленного или физического усилия с его стороны. Живот к животу. И если Леруа никогда не видел ничего настолько живого, то он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым. Он летел среди звезд, глядя на себя сверху, и его ноги казались ватными, и руки покалывало, и живот подводило, однако все это было правильно и хорошо, и он не сразу осознал, что это и есть то самое ощущение, которое не могло найти его всю неделю, а когда осознал, то впервые пожелал, чтобы оно длилось не одну минуту и не две, а дольше, намного дольше, а потом проросло в нем и осталось навсегда или хотя бы оставило что-то, что он мог бы считать безоговорочно, безусловно своим.

Но Леруа отстранился и покрыл короткими поцелуями его щеку ото рта до уха, прижал губы у виска и спросил:

— Слышишь?

— Слышу, — сказал Юра. Он и правда слышал. Как двигаются камни. Как бьет на дне далекого озера источник. Как нежно шелестит на ветру паутина. Леруа вздохнул и осторожно прижался щекой к его щеке.

\---------------------------  
* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M73x3O7dhmg  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtQpSGyPCBE


	4. Chapter 4

Входная дверь была не заперта, и, когда они вошли, Юра отчетливо услышал звон посуды. В темный коридор из столовой падал ломоть электрического света. Он остановился, не сделав и шага, и высвободил пальцы из влажной от пота ладони Леруа, который был вынужден прижаться к нему вплотную, даже наступил на задник кроссовка, когда дверь с щелчком захлопнулась, не оставив ему места. Его ладони легли Юре на бедра и поползли вперед, скрещивась над пуговицей шортов. Ленты горячей истомы обвили Юрино тело от пупка назад, вверх по спине и вниз под ягодицы, где он чувствовал особенно теплое и особенно твердое давление. Тем не менее он положил пальцы на запястья обнимающих его рук, разомкнул их, отодвинулся и шепотом спросил:

— Слышишь?

— Тарелки? Слышу.

— Они еще здесь. Ужинают.

Об этом он не подумал. Случилось столь многое, что ему начало казаться, будто давно наступила ночь, а на самом деле была, наверное, только половина десятого или десять, и Фельцман с Барановской, Ася и Саша, возможно, даже Дена, если он решил остаться, все еще могли сидеть за ужином, а не за ужином, так за чаем или просто перед телеком. 

— Ну и что? Ты совершеннолетний, и они не твои родители. Веди себя естественно. Ты вернулся из бара, идешь в свой номер. Мерзкий канадец притащился у тебя на хвосте, ну так он идет к себе.

Леруа вышел из-за его спины, встал справа и подмигнул, но Юру уже снедала тревога. Он так не хотел, чтобы им помешали, и так боялся этого, может быть, просто не чувствуя в себе сил на вторую попытку, что его воображение с готовностью взялось изобретать сценарии. Он не сумеет удержаться и непременно заглянет в столовую, когда будет проходить мимо, встретится взглядом с Фельцманом, а Фельцман его ждет, потому что Отабек чисто из дружеского участия позвонил ему: мол, Юре плохо, — и наверняка заготовил какую-нибудь микстуру, которая свалит его намертво до самого утра. Он знал, что Фельцман никогда бы не стал в обход врача давать ему что-либо сильнее таблетки от головной боли, да и вообще сразу понял бы, что с ним на самом деле все в порядке, и Отабек бы Фельцману позвонил только в исключительном случае — если бы думал, что Юра может помереть по дороге в отель. И все-таки он не мог вытащить себя из этой минуты и поставить ногу в следующую.

— Пойдем? — Леруа тронул его плечо.

В этот момент из столовой выглянула приходящая кухарка-горничная Анна. Ее широкое бульдожье лицо, и без того вечно неприветливое, сложилось в грозную гримасу. Она произнесла короткую фразу на языке, который не мог быть итальянским, и Леруа ответил ей:

— Добрый вечер.

Анна, не отрывая от них тяжелого взгляда, подобрала подол цветастого фартука, который плохо сочетался с ее глухим темно-синим платьем, и вытерла им большие мозолистые руки. Юра тоже пробормотал что-то приветственное, но и на это Анна никак не отреагировала. Путь она им не загораживала, однако смотрела так, что хотелось по меньшей мере выйти и зайти нормально, а по большей — выйти, дойти до аэропорта, сесть в самолет и улететь куда-нибудь на северный полюс.

Причина ее недовольства объяснилась, когда из-за ее плеча показалось сухое и мелкое, по контрасту какое-то беличье лицо Фредерики Мацца, которая тоже состроила гримасу, менее суровую, оттененную напускной любезностью, и произнесла на ломаном английском:

— Все уже поужинали из ваших… людей. Сказали, что никого больше не будет. Мы с Анной убираем. Но если вы голодны, у нас сегодня говядина… м-м, соте. Пирог с грибами.

Каждое предложение она повторяла на итальянском, как часто делают люди, не уверенные в своих знаниях иностранного языка. Юра вынес из этого только одну ценную мысль: все уже поужинали, а если убирают, то и поднялись наверх. Видимо, было все-таки больше десяти — ощущение времени от него ускользало. Леруа прервал перечисление меню жизнерадостным:

— О нет, большое спасибо, мы поели в городе. — Конечно, в городе они не ели, однако Юре сейчас кусок бы в горло не полез. — Но, если можно, я бы выпил воды.

Фредерика что-то сказала Анне, которая, бросив на них последний уничижительный взгляд, скрылась в столовой, — а потом посторонилась и жестом пригласила их внутрь. Скатерти с части столов уже были убраны, на самом длинном, за которым они все сидели в первый день, высилась гора посуды. Юра посмотрел на круглые часы, висящие на стене напротив входа: было двадцать минут одиннадцатого. Это кое о чем ему напомнило.

— Я обещал написать Отабеку, когда дойду, — сказал он.

— Так пиши скорее, — посоветовал Леруа. — Ты уже часа полтора идешь. Сейчас он нагрянет сюда с отрядом полиции, и они разлучат нас навеки.

Юра посмотрел на него скептически, но в действительности он был прав: опасность того, что Отабек, не получив мессаги, отправится на поиски, была вполне реальной. Впрочем, Отабек, похоже, еще не начал волноваться. Достав телефон, Юра выяснил, что первое сообщение от него пришло всего лишь семь минут назад: «Ты еще идешь? Чего так долго?»

Юра отписался, что дошел и просто сделал крюк по дороге, потому что хотел проветриться. Он чувствовал, как Леруа склоняется и нависает над ним, заглядывая в его экран через плечо. Прочитать русский текст он, разумеется, не мог: это была всего лишь уловка, чтобы, незаметно сунув пальцы за держатель для ремня сбоку на шортах, притянуть его к себе и прижать бедром к своему паху.

— С ума сошел? — прошептал Юра. — Они увидят. Эти тетки за всеми нами следят. Особенно Фредерика.

— Ну и что? Ты же ничего не делаешь. Расслабься, Юра.

Губы Леруа, наверное, были совсем близко, потому что Юра чувствовал, как горячее дыхание шевелит волосы у него на шее, пуская по плечами и дальше, до самых кончиков пальцев, всполохи мурашек. Совершенно естественным казалось повернуть голову и, не закрывая глаз, встретить дыхание дыханием, зацепить одну из этих губ зубами и притянуть его еще ближе к себе, чтобы уже безо всяких усилий прижать ко рту рот, — совершенно естественным, хотя он никогда не делал ничего подобного. Какие-то недопоцелуйчики на недосвиданиях с девчонками, которые были ему неинтересны — и тогда он думал, что просто надо найти ту самую, единственную, но, возможно, они были ему неинтересны в принципе. По крайней мере не в этом качестве. Еще немного, и он бы действительно обернулся, но Леруа вдруг отстранился и отпустил его шорты, а в следующую секунду Анна с грохотом плюхнула на столик, возле которого они остановились, жестяной поднос с кувшином воды и двумя стаканами.

— Спасибо, — сказал ей Леруа. Анна буркнула на своем неитальянском что-то вопросительное. — Нет, спасибо, больше ничего не надо.

Тогда Анна отошла и принялась собирать тарелки со стола под часами, как будто продолжая держать их в поле своего зрения. Фредерики видно не было, но Юра не сомневался, что она тоже остается поблизости и, может быть, наблюдает за ними из-за какого-нибудь угла.

— Ты понимаешь, что она говорит? — спросил он у Леруа.

— Нет. — Леруа взял кувшин за ручку. — Но, в любом случае, лучше отвечать так, чтобы она отстала, правда? Хочешь пить?

Юра покачал головой. Леруа наполнил один из стаканов почти до краев и осторожно поднес его ко рту. Его губы сомкнулись у ободка, кадык шевельнулся и начал подпрыгивать с каждым новым глотком. Юра не мог отвести взгляда: теперь, когда он не только смотрел, но и видел, ему хотелось видеть абсолютно все. Наконец Леруа, оставив в стакане примерно треть, опустил его и причмокнул губами. Его кадык еще на пару секунд задержался в верхнем положении и медленно опал.

— Допей, — сказал он. 

— Я не хочу.

— Хочешь. Во всяком случае, тебе не помешает, я обещаю. 

От этих слов у Юры стало шумно в голове, где, словно пчелы, роились предчувствия, опасения, надежды и фантазии, которые он никогда не смог бы четко разделить на категории. Коснувшись теплых пальцев Леруа, он забрал стакан и допил то, что в нем оставалось, одним махом, стараясь приложить губы в том же самом месте: они уже целовались, и все равно это было до ужаса интимно, как залезть человеку в душу, — слизать его слюну со стекла. Впервые он подумал о том, что может не выдержать: закричать, упасть в обморок или сбежать к себе в номер и запереться там до утра. Он слишком долго носил в себе фейерверк, который притворялся бомбой.

Как только он поставил стакан на поднос, рядом выросла Фредерика, которая еще раз спросила, не желают ли они все-таки поужинать. Леруа еще раз отказался, Юра опять ответил что-то нечленораздельное, надеясь, что оно звучит достаточно вежливо. Цепкий и колючий взгляд не прекращал шариться по его лицу, которое наверняка выглядело красным и нездоровым. 

— Буонанотте, — сказал Леруа. — До завтра, синьора Мацца.

Взгляд определенно продолжал сверлить Юрину спину, пока они не вышли в коридор и не повернули в темноту, к лестнице. Леруа немедленно схватил его за руку выше кисти и одним пальцем погладил его запястье с внутренней стороны.

— А вдруг они ведьмы? — произнес Юра то, что собирался произнести, хотя это сразу же перестало казаться ему интересным. — И у них в подвале алтарь сатаны? Как в «Суспирии»?

— Здесь есть подвал?

— Так если в этом подвале алтарь, логично, что мы не знаем о его существовании. 

— Можем поискать его завтра.

Леруа щелкнул кнопкой выключателя, и лестницу залил слабый холодный свет. Завтра они все собирались идти на озеро, на нормальный пляж, и оставаться там до тех пор, пока их тела не расплавятся от жары. Леруа об этом знал и вряд ли мог забыть, и у Юры закружилась голова при мысли об их негласном понимании: конечно, завтра они никуда не пойдут. И искать подвал, конечно, тоже не будут. Хорошо, что он сказал Отабеку, будто ему нездоровиться, можно воспользоваться этой легендой снова, потому что воскресенье — все-таки единственный свободный день, потом находить минуты и предлоги станет гораздо сложнее, а в конце следующей недели надо будет уже собираться домой… 

Юра спохватился и запретил себе об этом думать: резко, словно захлопнул дверцу в реальность. Не сейчас. 

Леруа, как и Отабека, поселили на третьем этаже, где комнат было меньше и где размерами они также уступали тем, что находились на втором. Все иностранцы, кроме итальянцев, которые считались партнерами и приезжали в лагерь более или менее на тех же условиях, что и россияне, — то есть Отабек, Леруа и Мона — жили поодиночке, что было, безусловно, большой удачей. Леруа, когда они преодолели оба пролета, включил свет и на этаже и полез в сумку за ключами. Его комната была самая последняя с правой стороны — за ней оставалась только дверь в чулан.

— А может, алтарь у них в чулане, — пробормотал Леруа, чуть согнув колени и пытаясь попасть ключом в замочную скважину: свет едва добивал до конца коридора. Юра, чтобы чем-то занять руки, подергал соседнюю дверь.

— Заперто. Уж скорее они туда относят алтарь, когда он не нужен. Зимой, например.

— Сатана зимой не работает?

— Впадает в спячку.

— Это почему?

— Не знаю. — Юра отошел от чулана и встал у Леруа за спиной. — Не слушай меня. Я несу какую-то ахинею.

Наконец раздался тихий хруст поворачиваемого в замке ключа. Леруа выпрямился, толкнул дверь внутрь, а потом отступил в сторону, придерживая ее рукой.

— Не нервничай, — сказал он. — Все будет хорошо.

А что именно будет? Юра, бросив короткий взгляд на лицо, выражение которого в темноте было трудно прочесть, перешагнул порог комнаты. Он вполне представлял себе, что могло бы быть, но эти представления плохо вязались с реальностью, в которой он позорно начинал дрожать от любого близкого контакта. 

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — предложил Леруа и хихикнул. — Но не забывай, что ты в гостях у синьоры Мацца.

— К чему это ты?

— Тонкие стены. Каждую ночь я слышу, как величественно храпит Мона Томсон.

— Мона храпит?

— Ну, может, это Отабек. Или кто-то внизу. Или вороны на крыше. 

— Или сатана в чулане?

Леруа хихикнул еще раз и включил свет. Комната оказалась ровно такой же, как и у Отабека. Отличалось только покрывало, которое у Леруа было траурно бордовым в черную клетку, однако кровать точно так же стояла у левой стены напротив письменного стола с видавшим лучшие времена жестким стулом. Потолок был чуть скошен вниз по направлению от двери к внешней стене, и за деревянной балкой, пересекающей его ровно посередине, в крыше пряталось маленькое окно. Юра выложил на стол свой телефон и мельком глянул на загоревшийся от прикосновения экран:

— Отабек пишет, что они еще в баре, — сказал он. — Но это десять минут назад. 

— Хорошо. — Леруа скрылся в ванной, и через пару секунд там зажурчала вода. — Мы услышим, как они придут, не беспокойся!

— Я не беспокоюсь, — пробормотал Юра. — Не нервничаю, не волнуюсь. Я самый хладнокровный человек на свете вообще.

Шум воды прекратился, и Леруа вернулся в комнату. Юра тоже сходил вымыть руки, но задержался намного дольше него, проделав все несколько раз. Он не боялся того, что должно было произойти, но боялся начать, боялся услышать от Леруа что-нибудь излишне земное. Он не строил иллюзий, конечно, он не ожидал, что его будут понимать с полувздоха и что не придется вообще ничего обсуждать. Однако он чувствовал: одно неверное слово — с любой стороны — и момент, который начался снаружи, под звездами, под высоким небом, и удивительным образом продолжался до сих пор, уже давно превратившись в минуту, в пять минут, в полчаса, оборвется и сгинет, утечет весь, без остатка. И окажется, что ничего не имело и не будет иметь смысла: ни вчера, ни сегодня, ни завтра.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Леруа уже погасил верхний свет и включил ночник: небольшой светильник из бумагообразного материала, который был закреплен на стене над его подушкой, — а сам устроился на кровати. Юра развернул стул и сел к нему лицом, оставаясь на расстоянии пары метров. Несколько секунд он пытался смотреть ему в глаза, но потом сдался и обреченно уставился в собственные колени, стежок за стежком следуя взглядом за белой строчкой по краю джинсовых шортов, из-под которого выбивались короткие светлые волоски. Леруа спал с Изабеллой и с другими женщинами, и они наверняка брили ноги или даже удаляли все это лазером, — ему не будет противно? А мне? А, блядь, за стенкой сатане?

Юра не удержался и прыснул. 

— Что? — спросил Леруа.

— Да так. Пришла в голову шутка, но по-английски будет не смешно. Я потом придумаю, как перевести, и расскажу.

— Вот, значит, чем ты занимаешься. Шутки придумываешь.

В его голосе звучала улыбка, но Юра все равно поспешил оправдаться:

— Я не об этом думал, это случайно.

— А о чем ты думал?

Юра расправил шорты, хотя никакой необходимости в этом не было.

— Не хочу говорить.

— Но обо мне?

— Частично.

— Частично, — задумчиво повторил Леруа. — Частично обо мне, частично о себе. О нас с тобой. 

Юра промолчал. Леруа дал ему полминуты, чтобы отреагировать, и, не получив ответа, снова заговорил сам:

— Возвращаясь к грецкому ореху. Самое ужасное, это когда ты не ожидаешь. А ты ожидаешь почти всегда. Ты идешь, например, в магазин, и в принципе знаешь, что в молочном отделе тебе может встретиться женщина твоей мечты. Нет, скорее в овощном. Шанс невелик, но он есть, и ты чувствуешь его уголком сознания. Даже когда просто выходишь на улицу. Но в понедельник я вышел, и там был ты, и я уже больше ничего не ожидал. И вот, неожиданно меня окунуло головой вниз во что-то липкое.

— Ты недоволен, — сказал Юра. 

— Я недоволен? Да меня просто бесит. 

— Хорошо. — Юра сглотнул сердце, подскочившее к горлу, и оно упало в желудок. — Давай обсудим, что нам с этим теперь делать.

— Ты не понял, Юра. Меня просто выворачивает. Всю неделю меня выворачивало, каждый раз, когда я смотрел на тебя, и еще больше меня выворачивало, когда я вспоминал, как смотрел на тебя раньше, еще ни о чем не подозревая. Я хочу тебя так сильно, что боюсь сломать сразу же, как только ты ко мне подойдешь. И в то же время, да, меня бесит, что ты вечно садишься на какой-нибудь вот такой же стул и не подходишь ко мне. Бесило все эти дни, но я держался, потому что ты был недосягаем, между нами ничего не могло возникнуть. Но теперь? Я уже целовал тебя, я трогал тебя, нюхал твою кожу, слушал твое дыхание. Если ты еще решаешь, не надо ли уйти, решай сейчас. Или иди сюда. 

Юра встал и неловко одернул шорты. Сердце вернулось на место и даже билось относительно спокойно. Три шага отделяло его от Леруа, от двери — может быть, пять. Он не собирался уходить, но хотел запомнить этот момент. 

— Юра, — произнес Леруа.

На три счета Юра преодолел расстояние до кровати. Леруа раздвинул ноги, и он ступил между ними, положил руки на широкие плечи, сминая ткань футболки, большими пальцами с обеих сторон погладил изгибы перехода шеи в плечо, зацепил воротник, кожа под которым была теплой и совсем чуть-чуть влажной. Ладони Леруа схватили его бедра выше коленей и медленно двинулись вверх, задержались в районе тазовых костей, а потом поползли и дальше, увлекая за собой футболку. Юра начал дрожать, когда они коснулись его голой спины и надавили, заставляя его, чтобы не упасть, сильнее опереться на напрягшиеся в ответ плечи. Леруа задрал голову, наклонил ее вбок, отбрасывая челку, и улыбнулся ему так, как улыбается, наверное, человек, которому недалеко до безумия, а затем потянул его на себя, сам при этом двигаясь ближе, и прижался лицом к его животу. 

Юрины икры уперлись в спрятавшийся под покрывалом острый край кровати, но он едва это почувствовал. В том месте, где проходила воображаемая линия от ладоней на его талии до носа над его пупком и губ под ним, у него все плавилось со скоростью льда в песчаной пустыне, и он всерьез боялся, что, так же, как ото льда в пустыне, от его внутренностей через несколько секунд ничего не останется. Он заставил себя поднять правую руку и потрогал бритый затылок трясущимися пальцами, повозил ими, чувствуя, как короткие волоски нежно цепляют мягкие подушечки. Леруа стиснул его еще крепче. Открыв рот, он дышал прямо в его кожу, и ткань футболки от этого прилипала к ней горячим пластом. Юра слега поворошил жесткие волосы, а после, осмелев, забрался пальцами глубже, осторожно массируя голову. Леруа что-то невнятно промычал, немного отстранился и вдруг толкнул его коленом в бедро сначала с одной, а потом с другой стороны.

Юра не знал, каким образом он сразу понял, чего именно от него хотят, но его правая нога будто сама собой согнулась и приподнялась. Леруа вдвинул свою левую ногу в центр, и Юра, подавшись вперед, поставил колено на матрас. То же самое с другой стороны — и вот он уже стоит на кровати коленями по обе стороны от бедер Леруа, и по-прежнему судорожно сжимает теперь застывшие на месте плечи, а его взгляд упирается в стену возле тревожного пятна ночника. 

Леруа взял его за пояс и заставил сесть, привлек к себе, и после этого он больше не мог думать о том, что они соприкасаются теми или иными частями тела, поскольку точек соприкосновения стало так много, что уже не было смысла их считать. Леруа, оставив несколько влажных, горячих поцелуев на его подбородке, спустился вниз по его шее, каждым прикосновением губ вызывая где-то у него внутри очередную вспышку неукротимой дрожи. Юра понимал, что ерзает, зачем-то стараясь уйти от этих поцелуев, а в следующую секунду — наоборот, подставиться под них ловчее, удобней, однако потерял, кажется, способность управлять телом, идеально владеть которым учился едва ли не всю сознательную жизнь. Перебираясь по шее через ключицы и ямку между ними на другую сторону, к уху, забираясь в это ухо языком, обсасывая мочку, Леруа как будто совсем не замечал его рот, и поэтому ему нечем было заглушить тяжелое дыхание, иногда разрываемое короткими плескающими звуками, которые возникали, когда он пытался одновременно вдохнуть и проглотить слюну. Он хотел как-то отвечать, но это было непросто: он ощущал на коже губы, зубы, язык, ласкающие его иногда словно в нескольких местах одновременно, но успевал только беспомощно водить руками по спине, мышцы которой бежали то вверх, то вниз, то куда-нибудь вбок под его пальцами с силой накатывающей на берег волны. Он знал, что Леруа будет его вести, это было неизбежно, потому что его собственный опыт оставлял желать лучшего, и он слышал это: я хочу тебя так сильно, что боюсь сломать, — и все-таки не был готов к тому, в какой вихрь превратится окружающее его пространство.

Леруа опустил руки, просунул ладони под его ягодицы и чуть приподнял их, одновременно толкаясь бедрами вверх и вперед. Юра почувствовал, как твердая плоть упирается ему в пах, ниже его собственного члена, на уровне мошонки, через четыре слоя ткани, но недвусмысленно, однозначно, настойчиво, не позволяя вывернуться или сказать потом, что ничего не было. Леруа переместил правую руку ему на пояс и, удерживая его в одном положении, несколько раз качнул бедрами, заставляя тягучее ощущение распространиться вверх к животу, назад между ягодиц и внутрь до самого горла, на секунду перехватывая дыхание, а после тихо засмеялся рядом с его ухом и наконец нашел его губы, которые Юра, послушно держа рот приоткрытым, позволил ему тщательно вылизать языком, прежде чем этот язык оказался у него во рту и увлек его собственный в шутливой, но опасной борьбе, в которой нельзя было проиграть, но вполне можно было слишком привыкнуть ко вкусу победы.

А вкус победы не был похож ни на что. Следы мятной жвачки давно испарились, и Юре, пока они целовались, казалось, что он чувствует не то черешню, не то орехи, не то шоколад, и, хотя он периодически начинал ругать себя за то, что по сути пытается сравнивать с чем-то съедобным вкус обыкновенной слюны, он уже понимал, что запомнит этот вкус навсегда, пусть и не сможет его описать, как не смог бы описать и разложить на составляющие природный шум: на глаз жужжания пчелы, щепотку гравия под чьей-то ногой, ложечку воды, капающей с крыши после дождя. И здесь: может быть, немного черешни, орехов и шоколада, но столько же и всего остального, и не обязательно съедобного, а вообще всего, всего, что существует на свете, — лишь как-то так он мог приблизиться к тому, чтобы облечь вкус этих поцелуев в слова, однако вот вопрос: зачем.

Когда они по какому-то молчаливому согласию оторвались друг от друга и, столкнувшись лбами, задышали друг другу в рот, Юра уже не думал, что его разорвет на части, но не был уверен, что его еще не разорвало. Он так и не перестал дрожать. Леруа положил ладони ему на лопатки, похлопал там, потом несколько раз с силой сжал его плечи, будто не зная, куда девать избыток энергии, и наконец подхватил его под скулы, заставил немного запрокинуть голову и выдохнул:

— Все в порядке?

— Да. — Юра на секунду прикрыл веки. — Да. Блин. Ебучая трясучка.

— Это нормально. Пройдет.

— Когда?

— Если честно, не знаю. — Леруа поцеловал его в подбородок, в губы, в место между носом и верхней губой. — У тебя это в первый раз.

Тон был скорее утвердительным, чем вопросительным, и Юра позволил себе красноречиво промолчать. Леруа провел ладонями вниз по его шее, плечам, прервал движение легким пожатием у локтей, а потом взялся за ткань его футболки и потащил ее вверх. Юра, пересилив себя, поднял руки: он знал, что раздеваться в итоге будет неловко, но знал также и то, что, если бы он не собирался раздеваться, если бы он не собирался идти до конца, он бы не оказался здесь, в комнате Леруа, на коленях у Леруа, в руках Леруа, которые снова обвивали его теперь уже голое выше пояса тело и шарили по нему, как будто не желая оставить нетронутым ни один миллиметр кожи. Леруа нагнулся, нырнул головой под его подбородок и схватил ртом его правый сосок, который несколько раз перекатил губами, а потом выпустил и аккуратно потрогал языком. В ощущении не было ничего захватывающего, пока Юра не вспоминал в очередной раз о том, что это действительно происходит с ним прямо сейчас, и тогда все нервные окончания, встрепенувшись, просыпались и будто поднимались максимально близко к поверхности кожи, которую Леруа ощупывал, гладил, мял и вылизывал, не давая ему ни секунды передышки. За пару минут он измучил его сосок так, что тот начал болезненно пульсировать в его зубах, словно отголосками быстрого боя Юриного сердца, который Леруа, несомненно, слышал, наверняка про себя усмехаясь его чрезмерной реакции на бесхитростные, в сущности, ласки, которые не должны были превращать его в настолько безобразную жидкую кашу.

Сделав над собой усилие, Юра с двух сторон собрал футболку Леруа на плечах и дернул вверх. Однако Леруа, распрямившись, сбросил его руки, перехватил их за запястья и опять улыбнулся шалой, пьяной улыбкой.

— Сначала ты, — сказал он.

— С чего бы?

Леруа, не отвечая, обвил его правой рукой за пояс и потянул в сторону, вниз, к кровати. Юра, быстро сориентировавшись, уперся обеими ладонями ему в грудь и надавил, пытаясь повалить его на спину. Он не очень понимал, зачем сопротивляется, но принялся за это со странным азартом: чтобы отвлечь Леруа, он сильно сжал его бедра коленями, а потом, не ослабляя давления, наклонился и укусил его за подбородок, начал раскачиваться, чтобы выскользнуть из его объятий. В голове пролетали призраки того, о чем он думал, когда они стояли в городе у пешеходного перехода: о том, что они должны были драться, валяясь по пыльной брусчатке, бить не глядя и рвать зубами, о том, что Леруа в конце концов одолел бы его, и тогда он, прижатый весом теплого тела, высвободил бы одну руку, пальцем вытер бы кровь с его губы и сунул бы окровавленный палец в собственный рот, потому что для Марса важнее не победить, а найти гармонию. А если победить, то только самого себя.

Леруа победил его самым избитым в мире приемом: дождавшись, пока он увлечется и потеряет бдительность, просто расслабил мышцы и упал спиной назад, как Юра того и добивался, но на своих условиях. Юра от неожиданности плашмя рухнул на него сверху, и он, не промешкав ни секунды, быстро перекатил его под себя, одновременно сдвигаясь, чтобы лечь по длине кровати. Получилось скорее по диагонали: Юрина левая нога повисла в пустоте. Леруа нетерпеливо пихнул подушку куда-то в угол за их головами. Его член совершенно явным образом упирался Юре в живот, но сместился вбок, когда он перенес вес влево, чтобы освободить место для руки, которая ловко расстегнула пуговицу и ширинку на Юриных шортах. Юра снова вцепился в его футболку, но не смог вытянуть зажатую где-то между ними ткань. Его опять трясло, теперь еще сильнее, чем раньше, а дыхание клокотало в горле, словно туда попала горсть камней. Тем не менее он нашел в себе силы, чтобы, убрав левую ногу под правую, носком одного кроссовка надавить на задник другого, а потом повторить то же самое, поменяв ноги. Оба кросса со стуком упали на пол, и Леруа, быстро оглянувшись, наградил его хитрой и довольной улыбкой, а потом сел на колени, поймал его взгляд и одним медленным, но решительным, непрерывным движением стащил всю одежду, что на нем оставалась, к его лодыжкам. Юра самостоятельно высвободил ноги и справился с желанием подтянуть колени к груди, однако глаза все-таки закрыл. Леруа, снимая с него носки, несколько секунд подержал каждую ступню в ладони, прежде чем бережно опустить на кровать. Юра повернул голову набок и почувствовал, как пальцы бегут от его плеча через живот к паху и, не трогая член, забираются между бедер, которые он инстинктивно свел вместе и крепко сжал, и гладят там, массируют, призывая расслабиться, довериться, пустить.

— Ну посмотри на меня, — сказал Леруа. — Юра, посмотри. 

Юра проглотил слюну, сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел. Леруа, сидя рядом с ним на коленях и больше его не удерживая, ответил ему взглядом, который он немедленно узнал, поскольку видел уже не раз на этой неделе: тяжелый, как будто из темного стекла, это был тот самый взгляд, который заставлял его думать, что Леруа хочет с ним что-то сделать, вот только он даже не представлял себе, что это что-то — раздеть его, сесть рядом и просто снова смотреть.

И он не мог отрицать, что его это возбуждает. Возбуждает быть без одежды, в то время как Леруа не снял с себя еще ничего. Возбуждает не шевелиться сознательно, но то и дело дергаться от дрожи, покрывающей все его тело мелкими взрывами. Возбуждает чувствовать на себе этот нечеловеческий взгляд и знать, что он проникает туда, куда не способны проникнуть пальцы, то есть в его голову, а внутри его головы уже не может не стать совершенно очевидным то, что он действительно испытывает это возбуждение — и что оно невероятно сильно.

Хотя последнее, наверное, было ясно уже по тому, как мощно стоял теперь его член, который до этого колебался, твердея, если он полностью отдавался на волю ласкающих его губ и рук, или обмякая, если его начинали одолевать тревога, стыд и сомнения. Впрочем, нет, сомнения его не одолевали, он все решил, пусть и не вполне понимал когда: когда Леруа произнес «решай сейчас»? Когда в городе он сам сказал, что им в одну сторону? Когда они разговаривали под грецким орехом? Нет, еще раньше, но когда именно?

— Боже, Юра, — выговорил Леруа. Его руки заскользили вверх, обвели его бедра, потерли выступы тазовых костей, прошлись по ребрам и остановились на плечах, надавливая легко, но ощутимо, так, что он не смог бы сесть, если бы захотел. Но он хотел только, чтобы Леруа лег на него сверху, зажимая между их телами его ноющий член, хотел только раздвинуть ноги и обхватить его бедрами, скрестить лодыжки у него за спиной, как делали девчонки в порно, сказать какую-нибудь пошлость: возьми меня, я твой, делай со мной все, что хочешь. 

Конечно, он не мог такого сказать. Он молчал, но Леруа медленно наклонился к самому его лицу и едва притронулся к его губам сухим, почти целомудренным поцелуем, а потом действительно лег сверху, и Юра раскрыл под ним ноги, коленями и руками задирая его футболку. Головка его члена коснулась живота Леруа. Она была уже влажная, и Юра почувствовал, как их соединила, растягиваясь, ниточка липкой прозрачной жидкости. Леруа не дал ей разорваться, просунув ладони под его спину и прижав его вплотную к себе. 

— Сними, — произнес Юра в его шею, цепляя пальцами ткань футболки. На этот раз Леруа послушался и, оперевшись на одну, а потом на другую руку, снял футболку двумя движениями, прокатив по плечам ровную тягучую волну, как на первой тренировке, в тот единственный раз, когда они занимались все вместе. Только тогда он был в одежде. Юра хотел ему об этом сказать, хотел признаться, что тоже смотрел, тоже замечал, но прятал свои мысли слишком глубоко, однако в этот момент Леруа затянул его в очередной поцелуй, который не был похож на предыдущие: неаккуратный, требовательный, жадный, он как будто открывал новую страницу в книге, которую они сегодня писали вместе. Юра чувствовал, как Леруа, не отрываясь от его губ, возится, расстегивая штаны. Он хотел помочь, злился на себя за то, что не успевает толком участвовать, не успевает даже думать о том, как отвечать. Согнув руку в локте, он вывернул запястье и нашел сосок Леруа, потрогал мягкий, податливый ореол и жесткие волоски вокруг него, ногтем задел маленькую горошину в центре. Леруа левой рукой отвел его ногу дальше в сторону и пальцами скользнул по его мошонке вниз. Юра, сразу непроизвольно напряг все, что можно было напрячь, и Леруа это, конечно, почувствовал — его голос раздался где-то справа от Юриной головы:

— Не бойся. Сегодня мы так далеко не зайдем.

— Почему? — спросил Юра. Леруа хрипло рассмеялся. Голос стал еще ближе, губы коснулись Юриного уха:

— А ты хочешь? Мой член внутри тебя? Хочешь, детка?

Юра не выдержал и захныкал. Тихо, на одной тонкой ноте. Леруа взял мочку его уха в рот, больно прикусил ее зубами, пососал и выпустил, а потом быстро проговорил:

— У нас не очень много времени. Вернутся остальные, ты не один в номере, тебе надо вернуться. У меня ни гондонов, ни смазки, и, в любом случае, ты так волнуешься, я сделаю тебе больно. Детка, я хочу тебя трахать долго, сладко, чтобы у тебя все расплавилось внутри, чтобы у меня все расплавилось, и Анна не смогла бы отскрести нас от простыней, когда придет менять белье, и кинула бы нас в стиральную машину как есть, и мы бы наконец стали единым целым с мировым океаном. Вдвоем.

Юра не понимал, как Леруа может одновременно говорить такие вещи и называть его «детка», но ему до ломоты в костях нравилось и то, и другое. Он не хотел, чтобы Леруа останавливался, и, собравшись с силами, преодолевая мучительную неловкость, попросил:

— Расскажи мне. 

— Как мы становимся единым целым с океаном? Или как я тебя трахну?

Юра скрипнул зубами, закрыл глаза и ответил: 

— Второе.

Он чувствовал, что его щеки горят огненным румянцем. Леруа опять рассмеялся: хрипота не прошла до конца, и его смех звучал мягко, но все равно немного шершаво, словно Юра зарылся лицом в охапку осенних листьев.

— Я тебя раздену, — сказал Леруа. — Как сейчас. Мне нравится, когда на тебе ничего нет. У тебя потрясающее тело, тебе об этом говорили? Не могли не говорить. Одни мышцы, но такое стройное, плавное, изгибы, никакой резкости. Много силы без лишней рекламы. 

Ладонь прошлась по задней поверхности его бедра.

— И я еще толком не видел тебя сзади. Я бы положил тебя на живот. На какое-то время. Целовал бы тебя прямо здесь. — Пальцы ущипнули его под правой ягодицей, а потом сразу же под левой. — И здесь. Что скажешь?

Юра не сказал ничего, только сделал какое-то бессмысленное, отчаянное движение бедрами: то ли вверх, то ли вперед. Леруа опустил руку ему на живот, прижимая его к кровати.

— Но это мне тоже нравится. 

Рука переместилась ниже и наконец-то обхватила его член. Юра шумно выдохнул. 

— Мне нравится форма, размер. Я думал, что ты будешь меньше. — Короткий смешок. — Извини. Волосы здесь. 

Ладонь на секунду разжалась, чтобы осторожно тронуть волосы, которые у него в паху были темнее и жестче, чем в других местах, но потом вернулась на ствол и принялась двигаться по нему вверх и вниз неторопливыми, экономными движениями. 

— Но знаешь, что мне нравится больше всего? Мне нравится знать, как ты реагируешь. И я уже знаю так много. Тебе приятно, когда я целую тебя в шею. Особенно вот тут, прямо под подбородком. Пожалуй, тебе все равно, когда я ласкаю твои соски, зато тебя заводит, когда я сжимаю тебя так крепко, что почти хрустят ребра. Тебе нравится, как я на тебя смотрю, ты просто растекаешься под моим взглядом, правда? И тебя дико возбуждает то, что я говорю об этом вслух, но подожди, еще не конец. 

Рука двигалась ужасающе медленно, превращая ласку в изощренную пытку. Юра попытался толкаться в нее сам, но Леруа навалился на него бедром и свободной рукой, практически лишив его возможности шевелить нижней частью тела.

— Мы отдалились от темы, — сказал он. — Сначала я, конечно, довел бы тебя до грани, может быть, как сейчас. Чтобы у тебя темнело в глазах. У тебя темнеет в глазах?

Юра неловко помотал головой, однако Леруа не ждал ответа. 

— Но я был бы осторожен. Я бы не стал торопиться. Я хочу видеть, как у тебя расслабляется все тело, как с твоего лица стираются все страхи, даже те, о которых ты не подозреваешь или не хочешь думать. Видеть, как ты мне доверяешь. Сделать тебе хорошо. Лучше всех.

Мне тоже надо сделать тебе хорошо, подумал Юра. Только я не умею это так выражать. И вообще ничего не умею и не знаю как. Довольно бесполезный я человек.

— Подожди. 

Он нащупал запястье Леруа и, вцепившись в него, попробовал сесть. Леруа на этот раз не стал его удерживать и даже помог ему опереться на спинку кровати. Его ладонь выпустила Юрин член, но оставалась рядом, периодически касаясь его живота.

— Что-то не так? Я даже не дошел до самого интересного.

— Все нормально. Просто давай вместе. 

Он улыбнулся, чувствуя одновременно неловкость и идеальную правильность своих слов. Леруа теперь сидел рядом с ним боком, на одном бедре. Футболки на нем уже не было, штаны с трусами были спущены почти до колен, и снять их помешали бы кроссовки, которые до сих пор оставались на его ногах. Юра наконец смог как следует рассмотреть его член: не слишком большой, темный, темней, чем все остальные части его тела, с крупной розовой головкой, и если бы ему предъявили этот член отдельно и попросили бы сказать, кому он принадлежит, он бы не задумываясь назвал имя Леруа, потому что стоял он как-то очень характерно — с вызовом, с прямолинейной гордостью, до смешного уверенно. Хотя смеяться Юре, пожалуй, не хотелось.

— Как именно? — спросил Леруа.

— Как до этого. Только сними.

Юра указал рукой, и Леруа, бегло улыбнувшись, быстро избавился от оставшейся одежды, а потом взял Юру левой ладонью за левую, переплел их пальцы и отодвинулся спиной к стене. Юра потянулся за ним и оседлал его бедра, подался ближе, оставив между ними лишь несколько сантиметров. Он ощущал теплое тело под собой кожей ягодиц и даже мошонки, но это больше не заставляло его дрожать — только создавало щекотную тяжесть внизу живота и в верхней части бедер, тяжесть, которая, впрочем, совсем не тянула его к земле, а лишь заставляла его чувствовать себя сильным, выносливым, способным на многое. 

Леруа взял его лицо обеими руками и поцеловал сверху вниз: в лоб, в переносицу, в кончик носа, в губы и в подбородок, а потом, оставив левую ладонь у него на затылке, опустил правую на его член. Юра, повторив за ним, взял его у середины ствола и, стараясь не сжимать слишком тесно, но держать при этом крепко, двинул рукой, сначала подталкивая крайнюю плоть вверх через ободок головки, а затем вновь стягивая кожу вниз. Член удобно помещался в его ладони. Леруа притянул его еще ближе, прижался лбом ко лбу, и воздух, который они выдыхали, перемешивался между ними, нагревался, кидался из одного рта в другой, подстегиваемый короткими, резкими вздохами и стонами, говорящими о том, что кто-то из них уже на грани, однако в том равновесии, которое они обретали в эти секунды, было уже непонятно, кто именно.

Юра все-таки кончил первым, но остановился всего на несколько секунд, только чтобы позволить распрямившейся спирали занять и утопить в меду каждый уголок его тела, а потом снова заработал рукой, возвращая прежний темп. Леруа, так и не выпустив его член, размазал по стволу и головке его собственную сперму, касаясь при этом всех мест, ставших теперь слишком чувствительными, и у него непроизвольно поджимались пальцы ног и напрягались мышцы бедер. Тем не менее он добился своего. Леруа сдавил его шею с особой силой, под его ладонью прокатилась короткая дрожь, и через пару секунд семя выплеснулось на его пальцы, на запястье, на ноги Леруа и на простынь под ними. Юра дождался, пока давление под затылком ослабнет, и, подняв голову, посмотрел в синие глаза, зрачки которых потерянно бродили из угла в угол, но, поймав его взгляд, с явным усилием сосредоточились на нем.

— Теперь мы должны о чем-нибудь заговорить, — напомнил Юра где-то через полминуты.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Леруа. — Теперь уже не обязательно. 

Однако, вопреки своим словам, он тут же продолжил:

— Я очень рад, что мы это сделали, Юра. Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад. В такие моменты мне жаль, что телепатии не существует, потому что я не могу выразить это словами.

— Может быть, и существует, — сказал Юра. — Иначе я не знаю, как это было бы возможно. То есть как это… это все вообще могло произойти. Мне надо идти. 

— Еще пять минут?

— Пять минут.

Юра отпустил его член и медленно растер сперму по своей ладони. Ему не хотелось уходить.

— Завтра, — произнес Леруа. — Ты с ними не пойдешь?

— Нет, конечно. Скажу, что мне все еще не очень. Может, пообещаю прийти позже. И ты?

— И я. Но на меня им плевать. Главное, не переусердствуй во вранье, а то Отабек решит остаться с тобой.

При мысли об Отабеке у Юры неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Он не сможет всю неделю врать, что ему нездоровится, иначе придется соврать и Фельцману, реакцию которого трудно предсказать и который, если с ним на первый взгляд все будет в порядке, может заподозрить что-нибудь похуже простуды и даже выслать его в Питер на обследование. Придется выдумывать что-то новое, и если от остальных он отделается без особого труда, то как быть с Отабеком, с которым они в лагере всегда были вместе? Который все-таки его лучший друг?

— Мы найдем время, — сказал Леруа. — Ночью. Поздно вечером, рано утром. Нам повезло, что я живу один и что ночи здесь теплые. Эй.

Его руки опять легли на Юрино лицо, легонько встряхнули его голову, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

— Давай перестанем думать о будущем, Юра. Конечно, это очень глупо, особенно для нас с тобой, но давай сделаем это. 

Юра кивнул, хотя знал, что не сможет, как, должно быть, и сам Леруа, не думать о будущем вовсе. Такова человеческая природа: страхи, сомнения, опасения и недобрые знамения. Неспособность верить в реальность счастья прямо сейчас и поразительное умение жалеть об упущенном. Но если ты ничего не упустил, а оно все равно от тебя ускользает, и тебе ни капли не легче от того, что ты это заранее предчувствовал, надо и впрямь, может быть, разучаться предчувствовать и учиться чувствовать — тем более если тебе кажется, что ты это умеешь.

Леруа поймал его губы, целуя неглубоко, без языка, на самом краю ощущений. Еще пять минут. И еще. Я не хочу уходить.

Но он, конечно, ушел и уже лежал в собственной холодной кровати, когда наконец явился Гошка. Притворяясь спящим, он смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век, как Гошка ходит по комнате, раздевается до трусов, идет в ванную и выходит оттуда в старенькой синей майке, ложится на соседнюю кровать и отворачивается лицом к стене. На улице, на заднем дворе, кто-то негромко разговаривал, но Юра не мог разобрать ни слова, а потом и вообще начал сомневаться в том, что говорят люди: слишком уж монотонным и размеренным был этот тихий шум. Он вслушивался в него до боли в голове, чтобы ни о чем не думать и побыстрее заснуть, но заснул, только когда Гошка уже давно сопел, а за окном стало совсем темно — наверное, погас фонарь.


	5. Chapter 5

Наутро, открыв глаза, Юра не сразу понял, что его разбудило, и несколько секунд лежал, глядя в стену. Было светло и, очевидно, давно: свет, поскольку ставни они никогда не закрывали, заливал всю комнату, выставляя напоказ каждую щербинку в некогда белой штукатурке. Юра уставился на ближайшую, но, проморгавшись, понял, что это вовсе никакая не щербинка, а комар, сонный и жирный, похоже, напившийся за ночь его и Гошкиной крови. Он вяло взмахнул рукой, и комар, дернувшись с места, медленно взлетел по спирали к абажуру и пропал из виду. Юрина рука обессиленно упала обратно на кровать.

— Юр, — прохрипел Гошка. — Выключи этот ебучий будильник.

И правда, играла крикливая стандартная мелодия, которую Юра использовал для будильника, причем так громко, что было неясно, почему он сразу не обратил внимания. Еще некоторое время у него ушло на то, чтобы, забравшись с головой под одеяло, найти телефон, который оказался почти посередине кровати, под его ногой. Гошка, после того, как он нажал на «стоп», издал нарочито тяжелый стон.

— Семь утра, ты охуел что ли?

— Ложиться надо вовремя. — Юра уронил голову на подушку. Вчера ему было не до того, и он забыл отключить будильник, который заранее опрометчиво поставил на всю неделю, но объяснять это Гошке он не собирался.

— Сегодня выходной, чего тебе неймется?

Юра не ответил. Гошка пробормотал: «Пиздец», — и отвернулся к стене. Его кровать жалобно скрипнула. Юра закрыл глаза. Теперь ему стало слышно, как на улице выводит длинную переливчатую руладу какая-то птица, издалека ей вторит другая, а еще дальше поет третья или, быть может, это эхо от пения первой скатывается с гор. Он знал, что больше не уснет, но лежал неподвижно, прислушиваясь сквозь птичий свист к собственному телу. Он не был уверен, что именно изменилось, но что-то определенно стало иначе. Руки, сердце, легкие, желудок — все ощущалось по-другому. Как будто раньше он всем этим пользовался в кредит, а вчера этот кредит наконец-то был выплачен, и теперь его тело полностью принадлежало ему. Он думал о своих пальцах и знал, что они могут не только перебрать воздух в красивом жесте под конец программы или завязать ему коньки, думал о своих ногах и понимал, что они не только донесут его до тренировки и обратно, не только будут держать его до последней крупицы сил и дольше, думал о своих глазах, которые видели столько белого льда, столько пасмурного неба, а могли видеть еще так много другого. И это касалось не только физической близости, это было гораздо больше, масштабней — он ощущал настойчивое желание пробовать, узнавать, искать и находить новое, пытаться и просто жить не только теми способами, которыми жил раньше, а тысячей, миллионом иных, — и в то же время все сводилось к тому, что произошло вчера, росло из него, увеличиваясь до размеров, которые не вмещались в воображение, однако корнями оставаясь все там же. Или лучше сказать здесь же? Здесь, на третьем этаже, если считать по прямой, то всего в десятке метров от его собственной кровати. 

Юра повернул голову и попытался определить, спит ли Гошка. Сопения слышно не было, но его плечо и бок поднимались и опадали размеренно и плавно. Тогда Юра вытащил из-под подушки футболку, в которой обычно спал и которую вчера не стал надевать (хотел даже лечь вообще без всего, но побоялся во сне сбросить одеяло), и, прижимая ее к груди, сел на кровати, развернулся и спустил ноги на пол. Нарочно поерзал, заставив пружины скрипнуть. Гошка не пошевелился, и тогда он, встав на ноги, быстро дошел до ванной, запер за собой дверь и уронил футболку на закрытую крышку унитаза. 

Он почистил зубы, рассматривая себя в зеркале, пытаясь найти что-то новое в своем заспанном лице, в глазах, которые не желали до конца открываться и слабо горели из-под полуприкрытых век привычным светло-зеленым, в губах, которые уж точно должны были нести следы, однако на первый взгляд тоже выглядели как обычно. Он внимательно осмотрел свою шею, но и шея была чистой, без единой отметины. На какую-то секунду он даже задался вопросом, не приснилось ли ему то, что было вчера. Что если он, и правда в лихорадке, на самом деле пришел из города один и поднялся к себе в номер, где сразу же уснул и увидел во сне красочную, невероятную, глупейшую галлюцинацию? 

Потом он все же нашел кое-что: синячок на бедре — маленький, серый, вполне походящий на отпечаток пальца. Конечно, на его теле всегда были синяки, которые проходили, может быть, только в короткие пару недель отпуска после завершения сезона, но именно этот он, кажется, раньше не видел. Юра осторожно погладил его, надавил, вызвав вспышку очень слабой боли — даже не боли, а просто нечеткого ощущения того, что он там есть. Не то чтобы ему нужны были доказательства, разумеется, он не считал всерьез, что ему все приснилось, но какое-то связующее звено, что-то материальное, что-то, что он мог потрогать… Он надавил еще раз и, подняв голову, улыбнулся своему отражению. Возможно, что-то изменилось в его улыбке, но он не был уверен. Раньше он не испытывал ни желания, ни необходимости изучать и запоминать себя, он просто был, как говорилось в его профиле в Инстаграме, фигуристом, чемпионом России, чемпионом Европы, бронзовым призером чемпионата мира, олимпионником, студентом. Но теперь он был кем-то еще, и это все меняло. 

Юра умыл лицо, однако в душ, как и вчера, лезть не стал. Вместо этого он надел футболку и на цыпочках вышел из ванной. Достал из шкафа вчерашние шорты, сунул ноги в шлепанцы. Ключи, телефон. Было десять минут восьмого, и завтрак по идее уже начался, но в выходной на него в такую рань пошла бы разве что Барановская, а большинство наверняка собиралось просто его проспать. Юра выскользнул в темный коридор, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и бесшумными прыжками взлетел по лестнице на третий этаж. Комната Отабека была слева, справа он миновал номер Моны Томсон и остановился у предпоследней двери. Примятая временем и въевшейся грязью красная ковровая дорожка в ширину занимала не весь коридор, оставляя справа и слева полосы голой доски. Юра встал так, чтобы его ступни оказались наполовину на ковре и наполовину на деревянном полу, потоптался, оценивая точность на глаз. Он просто тянул время, к тому же очень глупым образом. Он не думал, что Леруа сегодня не захочет его видеть, нет, дело было в чем-то другом. Возможно, в том, что каждый момент теперь стал максимально важен, обрел особый вес и требовал задержаться в нем, выдохнуть, осмотреться, — особенно этот момент, в котором он готовился постучать в номер Леруа после того, как покинул его чуть меньше восьми часов назад, понимая при том, что восемь часов — это очень и очень много.

Когда Юра все-таки постучал, ему сначала никто не ответил. Он постучал еще раз, побарабанил кулаком, рискуя разбудить кого-нибудь из соседей, замер и прислушался. Ни звука: ни скрипа половицы, ни шелеста одеяла, ни глухого «да-да, сейчас иду». Дверь распахнулась неожиданно и резко, когда он уже начал паниковать, и Леруа предстал перед ним в одних трусах, потирая висок возле глаза, который медленно открылся и так же медленно моргнул.

— Это я, — сказал Юра. — Привет.

Леруа смотрел на него молча, может быть, секунд двадцать. Его скулы покрывал серо-синий налет щетины, на правой щеке коротким розовым шрамом отпечаталась складка на подушке, клок волос сзади смешно торчал вверх, словно плавник. Юра неуверенно улыбнулся, не зная, надо ли говорить что-то еще и если да, то что, а потом Леруа шагнул к нему, схватил его за руку и буквально втащил внутрь. Дверь хлопнула слишком громко, и еще громче Юра приложился об нее спиной, когда Леруа набросился на него с жадностью весь день не кормленной собаки, по-собачьи, даже по-волчьи терзая зубами кожу его шеи, которая отлично помнила вчерашние ласки, хранила их в себе и сразу выплеснула на поверхность все ощущения, которые они вызвали тогда, только теперь Юра встретил их уже без дрожи, принял их сразу, не попытался их отвергнуть. Он повернул голову, прижимаясь макушкой к двери, и подставил Леруа свою шею с другой стороны, стиснул бедрами колено, которое вдвинулось между его ног и вжалось в его пах. Ему нравилось, что с ним не церемонятся, не спрашивают, можно ли, не пытаются сначала поговорить. Он не сомневался, что время для разговоров еще будет: очень много времени — или очень мало, как посмотреть. Он взял голову Леруа с обеих сторон под ушами, повернул ее к себе лицом и попытался приставить губы к губам, однако Леруа увернулся и пробормотал:

— Я еще не умывался. 

Юра, не отвечая, снова потянул его на себя, все-таки неловко прижался ртом и ткнулся языком в зубы, которые, чуть помедлив, разошлись и впустили его внутрь, где было сухо и немного липко, но быстро стало горячо и влажно. Руки обвились вокруг его талии и, приподняв его, почти посадили на ногу, которая вошла еще дальше между его бедер. В животе у него что-то приятно скручивалось, и уже знакомое чувство тепла расходилось по всему телу, словно его опустили в горячую ванну, но как бы изнутри, как бы наружу всеми нервами, наружу сладко сжимающимся сердцем. 

Когда спустя несколько минут они оторвались друг от друга и, тяжело дыша, посмотрели друг другу в глаза, Юра уже находился слишком близко к грани. Взгляд Леруа стал осмысленным и больше не казался сонным: он сверкал озорством и радостью, предвкушением и опасным безрассудством. Возможно, Юра пытался прочесть в нем то, чего в нем на самом деле не было, но он видел и нечто более тяжелое, громоздкое, неповоротливое, похожее на печальное древнее чудовище, живущее на дне мутного пруда с самого начала времен, — и он почти готов был узнать это, по наитию понять, что это такое, хотя никогда с ним раньше не сталкивался. И оно его пугало, но потом Леруа заговорил, и он перестал об этом думать.

— Я так рад, что ты пришел, — сказал Леруа. — Я и не надеялся, что ты придешь. Но я надеялся, что ты мне приснишься, а ты меня подвел.

— А что тебе снилось?

— Фельцман. Он смотрел на меня осуждающе.

— Врешь. — Юра склонил голову набок. — Тебе не снился Фельцман.

— Если честно, я не помню, что мне снилось. Я спал очень крепко. Но ты здесь, и я могу представлять, что мы провели вместе ночь. 

— Тем более, что я еще не мылся.

— И я. Чувствуешь себя на моей коже?

Юра сунул нос под его подбородок, прижал ноздри чуть ниже кадыка, вдохнул и задержал дыхание.

— Не здесь, — сказал Леруа. Юра почувствовал вибрацию этих слов в области переносицы, во рту, в горле. Он отстранился и посмотрел скептически, не очень пряча за скептицизмом вязкую жажду. Леруа ответил все тем же лукавым взглядом, а потом убрал ногу. Они шагнули одновременно: Юра вперед, он назад, — развернулись на сто восемьдесят градусов, и теперь уже Леруа оперся спиной о дверь, а Юра облизнул губы и опустился перед ним на колени.

Он думал об этом еще вчера, это было одним из звеньев того хоровода мыслей, который гулял по его голове, прежде чем он смог заснуть, и не только это, но этого он хотел, наверное, даже больше, чем ощутить член Леруа внутри себя, может быть, лишь потому, что лучше себе представлял. Он сунул пальцы сверху под резинку трусов и, подавшись ближе, неуверенно потерся щекой о член, выступающий бугром под тканью. Леруа издал короткое мычание, которое прозвучало достаточно одобрительно для того, чтобы Юра нашел в себе смелость потянуть его трусы вниз. Член качнулся возле его лица плотным, тяжелым весом. Юра взял его рукой, оттянул крайнюю плоть, чтобы головка, и так уже обнажившаяся, выдавалась вперед как можно сильнее, а потом осторожно коснулся кончиком языка уздечки. Сглотнул слюну, провел дрожащую линию вверх до отверстия уретры. Вкус был терпким, но не неприятным, и он чувствовал идущий от чужого тела живой жар, которой что-то развинчивал и расшатывал у него в горле. Переместив руку к основанию ствола, он накрыл головку ртом, сжал губы и попробовал двинуть головой. 

— Подожди. — Пальцы Леруа тронули его под подбородком. — Полижи еще. Это охуенно выглядит.

Юра расслабил губы и, немного отстранившись, потер их друг о друга. Конечно, он знал, что Леруа смотрит и будет смотреть на то, что он делает, но слышать это было так стыдно и так возбуждающе, что кровь застучала у него в висках. Он положил головку себе на язык плашмя, подержал ее, покатал в открытом рту вправо и влево, облизывал ее по ободку и просто снизу вверх, обхватывал губами, смачивая слюной, которая выделялась так обильно, что он не успевал ее сглатывать и она капала ему на шорты. Продолжая придерживать член Леруа одной рукой, другую он опустил и, засунув себе между ног, тер основанием ладони пах, но это не приносило ему облегчения. В какой-то момент Леруа осторожно положил пальцы на ствол чуть выше его собственных и принялся двигать ими: сначала едва-едва, так что Юра лишь изредка цеплял зубами головку, которую продолжал прилежно вылизывать, затем все быстрее и уже совсем быстро — и тогда ему пришлось остановиться, просто замерев с открытым ртом. Леруа вдвинул член еще чуть глубже ему в рот, взял его за волосы на затылке, несколько раз сильно дернул, задевая небо, и теплая жидкость вылилась на язык, который Юра инстинктивно поднял, чтобы защитить горло. Было немного кисло, но в целом он не ощутил вкуса, потому что проглотил все почти тут же, не сразу подумав, что можно было этого не делать. Впрочем, он все равно бы проглотил. 

Леруа вытащил свой член у него изо рта и отступил вплотную к двери. Юра подолом футболки вытер мокрый от слюны подбородок и посмотрел вверх. Он чувствовал, что его лицо пылает: то ли от стыда, то ли просто от физического усилия. Леруа взирал на него тем самым напряженным взглядом, который он впервые увидел на катке и который теперь узнавал без усилия, как старого знакомого. 

— Ты бомба, — сказал Леруа. — Я собирался показать тебе, как это делают настоящие профессионалы, но ты в помощи, похоже, не нуждаешься.

— Ну и сколько же членов ты отсосал в своей жизни? 

Юра протянул руку, и Леруа помог ему подняться, а потом переплел их пальцы.

— Пусть это останется тайной.

— Ноль?

Вместо ответа Леруа поцеловал его тягуче и медленно, без языка, просто обхватывая его губы своими, прижимая и выпуская сначала нижнюю, затем верхнюю и снова нижнюю. Юра закрыл глаза и позволил себе существовать в этом аккуратном поцелуе, имеющем так мало общего с темным взглядом, взглядом, в котором не было дна, а когда он закончился, произнес:

— Я знаю, что ты не такой опытный, каким хочешь казаться.

— В какой момент тебе показалось, что я опытный? — Леруа улыбнулся широко и нервно. — И даже если бы я был. С тобой все по-другому. 

— Ты говоришь это всем девчонкам. 

— И никогда не говорил парням. Но в кои-то веки это не преувеличение.

— Трусы надень. 

Юра указал подбородком на его опавший член. Трусы сползли к самым лодыжкам, и Леруа вышагнул из них и ногой пнул их в сторону кровати. 

— Зачем? Можно сразу идти в душ.

— Тогда я пойду?

— Иди.

— Ну пока.

Юра потянулся к ручке входной двери. Леруа взял его за плечи, развернул в сторону своей ванной и подтолкнул в спину, но тут же поймал снова, развернул обратно и оставил на его губах еще один небрежный, мокрый поцелуй. 

— У нас ведь есть время?

— У нас его вообще никогда не было.

— Не говори так. У нас есть все, что у нас есть, мы не отдадим ни секунды.

— Тогда я разденусь здесь, — решил Юра.

Но Леруа не дал ему этого сделать и раздел его в ванной, поставив перед зеркалом, которое отражало его только до середины груди. Этого, впрочем, было достаточно, чтобы видеть, как Леруа, уже избавив его от футболки, стоя сзади, зарывается носом в его волосы, дышит открытым ртом ему в шею, трется щетиной о голую кожу плеча. Его руки в это время, расстегнув шорты, мягкими движениями гладили его живот и бедра, не притрагиваясь, однако, к члену, до которого вполне могли бы дотянуться. Но Юра об этом не беспокоился. Он накапливал возбуждение каждой клеточкой, зная, что разрядка окажется сиюминутной, но рост может быть сколь угодно долгим. Черные волосы и темная по сравнению с его собственной бледностью кожа заставляли Леруа казаться его тенью на белой кафельной стене. А может, он и был тенью. Может, они были одним человеком в двух разных телах. Если случается обратное, то и это должно быть реально. Юра откинул голову назад, и под его затылком прокатилась мышца Леруа, который как раз в этот момент провел рукой вверх по его животу и груди, чтобы обхватить ладонью его полностью открывшуюся шею. Если бы он хотел перерезать ему горло, сейчас был бы самый подходящий момент. Конечно, Юра не считал всерьез, что Леруа помышляет о чем-то подобном. И, конечно, опасаться следовало совсем не этого.

Наконец они забрались вдвоем в маленький даже для одного человека душ, и он вспомнил, как боялся идти мыться в одном помещении с Леруа в тот день, когда они катали свои программы. Теперь он называл это словом «боялся», хотя тогда использовал другие, и теперь же понимал, что страх вырос не извне, а изнутри. Теперь и тогда, но ведь, — подсказал ему внутренний голос, — это было только вчера. Всего лишь вчера. Что если каждый день отныне будет длиться так же долго, вмещать в себя так же много, становиться новым жизненным этапом, столь же далеким от предыдущего, как Марс от Земли?

Но, будто в пику этой мысли, в душе они справились даже слишком быстро. Леруа торопливо намылил его плечи, грудь и живот, а потом взялся за его член и принялся дрочить ему скользкой от геля ладонью, в то время как другая рука обнимала его за талию и сперва как бы невзначай сползала на ягодицы, однако быстро осмелела и начала прихватывать и мять их, забираться между и задерживаться, прижимая к отверстию палец. Вода была нисколько не горячей, как обычно, максимум тепловатой, но сейчас Юра был этому рад, потому что внутри у него все пылало, и льющаяся по хребту прохлада позволяла ему крепиться и не растечься лужей в ногах у Леруа, за мокрые плечи которого он держался так крепко, что ему, наверное, было больно. Но Леруа, разумеется, ничего не говорил. В какой-то момент Юра пресек его попытку встать на колени, и он, ухмыляясь, вернул правую руку под его ягодицы, а левой задвигал с удвоенной силой, и всего через какую-нибудь минуту после этого Юра излился ему в ладонь. За то время, что он стоял, упираясь головой в пластиковую дверь душа и выравнивая дыхание, Леруа догнал его самостоятельно, специально повернувшись так, чтобы брызнуть спермой ему на живот. Юра, выдавив на пальцы еще немного геля, попытался, надеясь, может быть, продлить удовольствие, взять их члены в одну руку, но из-за того, что они были разного роста, толком ничего не получилось: его ладонь норовила соскользнуть вбок, а запястье неловко выворачивалось. Леруа снял душ с держателя и смыл с них обоих хлопья мыльной пены. Он улыбнулся, направив струю Юре в грудь, и сказал:

— Мы уже торчим в этом душе дольше, чем я провел здесь за всю неделю.

— И проторчим еще. — Юра протянул руку и потрогал его до сих пор стоящие торчком волосы. — Надо вымыть тебе голову.

Леруа, пожав плечами, поднял душ, но занес его не над своей, а над Юриной головой. Волосы, которые и без того уже нельзя было назвать сухими, мгновенно вымокли и прилепились к щекам. Юра, отфыркиваясь, вырвал у Леруа душ и наставил ему в лицо, но напор был слишком слабый, и фокус не удался. Тем не менее, ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как действительно вымыться полностью, постоянно толкаясь, касаясь друг друга всеми частями тела и хватаясь друг за друга с отчаянием утопающих, начиная целоваться и забывая о том, что существуют другие места, другие минуты и другие люди. 

Когда они все-таки выбрались из ванной, привели себя в порядок, оделись и высушили волосы, время приближалось к девяти, и теперь Юра понимал, что идти к Леруа с самого утра было опрометчиво, что этим он может только привлечь внимание к своему необычному поведению. Однако он ни о чем не жалел и, остановившись на первой ступени лестницы, прежде чем спуститься к себе на второй этаж, с минуту постоял, вспоминая и запоминая каждое ощущение — не только те, что были связаны с прикосновениями, но и те, что вызывали в нем сначала сонный, а потом до предела ясный, напряженный, почти острый, словно нож, взгляд Леруа, вид разобранной постели, которую они так и не разобрали вчера, мускусный запах нагревшейся кожи, плеск воды и странное чувство того, что он выпрыгнул в другое измерение и может делать там все, что захочет, и когда надоест, просто вернуться обратно. А если не надоест, то не возвращаться вовсе. 

Но он очень быстро осознал, насколько это далеко от правды.

— Ты где ходишь? — спросил Гошка, высунувшись из-за дверцы шкафа, в котором, видимо, искал майку, потому что выше пояса на нем ничего не было. — Завтракал уже?

— Да, — соврал Юра и тут же прикусил язык: вряд ли Гошка будет проверять, но ложь может всплыть потом абсолютно в любом разговоре. — То есть я спускался. Но что-то нет аппетита.

— Ах, да. — Гошка закрыл шкаф и быстро натянул на себя незнакомое Юре кошмарное кислотно-зеленое поло. — Ты же у нас больной. Как самочувствие?

— Не очень. — Юра собрался покашлять, но, уже начав, решил, что лучше не стоит, и в результате следующая фраза получилась как раз достаточно сдавленной и вымученной. — Я, наверное, не иду с вами на пляж, полежу еще. Попозже, может, приду.

Гошка нахмурил брови и упер руки в бока, очень достоверно отыгрывая строгого тренера, которому все-таки не наплевать на здоровье своих учеников. Молодец, далеко пойдет. Юра закатил глаза и поплелся к своей кровати. 

— Давай скажем Фельцману.

— Да что скажем. Все нормально. — Юра сбросил шлепанцы, сел и принялся взбивать подушку.

— Ты всю неделю какой-то мутный. 

— Сам ты мутный.

— Это с твоей стороны, между прочим, безответственно. Еще всех нас заразишь.

— Угу. Высплюсь, приду после обеда и заражу.

— Попроси хоть градусник. 

— Гош, вали уже нахрен жрать. А то без тебя все сожрут. 

Юра продолжал мять и разглаживать подушку, не желая и впрямь ложиться и создавать впечатление, будто ему хуже, чем можно подумать на первый взгляд. Гошка поцокал языком, но принялся обуваться. Юра достал телефон и открыл сообщения от Отабека: «Доброе». «Как дела?». «На завтрак идешь?». Пятнадцать минут назад. Он набрал: «Нет, полежу еще, пока не хочу есть». А Гошке он сказал, что уже ходил вниз, и как бы не запутаться в этой лжи. Отабек может заговорить с Гошкой о нем, потому что они живут вместе. Хорошо еще, что Отабек и Гошка не поменялись сразу после заселения (Гошка был бы только рад, но Фельцман не любил, когда свои жили с чужими, хоть Отабек и был почти свой). 

«А потом уже завтрак закончится», — ответил Отабек. — «Я спускаюсь, приходи, если надумаешь». 

Гошка вышел из комнаты, не сказав ему больше ни слова. С собой он взял чем-то набитый тряпочный рюкзак на завязках, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что возвращаться в номер перед пляжем он не собирается. Юра немного опасался, что он таки сдаст его Фельцману. Может, все же пойти на озеро? По крайней мере усыпить бдительность Отабека и Милы, которые могут решить, что он не болен, а на что-то обижен, и доебаться или обидеться в ответ. Если пойдет он, то пойдет и Леруа: они хотя бы будут вместе, а потом впереди еще вечер, можно как бы устать и вернуться пораньше… 

Нет, это был не вариант. Он уже устал: он лежал на кровати, и все его тело ныло, потому что ему не хватало того, чего в его жизни никогда до этого не было. Подумать только. Не секса, конечно, хотя его тоже не было. Узнавания, похожести, которая формируется не на поверхности, а в глубине, чувства, что все решено и ему не надо больше сопротивляться, прятаться, выдумывать неприязнь и даже ненависть. Чувство свободы. Очень смешно, учитывая насколько они были несвободны.

Гошка действительно не возвращался, но где-то без пятнадцати десять в дверь постучал Отабек. Юра его ждал и заранее решил, что хотя бы внешне не будет притворяться больным: если он имеет право соврать, Отабек имеет право ему не поверить. Отабек, войдя в комнату, прошел прямо к его тумбочке, положил на нее нечто объемное, завернутое в несколько слоев бумаги, и только после этого повернулся к нему.

— М? — произнес Юра.

— Бутеры тебе, — сказал Отабек. — С сыром, ветчиной и салатом. Но ветчины немного. Фредерика из меня чуть душу взглядом не высосала, пока я их делал.

— Может, ты для себя их делал.

— Думаешь, для меня ей не жалко? Вот еще яблоко.

Яблоко вылетело у Отабека из-под мышки и упало на кровать: зеленое, почти как Гошкино поло. 

— Помой только на всякий.

— Спасибо. — Юра спрятал вздох, прочищая горло. Мельком он подумал о том, чтобы все рассказать. Отабек никогда не страдал гомофобией и к Леруа относился более или менее нормально: считал его надоедливым и самовлюбленным, но никогда, в отличие от Юры, не называл его мудаком или уродом. Они какое-то время были на одном катке. В любом случае, Юра не сомневался в его дружбе и в том, что он непременно подумает, прежде чем делать выводы. 

Остановило его, наверное, то, что он просто не знал, как об этом рассказывать. Слова все слишком упрощали, низводили до какого-нибудь общего места, типа проскочившей искры, или внезапно вспыхнувшего пламени страсти, или, еще хуже, просто осознания того, что они сидят в одной лодке и никто другой не поможет им добраться до берега. Но все было гораздо запутанней, даже если внешне казалось абсолютно прямолинейным. 

— Я просто подумал, они же нас обедом не кормят, — сказал Отабек. — И ты тут будешь до ужина сидеть.

— Не буду. Я не настолько плох, схожу в город куда-нибудь. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Так же, как выгляжу.

— Выглядишь немного взъерошенным. Но вообще нормально. — Отабек усмехнулся, огляделся и почесал в затылке. — Так, ну мы уходим. Не думаю, что весь день там проведем. 

— Да почему нет. Там и поесть можно, пляж-то цивилизованный. 

— Устанем на жаре. Если ты меня дождешься, можем вместе поесть. 

Юра с силой сжал зубы и кивнул, решив, что подумает об этом позже.

— Пиши, короче, определимся. У меня была идея поспать и все-таки к вам прийти.

— Ладно, тогда спишемся. Бутеры съешь, а то сыр запреет.

— А все идут? — не удержался Юра.

— Нет. — Отабек, который успел сделать шаг к двери, остановился и опять повернулся к нему. — Мона собралась гулять в город, и Леруа, наверное, с ней, потому что он тоже отказался. И за Фельцманом с Барановской вроде как приедет Дена, они куда-то намылились все вместе.

— Ага. — Юра снял верхнюю салфетку с бутербродов, но тут же опустил ее обратно. — Спасибо за бутеры еще раз.

— Не за что. Тогда до связи?

— До связи, да.

Когда Отабек ушел, Юра сел на кровать, раздумывая, что ему делать дальше. Он не мог написать Леруа, потому что не знал номера и был почти уверен, что в его аккаунты в Фейсбуке и Инстаграме имеет доступ его сммщик, не сам же он пишет все эти рекламные посты. Что если Мона и правда решила утащить его с собой, а он не смог отказаться? И когда собираются уехать Фельцман с Барановской? Не хотелось бы столкнуться с ними в коридоре. Он опять приоткрыл Отабековы бутерброды: стопку из пяти кусков белого хлеба, переложенных слоями ветчины и сыра, из-под которых там и здесь торчали обрывки салатного листа. Барановская явно этого не видела, а если видела, то не поняла, для кого он это собирает. Юра вернул салфетку на место, взял и снова уронил на кровать яблоко, несколько раз прошелся по комнате из угла в угол. До организованного пляжа было дальше, чем до заводей, и если Отабек и остальные хотели успеть до основной жары, им следовало поторопиться, но он прекрасно знал, как быстро собираются большие компании. Лучше было выждать. Он подошел к окну, поглядел вниз на пустынный двор, на две шестиугольные беседки, еще спящие в тени, и уже залитые светом кусты в дальней половине участка. Нет, отсюда он, конечно, не услышит, как они будут уходить. Слева из-за угла дома вышел, едва волоча ноги, синьор Мацца и направился куда-то по выложенной камнем дорожке, которая вела вдоль скрытого кустарником забора. На повороте он встал и вдруг посмотрел как будто прямо в Юрино окно. Юра непроизвольно отскочил назад, словно его застигли за чем-то предосудительным, а потом скривился и постучал себя по лбу. Он достал телефон и попробовал отвлечься на подписки в Телеграме, но уже через пару минут понял, что они его нисколько не отвлекают: ему надо было идти, делать, действовать, усталости как не бывало, теперь энергия и тревога в равных долях наполняли его тело, ему совсем не требовалась передышка. Бросившись к шкафу, он быстро сменил спальную майку на старенькую белую с голубым силуэтом акулы в левой стороне груди, обулся и сунул в сумку из мешковатой бежевой ткани телефон и ключи от номера, деньги, очки и, немного подумав, яблоко и бутерброды, которые предварительно убрал в нашедшийся в чемодане пластиковый пакет. Взявшись за ручку, он напоследок окинул долгим взглядом комнату, а потом выдохнул и резко распахнул дверь.

Было бы правильно, если бы он столкнулся с Леруа прямо на пороге, но он успел дойти до лестницы, прежде чем они встретились. Леруа спускался с третьего этажа и застыл посередине пролета, когда Юра занес ногу над первой ступенькой. Юра медленно поставил ногу обратно и тоже замер. Несмотря на то, что они провели вместе утро, он опять видел Леруа новыми глазами — как нечто сумрачное, неясное, бесформенное, нависшее над ним с непонятными целями, обещающее что-то незнакомое и наверняка опасное.

Однако наваждение тут же прошло: Леруа помотал головой и быстро спустился к нему. Его руки на секунду сжали Юрины плечи, а потом пролезли под мышками, легли под лопатками и потянули вверх. Юра поднялся на цыпочки и подставил губы, которые обдало горячим мятным дыханием и почти сразу смяло поцелуем. Он не закрыл глаза и видел перед собой серое с полупрозрачными краями облако ресниц, подрагивающее веко с двойной складкой, кусочек угольно-черной брови. Язык прошелся по его зубам, словно подводя черту поцелую, разорвав который, Леруа прошептал:

— Нам не стоит оставаться здесь.

— Я знаю. Они ушли?

— По-моему, да. И Анна уже на третьем этаже, роется в чулане. Я, собственно, потому и спустился, она скоро придет убираться.

— Только поэтому?

Леруа улыбнулся и положил ладонь ему на плечо. 

— Пойдем. Ты должен провести для меня экскурсию по городу.

— Да я здесь сам ничего не знаю. — Юра развернулся и направился по лестнице вниз. — Потому что здесь ничего нет. Мы идем в город?

— Для начала.

— А потом?

— Потом посмотрим.

— Ты что-то от меня скрываешь?

Юра оглянулся, задержавшись на последней ступеньке. 

— Нет. — Леруа смотрел ему в глаза. — Правда, нет. Я думал, мы могли бы пойти на озеро. Куда-нибудь туда же, где были в среду. Если это не слишком близко к пляжу. 

— Не слишком. Но… 

Не закончив мысль, Юра двинулся к выходу. Дверь в столовую была приоткрыта, однако он не сомневался, что там уже никого нет, и едва не ойкнул, когда в щель увидел у окна Барановскую. Напротив нее сидел Фельцман, от которого видна была только рука с золотыми часами. Барановская смеялась — конечно, не хохотала в голос и даже не показывала зубов, а просто хихикала, держа ладонь у подбородка, как будто собиралась прикрыть рот, а потом подумала: зачем. 

Можно было считать это хорошим предзнаменованием. Юра счел это напоминанием о том, что нельзя терять бдительность.

Леруа схватил его руку перед тем, как они вышли на улицу, быстро поднес ее к губам, поцеловал ребро ладони, отпустил и сказал:

— Это на ближайшие пару часов.

— Как минимум, — нарочито небрежно, чтобы скрыть смущение, отозвался Юра, толкая дверь. Солнце ударило ему в глаза, все тело с головы до ног окатило душным теплом, которое еще даже не набрало полную силу. День обещал быть одним из самых жарких за всю неделю. Леруа, спустившись с крыльца, вытащил из кармана рюкзака серый кожаный футляр и достал оттуда полупрозрачные «авиаторы», которые водрузил на нос. Они ему шли, но ему, наверное, пошли бы любые очки. Бывают такие лица. 

Юра заметил, что небольшой рюкзак чем-то заполнен почти под завязку, но не стал спрашивать чем. Ему не хотелось разговаривать с Леруа так же, как он разговаривал бы с любым другим человеком, с которым мог выйти из отеля в маленьком городке на севере Италии в жаркий воскресный день. Хотя сейчас ему казалось, что ни с кем другим он сегодня выйти не мог, что все его решения, действия и даже самые мелкие жесты были заранее предопределены и не зависели от его воли. 

Они прошли несколько десятков метров вдоль дороги, и Леруа сказал:

— Утром, когда ты ушел, мне позвонила мама. Это особенно странно, потому что в Торонто была почти ночь.

— Чего она хотела?

— Ничего, просто узнать, как мои дела. Я спросил, почему она звонит так поздно, она ответила, что ей не спалось, а у нас, если верить Гуглу, уже наступило утро. 

— Думаешь, она, ну… почувствовала?

Юра обернулся через плечо. Грецкий орех то ли кивал, то ли качал головой им вслед, подталкиваемый осторожной рукой ленивого, разнеженного ветра. На крыльце никого не было.

— Не думаю, — сказал Леруа. — Это совпадение. Но она спросила, ел ли я, я ответил, что нет, и она сказала, чтобы я шел на завтрак. Поэтому я пошел, но мне кусок в горло не лез. И это уже не совпадение.

— Я знаю. — Юра сглотнул и молча указал направо. Они повернули в переулок между двумя виллами и начали подниматься вверх. — Отабек принес мне бутерброды, потому что я не спускался. Я взял их с собой, и они испортятся раньше, чем я их съем.

— Это так глупо. — Леруа щелкнул пальцем по веточке куста, вытянувшейся до самой середины дороги, и лиловый цветок на ее конце переполошно задрожал. — Пока мы были невозможны, я по крайней мере мог есть, как обычно. Сейчас мы вместе, и мне сложно даже дышать. Все книги говорили мне, что будет наоборот. 

— Но с тобой это уже случалось раньше. 

— Ты про Изабеллу? — Леруа бросил на него быстрый взгляд. — Если хочешь, я тебе расскажу о ней. Но не говори, что ты хочешь, если не хочешь на самом деле.

— Я не хочу, — честно признался Юра. — Но мне надо знать. Почему? Что изменилось?

— Мне было очень комфортно с Изабеллой. Легко, просто, мы отлично ладили. Наверное, я где-то прочитал или услышал, что семья должна быть основана на дружбе. Что если нет дружбы, то все развалится. И мне так нравилась эта мысль, я правда чувствовал, что смогу быть рядом с Беллой всю жизнь. В то же время любовь с надрывом, страданиями, драмой казалась мне лишней. В этом плане я считал себя циником, хотя, как и все малолетние циники, был только пафосным болваном. Чего я в действительности хотел, так это, наверное, чтобы мои родители удочерили Изабеллу, и она стала бы мне сестрой и запуталась бы со мной в одной родственной паутине, и тогда даже через много лет, даже в глубокой старости я мог бы прийти к ней с любой проблемой, и она бы выслушала меня и сказала мне: я с тобой, Джей-Джей, я всегда на твоей стороне. К сожалению, у нее были свои собственные родители, которые очень хотели, чтобы мы поженились, и часто намекали. Впрочем, об этом я зря сказал, они здесь совершенно ни при чем. Хотя она винила их… Думаю, она меня толком не любила, просто трудно понять, если не с чем сравнивать. Она плакала, когда я сказал ей, что произошла ошибка. Что ты об этом думаешь?

— А что я должен думать? Ты делал ей предложение, а потом разорвал помолвку, любая бы плакала на ее месте. Но это лучше, чем жениться и всю жизнь ее мучить.

— Мне кажется, я не женился, чтобы не мучить прежде всего себя. Я бы не стал ей изменять, здесь мои принципы тверды. 

— В чем ты хочешь меня убедить? В том, что ты эгоист? Это и так все про тебя знают. К тому же топ-спортсмену не быть эгоистом вредно.

— Хочу, чтобы ты не думал про меня лучше, чем я есть.

Юра не знал, как это понимать. Как то, что ему не следует ни на что рассчитывать? Но он и не рассчитывал, это было бы странно. К тому моменту они уже двигались по улице ярусом выше, и, когда парень и девушка, шедшие навстречу, поравнялись с ними, Юра решительно ступил ближе к Леруа, чтобы разойтись в стороны пришлось не им. Леруа опять посмотрел на него, на этот раз задержав взгляд дольше, и то ли случайно, то ли намеренно задел пальцами его запястье. 

— Я о тебе вообще хорошо никогда не думал, — сказал Юра. — Мы враждовали. 

— Это ты со мной враждовал. Но с отходняка твое мнение обо мне как раз может резко пойти вверх.

Юра хотел возразить, что его мнение не играло и не будет играть здесь никакой роли, но Леруа неожиданно продолжил:

— Если это случится, просто вспомни, что, будь я лучшим человеком, я бы тоже подумал, что раз ты не пришел на завтрак, то окажешься голоден. И принес бы тебе еды. Как Отабек.

У Юры в голове завертелось сразу множество мыслей — и множество вариантов ответа, — но одна пробивалась вперед, расталкивая другие локтями: Леруа ревновал его к Отабеку. Может, довольно абстрактно и наверняка не всерьез, и личность Отабека как таковая была, должно быть, не важна, но он ощутил трепет и покалывание во всем теле. Ему захотелось остановиться, взять Леруа за руку и сказать ему, что ревновать в принципе глупо, а в их ситуации, да как он вообще может, и неужели ему не стыдно, — но сказал он только:

— Я помню.

Леруа ответил на это кривой усмешкой и произнес:

— Ладно, допустим, есть мы не способны, но, может, попробуем влить в себя для начала немного кофе?

В воскресенье открыто было далеко не все, и им пришлось дойти до самого центра и сесть в кафе в начале одного из ответвлений от главной площади за черный железный столик, настолько маленький, что вдвоем они не могли опереться на него так, чтобы не касаться друг друга. Девушка с выбеленными волосами и небольшим родимым пятном на гладкой щеке принесла им две чашки капучино и улыбнулась, разумеется, Леруа, взглянув на Юру лишь мельком. Юра покачал головой, но ему не было неприятно или тревожно: сейчас она не имела особого значения. Так же, как и Отабек. 

Он сидел лицом к площади, залитой светом, в котором брусчатка казалась не темной, а бесцветной, едва тронутой серебристой дымкой, а кряжистые дома стояли, подставив солнцу все свои трещины и неровности, словно загорелые старики на пляже, которым давно уже без разницы, кто на них посмотрит, и задумчиво взирали на людей, затеявших у них в ногах непонятную им возню. Впрочем, людей было немного. Проехали подростки на велосипедах, прошла женщина с хозяйственной сумкой, пара с детской коляской остановилась и заглянула в их улицу, но сворачивать не стала. Юра задрал голову и посмотрел на дом, в первом этаже которого находилось кафе: он был выкрашен явно много лет назад в бледно-зеленый цвет, вызвавший у него ассоциации с лесным болотом. Нет, конечно, ему показалось, и он не склонялся над ним, не пытался заглянуть ему в лицо и узнать все его секреты — он стоял ровно и искательно, не отрываясь, смотрел в окна своего товарища по другую сторону улицы, однако тот весь был наглухо закрыт ставнями и не выглядел живым.

— Что там? — спросил Леруа. Юра опустил голову. Леруа занес ладонь в обхват своей чашки, но, прежде чем взять ее, быстро выбросил вперед пальцы, притронувшись ими к Юриной руке. Как будто случайно. В ответ Юра подвинул левую ногу и поставил ее вплотную к ноге Леруа с внешней стороны, кроссовок к кроссовку. 

— Ничего. Просто смотрю.

— Очень многие окна всегда закрыты. Ты замечал?

Леруа качнул коленом, и его нога прижалась к Юриной. Сегодня он был в шортах, и волоски на его голой икре щекотали Юрину кожу. Столик был такой крошечный, что, даже откинувшись на спинку стула, Юра видел их колени: его собственное, чуть ниже, худое, бледное и костлявое по сравнению с коленом Леруа, на котором сразу бросалась в глаза темно-красная штриховка запекшейся ссадины прямо под чашечкой. Было бы так легко протянуть руку и провести черту между гладкой и шершавой кожей, может, даже сковырнуть корочку… Юра поднял чашку, сделал глоток, чтобы отвлечься, и его немедленно затошнило.

— Здесь наверняка пустует больше половины квартир, — через силу произнес он. — Работать особенно негде, молодежь по-любому уезжает в крупные города. Еще лет пятьдесят, и все окончательно вымрет.

— Через пятьдесят лет молодежь будет жить здесь и каждое утро летать на работу на Луну. Или просто жить, а работать удаленно. Слава интернету. 

— Многие все равно предпочтут быть там, где больше движухи.

— Больше, но не чересчур. Я не очень верю в агломерации. Мне кажется, людям надоели муравейники. Ты тоже предпочел бы быть там, где больше движухи?

— Не знаю. — Юра вспомнил Питер, его широкие холодные улицы, неожиданные всплески неона из-под арок подворотен, звуки разговоров и смеха, разгоняющие вечерний туман. Наверное, там было достаточно движухи, но вся она по понятным причинам проходила мимо него. — Я все равно как-то не чувствую себя молодежью.

— Тебе девятнадцать лет.

— Ну и что? Молодежь — это те, кто еще не определился. Кто может сказать «я пока не знаю, кем стану, когда вырасту», и это будет звучать мило, а не стремно.

— Ты что-то рано записал себя в старики. Все может измениться. Я думал, мы с тобой доказали это друг другу вчера.

— А тебе тоже надо было это доказывать?

— Возможно. Я считал себя хозяином своей судьбы, а судьба бросила тебя на моем пути и посмеялась мне в лицо.

— Бросила меня? — Юра недоверчиво усмехнулся. — Это лагерь моего тренера, я сюда езжу с самого его основания. А вот что ты здесь делаешь, это вопрос.

— Я? Я приехал за тобой. 

Юра сглотнул, не поднимая глаз. Леруа собрал пену с остывшего капучино ложкой, несколько секунд подержал ее над чашкой, а потом опустил обратно в кофе. 

— Что, правда? — не выдержал Юра.

— Ну, отчасти. Я не планировал куда-либо ехать после японских шоу, но моя менеджер… Ты же знаешь, мои родители — танцоры, и у нас, конечно, есть специалист по прыжкам, но я все равно стараюсь зацепить опыт везде, где только можно. Она предлагала мне Фельцмана в прошлом году, мы даже списывались, однако у меня были кое-какие обязательства в Канаде, я успевал только на одну неделю. В этом году она снова предложила, но я уже стал чемпионом мира и подумал, ну, зачем мне это. А потом представил, какое у тебя будет лицо, когда ты поймешь, что ближайшие две недели я проведу рядом с тобой.

— То есть ты ехал, чтобы меня позлить. 

— Ты прослушал первую часть. Я ехал к прыжковому тренеру. Но мысль о тебе, наверное, окончательно склонила чашу весов. Мне всегда нравилось тебя злить. 

Леруа снова качнул ногой и толкнул его коленом. Мимо как назло проходила группа из нескольких человек, но Юра все равно заставил себя не убирать ногу. 

— Вызывать в тебе эмоции, — добавил Леруа. — Злость — очень чистая эмоция. Сразу захватывает все тело. Я помню, как у тебя даже плечи ходили ходуном, когда я осмеливался тебе что-то сказать на нашем первом совместном этапе. Потом ты стал сдержанней. Прошло четыре года, но если я закрою глаза, то увижу это как наяву. Нас с тобой многое объединяло.

— Я бы сказал, что не существовало более разных людей, чем мы.

— Ну, нет. Нами обоими двигали серьезные амбиции, но я предпочитал притворяться, что это только мои амбиции, а ты делал вид, что просто не можешь иначе под гнетом обстоятельств: не подвести страну, тренера, быть лучше Никифорова. 

— Херня. — Юра скривился и поставил обратно на блюдце чашку, которую в очередной раз пытался поднести ко рту. — Кем в большом спорте не двигают амбиции? Ты притягиваешь за уши. 

— Хорошо, но мало кто действительно любит фигурное катание. Большинство делают это, потому что они делали это всю жизнь и потому что это у них получается, а вне системы — неизвестность. Но не я. И не ты. Поэтому, кстати, меня удивляет, что ты с таким ядом говоришь о предопределенности.

Юра не стал ему отвечать. Что можно было ответить? Он решительно отставил чашку в сторону и полез в сумку за деньгами.

— Ты боишься положительных эмоций, — добавил Леруа. — Это понятно, потому что они заканчиваются, и наступает серость, немота. Говорю тебе как человек, который настолько зависим от положительных эмоций, что не отказался бы испытывать постоянно только их. Пусть бы это их обесценило. В общем, мы с тобой должны были сойтись где-то посередине. 

Юра понимал, о чем он говорит. То, что он переживал со вчерашнего дня, было одновременно и восхитительным, эйфорическим, бесконечно сладостным, и болезненным, наполненным тревогой, ломким, неприятным. Это чувство стало амальгамой не только всего того, что он когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни, но и того, что у него не было никакой возможности испытать и что являлось, наверное, первобытным следом человеческой памяти, нестираемым пятном на мировом эфире, в который он вчера окунулся с головой, — потому что, хоть он и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его чувства уникальны, неповторимы, первичны, он прекрасно знал, что миллионы людей сталкивались с ними до него. И даже придумали им название.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Ты все равно не будешь это пить. 

Леруа выпустил ложку, которой размешивал ставший мутно-коричневым кофе, она звякнула о край чашки, и почти сразу же после этого забил колокол в церкви, стоящей за площадью с левой стороны. Одиннадцать часов. В другой ситуации Юра сказал бы, что до вечера еще уйма времени, но времени вообще так катастрофически мало — как он раньше этого не понимал? 

Оставив официантке с родимым пятном, по настоянию Леруа, щедрые чаевые, они отправились бродить по улицам и улочкам, переулкам и скверикам, заглядывая во дворы и ныряя из тени в тень. На узких тротуарах они шли очень близко друг к другу, невзначай задевая друг друга плечами, руками, бедрами, заступая друг другу дорогу и спотыкаясь друг о друга, словно пьяные, и каждое прикосновение казалось прелюдией к чему-то большему, и, наверное, таковой и было. Они останавливались в редких открытых кафе и барах, покупали газировку и, передавая ее друг другу, ловили и держали взгляд, прижимаясь губами к холодной жестяной банке. Они садились на скамейки, и Леруа опять ставил свое колено вплотную к его колену, и они не вставали ровно, и тогда Юра вытягивал ногу, и Леруа тоже вытягивал ногу, и Юра не знал, что происходило с ним, но его собственная нога сразу же начинала пульсировать, будто отсчитывая секунды до того момента, когда они — что? Если они хотели остаться вдвоем, то надо было сидеть в отеле, и почему они и в самом деле не поступили так? Им нужен был всего один номер, и этот номер запирался на ключ, Анна бы ни о чем не узнала, никто бы ни о чем не узнал. Про себя он понимал, что, наверное, просто хочет сделать Леруа частью контекста, который существовал всего две недели в году, прочно связать его с воспоминаниями о неухоженных клумбах, спрятанных между окон барельефах и испещренных граффити железных занавесах, скрывающих двери магазинов, парикмахерских и тату-салонов. Так было неизмеримо безопасней, чем брать это, чем бы оно в итоге ни обернулось, с собой в Питер.

В конце концов, они оказались в сквере у музыкальной школы. Юра знал, что это музыкальная школа, потому что, когда он приходил сюда в прошлом году, изнутри так яростно грохотал барабан и так настойчиво выводила амелодичные рулады труба, что они с Отабеком решили заглянуть в карту: они всегда считали это громоздкое каменное здание с его сводчатыми окнами и огромной тяжелой дверью чем-то церковным и сильно удивились, когда узнали его истинное назначение. Однако в воскресенье, тем более в августе, школа казалась вымершей — ни души не было и в сквере, который заканчивался небольшой площадкой, откуда открывался вид на окраины города, на окрестные деревни и на лежащие в низине поля. Они сели на скамейку у начала балюстрады, ограничивающей площадку: Леруа на солнце, Юра — в тени каштана, широко развесившего свои длинные лапы на все стороны от ствола. 

— Что это? — спросил Леруа, указывая на здание. 

— Угадай.

Леруа пожал плечами, поправил очки и произнес:

— Школа.

— Ты посмотрел.

— Когда бы я посмотрел?

— И как ты догадался?

— У школ особая аура. Эта гнетущая атмосфера, зловещая тьма в окнах, запах пота нервничающих перед экзаменом учеников… 

Леруа, прикрыв глаза, втянул носом воздух и рассмеялся. Юра покачал головой и сказал:

— Вообще-то это музыкальная школа.

— И что? Думаешь, у них там не бывает экзаменов? Или они не нервничают? Школа есть школа.

— Я знаю. Просто в Канаде наверняка полно школ в таких же зданиях, потому ты и угадал. Думаю, это изначально было что-то религиозное. Только креста не хватает. 

— Есть разные. В Канаде.

— Может, ты даже учился в такой.

— Я в музыкальной школе вообще не учился.

Юра прекрасно видел, что он уходит от разговора, и все равно из какого-то тупого бараньего упрямства продолжал:

— Я говорю в целом. Ты и Изабелла, вы учились какой-нибудь похожей школе. Имени святой Марии или кого там.

— Елены. 

— И что бы подумала о нас сейчас святая Елена, как по-твоему?

— Вера учит смирению, Юра. — Леруа отвернулся и смотрел вдаль, за балюстраду. Волосы на его виске блестели от пота. — Я не настолько обнаглел, чтобы ожидать, что какая-нибудь святая в принципе бы обо мне подумала. 

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Я не знаю, чего ты добиваешься. — Леруа повернул голову, и в этот момент Юра пожалел, что стекла его очков недостаточно темны. — Или, может, знаю. Хочешь злиться на меня, как раньше. Это комфортное для тебя состояние. И я понимаю, что это не из хорошего места растет, я не дурак. Но… 

Он осекся, качнул головой и опять отвернулся. Юра подождал несколько секунд, засунув пальцы за ручку сумки и натянув ее так сильно, что ткань больно врезалась в кожу между большим и указательным.

— Но что? — спросил он.

— Неважно. 

— Раз начал говорить, договаривай.

— Нет. Это были очень громкие слова, которые я не готов произносить. И ты не готов их слышать.

— Я могу сам за себя решать.

— И то, что я не готов, ты просто решил проигнорировать? 

Леруа снова сел лицом к нему и вдруг схватил его за подбородок. Юра дернулся в инстинктивной попытке оглянуться и убедиться в том, что они одни, но Леруа сжал пальцы и не позволил ему шевельнуть головой. 

— Здесь никого нет, — сказал он. — И твои нападки выглядят смешно, учитывая, что ты боишься спалиться гораздо больше меня. 

— Ты просто скрываешь это лучше меня, — еле двигая челюстью, промямлил Юра.

— А ты проницательный.

Леруа приблизился почти вплотную к его лицу, подержал губы в миллиметре от его рта, заставляя кровь у него в голове стучать громко и часто, как прошлогодний барабан, а потом просто отпустил его и отодвинулся. Юра, стараясь не выдать неожиданного разочарования, откинул волосы со лба, потер горящую жаром щеку и, чтобы чем-то занять руки, полез в сумку. Бутерброды не стали выглядеть привлекательней (и пора было, наверное, их выбросить, однако Юра решил дать им последний шанс), но яблоко смотрелось получше. Он вытащил его и надкусил, с трудом разрывая зубами плотную кожуру. 

— Давай не будем ничего обсуждать, — сказал Леруа. — В смысле, не вообще ничего, а то, зачем, почему, как теперь с этим жить и за что тебе все это. Обсуждать — значит контролировать, а я не хочу ничего здесь контролировать. Это часть опыта: не контролировать, отпустить. Нам обоим надо этому учиться.

Юра протянул ему надкушенное яблоко, прекрасно осознавая режущий глаза символизм этого жеста. Леруа взял его, перекинул в другую руку и покачал на ладони, как будто сомневаясь.

— Я не заразный, — сказал Юра. — Честно.

— Если бы ты был заразный, я бы давно уже заразился, знаешь ли.

— Но яблоко немытое.

Леруа все-таки поднес яблоко ко рту и отхватил от него огромный кусок. Юра скептически скривился, но потом вздохнул, поджал ноги, поставил ступни на край скамейки, положил руки на колени и сцепил пальцы перед собой. Украдкой он скосил взгляд на Леруа, который продолжал усердно уничтожать яблоко. Солнце золотило его уже гладко выбритую щеку, наверняка любовно накладывая на нее тонкий слой загара, который не сойдет до самой зимы, а слабый ветерок, не способный разогнать жаркое марево, едва заметно выкручивал прядь волос, спадающую ему на лоб. Что ни говори, а в контекст он вписывался идеально, итальянцы наверняка принимали его за своего. Юра попробовал представить, что они познакомились здесь, что между ними не было истории побед и поражений, подколов и перепалок, голливудских улыбок и гневных гримас. На несколько секунд ему это даже удалось — пока Леруа не протянул ему жалкий огрызок, который остался от яблока, и не сказал:

— Выкинь, а? Вон урна за тобой.

Юра поморщился, но взял огрызок за палочку сверху, развернулся и вздрогнул, когда руки обхватили его поперек живота, а губы прижались к спине в вырезе футболки. От неожиданности вся его кожа, все внутренние органы зажглись в один момент, почти рассыпая вокруг радужные искры. Леруа смял его под ребрами, оставил еще один поцелуй немного выше по шее, но после этого разжал объятия. Слишком быстро. Юра немного подышал, а затем поднял руку и уронил в мусорное ведро огрызок, который умудрился удержать в дрожащих пальцах. 

Он практически не сомневался, что с ним не происходило бы такого, если бы он познакомился с Леруа здесь. 

Когда он нашел в себе силы повернуться обратно, Леруа уже залез в телефон и двигал по экрану карту. Юра попробовал понять, что он ищет, бросил эти попытки через полминуты и достал собственный мобильный. 

Отабек написал: «Мы здесь поедим, наверное, в рыбном ресторане». «Ничего?» «Как ты там?»

Юра медленно набрал, очень стараясь нигде не пойти поперек истины: «Вышел прогуляться». «В номере душно, и Анна пришла убирать». «Все норм, я тут куда-нибудь зайду».

Отабек не был в сети уже тридцать пять минут и после Юриных сообщений не появился, так что Юра не стал ждать ответа и убрал телефон в сумку. Бутерброды посмотрели на него с немым укором.

— Пойдем, — сказал Леруа, вставая на ноги. 

— Куда? 

— Да есть маршрут.

— Это звучит как-то слишком многообещающе.

— Надо зайти в одно место.

Юра задумался, в какое такое место ему надо зайти. Отлить — заходи в любой бар, выпить или поесть — тем более. Не собирается же он, например, в музей? На почту? Вряд ли она работает. За чем-нибудь в магазин? Но с чего бы это скрывать? Видимо, он так долго смотрел в одну точку, не отвечая, что Леруа счел нужным все-таки пояснить:

— В аптеку.

— В аптеку? Зачем тебе в аптеку? У тебя что-то болит?

— Пока нет. Да и не у меня.

— Если ты не объяснишь, я никуда не пойду.

— Это хорошо, если ты не пойдешь. По-моему, совершенно не романтично покупать презервативы вдвоем. Даже как-то неприлично что ли.

Юра помолчал, открыл рот, закрыл его и помолчал еще. Однако на этот раз Леруа не стал ему помогать, и он в конце концов выдавил:

— Аптеки, наверное, не работают сегодня.

— Я тоже об этом подумал. Поэтому проконсультировался с Моной.

— С Моной?

— Да, с Моной Томсон. Все же я не совсем без пользы спускался на завтрак.

— Почему с ней?

— Ну, она ездит сюда почти так же давно, как и ты, и она из тех людей, которые за границей все время что-то покупают. Я решил, что она может знать. К тому же она не стала бы допытываться, зачем мне аптека. И — бинго. Гугл подтверждает. Ты, если хочешь, подожди меня здесь, я вернусь минут через двадцать. Полчаса.

— Нет. — Юра сказал это очень быстро, не подумав, за что ему сразу стало немного стыдно. — Я подожду тебя где-нибудь там, у входа.

Леруа показал зубы и протянул ему руку. Юра все-таки оглянулся, прежде чем взяться за нее и позволить ему поднять себя со скамейки. Ничего такого в этом не было, но ему казалось, что с расстояния сотни метров уже должно быть видно, как тяжело он дышит и как отчаянно краснеет его лицо.

В аптеке Леруа провел не больше пяти минут, и все это время Юра рассматривал темную витрину соседнего магазина, где была выставлена разная домашняя хрень, и просто называл про себя один за другим все предметы, которые видел. На левой стене белый фартук с зеленой надписью курсивом на итальянском. На правой разноцветные платки — или маленькие скатерти? Внизу большая подушка с белым котом, маленькая подушка с рыжей собакой, кружевные салфетки россыпью по всему подоконнику. Бокалы: три больших, можно сказать, кубки, два, что ближе к стеклу, поменьше. За ними поднос с полудохлыми розами. Бледно-желтые пиалы у самой витрины… 

— Все, — произнес Леруа у него за спиной. — Хочешь, пойдем в отель?

Юра повернулся и покачал головой. 

— Нет, давай лучше… Ты не подумай, что я… Я только… 

— Я знаю, — перебил его Леруа. — Может, тогда прогуляемся до катка? 

— Ты до катка еще не нагулялся?

— Меня, наверное, тянет туда, как наркомана. — Леруа рассмеялся и двумя руками нервно растрепал собственные волосы. — Ну, просто пройдемся?

Юра кивнул, глядя мимо него. Ему так хотелось быть решительным, смелым, честным — он, в общем, и считал себя таковым: в любых других вещах, но не в этом. Он хотел бы сказать: да, пойдем в отель, мы будем вести себя тихо, нас никто не увидит, Анна давно убралась, и у нас будет пара часов, прежде чем все вернутся. По дороге к аптеке Отабек написал ему, что они собираются, но очень медленно и еще, наверное, выпьют чего-нибудь на веранде над пляжем, с которой открывался отличный вид на озеро и где, видимо, поэтому все стоило каких-то заоблачных денег. Юра прочитал его сообщения через превью, не открывая чат. 

Он знал, что Отабек станет беспокоиться, если не получит от него ответа, однако не мог заставить себя что-либо написать. Необходимость объясняться, изворачиваться, отчитываться перед кем-то вдруг начала вызывать у него мучительное отвращение. Они с Леруа шли вперед без всякой цели, поворачивали, когда подсказывала интуиция, останавливались, чтобы посидеть на скамейке или сфотографировать какой-нибудь миниатюрный, кукольный переулок. Юра у себя в голове всегда называл город маленьким, но на самом деле по местным меркам он был, наверное, даже крупным, и если в центре его еще можно было ориентироваться по торчащему над крышами домов шпилю колокольни, то дальше приходилось выбирать дорогу наугад. Они пересекали собственные следы, возвращались туда, где уже побывали, а иногда, наоборот, ныряли в подворотню и оказывались на совсем незнакомой полутемной улице, будто выплывшей из параллельной реальности, и, если там никого не было (что происходило довольно часто), Леруа хватал его руку и сжимал ее так, что болели кости, или даже заступал ему дорогу и проходился по его губам тяжелым, жарким и слишком быстрым поцелуем, после которого у Юры оставалось ощущение, что мимо, едва задев его самым краешком, только что пронесся порыв сильного, свободного, пусть горячего, но все-таки северного в своей прямолинейности ветра. 

Ничего не решив и не произнеся вслух, они двигались в сторону озера, медленно спускаясь с холма и будто стараясь выбирать дороги, на которых это было не так очевидно. Юра не стал говорить о том, что они могут встретить остальных, когда те будут возвращаться с пляжа: Леруа знал это и без него, к тому же он был убежден, что никого они не встретят, потому что иногда ты просто знаешь, как все повернется, и понимаешь, что у тебя нет никаких альтернатив, никакой возможности выбора, что все будет именно так и никак иначе. Ведь тебе очень надо, чтобы все было именно так. 

Жара не спадала, однако словно утомилась и замерла, как иногда замирает на несколько секунд уставший человек, прежде чем рухнуть на кровать и уснуть. Она сдалась и перестала обжигать кожу, а потом, пользуясь тем, что ветер совсем утих, как бы подтаяла и покрыла их липким слоем теплого масла. Стало душно и трудно идти, и Юра был рад, когда они нырнули под деревья, чтобы срезать путь. Леруа шел впереди, его плечи плавно качались в такт шагам, и Юра сам не заметил, как тоже начал ступать в такт: раз-два, раз-два, раз-два… Ритм убаюкивал, и он шагал в каком-то трансе, будто загипнотизированный, бездумно следующий туда, куда ему укажут. Вдруг его нога проскользнула по гладкому месту на тропе, и он, ойкнув, нырнул носом вперед и схватился за плечи Леруа, чтобы не упасть. Леруа дернулся, но тут же развернулся и поймал его в кольцо рук.

— Куда ты все время смотришь, — пробормотал он. — Как в тот раз.

В тот раз, в среду, он тоже едва не упал, только это было не здесь и совсем по другим причинам. А может, и не совсем по другим. Леруа чуть расслабил руки, но не отпускал его, взял ладонями под локти и встал очень близко.

— Ты довольно неуклюжий вне катка.

Юра не ответил. Леруа прижался щекой к его щеке и застыл. Юра собрал пальцами его футболку спереди. Наверное, около минуты они стояли так, не шевелясь, в полной тишине, а потом Леруа спросил:

— Слышишь?

Юра слышал его дыхание. Слышал, как бьется его собственное сердце. Слышал, как где-то в правой стороне свистит птица. Слышал, как рассыпаются в пыль камни, на которых огромными печатными буквами были глубоко выбиты мировые законы, говорящие о том, что с ним не может такого случиться. 

— Слышу, — одними губами произнес он. 

Когда они дошли до озерной заводи, небо уже тронуло серостью, которая, смешавшись с синевой, делала его похожим на глаза Леруа, чего Юра раньше никогда не замечал. Боже, как глупо. Он встал у самой воды, почти ступив носками кроссовок в озеро. Поскольку противоположный берег терялся за левым холмом, можно было представить, что на самом деле перед ним река: вода, конечно, никуда не текла, но непрестанно колыхалась, покачивалась и вздрагивала, создавая ощущение, что в следующую секунду на поверхность поднимется какое-нибудь донное чудище. Юра нашел в траве камень и швырнул его в озеро боком, но камень был не плоский и не гладкий и, едва коснувшись воды, сразу же бесславно потонул. Озеро, проглотив его, продолжило мерно убаюкивать само себя, ему не было никакого дела до пытающихся нарушить его покой людей.

— Иди сюда, — произнес Леруа за Юриной спиной.

Юра обернулся. Леруа расстелил у самого края пятачка в нескольких метрах от воды гостиничное покрывало и теперь стоял на нем одной ногой в белом носке, стаскивая с другой ноги кроссовок. Лежащий рядом рюкзак выглядел осунувшимся — видимо, покрывало и занимало в нем все свободное место. 

— Вот это ты молодец, конечно, — усмехнулся Юра. — Если ты думаешь, что в Европе везде по определению чисто, то ты жестоко ошибаешься.

— Только россияне могут думать, что в Европе чисто. Тем более в Италии.

Юра презрительно фыркнул. Леруа уронил второй кроссовок рядом с первым и поманил его рукой. Юра отошел от воды, сел чуть поодаль, благо покрывало было большим, и сказал:

— Без шуток, Фредерика вполне может впаять тебе какой-нибудь штраф за это покрывало. 

— Да чего ты заладил, покрывало, покрывало. Куплю ей новое, в розовых сердцах, увидишь, как она растает. Выдохни. 

Юра покачал головой, но спорить больше не стал. Вокруг стремительно темнело. Солнце садилось с другой стороны города, и поэтому гладь озера становилась черной еще до того, как оно окончательно исчезало за горизонтом, и казалось, что вода поднимается выше и что холмы двигаются навстречу друг другу, делая лоскут блеклого неба между ними все меньше и меньше, затирая его, отодвигая его в сторону — до завтра. Носилась шебутная мошкара, цикады не желали затыкаться, а вот птиц уже не было слышно. На дальнем берегу зажигались первые светлячки электрических огней.

— Я однажды переплыл такое озеро, — сказал Леруа. 

— Прямо такое?

— Даже побольше. Хотя плавал тогда средне. Но я поспорил с пацанами, все было серьезно.

— Дебил. И где это было, в Канаде?

— Нет, в Калифорнии. Мне только что исполнилось тринадцать, я поехал на сборы к этому вашему мастеру. — Леруа назвал фамилию русского тренера, который давно осел в Штатах и тренировал в основном тамошних спортсменов. — Примерно как здесь, но на целый месяц. Родители хотели, чтобы я перешел к нему учить прыжки. Он сам тоже был принципиально не против, но в тот момент все еще размышляли.

— И твой заплыв сыграл решающую роль?

— Ну, не только заплыв. Короче, озеро я переплыл, но обратно сил уже не оставалось, так что я отправился берегом. А было темно, примерно как сейчас, и еще стемнело, пока я шел, и я немного углубился в лес. Случайно. Ничего особенного, но меня, конечно, искали. 

— И тренер отказался тебя брать.

— Он сказал, что я своенравный и ставлю во главу угла сиюминутные прихоти, а не работу на долгий срок. 

— Сейчас, наверное, кусает локти.

— Если честно, мне кажется, он забыл, почему именно меня не взял. Он так это сказал, без вызова, а мои родители к тому времени и сами решили, что игра не стоит свеч, ценник у него уже тогда был громадный. В общем, они как-то договорились, что мне это не нужно: мои напирали на то, что в Канаде лучше инфраструктура, он — на то, что из ребенка, который аж до выхода в юниоры занимался у собственных родителей, уже не получится чемпион. Это я запомнил. Подумал, надо бы доказать ему, что он не прав. И эта сиюминутная прихоть как-то превратилась в долгосрочную цель.

— Почему ты сейчас об этом говоришь?

— Не знаю. В сумерках озеро похоже.

Они некоторое время помолчали, а потом Леруа добавил:

— И прихоти, конечно. Не только сиюминутные. 

Юра чувствовал, как, произнося эти слова, он придвигается ближе, и не сделал ничего, чтобы ему помешать. Ладонь легла ему на спину чуть выше пояса шортов и немного полежала там, прежде чем задрать его футболку, а коснувшись голой кожи, снова остановилась. Юра выдохнул и отклонился назад, ложась в изгиб руки, которая напряглась, удерживая его на весу. Леруа повернулся боком и посмотрел ему в глаза тем самым взглядом из темного стекла. В сумерках его силуэт потерял четкость, как будто растекшись по небу, уже просвечивающему сквозь его радужки, словно готовясь через несколько часов окончательно раствориться в синеве. Юра поднял руку и потрогал его скулу, которая оказалась достаточно твердой для того, чтобы развеять этот морок.

— Что? — спросил Леруа, улыбаясь. Юра покачал головой.

— Я хочу, чтобы нам не надо было возвращаться.

— В отель?

Юра с усилием сглотнул.

— Да. В отель.

— Не думай об этом пока. У нас еще есть время.

Леруа обманывал его и, возможно, себя: им давно пора было идти назад, если они не хотели привлекать внимание. Но Юра просто закрыл глаза и чуть вздернул подбородок. В следующую секунду губы Леруа коснулись его губ: очень осторожно, бережно… слишком бережно. И времени на осторожность у них точно не было. Юра, подавшись ближе, обхватил его руками за шею и, углубляя поцелуй, зацепил его язык своим. Леруа провел ладонью свободной руки по его груди к животу и за спину, немного надавил плечом, и Юра, расслабив пресс, медленно лег на покрывало. Земля под ним была жесткой, но он бы и не подумал жаловаться. Леруа погладил его бедро и быстро пощекотал под коленкой. Юра дернулся и выпрямил ноги, позволяя ему навалиться частью тела сверху. Правая рука Леруа по-прежнему лежала под его спиной, горячая, как солнце с пятью пальцами-лучами, каждый из которых он отлично чувствовал, но этого было мало: ему хотелось намного больше, как можно больше контакта. Он вцепился в воротник Леруа и потянул ткань вверх. Леруа разорвал поцелуй, отстранился, сверкнул короткой улыбкой, сел и в одну секунду избавился от футболки. Юра, тоже приподнявшись, неловко выпутался из собственной майки, и Леруа, не дав ему времени отплеваться от попавших в рот волос, сразу же схватил его за пояс и повалил обратно.

Теперь они стали ближе, и этого все равно оказалось недостаточно. Впрочем, это было лучше, чем ничего. Юра и думать забыл о том, что они весь день взбивали ногами городскую пыль, что его шею, которую Леруа усердно вылизывает и выцеловывает до самых ключиц, покрывает патина высохшего пота, что его волосы, в которые он зарывается носом, наверняка полны грязи. Одной рукой он беспорядочно шарил по широкой спине Леруа, хаотично елозил ладонью от лопаток до талии, где его кожа была особенно теплой и липкой, а другой, которую просунул между ними, уже нисколько не стесняясь, сжимал через шорты его член. Ткань была настолько тонкой и мягкой, что, натянув ее, он легко обхватывал пальцами головку, трогал впадинку отверстия на ее вершине и даже проводил ногтем по вздувшейся вене, которая молнией рассекала крепкий ствол. Ему так нравилось делать это, так нравилось, двигая рукой вниз и вверх, ощупывать каждую выпуклость и неровность, что он немного выпал из реальности и резко вздрогнул, когда Леруа, шумно и мокро лизнув его в ухо, прошептал: 

— Хватит меня мучить, Юра. Или иди дальше, или не дразни.

С этими словами он сильно толкнулся бедрами вперед, в его ладонь. Юра вывернул ее пальцами вверх и дернул шнурок, который поддался мгновенно, как будто давно уже ждал этого движения. Юра сунул руку под ослабшую резинку, под трусы, и неловко накрыл член Леруа сверху. Головка влажно ткнулась в центр ладони. Он тут же, не позволяя себе остановиться даже на секунду, полез дальше, обхватил ствол, размазывая по нему предэякулят, который на горячей коже высох почти моментально. Еще вчера утром он и подумать не мог, что держать в руке чужой член будет так приятно: так интимно, и не только в сексуальном плане, — но теперь он чувствовал совершенно низменную, пошлейшую радость от того, что перед ним будто невзначай сложились кусочки мозаики, которую он, сам того не зная, собирал всю жизнь, и в то же время — трепет, волнение, страх при мысли о том, сколько доверия выплеснулось на него одним махом. Наверное, он относился к происходящему слишком серьезно. Леруа, который вряд ли сейчас думал о чем-то кроме разрядки, начал шевелить бедрами, и его член с трудом заскользил в Юриной слишком плотно сжатой ладони. Это было здорово, но они могли пойти еще дальше.

Юра сделал круговое движение головой, отодвигая Леруа от своей шеи, приставил губы к его виску, закрыл глаза и выдохнул:

— Трахни меня.

— Ты с ума сошел. — Леруа хрипло рассмеялся. — Прямо здесь?

— Не говори, что не думал об этом. И ты знал, что я скажу. Ты ответил слишком быстро. 

— Может быть, и думал, но это слишком. На улице… 

— Здесь никогда никого не бывает. И уже почти стемнело. 

— Вот именно. Поздно, и… 

— Пожалуйста… Джей-Джей.

Прозвище непривычно тряхнуло язык, и губы от него едва не онемели. Леруа на секунду замер, а потом, стиснув его напоследок изо всех сил, до боли, вытащил из-под него руку и сел на колени. Его член выскользнул из Юриных пальцев, которые беспомощно схватили пустоту. Юра прижал освободившейся ладонью пах, потеребил пуговицу шортов, глядя, как Леруа роется в рюкзаке, достает оттуда небольшой флакон с чем-то прозрачным, щелкает крышкой, льет себе на руки. Запах был свежий и резкий — нет, всего лишь антисептик. Его начало мутить, и он прикрыл веки, а затем для верности откинул голову назад до максимальной точки, уперевшись макушкой в землю. Шуршание и щелчки продолжались еще некоторое время, потом все стихло, а через мгновение руки Леруа осторожно легли на его бедра.

— Юра, — сказал Леруа. 

Юра раздвинул ноги и только после этого понял, что ему еще надо раздеваться, и почувствовал себя глупо. Теплая ладонь успокаивающе погладила его по животу.

— Ты точно уверен?

Юра был не настолько уверен, насколько ему хотелось бы, но решительно кивнул, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Леруа расстегнул пуговицу и молнию, снял с него шорты с трусами, помог выпутать ноги, аккуратно придерживая за лодыжки. Юра невольно поежился. Не от холода — просто лежать на берегу озера совсем без одежды было странно. Он ощущал, как воздух касается самых непривычных мест, и казался самому себе отчаянно беззащитным, хотя ради бога, от чего такого его защищали шорты? Леруа несколько раз прокатил его обмякший член через кольцо пальцев, а потом положил ладонь на внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Юра позволил ему сесть между своих ног и прижаться коленями под ягодицы, и отодвинулся чуть дальше по покрывалу, давая ему больше места. Его макушка оказалась вдруг на траве. Тут он наконец вернул голову в нормальное положение и открыл глаза. В этот же миг Леруа, держась за его левое бедро, правой рукой отбросил что-то в сторону, а затем коснулся его мошонки неожиданно холодными пальцами. 

Юра невольно попытался отпрянуть, и Леруа сжал его ногу сильнее. Прохладная жидкость потекла вниз, между ягодиц и, очевидно, на покрывало, но Юре уже и впрямь стало совершенно без разницы, что с этим покрывалом будет. Он заставил себя хотя бы не дергаться, лежать неподвижно, однако все его тело натянулось, подобно струне, и подобно струне же принялось дрожать, как только Леруа попробовал пальцами раздвинуть его ягодицы.

— Не сжимай, — произнес Леруа. — Расслабься. Мы остановимся, когда ты скажешь.

— Не останавливайся, — сказал Юра. — Все нормально, я сейчас… сейчас.

Леруа вылил на ладонь еще смазки из небольшого тюбика, который Юра вполне мог бы принять за какой-нибудь крем для рук. Между ног все было влажно и скользко, пальцы Леруа ласково гладили короткую полоску кожи за его мошонкой, возбуждение решительно расходилось кругами в сторону от паха, однако напряжение не исчезало, и немного расслабиться он сумел только после того, как Леруа все-таки лег рядом с ним и они начали целоваться. Это отвлекало Юру от того, что делали пальцы, которыми Леруа пытался размять и растянуть его дырку. Ощущение было тяжелым и некомфортным, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, не слишком болезненным. Больнее казалось лежать на земле на одном тонком покрывале, учитывая, что они уже лежали довольно долго. Юра помычал Леруа в рот, раздвинул ноги шире, подался ближе. Леруа, оторвавшись от его губ, спросил:

— Не больно?

Юра помотал головой и попробовал двинуть бедрами, как бы надеваясь на его пальцы. Это не было приятно само по себе, но Леруа широко улыбнулся, с силой выдохнул ему в щеку и сказал на вдохе:

— Тебе нравится. 

И в этот момент Юра понял, что ему действительно нравится и что поэтому, наверное, он не просто лежит, терпит и ждет, когда станет лучше, а трется стоящим членом о живот Леруа, пачкая его смазкой, тихо стонет, выгибаясь поудобней и снова пытается насадиться на пальцы, которые на этот раз делают осторожное движение навстречу. Он так тщательно следил за одним новым ощущением, в то время как его тело воспринимало все в совокупности и было бесконечно право. Юра взял голову Леруа в ладони, отодвинул ее от себя, удержав на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров, чтоб поймать его глаза в фокус, и шепнул:

— Трахни меня, Джей-Джей.

— Де-етка, — простонал Леруа. — Подожди еще… подожди.

Костяшки вдавились в Юрину ягодицу, и мышцы запротестовали, когда Леруа добавил еще один палец и растянул их сильнее. Юра просто принял эту новую боль, согласился с ней, вклеил ее в общую картину, и через несколько минут она почти полностью растворилась. Он нашел ладонью член Леруа, дернул несколько раз, а потом попытался направить его вниз, одновременно вскидывая бедра. Пальцы выскользнули из него, оставив за собой пустоту, которая оказалась гораздо менее комфортной, чем его самые первые ощущения.

— Подожди, — пробормотал Леруа. — Резинки.

Юра отпустил его, и он неуклюже отодвинулся и сел на корточки возле своего рюкзака. Его член тяжело качался при каждом движении. Юра, наблюдая за ним, положил голову щекой на покрывало и провел языком по губам, вспоминая, как еще утром облизывал и сосал эту головку, которую уже нельзя было толком разглядеть в темноте, но которую он отлично помнил и так: крупную, гладкую, розовую. Когда он думал об этом не образами, а словами, возбуждение почему-то становилось особенно сильным. 

Леруа сорвал и сунул в рюкзак обертку, приставил кольцо презерватива к члену и раскатал латекс несколькими быстрыми движениями, явно делая это не в первый и не во второй раз. Кто у него был после Изабеллы? Видимо, кто-то был. Ну и что? Прошлого, наверное, вообще не существует. А если нет прошлого, то нет и будущего, но главное, что сейчас они здесь, сейчас они вместе, и вода плещется рядом очень тихо, а в глубине ахают от изумления рыбы, которые всегда считали, что так нельзя.

— Да пошли вы, — тихо сказал им Юра по-русски.

— Что?

— Ничего. Иди сюда.

Джей-Джей склонился над ним, взял его за плечи и уложил ровно на лопатки, а потом подхватил его под спину снизу и немного приподнял. Юра ногами сжал его под ребрами, и, замерев в таком положении, они одновременно глубоко вздохнули — и так же одновременно хихикнули. 

— Точно? — спросил Джей-Джей.

Юра кивнул и задышал сначала размеренно, но, когда головка протолкнулась внутрь, у него пережало горло. 

— Тихо, тихо, — бормотал Джей-Джей. — Юра, потерпи.

Юра ловил рвущееся наружу «стоп». Это было совсем не то, что он хотел сказать на самом деле. Джей-Джей гладил его бедра, медленными движениями скользкой от смазки руки дрочил его член, а потом снова сжимал его ноги и толкался еще немного глубже. Юра пропустил момент, в который боль перестала быть болью, хотя одного момента, наверное, и не было: она отступала, накатывала снова, с каждым разом теряя в силе, а потом отступила и не вернулась вовсе. Джей-Джей вжался в него особенно плотно, впился пальцами в его кожу. Юра почувствовал, что он смотрит, и, перехватывая его взгляд, уже знал, что он внутри до конца, что они не могут быть ближе — по крайней мере так, — и что он должен это запомнить во что бы то ни стало. Он протянул руку и провел ей по тугим мышцам на животе Джей-Джея, быстро перебрал волосы у него в паху, а потом попытался сунуть пальцы ниже. Нет, вплотную. Джей-Джей ухмыльнулся и шевельнул тазом, заставив его напрячься, однако боль уже не возвращалась: были ощущения дискомфорта и неуместной тяжести, но они меркли перед мыслью о том, что это происходит с ними, что это происходит сейчас и будет происходить всегда, потому что некоторые секунды, прожитые людьми, длятся гораздо дольше, чем жизни звезд и планет, которые взирают на них с небес. 

Джей-Джей налил еще смазки себе на ладонь, и его рука влажно ходила вверх и вниз по Юриному члену в одном темпе с его бедрами, которые двигались с каждой минутой все быстрее и со все большим размахом. Юра не стал делать попыток удержаться на пике ощущений и кончил сразу же, как только почувствовал, что может это сделать. Оргазм прокатился от паха до макушки и до пяток, заставив его зажмуриться и поджать пальцы ног, напрячь живот и ягодицы. Джей-Джей охнул — должно быть, ему было приятно, когда мышцы до предела сжались вокруг его члена. Юра очень постарался удержать их в таком состоянии, но если до этого ему с трудом удалось расслабиться, то сейчас все его тело словно превратилось в огромный кусок желе. Он уронил голову на покрывало, больно ударившись затылком, а Джей-Джей, с силой толкнувшись внутрь еще несколько раз, вытащил из него свой член, сорвал и кинул куда-то назад презерватив и несколькими рваными движениями кончил, выплеснув семя ему на грудь. Юра, не пытаясь совладать с охватившей его слабостью, выпрямил и положил на траву ноги, руки вытянул вдоль туловища и прерывисто вздохнул. Джей-Джей рухнул рядом с ним на бок, чмокнул его в щеку и перевернулся на спину. Юра на ощупь нашел и поддел его пальцы своими, перецепил их все лесенкой, один за другой. Теперь стемнело уже окончательно, и на бархатно-черном небе тут и там горели блесточки звезд. Очертания холмов были различимы только благодаря облепившим их электрическим огням. Юра мельком удивился, что ему до сих пор никто не позвонил, а потом подумал, что могли и звонить, ведь он вряд ли бы что-то услышал. 

— Нам надо идти назад, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Срочно.

— Да, — согласился Юра. 

Но они оба даже не пошевелились.


	6. Chapter 6

Они остановились на втором этаже, и Отабек спросил:

— Ну что, через пять минут? 

— Давай через десять, — сказал Юра. — Мне еще надо собраться.

Отабек посмотрел на него с сомнением, поджав губы, словно не до конца верил в его вменяемость. Юра улыбнулся, чувствуя, как зудят и почти притопывают на месте его ноги, которые хотят побыстрее оказаться в комнате и побыстрее же оттуда выйти.

— Ладно, — медленно произнес Отабек. — Особенно не задерживайся, опоздаем. Автобус тоже скоро приедет.

— Да какой. Этот водила с каждым днем приезжает только позже. Всегда так было.

К концу этой фразы Юра был уже на полпути к своему номеру. Отабек махнул рукой, повернулся и зашагал вверх по лестнице. Юра бросился к двери, распахнул ее и влетел внутрь. Его сумка стояла у шкафа, собранная еще до завтрака, и, схватив ее, он снова взялся за ручку, но заставил себя остановиться и подождать. Следовало дать Отабеку время на то, чтобы подняться, дойти до нужной комнаты, открыть дверь — и ему-то торопиться было некуда, он мог делать все это сколь угодно долго. Юра проверил телефон, засек ровно десять минут, полистал Инстаграм, открыл камеру, включил фронталку и осмотрел свои зубы. Его правая нога отбивала по полу нечеткий ритм. 

Он выскочил в коридор, когда прошла ровно одна минута. Едва вспомнив, что надо запереть замок, который не захлопывался сам, он прыжками преодолел лестницу, но затормозил, оказавшись на третьем этаже, и велел себе двигаться дальше тихо, словно выслеживающий добычу тигр. Дверь последнего номера распахнулась через несколько секунд после того, как он постучал, и он прижал указательный палец к губам, которые сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Джей-Джей схватил его за плечо и втащил внутрь.

Пальцы в его волосах, быстрые поцелуи, вспышки дыхания, знакомый запах чистой, но уже немного вспотевшей кожи. Юра сунул ладони в задние карманы его штанов, вжал его бедра в свои, чувствуя, как что-то больно врезается в живот: пуговица или пряжка ремня. Но это было хорошо, это было замечательно, потому что он хотел чувствовать как можно больше. Джей-Джей покрыл россыпью мелких поцелуев его скулу от подбородка до уха, взял мочку зубами и осторожно потянул. Юра охотно захныкал в ответ — и если бы пару дней назад ему сказали, что он способен издавать такие требовательные, просящие, даже умоляющие звуки, он бы ни за что в это не поверил. 

— Зачем ты пришел, — прошептал Джей-Джей. — Зачем, Юра? Дразнишь меня.

— Мы не останемся вдвоем до вечера, — напомнил ему Юра. — А то и… мне неловко перед Отабеком. Не знаю, как ему объяснить, если я опять… 

— Как ты ему объяснил это вчера?

— Мне надо было погулять, проветриться. Ночью здесь нежарко и тихо. Телефон сел, я не заметил. Не подумал, что он будет беспокоиться. 

— И ни слова лжи, да? — Джей-Джей потерся носом о его щеку.

— Не совсем. Я знал, что он будет беспокоиться, но надеялся, что он не успеет ничего сделать. 

— И он не успел.

— Он поговорил с Милой. Она сказала ему не поднимать шум по крайней мере до двенадцати. Мы вернулись чуть позже десяти. Я хотел прийти к тебе ночью, но… 

Джей-Джей прервал его новой серией торопливых поцелуев, которые рассыпались от его губ по щекам, носу и подбородку. 

— Если бы ты, — бормотал он в перерывах, — пришел ко мне ночью… мы бы с тобой… сегодня ничего не смогли. 

Юра захихикал. Это не было особенно смешно, просто ему очень хотелось хихикать. Джей-Джей взял его голову в ладони и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Как ты?

— Отлично. Лучше не бывает.

— В плане тренировки?

— Нормально. Не знаю насчет прыжков, но мне есть что потренировать без них.

Юра не переставал качаться назад и вперед, толкая Джей-Джея бедрами. Ему нравилось это делать, в принципе сегодня нравилось двигаться, потому что движение заставляло его чувствовать отголоски того, что случилось вчера. Открыв глаза утром, он на секунду испугался, что ему все приснилось, но первая же попытка пошевелиться убедила его в обратном. И каждый раз, вставая, садясь, даже просто делая шаг, он испытывал ощущения, которые были бы, наверное, неприятными, если бы не напоминали ему о произошедшем. Комариные укусы, которых он вчера не заметил и которые с самого утра ужасно чесались, справлялись с этой задачей гораздо хуже.

Джей-Джей обхватил его за пояс и потянул в центр комнаты. Юра повис у него на плечах, стараясь не разорвать контакта ни в одном месте, и, путаясь в ногах друг у друга, они упали на заваленную вещами кровать. Под ребрами Юре уперлось что-то жесткое. Он подлез рукой и вытащил из-под себя телефонную зарядку, бросил ее в сторону и решил уже не обращать внимания на какие-то бумажки, хрустящие под его плечом, потому что Джей-Джей опять терзал его рот, засовывал язык глубоко, с усилием, будто старался выцепить его внутренности, чтобы сожрать их, и Юра вовсе не был уверен, что захотел бы его останавливать, настолько вкус этих поцелуев кружил ему голову: немного зубной пасты, слабые нотки кофе, но все, что ниже, — неописуемое, простое и одновременно сложное, безыскусное, истинно человеческое. Он не мог представить, как раньше жил, не зная этого, и уж совсем не в силах был вообразить, как будет жить дальше.

— Тебе надо идти, — прошептал Джей-Джей, водя костяшками пальцев по его щеке, когда они прервались, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Юра опустил голову и уткнулся лбом между его ключиц. — Надо, надо. Мы увидимся на тренировке.

— Не так.

— Не так, но в чем-то даже лучше. Я буду смотреть на тебя, и ты будешь знать, что я не просто смотрю, а думаю о том, как хотел бы прямо там, на глазах у всех, сорвать с тебя майку и твои ужасные штаны…

— Мои штаны ужасные?

— Конечно.

— Почему?

— Они богопротивны, Юра. Твоя задница в них — как тот чертов персик.

Его ладонь сильно сжала Юрину левую ягодицу, но тут же отпустила и погладила бедро под ней. От пальцев вниз по ноге побежал холодок. Юра плотнее притерся головой к груди Джей-Джея, давая ему понять, что никуда не уйдет по собственной воле. Джей-Джей вздохнул, однако взял его за плечи и заставил сесть. Юра посмотрел на его пах, где ткань недвусмысленно вздыбилась и натянулась. Джей-Джей накрыл это место ладонью. 

— Иди, — сказал он. — Закрой рот и иди.

Юра закрыл рот и положил пальцы поверх его руки. Джей-Джей схватил его за запястье, дернул, заставив склониться ближе к себе, и быстро проговорил:

— Думай про вечер. Про ночь. Ты придешь ко мне, когда Георгий уснет. Придешь, и я трахну тебя так, что ты будешь потом ползти обратно к себе в номер и доползешь только к утру. А сейчас — иди. Пожалуйста.

Когда Юра вышел в коридор, на ватных ногах доплелся до лестницы и остановился возле нее, чтобы перевести дух, эти слова все еще звучали у него в ушах, заканчиваясь и начинаясь снова, как заевшая пластинка. В эту минуту он серьезно боялся не дожить до вечера или (что было гораздо более вероятно) выкинуть что-нибудь прямо во время тренировки, например, схватить Джей-Джея за шиворот и поволочь его в раздевалку на глазах у изумленной толпы. Он закрыл глаза и очень попросил собственное тело не подводить и не предавать его. Да, то самое тело, которое он уже пятнадцать лет мучил, требуя от него быть быстрее, выше и сильнее, каждый сезон только поднимая планку, и которое наконец получило что-то для себя. 

И не только для себя. Не надо лгать.

Тревожные мысли, которые, словно хищные птицы, взялись было кружиться в Юриной голове, оборвал Отабек, который написал: «Ты где?» «Уснул там что ли?»

Юра со вздохом убрал телефон, проверил, нормально ли сидят на нем майка и шорты, и быстрым шагом продолжил путь к своему номеру.

Вместо обещанных десяти минут он «собирался» двадцать пять, но Отабек его не упрекнул, хотя темп после этого взял довольно резкий. Юра невольно вспоминал, как вчера они шли по тем же самым улицам с Джей-Джеем, однако совсем иначе, медленно, вальяжно, специально заплетая ноги, пытаясь исподтишка пересечь траектории и врезаться друг в друга, задерживаясь на поворотах и на безлюдных улочках, только чтобы посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Юра был уверен, что их тени навсегда останутся там, что он сможет их увидеть, вернувшись в следующем году, вот только что он будет делать, если не останется ничего, кроме теней? Думать об этом было страшно и чуть-чуть неловко.

Они с Отабеком все-таки оказались на катке раньше тех, кто поехал на автобусе (а на автобусе сегодня поехали почти все), и уже переоделись к тому моменту, как в раздевалку ввалилась толпа. Юра поймал взгляд Джей-Джея, который слушал что-то, что говорил ему Франческо, и вздрогнул, когда широкая лапища опустилась на его плечо.

— Как-то тебя вчера видно не было, Юрец?

Лопатообразное лицо Супьяна раскраснелось, видимо, после целого дня на солнце, но при этом на нем сияла привычная благосклонная и немного заносчивая улыбка. Юра тоже состроил одну из своих обычных недовольных гримас и пожал плечами.

— Отдыхал от вас. 

— Ну, от меня и сегодня отдохнешь, — хохотнул Супьян. — А завтра побежим.

Юра закатил глаза, вывернулся из-под руки, которая так и лежала на его плече, и полез в сумку за резинкой для волос. 

Джей-Джей подошел к нему в зале, когда он разминался перед растяжкой, потянулся мимо него к стоящему в углу сломанному велотренажеру, на который повесил свое полотенце — может быть, специально, зная, что он почти всегда разминается именно в этом месте, — и тихо сказал:

— Классно выглядит, когда ты убираешь волосы. У тебя красивые уши.

— Уши? — пробормотал Юра сквозь зубы, стараясь смотреть в другую сторону.

— И шея. И линия скулы. Мне просто нравится, когда ты не прячешься. Не прячешь все это.

— Но при том тебе не нравятся мои штаны.

Джей-Джей прыснул, накрыл лицо полотенцем и произнес через него, так что едва можно было разобрать:

— Конечно, мне нравятся твои штаны, Юра. 

Это напрочь сбило весь настрой, которого Юра с таким трудом добился, думая не больше, чем на один шаг вперед: сейчас я сделаю выпад, сейчас я буду закручиваться, сейчас я встану в планку. Чуть позже, выходя на лед, он чувствовал себя неготовым и постарался оказаться в самой дальней части катка, около итальянцев. Дена, который опять отчего-то решил приехать, разговаривал с Сарой и Микеле и кивнул ему с вежливой улыбкой, не отражающейся в его глазах. Юра принялся вспоминать начало короткой программы, которое помнил вообще-то уже неплохо, но через пять минут его окликнул Фельцман.

— Как твой сальхов, между прочим? — спросил он, когда Юра, чертыхнувшись про себя, подъехал ближе.

— Нормально. А как вы вчера съездили… куда вы там.

Фельцман посмотрел на него исподлобья, но ответил:

— Хорошо съездили. Порыбачили отлично.

Порыбачили? Юра, стараясь скрыть удивление, спросил:

— И Лильмихална тоже рыбачила?

— Ты зубы мне не заговаривай. На четверные что-то не налегаешь, уйдут.

— Я же в субботу прыгал.

— Один раз. Займись, сделай одолжение. 

Юра сжал зубы, однако поехал разминать сальхов. Он немного волновался по поводу того, как на прыжки отреагируют его внутренности, и поэтому с трудом скручивал даже тройные, а с первой попытки четверного рухнул животом на лед. Впрочем, как и со второй. Призраки вчерашнего вечера пролетали сквозь его тело и носились вокруг, и это вызывало у него не только беспокойство, но и проросшее вопреки ему смутное возбуждение. По крайней мере он ловил себя на мысли о том, чтобы оглядеться, найти взглядом Джей-Джея, добиться, чтобы он прочитал желание в его глазах, чтобы он понимал, чтобы не смел забывать о том, что между ними было. Фигура Джей-Джея периодически мелькала на краю зрения, однако он заставлял себя сдерживаться. 

Первый прыжок, который ему удалось удержать — в глубокий степ-аут, — был по счету седьмым. Это событие он решил отметить глотком воды, и у бортика, на который он поставил бутылку, Фельцман перехватил его и ехидно заявил:

— А я так и думал. Все в развале. 

— Да ща. — Юра вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Дайте разомнусь немного. 

— Да я разве тебе запрещаю? Сосредоточься на прыжках пока. Если в итоге пойдут нормально, начинай первую часть короткой до дорожки со всеми связками. 

— Придете проверите?

— Я буду с Орсино, он просил меня что-то у итальянцев посмотреть. — Фельцман то ли не услышал иронии, то ли решил ее проигнорировать. — А ты, я думаю, и сам справишься.

Но справлялся Юра на троечку даже после того, как перестал поминутно оглядываться назад, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке с ним самим и с его одеждой. Прыжки более или менее стабилизировались, однако посыпались опять, как только он начал связывать их в программу. Сосредоточиться не удавалось, мысли все время плыли в сторону того, что было вчера, позавчера, что будет сегодня, когда все уснут. Юра постоянно ловил себя на том, что озирается, пытаясь перехватить взгляд Джей-Джея и убедиться, что он тоже думает об этом, о нем, о них, — и в один из таких моментов заметил, что на него смотрит Барановская. 

Ничего особенного в этом не было, но несколькими минутами позже он опять почувствовал на себе ее взгляд, и еще через какое-то время — снова. Барановская была занята тем, что наблюдала за Милой, которая накатывала какой-то сложный кусок программы, и после каждой попытки раз за разом выворачивала ей плечи и ставила руки, так что и смотреть ей следовало, очевидно, на Милу, а не на Юру. Юра сказал самому себе, что ей, наверное, просто не нравятся его связки, но минут через десять подгадал свой перерыв на воду так, чтобы оказаться у бортика одновременно с Джей-Джеем, и, как бы невзначай толкнув его локтем, прошептал:

— Барановская на меня пялится.

— И я ее прекрасно понимаю. 

Джей-Джей, ухмыляясь, поднес свою бутылку ко рту. Его глаза были в точности такими, какими Юра надеялся их увидеть: темными, влажными, наполненными озорными искрами. Тем не менее он опустил голову, сделал вид, что рассматривает что-то на собственной кофте, и пробормотал:

— Не показывай, что разговариваешь со мной.

— Я тебя умоляю, к чему конспирации. Любой, кто заинтересуется нами, увидит, что мы разговариваем. Пусть лучше это выглядит, как наша обычная перепалка.

— Ладно. — Юра сглотнул. «Наша обычная перепалка» звучало по-родному, словно знакомая до боли мелодия. — Мне кажется, она что-то знает.

Он имел это в виду скорее в шутку, как глупое опасение, которое не может подтвердиться, однако Джей-Джей понимающе кивнул и сказал:

— Они всегда знают.

— Кто «они»?

— Тренера. Особенно женщины. Особенно те, кто не просто получает деньги и работает по часам, а кому не все равно, что с тобой будет дальше.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что она в курсе? Про нас?

В горле у Юры встал ком. Волевым усилием он заставил себя не озираться в поисках Барановской.

— Расслабься, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Про нас она никогда не заподозрит. Да и про какую-нибудь девушку вряд ли. Скорее всего, просто думает, что ты дрочил всю ночь. Моя мама бы наверняка так решила.

Юре совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Барановская думала о нем такое. К тому же Джей-Джей был неправ: вряд ли она была очень уж далека от того, чтобы заподозрить его в отношениях с парнем. Но да, с парнем, может быть, но не с ним, не с Леруа, который не раз удостаивался от Юры максимально нелестных характеристик в том числе и в ее присутствии. 

— Не волнуйся, — произнес Джей-Джей. — в любом случае, она ничего не знает точно. А думать может о чем угодно, ты ей никак не помешаешь.

Эти слова не развеяли Юриного беспокойства, однако к вечерней тренировке ему стало уже все равно. Он чувствовал мощное давление древней силы, чистой и честной, как буря, силы, утихшей только на время и теперь требующей новой жертвы, на которую его тело было более чем готово. Он не мог перестать думать об этом, даже несмотря на то, что Фельцман, еще утром разобравшись с итальянцами, уделил целых сорок минут ему и его программе, а под конец проворчал:

— И что это за развал такой, я не пойму. Нормально же все у тебя было. 

— И сейчас… нормально. — Юра наклонился вперед и уперся руками выше колен, пытаясь отдышаться. — Просто… день какой-то косой. Ничего не… не клеится.

— Чувствуешь себя хорошо?

— В пределах… разумного.

Фельцман пожевал губами, а потом угрюмо, нехотя произнес:

— Если что-то болит, не молчи. Если сильно болит, я имею в виду, синяки не считаем.

Соблазн соврать, что опять пошаливает спина или что нога ведет себя подозрительно, был велик. Пока еще разберутся, в больницу здесь не повезут, если нет прямо дикой боли, будут ждать до Питера, а Фельцман, что бы он ни говорил, его бережет и наверняка позволит сачковать тренировки. Юра медленно покачал головой.

— Я в порядке. Завтра все будет.

— Ну что же.

Фельцман махнул рукой, и Юра не стал задерживаться рядом с ним, а сразу отъехал в другую часть катка и огляделся. Барановская опять смотрела. Да и черт с ней. Джей-Джей тоже смотрел — и дождался, пока их взгляды сойдутся, а затем ленивым движением языка облизнул верхнюю губу. Юра немного постоял, напомнил себе про Барановскую и захлопнул рот. Джей-Джей довольно улыбнулся, повернулся к нему боком и начал набирать скорость. Юра подождал, пока он сделает свой аксель-тулуп, и решил, что до конца тренировки займется вращениями.

На обратном пути до отеля Отабек рассказывал ему, что опять собирается писать альбом. Эта тема периодически всплывала и быстро тонула, хотя Юра старался быть хорошим другом и поддерживать ее на плаву. Отабек явно не верил в то, что его музло нужно хоть кому-либо кроме него самого и небольшого круга родственников и друзей, и ему не хватало инерции, чтобы писать свой альбом вопреки всему, просто для себя, хотя отговаривался он тем, что ему не хватает времени.

— Времени очень много, — сказал Юра. — Ночью знаешь сколько времени?

— А как же спать?

— Ну не ночью, поздно вечером. И ты так-то где-нибудь слышал, чтобы композиторы работали по часам?

— Да какой из меня композитор.

— И вообще, — перебил его Юра, распаляясь с каждым словом, — зачем тебе дался этот альбом? Почему именно альбом? Ты хочешь, чтобы он в магазине продавался что ли?

— Да нет, зачем это. 

— А чего бы тогда просто не выкладывать свое музло на Саундклауд или еще где-то? Вконтакте на свою страницу хотя бы. Все равно ты с него бабла особо не срубишь.

— Я не ради бабла. 

— Тем более. Чего ты ждешь тогда?

— Ну, альбом это концепция так или иначе.

— И какая у тебя концепция?

— У меня концепция пока не очень четкая, если честно.

Отабек рассмеялся и залез пятерней в волосы спереди, подвигал рукой, потом потер ладонью шею. Юра бросил на него несколько коротких взглядов и, когда они повернули, все-таки произнес:

— Ну и нахуй ее тогда. 

— Ты чего такой злой, а?

Отабек улыбался, но Юра на всякий случай сказал:

— Извини. Я не злой. Я это просто, заставить тебя решиться. Надо что-то делать, понимаешь? Время уходит.

— Ты только что говорил, что времени очень много.

— Много, — согласился Юра. — В том смысле, что если тебе действительно нужно время, его всегда реально найти. Но это не отменяет того факта, что оно уходит. Поэтому давай, надо делать все сейчас. Сегодня прямо.

— У меня компа с собой нет, как сегодня.

— Думать и без компа можно. 

— Я думаю, я тебе об этом и говорил.

— Ты думаешь, а потом не делаешь! — воскликнул Юра. Ему вдруг стало очень важно, чтобы Отабек хоть что-нибудь предпринял. — У тебя есть планшет, скачай Гаражбэнд и хуярь там. Дэймон Албарн в Гаражбэнде целый альбом написал.

— Но я-то не Дэймон Албарн.

— И что, тебя поэтому в Эппсторе забанили?

— Ладно, ладно. — Отабек снова засмеялся. — Ты прав, хорошо. Пусть будет Гаражбэнд. У тебя какие планы после ужина? Могу тебе поставить кое-что, у меня есть записи. Скажешь, насколько это вообще, ну, реалистично. Если интересно, конечно.

— Да, — обреченно согласился Юра. — Интересно, конечно.

Не то чтобы ему было неинтересно, просто он сильно сомневался в том, что записи, которые собирается включать ему Отабек, будут чем-то принципиально отличаться от того, что он уже неоднократно слышал и совершенно искренне хвалил. К тому же по его телу непрерывно бегали призраки пальцев, которые с каждой секундой становились все ближе к материальности и даже попытались толкнуть его в сторону комнаты Джей-Джея, когда они с Отабеком после ужина поднялись на третий этаж.

— Забыл, где я живу? — окликнул его Отабек. — С той стороны Жан-Жак и Мона.

— Точняк! — Юра для верности хлопнул себя по лбу и, кажется, немного перестарался, потому что Отабек посмотрел на него с недоумением. — Туплю. Спал мало.

— Может, пойдешь лучше спать?

— Не. Ну, до двенадцати сидеть не буду.

— До двенадцати и я не буду. Заходи.

Отабек пропустил его вперед, и он щелкнул выключателем. Комната все еще была почти точно такой же, как у Джей-Джея, и от этого Юра сразу почувствовал головную боль: ту боль, которая возникает, когда ты понимаешь, что как минимум час тебе придется провести в каком-то месте, которое напоминает тебе о другом месте, в котором ты вроде бы и не мог находиться в это же время, но все равно ты думаешь только об упущенных возможностях и о том, что время, сука, уходит, как ушел, ускользнул в пустоту весь этот день. 

Впрочем, Юра не был уверен, что существует такой вид головной боли. Просто она не была похожа ни на какую другую боль в его жизни.

У Отабека он просидел до десяти, вернулся к себе, сходил в душ и еще полчаса лежал, переключаясь между Твиттером и Телегой, пока не пришел Гошка, который сказал, что они с Милой, Ромой и Супьяном играли в покер в беседке на заднем дворе, что он проиграл всю наличку, что комары лютуют и явно хотели отожрать у него кусок ноги, — быстро умылся, громко отфыркиваясь в ванной, и завалился спать. 

Юра вылежал еще ровно двадцать минут, а затем тихо встал и надел шорты. Гошка мирно сопел, лежа на боку, но он на всякий случай произнес шепотом:

— Гош, ты спишь?

Ответа не было. Юра на цыпочках прокрался к двери. Замок щелкнул оглушительно громко, и он замер, оглянулся назад, но Гошка не пошевелился. Спасибо тому, кто создал его таким похуистом. Юра нажал на ручку, толкнул дверь, вышел в коридор и обмер.

У стены напротив кто-то стоял. Юра пошарил рукой сзади себя, отступил вплотную к двери, невольно набрал воздуха, понимая, что сейчас закричит. Смятение длилось всего пару секунд, и он, к счастью, не успел даже пискнуть. Силуэт качнулся и отделился от стены. Слабый лунный свет попадал внутрь только через окно в конце коридора, но Юра уже по движению понял, кто перед ним.

— Это я, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Не пугайся.

Он распахнул объятия, и Юра шагнул в них, закрыв глаза, так что милостивая полупрозрачная темнота стала плотной и неумолимой, зато в ней не осталось ничего, кроме чужой твердости под тонким слоем ткани, запаха дезодоранта, который пах бы совершенно иначе на незнакомой коже, и нежной вибрации слов в горле.

— Скучал по тебе, — произнес Джей-Джей.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — пробормотал Юра ему в шею. — Я собирался наверх.

— Я догадался. Пойдем.

Джей-Джей легонько оттолкнул его от себя, взял за запястье и потянул. Юра открыл глаза и сделал было шаг в сторону лестницы, но Джей-Джей потащил его дальше по коридору. 

— Куда мы идем?

— Сюда. Сейчас увидишь.

Джей-Джей остановился только в торце, у двери, ведущей на террасу: на ту самую, возле которой рос грецкий орех. Юра почему-то подумал, что дверь будет заперта, — она крякнула, затрещала, но все-таки открылась, когда Джей-Джей повернул ручку. Теплый ветер ощупал Юрино лицо и приветственно пошуршал листьями. Джей-Джей ткнул его в спину, и он, шагнув через порог, ступил на неровно уложенную плитку. 

Тут и там по всей террасе валялись листья, веточки и еще какая-то шелуха: видимо, здесь убирали редко или не убирали вообще. Слева стоял ротанговый стол с тремя стульями, справа на стену опиралась сложенная стремянка, которую нестройным выводком окружало несколько цветочных горшков и ведер разных размеров. Джей-Джей прошел мимо Юры влево и взялся за стул, выдвинул его и развернул боком к столу, а потом поступил точно так же с еще одним по другую сторону и похлопал по его спинке. Юра, прежде чем сесть, все-таки свесился за перила, чтобы убедиться, что на заднем дворе никого нет, однако фонарь был выключен, и ничего разглядеть он не смог.

— Они ушли, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Я был там с ними, мы все ушли. Режим, знаешь ли.

— Кто-нибудь мог вернуться. Ты же вернулся.

— Сомневаюсь, что кто-то еще здесь находится в том же состоянии, что и я.

— В каком состоянии? 

Юра затаил дыхание, но Джей-Джей произнес только:

— Давай сядем.

Стул оказался неудобным: сиденье было слишком сильно скошено в глубину и жесткий материал больно врезался в голую кожу ниже шортов. Зато Юра сразу понял, почему весь мусор на террасе так хорошо виден. Огромная желто-сиреневая луна висела в безоблачном небе, окруженная ореолом бледного сияния, и с безразличием равнодушной аристократки лила свет на все подряд. Грецкий орех шевелил листьями, будто пытаясь привлечь ее внимание, но она оставалась холодна — или просто не замечала. Джей-Джей сел напротив Юры, откинулся на спинку, задрал подбородок, и луна вычертила его профиль с той же безучастной легкостью, с которой обводила своим бесцветным карандашом все остальное.

— Зачем мы здесь сидим? — спросил Юра.

— Мы не сидим. Мы только сели.

— Мы сели и сидим. Не придирайся, я свои времена глаголов знаю.

Джей-Джей рассмеялся тихим смехом, который вызывал у Юры ассоциации с песочным печеньем и который хотелось, словно печенье, поймать зубами в воздухе и раздавить языком о небо. 

— Смотри, какая луна.

— Я смотрю. Отличная луна.

— Я подумал, что тебе стоит увидеть. Сегодня полнолуние.

— Да ладно.

— Ей-богу. Под такой луной надо читать стихи. 

— Или выть.

— Или гулять всю ночь.

— Или раздеваться догола и плясать на поляне в лесу.

— Или говорить, что мы не можем быть вместе?

У Юры застучало в висках. Его губы уже округлились, чтобы произнести очередное «или», и он сомкнул их, плотно прижимая одну к другой. Давай, думай, думай. Только не истери. Не кричи. Не устраивай… 

— Ты что, охуел, Леруа?

— Нет. — Опять посыпалось печенье. — Нет, извини. Может быть. Извини.

— Если хочешь, я уйду.

— Извини. Юра.

Юра краем глаза видел, что Джей-Джей протягивает ему руку через стол, но не пошевелился. Все в нем будто разделилось на две части, и одна требовала, чтобы он действительно встал и ушел, в то время как другая отчаянно боялась того, что ему придется это сделать.

Джей-Джей приподнялся, и его ладонь подползла ближе и мазнула Юру чуть ниже рукава футболки. Юра выгнулся, втянул плечо, вжался с другой стороны в подлокотник. Тогда Джей-Джей убрал руку и выпрямился, вскочил на ноги и быстро обогнул стол. Юра не успел сориентироваться, не успел ни о чем подумать, а он уже плюхнулся на колени и, немного проскользив вперед по гладкой плитке, будто в слайде на льду, врезался в его ноги и сразу же обвил их руками, сильно сжал, уронил голову ему между бедер, лицом вниз. Юра чувствовал жар его дыхания даже через шорты. Он поднял руку, не зная, что собирается сделать, подержал ее в воздухе и опустил, свесил за подлокотник. Он не понимал, что происходит, не имел представления, как реагировать. Джей-Джей подышал в него еще немного, а потом повернул голову набок и сказал:

— Лучше бы мы действительно разделись догола и плясали на поляне.

— Мы можем быть вместе, — беспомощно произнес Юра.

— Я знаю. Я думал о тебе и о твоих… Это все луна. Как увидел ее, сразу. Бледная погань. Я люблю солнце. 

— Я знаю, — в тон ему ответил Юра. Он чувствовал, что находится совершенно не там, куда шел, что без разрешения пролез куда-то, куда пускают только по строгому цензу и после мощной подготовки, и поэтому теперь у него нет ни малейшего шанса разобраться в чем дело, — и в то же время он и правда знал. — Но мы на ночной стороне. 

— Мы на ночной стороне, — повторил Джей-Джей. — И мне здесь страшно, Юра.

Юра опять поднял руку и на этот раз положил ее на лоб Джей-Джею, который тихо вздохнул и потерся ухом о его ногу. Ему хотелось кричать: это мне страшно, это для меня все в первый раз, а ты не имеешь права, не имеешь, и все! Ты должен был меня вытащить, ты втащил меня в это в субботу — не в субботу, а раньше, в тот понедельник, под вот этим же грецким орехом, а если честно, еще раньше, гораздо раньше, несколько лет назад, — втащил, и это твоих рук дело, так что теперь вытаскивай. Вытаскивай, я просто не вытащу нас обоих.

Но он молчал, перебирая пальцами жесткие пряди. Его колени, кажется, прилипли друг к другу, но Джей-Джей не разжимал рук, и Юра не просил его отпустить. Он думал, что никогда больше не скажет: отпусти, прекрати, хватит. Луна, от которой исходил почти ощутимый холод, тоже оставалась безмолвна и неподвижна и даже не смотрела, потому что глаза у нее были, очевидно, с другой стороны. А стихи действительно просились на язык: те, о которых говорил Отабек, про холмы. Он потом нашел их, прочитал несколько раз, но теперь помнил только конец и еще необъяснимо зловещее начало: «Вместе они любили сидеть на склоне холма. Оттуда видны им были церковь, сады, тюрьма». Он повторил его про себя, шевеля губами. Они сидели не на холме, а скорее у его подножья, и не было здесь ни тюрьмы, ни церкви — разве что сады. Однако все, что случилось с ними, все — за эти два дня и за эти четыре года — было сплошь холмами, на которые они взбирались вдвоем, оставив других далеко внизу, и рано или поздно они должны были встретить такой холм, на вершине которого им захотелось бы остаться. Хоть на некоторое время.

Юра собрал мысли в кулак, прочистил горло и спросил:

— Как думаешь, тут где-то есть тюрьма?

— Не волнуйся, — ответил Джей-Джей чуть погодя. — Здесь за однополые связи не сажают.

Юра засмеялся: вымученно и глухо, но искренне. Джей-Джей снова повернул голову и поцеловал его голое колено.

— Слушай, — сказал Юра, просовывая пальцы ему за ухо. — У меня есть идея.

Они проспали, может быть, часа три, и в половину пятого уже выходили из отеля. Было не темно, но все деревья, дома, сараи и машины еще тонули в пастельно-синей дымке. Это был, наверное, самый прохладный час, когда давно схлынул вчерашний жар и пока не загорелся новый, хотя говорить о холоде все равно было нельзя. Низины, мелькающие кое-где между домами, кутались в туманную шаль, но по мере того, как они спускались к озеру, свет начал приподнимать ее и рассыпаться по спящей земле розоватой пыльцой.

Перед выходом Юра рискнул и сделал вылазку в собственную комнату, чтобы переодеться в треники и кроссовки: в случае чего он собирался соврать, что ему не спалось, и поэтому он с утра пораньше решил пробежаться. Гошка по-прежнему спал сном праведника, которому и в кошмаре не могло привидеться, что его сосед способен провести ночь с конкурентом из канадской сборной, и не просто провести, а трахаться с ним до шума в голове и молний в глазах — хотя Джей-Джей сначала отказывался это делать и говорил, что Юра еще не отошел от вчерашнего, что он не хочет ничего повредить у него внутри, и Юра не знал, как сказать ему о том, что повреждения у него внутри, кажется, настолько глубоки, что их все равно уже ничего не излечит. 

Солнце всходило где-то за левым холмом, который был обведен несколькими слоями разных оттенков оранжевого, розового и желтого и на их фоне, если не присматриваться, выглядел черным провалом в пространстве. По озеру лениво ползали клочья тумана, но они исчезали буквально на глазах, открывая зеркало водной глади. Вдалеке от холма до холма, почти не всколыхнув сонный воздух, пролетела птица. Юра, проследив за тем, как скрылась из виду пляшущая галочка ее крыльев, зевнул, и Джей-Джей тут же повторил за ним. Синева вокруг становилась прозрачней с каждой секундой. Они стояли у самой воды — спокойной, нетекучей и потому обязанной их запомнить, — и ждали. 

— Что, кстати, случилось с покрывалом? — спросил Юра.

— Анна его забрала. — Джей-Джей хихикнул. — А другого не принесла. Не знаю, что это означает конкретно для меня. Если пристанет, скажу ей, что мой добрый друг Яков Фельцман заходил ко мне в гости и прыгал в обуви по моей кровати. Пусть попробует договориться с ним.

— Боюсь, они настолько друг друга достойны, что дело может кончиться свадьбой.

— А как же Лилия?

Юра пожал плечами.

— Ну, мы четыре года думаем, как же Лилия. Наверное, никак. Может, им уже это не надо.

— Удивительно.

Джей-Джей нашарил его руку и сжал его пальцы. Юра скосил взгляд вправо и, наверное, от этого у него начало щемить в районе переносицы. Тем не менее он упорно не отводил глаз до тех пор, пока лицо Джей-Джея вдруг как-то в один миг не просветлело и не растворились синие тени, прятавшиеся под его подбородком и на лбу у линии волос.

— Смотри, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Солнце.

Солнце отцепляло от себя ветви деревьев, которыми был покрыт холм, и медленно выжигало себе путь вверх по небу, с каждым преодоленным метром разгораясь сильнее, так что очень скоро на него стало невозможно смотреть. Юра, однако, все равно больше смотрел на Джей-Джея, которого солнце по-прежнему любило и, немедленно узнав, облило золотом его оливковую кожу. Когда оно окончательно вылезло из-за холма и обратило в бегство последние призраки ночи, они отошли подальше и сели на траву вплотную друг к другу, касаясь друг друга во всех возможных точках, а потом Джей-Джей каким-то образом придвинулся еще ближе и прижал Юру к себе, обняв за плечи, и это было уютно почти до отвращения: как будто он забрался в самую теплую и мягкую в мире постель и сумел лечь в ней так, чтобы никогда больше не ворочаться и не вертеться, чтобы уснуть и видеть только самые прекрасные сны. И, несмотря на то, что эти мысли таили в себе ловушку, которую его подсознание уже и не старалось особенно прятать, он даже закрыл глаза и положил голову Джей-Джею на плечо, чтобы иллюзия была полной.

— У тебя волосы такие светлые. — Пальцы дотронулись до его виска и подняли прядь. — Я никогда не видел таких светлых волос.

— Даже крашеных? — пробормотал Юра. 

— Даже крашеных. 

— Пиздишь.

— Они совсем пшеничные на солнце.

Юра услышал какое-то неясное шевеление и не сразу понял, что Джей-Джей целует его волосы. Он должен был прекратить это, но уже почти проваливался в мягкую темноту и не хотел вставать на пути грез. 

— И твои глаза почти голубые. Как это небо, если подмешать в него немного листьев.

— Мои глаза закрыты.

— Но я помню, какие они. На катках, везде, где мы встречались, все совсем иначе. Я должен был увидеть тебя под этим солнцем, чтобы что-то во мне не выдержало.

Юра отвел голову назад и поцеловал его в шею под самой скулой. Пульс ударил прямо в губы короткой вспышкой горячей жизни, и он поддался желанию собрать кожу зубами, будто можно было взять эту жизнь в рот, как нагревшийся на солнце металлический шарик, подержать и выплюнуть обратно — или проглотить и носить ее в себе: яркую, обжигающую, другую. Носить, пока она полностью не растворится у него внутри. 

— Я не дам тебе заснуть с моей шеей в зубах, — сказал Джей-Джей. Слова прозвучали как будто одновременно и снаружи, и прямо в Юрином горле. — Даже не думай.

— Я не сплю, — пробормотал Юра, разжав зубы. — Нам надо возвращаться, уже, наверное, больше шести. 

— Уже определенно больше шести. Но ты же на пробежке. Не беспокойся, мы разделимся, когда пойдем обратно.

— Я не беспокоюсь. — Юра опять прикоснулся губами к бьющейся жилке. — Мне все равно.

Они разделились только у последнего поворота. Джей-Джей сказал, что пройдет вперед, обогнет отель улицей выше и выйдет к нему с другой стороны, но Юра отправил его по прямой и пошел в обход сам. Точнее, побежал: ему надо было выглядеть хоть немного похожим на человека, только что вернувшегося с пробежки. Чтобы дать Джей-Джею время зайти к себе, он даже пропустил первую параллельную улицу и свернул только на следующую. Бежать было приятно: он чувствовал легкость во всех мышцах, он нырял головой под ладонь веселого ветра, он оставался в сегодняшнем дне, который начался под солнцем, а закончится там, где он захочет, — там, где они захотят. Его тело за прошедшие сутки стало мудрее и теперь уже не ныло и не просило большего, а молча рассовывало все воспоминания по полочкам и готовилось нести его к вечеру через любые возможные препятствия. Не желая терять инерцию, Юра сделал крюк и обежал еще пару кварталов прежде чем повернуть наконец в сторону гостиницы. Когда он оказался на месте, уже было время завтрака, и, зайдя внутрь, в холле он сразу столкнулся с Барановской.

— Юра? — Остановившаяся у подножья лестницы Барановская произнесла его имя так, будто не вполне доверяла собственным глазам. Но сегодня Юра ничуть не боялся ее взгляда. 

— Доброе утро, Лильмихална, — выпалил он, взлетая мимо нее на второй этаж. Барановская, кажется, обернулась ему вслед, но он быстро скрылся за углом и в несколько скачков преодолел расстояние до своей двери.

Когда он вошел, Гошка, стоя у кровати, разглядывал две футболки, которые держал в разных руках. Еще несколько штук было раскидано по покрывалу — все разных цветов.

— Ты целый магазин с собой привез, — сказал ему Юра, на ходу пытаясь сбросить кроссовки.

— А тебе какое дело?

— Никакого вообще.

— Ну и вот. Сам-то где был?

— Бегал.

— И нахуя? — Гошка бросил обе майки на кровать к остальным и развернулся к шкафу. — Мы же и так кросс бежим сегодня.

— Я разминался. Для кросса.

— Идиот. Забыл, так и скажи. Я сам забыл. Надо, кстати, детям моим напомнить.

Гошка отпустил дверцу, которую так и не открыл, вернулся к кровати и вытащил из-под футболок телефон. 

— А ты тоже побежишь? — спросил Юра.

— Побегу.

— Статус тренера тебя не освобождает типа?

— Освобождает. Но чего б не побежать. Буду следить, чтобы ты, например, не отлынивал.

— И это ты на кросс приодеваешься? Или на завтрак? Кого хочешь поразить?

— Тебе-то что за печаль?

— Ну, просто одежда тут не роляет. Это вообще не главное.

— Поглядите, какой умный. — Гошка дописал сообщение и снова бросил телефон на кровать. — А что главное?

— Не знаю, чтобы щелкнуло, наверное. Когда вы оба смотрите друг на друга и понимаете, что это должно случиться.

— Щелкнуло, наверное, — непохоже передразнил его Гошка. — Ну нет, в жизни все попроще. 

— А вдруг она так не думает?

— Кто она?

— Ну, ради кого ты приодеваешься.

— Да сдались они мне все. — Гошка снова полез ворошить футболки. — Я просто хочу нормально выглядеть. 

И вроде бы Юра знал, что Гошка неправ или, по крайней мере, не совсем прав, однако его слова заронили в нем сомнение. Он боялся, что получил то, на что не мог претендовать, то, что предназначалось не ему, а должно было стать сном какой-нибудь юной любительницы романтических историй. Потому что в жизни-то все попроще. И очень скоро мироздание спохватится и отберет у него это. Особенно тошно ему стало, когда он понял, что в конце недели именно так и произойдет в любом случае. Останутся только воспоминания.

Воспоминаний требовалось как можно больше.

Поэтому, когда во время кросса после подъема они остановились на небольшой площадке, где Супьян всегда объявлял передышку, он сделал шаг в сторону от Отабека, вытирающего лицо подолом футболки, миновал Ваню и Матвея, которые уже полезли в телефоны, согнувшуюся пополам Нину и отчаянно глотающего воду Микеле и замер рядом с Джей-Джеем, который стоял на самом краю и смотрел вниз. Упасть он мог, только проявив чудеса неуклюжести, потому что площадка была огорожена проволочным забором, да и на пологом склоне росло достаточно кустов и мелких деревьев, чтобы, случись что, за них ухватиться. Джей-Джей повернул к нему лицо, выражение которого оказалось скорее настороженным и обеспокоенным, чем радостным.

— Я об этом месте думал, когда мы только приехали, — сказал ему Юра. — Знаешь, бывают такие моменты, когда ты словно зависаешь на пике?

— На пике?

— Я себе это представляю, как в мультиках. Типа кого-то подбросило в небо, и он не падает сразу, а какое-то время держится в воздухе?

— Ну?

— Ну, и есть такое в жизни, что ты останавливаешься, и все вокруг тоже останавливается, и внутри тебя включается какой-то орган, который обычно не работает, и как бы снимает фотографию. И ты понимаешь, что сделал что-то не зря. Приехал сюда. Занимаешься фигурным катанием. Живешь. Не знаю, как объяснить.

— Я понял.

— Со мной это часто происходит где-то здесь. То есть не именно здесь, а вообще — когда мы приезжаем в лагерь. Но это подходящее место.

— Да. — Джей-Джей снова повернулся лицом вперед. — Отсюда очень красивый вид.

— Как на ладони.

— На ладони?

— Как будто кто-то держит руку ладонью вверх. И все это на ней. 

— И мы с тобой тоже.

— Нет, мы с тобой смотрим со стороны. На самом деле я просто хотел сказать, что в этот раз все вышло не так. Что этот момент случился не здесь и не на каком-то другом красивом плато, а там, где я его не ждал. И я не хочу больше притворяться, что мы даже не разговариваем.

— Ты знаешь, что я рад с тобой говорить, Юра.

— Знаю.

Юра вздохнул, обводя взглядом раскинувшуюся внизу равнину. Они бегали в предгорьях недалеко от катка, и отсюда не были видны никакие хоть сколько-нибудь крупные поселения, только крошечные хибарки и сараи по углам полей, которые казались крупными неровными островами, даже континентами, отделенными друг от друга морями рощ. В левой стороне поблескивала и настоящая вода: там был небольшой пруд, сильно утопленный в землю и окруженный ниточкой тонких и стройных деревьев. Вдали равнина упиралась в россыпь каменистых холмов, угловатых и грубых, точно уставшие старые стражники, охраняющие вход в волшебную страну, о которой никто никогда не слышал и потому не пытался туда проникнуть.

— Отдохнули? — Супьян где-то сзади захлопал в ладоши. — Давайте, давайте, бежим. И так уже из графика выбились.

— Из какого еще графика, — пробормотал Юра.

— Что он говорит? — спросил Джей-Джей.

— Чтобы мы бежали дальше. Встретимся потом, ладно?

— Конечно.

Джей-Джей посмотрел на него с улыбкой, и он едва удержал руку, которая потянулась было коснуться его губ, хотя и так помнила, какие они на ощупь: мягкие, сухие, немного шершавые, наверное, ничем не отличающиеся от многих других, но он верил, что узнал бы их из тысячи.

— Что-то в лесу сдохло, — заметил Отабек, когда они побежали. 

— Я просто подумал, что это какая-то глупая вражда.

— И о чем вы разговаривали?

— Да ни о чем. Какой красивый вид, все дела.

— Вид и правда красивый. Ну, я рад, что ты так решил. Жан-Жак не самый плохой человек, я ведь был с ним на одном катке. Даже хороший, вероятно. Насколько может быть хорошим спортсмен в мировом топе.

— При чем здесь топ?

— Просто, наверное, все равно надо быть немного мудаком, чтобы туда попадать. Действительно считать себя лучше других.

— Как-то ты нас с тобой тоже походя обосрал.

— Так я не то чтобы в топе сейчас.

Отабек подмигнул ему, рассмеялся и убежал вперед. Его место тут же заняла Мила.

— О чем это ты трепался с Леруа?

— Не твое дело, Бабичева.

— Всю вежливость на него потратил?

— Сколько надо, столько и потратил.

— Видать, много надо было.

Мила фыркнула и отстала. Дыхания на то, чтобы одновременно бежать и говорить, у Юры уже не хватало, но его разговор с Джей-Джеем больше никого не заинтересовал. Было даже немного обидно, он думал, что их вражда носит более эпические масштабы. Насколько сильную он раньше испытывал ненависть, настолько же острым теперь стало влечение, и ему казалось удивительным, что окружающие люди не замечают скачущих между ним и Джей-Джеем молний.

Какой-то частью мозга он хотел, чтобы они заметили. 

Но никто другой так и не попытался спросить его о Джей-Джее — да они больше и не разговаривали. На вечерней тренировке до Юры наконец добралась Барановская, которая заявила, что он смотрится на льду расхлябанно и тяжеловесно, потому что слишком много развлекается, ест и, вероятно, даже пьет всего лишь за месяц до первого старта, но она сделает все возможное, чтобы быстро привести его в форму. Юра думал, что они будут гонять программы без прыжков, но Барановская велела ему снять коньки и увела его наверх, в зал. 

— У меня сегодня льда вообще не было, — предупредил ее Юра. Однако она только кивнула.

— Яков в курсе. Очень плохо, что он не желает предусмотреть еще несколько часов хореографии для всех, но тебе это нужно больше других. То есть… — Барановская задумчиво потерла висок двумя пальцами, напоминающими сухие веточки. — То есть тебе это с большей вероятностью принесет пользу. Потому что ты не безнадежный.

— Ну спасибо, — пробормотал Юра. Барановская встретила это еще одним кивком, как само собой разумеющееся.

— Именно поэтому тебе надо больше всех работать. Мы сохранили твои навыки на взрослом уровне, а теперь ты сам должен делать все возможное, чтобы не растерять их.

Как будто раньше он сам ничего ничего не делал, все они, самоотверженный тренерский штаб. Тем не менее Юра пожал плечами и начал работать. Битых два часа он выполнял упражнения и показывал целые куски программ на полу под пристальным взглядом Барановской, которая если и пыталась рассмотреть в нем что-то подозрительное, то, видимо, не рассмотрела. Как бы то ни было, он действительно вымотался и после ужина вполне искренне сказал Отабеку, что очень устал и тусоваться на заднем дворе не пойдет.

— Лилия совсем тебя загоняла? — сочувственно спросил Отабек.

— Я просто немного отвык. Надо поваляться.

— Ну, если надоест валяться, выходи. Итальянцы нашли тут где-то скрэббл, поиграем. 

Юра пообещал над этим подумать, хотя пока думал, конечно, совсем о другом. Он зашел к себе, только чтобы бросить вещи и наскоро умыться, а потом помчался на третий этаж. Отабек мог как раз в этот момент выходить, чтобы спуститься во двор, Мона могла возвращаться с ужина — да мало ли кто мог увидеть его еще на втором этаже. Однако он не хотел ждать. И лишь оказавшись у нужной двери, осознал, что, возможно, поторопился и Джей-Джей до сих пор внизу. Во всяком случае, он был внизу, когда Юра уходил, и, несмотря на то, что они несколько раз встретились взглядами, Юра боялся, что Джей-Джей не понял его «сейчас, как можно быстрее, даю тебе не больше пары минут».

Но Джей-Джей был у себя — и тихо засмеялся в рот Юре, который набросился на него с поцелуями, едва переступив порог.

— Я так и знал, что ты придешь сразу. Мне пришлось прервать рассказ Франческо о своей новой машине на самом интересном месте.

— Там было интересное место?

Юра толкнул Джей-Джея в грудь, и тот отступил, пропуская его внутрь. Дверь захлопнулась, и Юра задрал подбородок, приоткрыл губы, поднял руки и свел их внахлест за чужой шеей, подтягивая собственное тело чуть выше. Движения были привычными, естественными, лишь по какой-то нелепой случайности не заложенными в него природой, но уже знакомыми так же хорошо, как хореографические экзерсисы Барановской, хотя, конечно, намного более приятными. Руки взяли его за пояс, скользнули назад, сомкнулись за спиной, прижимая его ближе, не давая ему выбора, которого он и не хотел иметь, который он уже сделал в субботу или — да, или еще раньше.

— Я думаю, — говорил Юра в перерывах между быстрыми, жадными поцелуями. — Как долго я мог отрицать… что хочу этого?

— Этого?

— Тебя.

— Скажи еще раз. Полностью. 

Джей-Джей прекратил его целовать и ткнулся носом ему в щеку, так что Юрины губы оказались возле его уха. Юра, преодолевая последние остатки неловкости, которой между ними уже не было места, отчетливо произнес:

— Я хочу тебя. Хочу. Тебя. Но как давно? Несколько дней? Может, четыре года?

— Это было бы слишком?

Юра покачал головой, мазнув его губами по виску. Наверное, это было слишком, но это, вполне вероятно, было.

— Мне просто странно, как можно настолько не знать самого себя, — сказал он.

— Ты слишком требователен. Никто не знает самого себя. Кое-что я уже знаю о тебе лучше, чем ты сам.

Руки Джей-Джея легли на его ягодицы, и Юра подался нижней частью тела назад. Он не чувствовал былой дрожи, а его тело больше не пыталось спорить с головой, хотя было неясно, что именно заставило его сделать первый шаг навстречу Джей-Джею: тело или голова. Может быть, нечто третье.

— Только потому, что ты меня трахнул?

— Не только. — Джей-Джей толкнул его подбородком в подбородок и оставил несколько поцелуев на его шее вниз от кадыка. — Потому что мне важно было тебя знать. Есть вещи, которые ты можешь скрыть от себя, но не от других. Тем более, не от меня. Я чувствую, что тебе нравится, что заставляет твое сердце биться сильнее. 

— Ну, это просто, — с трудом выдохнул Юра. — Все и заставляет. Все, что мы делаем. Все.

Джей-Джей засмеялся и схватил его ладонями под скулы, поцеловал в губы, возле носа, под глазом, в висок.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты был жадным, — шепнул он в Юрино ухо. — Ненасытным, даже развратным. Ты вообразить не можешь, что я представлял, когда разрешил себе представлять. 

— Могу, спорим? Но расскажи мне.

— Чуть позже.

Джей-Джей развернул его спиной к окну и заставил отступать назад до тех пор, пока они не уперлись в стену. Юра, наклонив голову вбок, задел носом тонкую занавеску. Окно было открыто, и с улицы доносились голоса, но о чем там говорили, он толком разобрать не мог. Гошка ругался на кого-то по-русски. Громко и резко смеялась какая-то девушка, но не Мила. Наверное, Мона. Джей-Джей повернул его лицо к себе и смял его губы в новом поцелуе, проник языком в его рот, залез им в каждый уголок, пересчитал все зубы, не давая ему как следует отвечать, вызывая в нем ощущение сладкой беспомощности, которое позволяло расслабиться и отдаться на волю непреодолимых сил, коварно захвативших и занявших его тело.

— Они все снаружи, — сказал Джей-Джей, когда наконец оторвался от него. — Или почти все. Кроме нас.

— По официальной версии, я очень устал после тренировки с Барановской.

— Ах ты врунишка. — Джей-Джей взял зубами его ухо, сдавил хрящик и потянул, заставив его ойкнуть. — Тебе не стыдно? Что бы они сказали, если бы видели тебя сейчас? Окно открыто, и между нами всего пара десятков метров — если бы они все одновременно заткнулись, то услышали бы, как тяжело ты дышишь.

От этих слов Юра задышал еще тяжелей. Он чувствовал, как с каждым вдохом его грудь толкается в грудь Джей-Джея, по-прежнему плотно прижимающего его к стене. Напрягая и расслабляя ягодицы, двигаясь на несколько миллиметров то вперед, то назад, он терся ноющим членом о твердое бедро. На улице что-то мерно стучало, голоса продолжали говорить, перекрывая друг друга. Джей-Джей вдруг отступил на полшага назад. Юра не ожидал этого и едва не сполз на пол, когда чужое тело перестало подпирать его собственное. Он схватился за подоконник, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и все-таки возразил:

— Я правда устал. Она требует от меня невозможного.

— Не так уж ты и устал. — Джей-Джей положил руку на его член. — И я не буду требовать от тебя невозможного.

Приоткрыв рот, Юра смотрел, как Джей-Джей опускается перед ним на колени. Джей-Джей поднял его футболку и несколько раз прикоснулся губами к животу, который Юра непроизвольно поджал, заставляя четче выступить мышцы пресса. Джей-Джей ткнулся в него лбом, носом, потерся щекой, прижался всем лицом и сунул язык в его пупок, надавил им, закручивая что-то под желудком, в то время как его рука чуть ниже расстегнула пуговицу, дернула молнию, стянула вниз Юрины шорты и трусы и вытащила наружу его член. Юра, понадежнее оперевшись спиной о стену, отпустил подоконник и зарылся пальцами обеих рук в его волосы, взлохматил их, осторожно помассировал кожу головы. Джей-Джей поднял взгляд, отчего его лоб прорезало несколько коротких морщин, и, глядя Юре в глаза, высунул язык и мощным медленным движением снизу вверх облизнул его головку. Потекла слюна, которую Джей-Джей тут же собрал губами и размазал по стволу. Юра шумно выдохнул и напряг пальцы, давая ему понять, чтобы он не останавливался. Джей-Джей взял его одной рукой и сделал несколько неторопливых движений. Ладонь гладко шла по мокрому, создавая ощущение тесного и влажного тепла, которое еще больше усилилось, когда он начал помогать себе ртом. Юра втягивал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать. Джей-Джей то заглатывал его член почти до конца, прижимая его языком к верхнему небу, так что он с трудом проскальзывал в образовавшуюся щель, то отстранялся, чтобы тщательно облизать головку, которую потом снова аккуратно собирал губами и просто держал во рту — пока Юра, для которого эта пытка очень быстро становилась мучительной, не вскидывал в нетерпении бедра. Тогда Джей-Джей смеялся, и Юра скорее чувствовал, чем слышал этот смех. Он очень хотел кончить, но Джей-Джей предпочитал дразнить его, меняя темп и угол будто нарочно всякий раз, как он оказывался слишком близко. Юра понимал, что он ждет мольбы, просьбы, хоть каких-нибудь слов, но молчал до тех пор, пока Джей-Джей не поднырнул головой под его член и не начал вылизывать мошонку, языком придавливая то одно, то другое яичко и пролезая даже дальше по промежности, между его ног. Этого он уже не смог выдержать и, проглотив ком в горле, тихим, срывающимся голосом произнес: 

— Джей-Джей, пожалуйста.

Джей-Джей никак не отреагировал, продолжая ласкать языком его яйца, чуть поднимаясь вверх по стволу и опять спускаясь вниз, и тогда он добавил чуть громче:

— Пожалуйста… дай мне кончить.

Джей-Джей хмыкнул, царапнув его зубами, а потом снял его правую ладонь с собственной головы и положил ее на член, все еще влажный от слюны. Юра принялся двигать рукой, быстро наращивая темп. Он знал, что Джей-Джей поймет, когда он окажется на пике, и Джей-Джей безошибочно перехватил его головку ртом за несколько секунд до того, как он остановился и перестал дышать.

Оргазм был мощным и немного болезненным, как и всегда, когда Юра оттягивал его слишком долго. Джей-Джей не отстранился, а выпил его до конца и продолжал держать его член во рту даже после этого, не меньше минуты, пока Юра не стряхнул оцепенение и не нашел силы притронуться к его щеке.

— Спасибо, — хрипло произнес он. Джей-Джей выпустил его член и перекатился назад, на корточки.

— Может, еще руку мне пожмешь?

Юра медленно опустился на колени, встал на четвереньки, подался вперед и с жаром поцеловал его красные вспухшие губы, одновременно протягивая руку к его паху. Однако Джей-Джей перехватил ее, прежде чем она оказалась у цели, и сказал:

— Подожди.

— Хочешь меня трахнуть? — Юра пополз вперед, заставив Джей-Джея отодвинуться и сесть на пол, и попытался оседлать его бедра, но ему помешали шорты, которые до сих пор болтались на ногах чуть выше колен. — Давай.

— Отдохни. 

— Я не устал. Выеби меня.

Джей-Джей несколько секунд смотрел на него, склонив голову набок и прищурившись, а потом вдруг очень быстро стащил с него футболку, как-то одним рывком, так что Юра едва успел вскинуть руки, а затем подхватил его под мышки и встал вместе с ним, почти приподнимая его над полом. Юра оступился, когда Джей-Джей развернул и толкнул его, но комната была маленькой, и он все равно упал прямо на кровать. Немедленно он сковырнул один об другой кроссовки, мельком подумав, что никогда в жизни не отчистит их после всех этих поспешных раздеваний, а Джей-Джей, избавив его от шортов и трусов, навалился сверху, покрывая беспорядочными поцелуями его лицо, шею и грудь.

— Значит, ты не устал? Не устал, маленький ты эгоист, Юрочка?

Последнее Джей-Джей произнес осторожно, почти по слогам, и то, что он так бережно обошелся с дурацким детским прозвищем, разбило у Юры внутри какую-то очередную льдинку. Тем не менее, скрывая замешательство, он ядовитым тоном ответил:

— Нет, давай передохнем, конечно, если тебе уже не хватает сил, я не… 

Джей-Джей съел окончание фразы поцелуем, а потом приподнялся над ним на одной руке, протянув вторую ему за голову и за изголовье. Послышался звук выдвигаемого ящика.

— У меня хватает сил, но я действительно передохну, — сказал он. — Спасибо за предложение. А ты, — он уронил Юре на грудь тюбик со смазкой, — можешь продолжать. 

Юра сглотнул и посмотрел в его глаза, которые успели принять глубокий штормовой оттенок. Джей-Джей ухмылялся, но, встретившись с ним взглядом, посерьезнел и добавил:

— Сделай это. Покажи, как ты растягиваешь себя для меня. 

Юра, не отводя глаз, нашарил пальцами тюбик и сжал его. Джей-Джей в последний раз прикоснулся губами к уголку его рта, а потом сел и раздвинул его бедра. Юра выпрямил руку и скосил взгляд. Тюбик был пуст больше, чем наполовину, надолго могло и не хватить. Он отложил смазку на кровать рядом с собой и опять протянул руку вперед.

— Оближи.

Джей-Джей расплылся в улыбке и поймал зубами его пальцы. Юра толкнул их глубже ему в рот и осторожно ощупал язык. На каком-то не физическом уровне это возбуждало его даже сильнее, чем минет, может быть, потому что свои пальцы он контролировал лучше и рассказывали они ему больше: не только о влажном тепле, но и о гладкости внутренней стенки щеки, о шершавости языка, о твердости неба и об остроте зубов. Если бы они еще умели запоминать сами по себе, без Юриной помощи, Юра так бы, наверное, и продолжал до бесконечности водить ими по горячей, совсем размокшей поверхности языка, чтобы они запомнили все как можно лучше. Но пальцы оставались не более, чем просто пальцами. Когда он вытащил их изо рта Джей-Джея, по его ладони на запястье и дальше, к локтю, побежала слюна. Юра быстро повернул руку вниз, опустил ее и прижал пальцы к промежности под мошонкой. Слюна потекла между его ягодиц. Он понимал, что она быстро высохнет, и все равно никак не мог решиться. Ему не было страшно, скорее неловко: он не знал, со скольки пальцев начинать, не мог придумать, что делать со свободной рукой и с лицом. Джей-Джей поцеловал его левое колено и погладил его по внутренней поверхности бедра. Юра сжал губы, закрыл глаза и, держа руку на месте, осторожно поднял ноги, подтягивая колени к груди. Его пальцы сами собой поехали вниз, наткнулись на впадину дырки, и он, задержав дыхание, протолкнул их внутрь, сразу два. Мышцы протестующе сжались, но больно, пожалуй, не было. По крайней мере казалось терпимо. Он двинул пальцы дальше, стараясь дышать размеренно и глубоко, расслабиться, не торопиться. Еще немного дальше — и назад. Снова, чуть быстрее и чуть глубже. Джей-Джей легко придерживал его икры, время от времени проходясь до лодыжек и обратно ладонями, вслед за которыми ложились дорожки мурашек. 

Юра открыл глаза только тогда, когда два его пальца входили внутрь уже без усилий и без каких-либо неприятных ощущений. Джей-Джей смотрел на его лицо и, поймав взгляд, тут же прижал губы к его икре. 

— Ты не туда смотришь, — сказал ему Юра.

— Туда. Все, что ты чувствуешь, у тебя на лице.

Юра потянулся левой рукой поперек себя вправо, нашел лежащий рядом тюбик и ткнул им вперед. 

— Помоги мне. Все высыхает.

Джей-Джей выдавил на его мошонку и ладонь прохладный гель, по которому его пальцы сразу же скользнули слишком далеко и резко. Тем не менее Юра удержал их внутри и даже попытался подвигать ими, как ножницами, растягивая мышцы. Джей-Джей согнул его ноги сильнее, развел их шире, прижал их плотнее к его груди, так что все, вообще все, наверное, оказалось у него на виду. Юра продолжал двигать рукой и не отводил взгляда, чувствуя, как заливаются краской собственные лицо и уши. 

— Добавь третий, — сказал Джей-Джей, выливая на него новую порцию смазки, — и он добавил, просунув третий палец под первым и вторым. Больно не было уже совсем: было жарко, приятно, мучительно, недостаточно. Пальцы не проникали так глубоко, как ему хотелось, — пальцы не были тем, чего ему хотелось, но он не останавливался, все резче вгоняя их в себя и толкаясь им навстречу бедрами. Влажный, блестящий взгляд Джей-Джея плавал от его паха к его лицу и обратно, его желание, его жажда были почти осязаемы, и Юра почти видел их — фиолетовые тучи над его головой. Он закатил глаза и облизал губы, двигаясь и выгибаясь всем телом, выставляя напоказ все, что положено было прятать, и тогда Джей-Джей наконец перехватил его запястье.

— Довольно, — хрипло произнес он. 

Юра еще немного подразнил его, продолжая ласкать себя внутри уже одними только пальцами, без участия обездвиженной кисти, однако Джей-Джей с силой дернул его руку, отпихнул ее в сторону, а потом внезапно взял его за бедра и одним махом сначала перевернул на живот, а потом потянул на себя, заставляя приподнять таз и встать на колени. Фиолетовые тучи сгустились теперь уже над Юрой. Он согнул руки, подсунул локти под себя, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы повернуть голову вбок и дышать. Джей-Джей расстегнул ширинку, но раздеваться, похоже, не стал. Скрипнула фольга, шлепнул по коже латекс, и Юра сдавленно охнул, когда Джей-Джей вошел в него одним толчком, заставляя всю его подготовку казаться смехотворной. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с его собственными пальцами, даже не из-за размера, а из-за того, что так он не мог ничего контролировать, он не знал, что Джей-Джей сделает в следующую секунду, и, хотя никакого особенного разнообразия в его движениях быть не могло, он все равно каждый раз задевал у Юры внутри какой-то новый нерв, который звенел совсем не так, как предыдущий. Схема этого удовольствия была отнюдь не простой, и невыносимым наслаждением прямо в мозг бил не столько физический контакт, сколько вот это всякий раз новое ощущение, новая глубокая или, наоборот, тонкая, еле слышная нота, новый неповторимый оттенок. Новый холм. Это была сама жизнь, и Юра понимал теперь, что раньше совсем не знал ее и мог не узнать никогда. 

Джей-Джей вбивался в его тело яростно и немного истерично, натягивал его на себя, словно какой-нибудь предмет одежды, но Юра ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что он помнит, кто перед ним. Руки на его бедрах, скорее всего, оставляли синяки, и ему хотелось этих синяков так же, как хотелось этих сильных, размазывающих его по кровати движений. Он почувствовал, что Джей-Джей уже близко, по тому, как тот начал задерживаться, на долю секунды зависать в самой глубокой точке. Сам не зная зачем, он протянул назад руку, и Джей-Джей поймал и сжал ее, а потом несколько раз монотонным, но полным неясной тревоги голосом произнес его имя.

— Я здесь, — сказал Юра. — Джей-Джей, я здесь. Я всегда буду здесь.

И только после, когда они уже лежали, тяжело дыша, одной бесформенной кучей уставших от долгого напряжения тел и конечностей, он подумал о том, что, наверное, надо было сказать что-нибудь другое.

Или, возможно, он сказал как раз то, что и должен был.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда они пришли на площадь, первыми, кто бросился Юре в глаза, оказались старики с прошлой недели. Они были одеты в те же самые светлые костюмы и опять сидели на центральной скамейке и негромко о чем-то разговаривали. Кроме них на площади были только женщина с маленькой девочкой, обе на велосипедах и, видимо, остановились ненадолго передохнуть, да еще троица завсегдатаев на стульях у дверей бара.

— Как по-твоему, они вместе? — спросил Юра, указывая в сторону скамейки. — Ну, в смысле, ты понял.

— Почему ты так считаешь?

— Не знаю. Мы с Отабеком их видели на прошлой неделе, тоже вдвоем. Я еще тогда об этом подумал.

Джей-Джей, прищурившись, всмотрелся в стариков.

— У одного на пальце кольцо, — сказал он. — У другого не разглядеть. Но кто знает, возможно, ты прав. Они познакомились в этом городе много лет назад и прожили здесь всю жизнь. Вместе. Романтично?

— Скорее грустно. Может быть, они путешествовали, жили в разных странах и даже на какое-то время расставались?

— И не раз, — подхватил Джей-Джей. — Однажды вообще на несколько лет.

— И оба думали, что навсегда. А потом встретились совершенно случайно где-нибудь… в Париже?

— Нет, это совсем пошло. Наверное, в Вене или в Будапеште. 

— Пусть в Будапеште.

— И решили, что это судьба?

— Нет, просто поняли, что ошибались.

Джей-Джей с улыбкой покивал, и Юра зачем-то добавил:

— Но к тому времени у обоих были жены, так что теперь они просто ходят по вечерам вместе посидеть на площади.

— Какой-то неуместный трагизм. По-моему, они вполне довольны жизнью.

— Просто прошло уже много лет.

— Ладно. — Джей-Джей огляделся. — Здесь все кажется по-другому без толпы людей.

— Пойдем. — Юра двинулся к бару. Через немытое окно уже можно было различить знакомый угловатый силуэт. — А Джины до сих пор нет.

— Почему вы все так тоскуете по этой Джине?

— Не знаю, она забавная. — Юра задумался и остановился. — Вообще, она просто типа обязательный элемент. Мы, когда в первый раз сюда приехали, гуляли по городу вечером. Отабека не было, так что Мила, я, Попович. И нам все казалось каким-то, ну, слишком гладким что ли. Некуда было приткнуться. А потом нашли эту площадь и ее бар, Джины, то есть, и сразу стало ясно, что мы сюда вернемся, и не раз. А в этом году, когда мы с Отабеком приходили на той неделе, а ее не оказалось, это было, как если бы мы не поставили важную галку в важном списке. Я из-за этого даже подумал, что все будет по-другому.

— Держу пари, ты имел в виду другое «по-другому», — тихо произнес Джей-Джей. Юра посмотрел на него и сложил губы в кривую улыбку.

— Если бы я хоть немного представлял себе, что меня ждет.

— То ты бы сделал что? 

— Я был бы готов.

— Ты не был бы готов. Ладно, пойдем спросим у этого парня, где его мама.

— Он плохо говорит по-английски.

— Есть шанс, что мне поможет французский. Идем.

Они прошли мимо мужчин, сторожащих вход в бар, словно цепные псы, и проводивших их настороженными волчьими взглядами. Юра хотел, чтобы они догадались. Чтобы они знали все и завидовали ему, потому что они непременно завидовали бы, если бы знали все. Джей-Джей кивнул им, и они кивнули в ответ по очереди, как роботы. Юра почувствовал их взгляды на себе и гордо выпрямил спину.

Внутри Джей-Джей сразу же прошел к барной стойке и заговорил с сыном Джины, который поприветствовал его громогласным «бон джорно». Юра задержался у окна и выглянул наружу. Женщина застегнула под подбородком у девочки ремешок ярко-красного шлема, который та тут же поправила с гримасой отвращения на маленьком лице. Наконец они сели на свои велосипеды и уехали. Старики продолжали беседовать, и тот, что был слева, описывал рукой в воздухе широкие дуги, о чем-то рассказывая своему собеседнику, который беспрерывно кивал — может быть, у него просто тряслась голова. Эти двое вдруг наполнили Юрино сердце мутным страхом: они олицетворяли нечто совсем иное, иную эпоху, иной образ жизни, иной язык, иные вкусы, возможно, иные приоритеты, он не имел никакого права сравнивать. С другой стороны, предчувствия и инстинкты не раз его обманывали, даже чаще обманывали, чем нет. Плохо у него было с предчувствиями, не стоило им доверять. 

Он настолько глубоко погрузился в собственные мысли, что вздрогнул, когда Джей-Джей поставил на высокий стол перед ним бокал красного вина. 

— Я выяснил, что случилось с вашей Джиной, — сказал он. — Это довольно милая история.

— Целая история?

— Ну, из этого можно было бы сделать историю. В общем, есть тут один тип, который много лет каждый день таскался в ее бар. Наверное, как те, что стоят на улице. А потом ему вдруг ударило в голову, что он давно ее любит. Он признался и предложил жениться. Она сперва возмутилась и отправила его куда подальше. Потом вмешались родственники или друзья, тут я не совсем понял, но, одним словом, каким-то образом между ними все-таки вспыхнула дикая страсть, и это было ужасно, и ее сын — а его, кстати, зовут Тони, — очень рад, что это наконец закончилось. Потому что они действительно поженились и уехали в свадебное путешествие. Куда-то на побережье. А может, на остров. И вернутся только через неделю.

Юра глотнул вина, и оно показалось ему очень легким, чуть ли не безалкогольным. Джей-Джей с улыбкой отсалютовал бокалом.

— За них?

— Я думал, она замужем. Раз у нее есть сын.

— Для того, чтобы иметь сына, не обязательно быть замужем. Ну, может, она была в разводе или вдова. У меня такое ощущение, что новость тебя не обрадовала.

— Да нет, я просто… — Юра сделал еще один глоток, растягивая время, но так и не придумал, что сказать. — Просто. Пойдем на улицу?

Они вышли и сели на скамейку слева, возле клумбы. Каменное лицо, выражение которого всегда было презрительным и капризным, в неярком свете фонаря смотрело с неожиданной тоской и горечью, словно испытывая отвращение к окружающим людям, к этой площади, к жизни в целом. Юра невольно подумал о том, что в нынешнем году, возможно, видит его в последний раз. Был уже четверг, и, хотя в субботу все или почти все наверняка соберутся здесь же отмечать закрытие лагеря, они с Джей-Джеем присоединятся вряд ли, пусть бы только и для того, чтобы отвести подозрения. На подозрения Юра наплевал окончательно. Например, сегодня после ужина он сказал Отабеку, что пойдет к себе, и попрощался до завтра, а потом переоделся и, абсолютно не таясь, спустился вниз и вышел из отеля, чтобы встретиться с Джей-Джеем за первым поворотом, хотя любой при желании мог его видеть и поинтересоваться, куда он собирается. По дороге ему так никто и не попался, но, если бы это случилось, он бы, пожалуй, ответил чистую правду.

— Я хотел спросить про твою произвольную программу, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Еще на прошлой неделе. 

— Что именно?

— Почему Марс? Это для тебя необычно.

Юра немного подумал, продолжая потягивать вино. Он надеялся, что оно вскружит ему голову достаточно для того, чтобы его язык развязался и нашел нужные слова, чтобы он мог говорить о важном, но вино по-прежнему пилось, будто вода.

— Барановская предлагала «Планеты» еще в прошлом сезоне, — сказал он. — Но без конкретного образа, просто нарезкой из разных частей. Летом я об этом вспомнил и решил, что хочу катать только Марса. Она сказала, что под него одного сложно ставить, но Фельцман меня поддержал, он вообще считает, что музыка — самый маловажный элемент в прокате. Наверное, ему понравилось, что я наконец выбрал что-то мужественное. — Юра нервно хихикнул. — Но мне просто надо было чувствовать себя победителем. И чтобы остальные видели во мне победителя. Особенно после чемпионата мира. 

— С твоими ошибками музыка на чемпионате мира тебя бы не спасла. 

— Я знаю.

— Ты мог бы выиграть. Мы с тобой примерно равны по базе, а по федерации ты и вовсе ровнее. — Джей-Джей рассмеялся. — Ты сам все отдал.

— Я знаю. Поэтому я хотел больше уверенности. Веры в себя. Пытался сродниться с этим образом. Я думал даже о том… не считай меня за психа, но я думал о том, что должен тебя ударить. Потому что я Марс.

— Не считаю. И ты бы никогда меня не ударил. Для Марса это слишком мелко.

— Но я не Марс, Джей-Джей. И я думал тебя ударить не просто так, а чтобы ты мне ответил, чтобы мы подрались. Только я не хотел побеждать. Ты понимаешь. Если честно, теперь мне кажется, что моя программа больше подошла бы тебе.

— Может, ты и не хотел побеждать, но ты победил. Меня и, наверное, себя. Вообще, я бы не стал переносить на лед то, что произошло между нами здесь. Ты выбрал свою программу раньше.

— Я выбрал ее, думая о тебе.

— Потому что я выиграл чемпионат мира. Но у тебя есть и другие соперники, не стоит о них забывать.

Они еще немного посидели молча. Старики с соседней скамейки в какой-то момент незаметно исчезли, а их место заняли три девушки, которые пили пиво и обсуждали что-то ленивыми, сонными голосами. Мрак сгущался в углах и щелях, везде, куда не добивал свет фонарей. По улице справа у самой крыши пронеслась и растяла в темноте летучая мышь. Джей-Джей сделал последний глоток и опустил руку с бокалом, оперев ее кистью о колено.

— А «Метаморфозы»? — спросил Юра. — Почему ты их выбрал?

— Мне понравилась музыка. Я хотел быструю, стремительную программу, метался от одного варианта к другому и в конце концов остановился, конечно, на самом сложном. Плюс, тему изменений можно интерпретировать по-разному. Видишь, как я не пытаюсь привязать свою программу к нашим отношениям?

Джей-Джей громко и неестественно засмеялся. Соседки умолкли и дружно посмотрели на них, прежде чем вернуться к своему разговору.

«Насчет наших отношений, — подумал Юра, специально облекая мысль в конкретные слова. — Мне кажется, нам пора их обсудить».

— На самом деле, теперь она будет о тебе, — сказал Джей-Джей. — О том, как я бежал за тобой в тот субботний вечер, как все во мне бежало за тобой, спотыкаясь на каждой кочке и меняясь прямо на ходу. Совершая метаморфозы. Кафку оставим где-нибудь за скобками, для более прямолинейных толкователей. Хочешь еще вина? Или пойдем?

— Пойдем.

Юра встал и отнес оба бокала в бар. Сына Джины — Тони — он попросил передать привет матери и довольно косноязычно, смущаясь и запинаясь через слово, слишком витиевато пожелал ей счастья в новом браке. Что-то из его объяснений Тони все-таки понял — возможно, что-то свое — и бойко поблагодарил, показав в улыбке залезающие один на другой мелкие зубы. Юра не знал, о чем еще говорить, а Тони как будто ждал продолжения, с явным любопытством ощупывая его лицо до черноты карим блестящим взглядом. Это было неприятно. Юра подвинул бокалы ближе к нему, отвернувшись, пробормотал дежурное прощание и, стараясь не ускорять шаг, направился к выходу. Ответное радостное «чао» подтолкнуло его в спину, когда он перешагивал порог.

Несмотря на то, что было уже поздно, они не пошли сразу в отель, а молча взбирались выше по холму, на котором стоял город, до тех пор, пока не оказались возле музыкальной школы. В сквере не было ни души, и тишину нарушал только легкий шепот их шагов. Впрочем, впечатление было обманчиво: на самом деле их окутывало плотное звуковое полотно, которое ткалось прямо в воздухе из шелеста листьев, писка и жужжания ночных насекомых, хлопанья и скрежета дверей и ставен, рева машин и мягкой трескотни велосипедов и еще множества непонятных, одиноких или раз за разом повторяющихся, громких или едва слышных нот. С каждым движением они толкали это полотно, размазывали по нему свои тела, которые отпечатывались на нем только у Юры в воображении — однако мысль об этом помогала ему верить в то, что, уехав отсюда, они не исчезнут бесследно.

Не произнеся ни слова, они дошли до площадки над обрывом и встали у бетонного ограждения. Внизу было совсем темно, и в темноте лениво ворочались бесформенные пятна деревьев. Джей-Джей придвинулся ближе к Юре, вжался бедром в бедро, взял его за руку и переплел их пальцы. 

— Ты придешь ко мне ночью? — спросил он.

— А ты как думаешь? Я прихожу к тебе каждую ночь.

— И каждую ночь я боюсь, что тебя не будет. Что я усну в одиночестве, а утром обнаружу, что мне все приснилось. У нас осталось мало ночей. 

Это были едва ли не первые его слова, указывающие на то, что он тоже слышит неумолимую поступь времени. У самого Юры все хуже получалось жить одним моментом, раз за разом вырезать единственный кадр из пленки, которую время размеренно крутило вперед, и рассматривать его, затаившись в углу и надеясь, что оно не заметит пропажи. 

— Я приду, — сказал Юра. Джей-Джей в ответ сильнее сжал его руку.

Ночью, однако, все пошло немного не так, как он ожидал. Они с Гошкой легли примерно в одно время, и Юра выждал свои обычные двадцать минут, но, когда он, одевшись и обувшись, уже сделал пару шагов к двери, Гошка поднял голову и сонным голосом спросил:

— Ты куда?

— В туалет, — ответил Юра, надеясь, что в темноте не видно кроссовок на его ногах. — Спи.

Гошка вздохнул и уронил голову на подушку. Юра зашел в ванную, запер дверь и пустил воду, посмотрел в зеркало на свое бледное лицо. Глаза казались ввалившимися, под нижними веками лежали голубоватые тени. Конечно, спал он в последнее время мало, странно, что никто еще ничего не сказал. В любом случае, лучше по возможности держаться подальше от Фельцмана и Барановской, по крайней мере до отъезда.

И мысли об отъезде немедленно окружили его, заставляя пространство сжиматься и давить ему на виски. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Гошка никак не отреагировал, но он все равно разулся и лег, накрылся одеялом и, чтобы отвлечься, начал вспоминать свои новые программы со всеми связками. Вспоминать их вне льда было скучно, и в какой-то момент его, очевидно, сморил сон. Проснулся он внезапно, одним моментом, и сразу же понял, что прошло какое-то время, возможно, много времени. Он сел и в панике полез в карман за телефоном, одновременно пытаясь сунуть ноги в кроссовки. Было почти два, значит, он продрых не меньше полутора часов. Уже нисколько не заботясь о том, чтобы не разбудить Гошку, он бросился к двери и распахнул ее, немного ожидая столкнуться с Джей-Джеем в коридоре. Но коридор был пуст и темен, и он побежал на третий этаж, свернул направо, остановился у последней комнаты перед чуланом и громко постучал, нервно приплясывая на месте. Ответа не было, и он постучал еще раз, а затем еще, удерживаясь от того, чтобы заколотить в дверь ногами. Прошла минута, потом две, но ему так никто и не открыл.

Не зная, как поступить, Юра пару раз прошелся по этажу из конца в конец, ероша себе волосы и растирая ладонями лицо. Мелькнула мысль разбудить Отабека, попросить его о помощи — но о какой? Не лучше ли разбудить Мону? Ладно, если бы Джей-Джей просто очень крепко спал, однако Юра помнил, что спит он совершенно обычно, как все, ведь они за последние дни уже не раз засыпали и просыпались вместе. Вдруг с ним что-то случилось? Но что могло случиться — он молодой, здоровый, он спортсмен. Просто его нет в номере. Его нет в номере, не было на втором этаже, тогда где же он? Юра встал у лестницы и приказал себе думать. Если Джей-Джей ушел, то он мог уйти куда угодно, хоть в город, хоть на озеро, и тогда искать его бессмысленно, но хотя бы по территории отеля и окрестностям пошариться можно. Выровняв дыхание, Юра начал спускаться вниз, собираясь выйти на задний двор, но на втором этаже вспомнил про террасу. Стоило сначала проверить там. 

Он увидел Джей-Джея еще за пару шагов от стеклянной двери и сразу почувствовал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Он взялся за ручку, нажал на нее и дернул одновременно, отчего дверь взгремела особенно громко. Джей-Джей, который сидел на стуле вполоборота к ней, быстро повернулся, хмуря брови. 

— Вот ты где! — выпалил Юра.

Джей-Джей прижал палец к губам, но он не сразу осознал смысл этого жеста и продолжил:

— Блядь, почему мы до сих пор не обменялись телефонами? Я чуть весь этаж… 

Джей-Джей вскочил с места, одним прыжком оказался рядом с ним и, схватив его одной рукой за плечи, ладонью другой накрыл его рот.

— Замолчи, — прошептал он. — Мы не одни.

Юра сглотнул и потряс головой, и тогда Джей-Джей убрал руку и потащил его к перилам со стороны двора. Там он снова поднес к губам палец, а потом указал вниз. Уличный фонарь горел, освещая небольшое пространство за гостиницей, и было видно, что в ближней к террасе беседке сидят двое — Юра почти сразу узнал Милу и Сару. Сидели они не на лавке, а на ее спинке, поставив на саму лавку ноги, что, наверное, довело бы Фредерику до инфаркта. Теперь стало слышно, как они о чем-то тихо разговаривают. Джей-Джей, дождавшись, пока он насмотрится и повернет голову к нему, взял его за руку и потянул назад. 

Они вернулись в коридор, и Юра проверил, плотно ли закрылась дверь, прежде чем спросить:

— Давно они там сидят?

— Сидели, когда я пришел. Я думал уйти, но мне все равно не было слышно, о чем они болтают, так что я остался.

Юра вздохнул и помял зубами нижнюю губу.

— А ты тут сколько?

— Не очень долго. Может, минут сорок. 

— Я уснул, прости.

— Я так и понял. Тоже собирался спать, но меня начали донимать мысли.

— Какие?

— Разные.

— Скажи мне.

— Просто подумал, что, раз осталось так мало ночей, ты решил не тянуть резину и покончить со всем сразу. — Юра открыл рот, но Джей-Джей остановил его жестом руки. — Понимаешь, я знаю, что это не так. Но если я знаю, что это не так, допустим, одной частью головы, другая в это же время взращивает страхи и сомнения. Они увеличиваются до необъятных размеров, и они связаны не только с тем, что ты можешь не прийти сегодня. Мог не прийти.

— Я не мог не прийти.

— Самая ужасная мысль, Юра, вот какая: не было ли бы лучше, если бы ты не пришел. Ладно, пойдем наверх. 

Они поднялись на третий этаж в полном молчании, и только после того, как Джей-Джей запер за ними дверь, Юра почувствовал, что его голос достаточно крепок для ответа.

— Не было бы.

Джей-Джей схватил его за голову и несколько раз мокро и неаккуратно приложился губами к губам.

— Я знаю, что не было бы, — пробормотал он. — Извини, я не должен был так говорить.

— Опять луна.

— Нет. — Джей-Джей едва заметно улыбнулся. — Сейчас луны не видно, тучи наползли. День завтра будет пасмурный. 

День и правда оказался пасмурный и вдобавок очень душный, так что Юра уже вовсю обливался потом, пока они с Отабеком добрались до катка. Они, как обычно, выдвинулись раньше, чем автобус, но из-за духоты или просто из-за двухнедельной усталости тащились слишком медленно и явились в итоге позже всех остальных. Юра уронил сумку возле своего шкафчика, оглянулся и нашел взглядом Джей-Джея, который тоже смотрел на него, а потом громко сказал Отабеку:

— Я быстро в душ, а то весь потный. Не жди, я опоздаю, наверное.

— Да лучше после трени, не?

— Не могу, мерзко как-то. Просто ополоснусь. Я недолго.

— Ну как знаешь.

Юра быстро скинул с себя всю одежду и обернулся полотенцем, а затем, ни на кого больше не глядя, направился в душ и встал в дальней кабинке справа. Он повернул лейку так, чтобы струя не лилась ему на голову, и принялся растирать по телу воду, которая оказалась несколько теплее, чем обычно, возможно, потому что он за сегодня стал первым, кто открыл в спорткомплексе кран. Прошло сколько-то времени, но он не имел понятия сколько: одна минута или десять. Впрочем, вряд ли десять, скорее минут семь. Что если Отабек все-таки решил его дождаться? Что если кто-то другой тормозит и никак не уходит в зал?

— Ты с ума сошел. 

Джей-Джей, вынырнув из-за полустенки, зацепил полотенце за крючок и шагнул вплотную к Юре. Юра тут же положил руки ему на плечи, чтобы он никуда не сбежал по крайней мере сразу, и развернулся вместе с ним так, чтобы вода лилась между ними.

— Там еще кто-то остался?

— Нет, все ушли. Они заметят, что нас обоих нет.

— Пусть замечают. Мне надо было… 

Не договорив, Юра опустил руку на член Джей-Джея, который немедленно начал твердеть в его ладони. Это было потрясающее ощущение: как будто нечто живое прямо у него в руке просыпалось ото сна, встряхивалось, напрягало все силы. Джей-Джей обнял его за пояс и прижал к себе. Они поцеловались, невольно нырнув под воду, которая равнодушно потекла по их лбам, носам и щекам. Волосы, разумеется, тоже намокали — Юра хотел этого избежать, но теперь ему стало все равно. В рваном темпе двигая кистью, он дрочил окрепший и налившийся жаром член, и Джей-Джей, быстро расцеловав его шею, тоже принялся помогать ему рукой. Тяжело дыша, уперевши лоб в лоб, они смотрели вниз, туда, где неравномерно двигались, задевая друг друга костяшками, их руки. Юрина головка, не слишком крупная, раз за разом утопала в ладони Джей-Джея, полностью исчезала из виду и появлялась снова: зрелище оказалось даже более завораживающим, чем ощущения, которые были, в сущности, очень прямолинейны и которые Юра только подстегивал по прямой, стараясь быстрее достичь оргазма — помня о том, что им нельзя задерживаться надолго. Но Джей-Джей его опередил, забрызгав мутным белым семенем его живот и бедро, когда он сам еще только чувствовал первые завязки, — а потом опустился на колени и обхватил его горячим ртом, и в конце, как обычно, выпил его досуха. Юра дрожащей рукой погладил его по мокрой голове. Джей-Джей вскочил на ноги и оставил на его губах небрежный, полный то ли воды, то ли слюны поцелуй.

Они быстро оделись, стоя спиной друг к другу каждый у своего шкафа. Вчера они так и не стали трахаться, они просто лежали на кровати Джей-Джея и целовались, трогали друг друга, изредка перебрасывались репликами обо всем и ни о чем до тех пор, пока не забрезжил рассвет и Юра не ушел досыпать к себе. Поэтому, наверное, к утру напряжение стало невыносимым, но теперь, когда оно схлынуло, вместе с посткоитальной хандрой Юру захлестнула паника: что если так будет каждый раз? Что если его тело, попробовав этот наркотик, теперь не сможет без него жить, и в понедельник, когда он проснется в Питере один в пустой квартире, его просто разорвет на части от всего, что накопилось внутри? И даже если допустить, что нет никакого чувства, что есть только прикосновения, которые насыщают желание и не затрагивают ничего больше, — даже если это правда, может ли сила тоски оказаться настолько велика, что ее происхождение будет уже неважно?

До понедельника оставалось всего два дня и кусок воскресенья, который они все равно не смогут провести вместе. Едва Юра подумал об этом, ему стало так тошно, как еще никогда, кажется, не было раньше. Бросив обратно в шкаф свою тренировочную кофту, он развернулся, перепрыгнул низкую скамейку и обхватил со спины Джей-Джея, который в это время надевал носок и потому едва не потерял равновесие, однако успел опереться о шкаф и спасти их обоих от падения. 

— Ты чего? — спросил он.

— Просто. 

Юра не отпускал его, его руки отказывались разжиматься. Джей-Джей разжал их силой, но не сбросил, а медленно повернулся, оставаясь в их кольце, а потом переложил их себе на плечи. 

— Все хорошо, — сказал он. — У нас все нормально, Юра.

— Да, — согласился Юра и почти услышал собственный так и не вырвавшийся наружу язвительный хохот.

Фельцман, когда он наконец вышел на лед после разминки, сокращенной до абсолютно необходимого минимума, недовольно заметил:

— Какой-то у тебя вид все время… квелый. Италия тебе в этот раз на пользу что-то не идет.

Юра пожал плечами: ответить ему было нечего. Фельцман тяжко вздохнул, покачал головой и указал рукой Юре за спину.

— Ну, езжай, займись пока чем-нибудь, я к тебе потом подойду. Ты у нас еще ничего, а у других вообще программ все равно что нет. И не посмотришь здесь толком. Надо все-таки меньше народа брать на будущий год. Как раньше, только наши и парочка итальянцев. — Фельцман посмотрел на Юру и, видимо, заметив, что выражение его лица изменилось, добавил: — И Алтына еще можно, он тоже наш в некотором роде.

— Вы так-то постоянно говорите, что мы в развале, — как мог небрежно сказал Юра. — А к стартам всегда все готовы.

— Через мои нервные клетки готовы. Давай, давай, не морочь мне голову.

Фельцман замахал на него обеими руками, и он откатился спиной вперед в дальнюю часть катка, где чуть не врезался в Милу, которая схватила его за плечи и громко крикнула ему прямо в ухо, чтобы он был осторожней. Джей-Джей спустился из зала, на ходу пальцами зачесывая назад все еще не высохшие волосы, и сел на трибуну, чтобы надеть коньки. На его появление, кроме Юры, кажется, никто не обратил внимания. А Юра не хотел отводить взгляда от его плечей, перекатывающих мышцы под тканью кофты, в то время как его пальцы завязывали шнурки, от его блестящих волос и открытого лба, от складки, проложенной усилием между его бровей. Он знал, что должен запоминать. На следующую неделю и кто знает на сколько еще долго.

В этот день Фельцман к нему так и не подошел: видимо, решил наконец отработать деньги, уплаченные иностранными федерациями, и все время потратил на итальянцев, Отабека, Джей-Джея и даже Мону, которая, впрочем, и раньше своего не упускала, не стесняясь дергать его по малейшему поводу. На вечерней тренировке кто-то вдруг начал фотографироваться и запустил цепную реакцию: фотались Фельцман и Барановская с итальянцами, Фельцман с Моной, Гошка с юниорами, Барановская с девушками, Мила и Сара с Дена, который для Милы, по крайней мере, точно ничего не сделал и, по Юриному глубокому убеждению, сделать не мог, — в конце концов Гошка притащил селфи-палку и заставил всех собраться вместе. Юра, упорно пытавшийся не обращать внимания на массовое безумие и мирно тренировавший сальхов в своем углу, подъехал самым последним к борту, у которого все столпились, чтобы в кадр влезли не встававшие на коньки Барановская и Супьян. Он скромно приткнулся с краешку, однако Джей-Джей, следивший за ним пристальным взглядом — взглядом, который он безошибочно чувствовал сначала на своем лице, а потом на затылке, — пролез позади Франческо и, оказавшись рядом с Юрой, положил руку чуть выше его талии: не обнимая, а просто прижимая ладонь к его спине, то ли для того, чтобы ее не было видно на снимке, то ли силясь подчеркнуть этим жестом, гораздо более интимным, чем дружеские объятия, выросшее между ними яркое, как солнце, и болезненное, как ожог… нечто. 

— Готовы? — крикнул Гошка. — Улыбнитесь хоть!

Однако Юра улыбаться не стал — это не отражало бы то, что происходит у него внутри, и он не хотел, чтобы фотография лгала вдобавок к тому, чтобы недоговаривать. Он хотел смотреть на нее через месяц или через полгода и видеть на ней прижатую к его спине ладонь. На случай если ему останется только это.

Тем вечером они окончательно обнаглели и вместо того, чтобы поесть в отеле, отправились ужинать в город. Вдвоем, никого не предупредив. Юра старался не думать о том, что будет отвечать на «ты где?» от Отабека, Милы или Гошки, но сообщения не приходили, и, когда им принесли заказанную пасту, он уже перестал их ждать. Он вообще о них забыл. Джей-Джей под столом толкал его кроссовок своим, поднимал ногу и прижимал щиколотку к его икре. Они разговаривали вяло, то и дело теряя нить, надолго погружаясь в молчание, сейчас почему-то избегая смотреть друг на друга и постоянно упираясь взглядом в стол или в собственные колени. Паста наверняка была очень вкусной, но Юра выковырял из своей порции все креветки и понял, что у него больше нет аппетита. Он заметил, что Джей-Джей тоже возит остатки спагетти по тарелке, изредка поднося ко рту вилку, с которой макаронины успевали сползти, оставляя только томатный соус. Посетителей в выбранном наугад ресторане в пятничный вечер было довольно много, ни у кого из официантов не было времени прыгать вокруг них двоих, предлагая заказать десерт или кофе, и поэтому они бессильно сидели над остывшей пастой, лишь изредка преодолевая норовящую втиснуться между ними тишину, которая в одну минуту казалась Юре исполненной понимания, а в другую — неловкой, душной, тишиной двух людей, которые не знают друг о друге ничего и не очень стремятся узнать. Впрочем, если бы верным было второе, ему следовало бы чувствовать облегчение, однако он не чувствовал ничего и близко похожего. Его голова тонула в кислом и дурно пахнущем тумане отчаяния.

— Какая у тебя «бэшка»? — спросил он, в очередной раз роняя вилку на ком остывших макарон.

— Как обычно, «Классика». — Джей-Джей поставил ноги с внешних сторон от Юриных и коротко сжал его колени своими. — А у тебя?

— Ломбардия.

— Это же где-то рядом?

— Относительно. Это в Бергамо. А этапы?

— Канада и Франция. Ты?

— Россия и Япония.

Джей-Джей усмехнулся и покачал головой. Все фишки были разложены, и теперь оставалось только допрыгать по ним по финиша, то есть до вывода о том, что в этом году они увидятся, только если оба попадут в финал Гран-при, а потом задать вопрос, хотя бы самый общий. Но Юра этого не сделал, и Джей-Джей тоже не стал развивать тему в глубину, а потянул ее в сторону:

— Я думал в этом году не просить Канаду, — сказал он. — Дополнительный прессинг. Но в итоге решили так.

— Нынешнему поколению фанатов сложно было бы представить канадский этап без тебя.

— Намекаешь на то, что я слишком давно катаюсь?

— Просто объясняю сам себе, почему ты не хочешь доехать хотя бы до Штатов.

— Ты же сам знаешь, что здесь все сложнее. Есть ожидания, обязательства… — Джей-Джей кашлянул и снова подцепил вилкой спагетти. — Не выйдет просто сорваться с места и куда-то там доехать. Куда бы то ни было.

— Ну, я не говорю, что ты должен сейчас перекраивать сезон, — сказал Юра, хотя что-то такое действительно просилось на язык. Еще не поздно было дозаявиться на дополнительные «бэшки».

— Сейчас уже ничего не перекроишь. В плане этапов.

Юра качнул головой, соглашаясь с этим. Джей-Джей выпустил вилку, которая жалобно звякнула о тарелку, неловко двинув рукой, сбросил на пол салфетку и полез под стол ее доставать. Юра не подумал о том, что он делает это специально, пока рука не схватила его за лодыжку, а губы не прижались к коленке — всего на секунду, но по его бедру пробежала и распласталась пятном в паху дрожь возбуждения, а все мышцы напряглись, готовя его тело к тому, чтобы ответить на вызов, хотя место для этого было совершенно неподходящее. Однако Джей-Джей был, наверное, прав, уходя от трудных разговоров. Разговоры обесценивали неожиданное, замысловатое переплетение их жизней, низводили его до интрижки, до курортного романа, который, если и не подразумевает продолжения, все-таки несет в себе его возможность, но их история была скорее сродни переходу на другой план, словно дикое божество из параллельного мира решило вдруг попробовать жизненного супа, в котором испокон веков барахтаются все люди, а они вдвоем случайно попали в хрустальную чашу, которой оно этот суп зачерпнуло, и, оказавшись вне времени и пространства, может быть, против воли взглянули в его мутные, непонятные, невообразимо прекрасные, неописуемо страшные радужные глаза. И если они не могли обсуждать это — а это они обсуждать не могли, потому что нужных слов просто не существовало, — то не стоило по крайней мере унижать друг друга вопросами о будущем, в которое из хрустальной чаши хода нет. Божество могло их уничтожить, могло их копировать, чтобы двое остались здесь навсегда, а еще двое вернулись и жили бы дальше, могло швырнуть их обратно в суп с такой силой, что их разметало бы на километры друг от друга — хотя, если они будут держаться за руки… Единственным, что было им доступно, что не разрушило бы, не опошлило их хрупкую чувственность, их первобытную близость, оставалось только не дать себе и друг другу забыть именно ее. И Юра изо всех сил запоминал дурацкий поцелуй в коленку — добавляя его к тем, которые Джей-Джей оставил на этом же самом месте в ту ночь, когда они сидели на террасе под зловещей луной, к тем, что память его тела уже бережно хранила, — и знал, что, когда он в каком-нибудь падении посадит на эту коленку синяк, оставшиеся в прошлом поцелуи заживят его в один день, поскольку воспоминания о них настолько ярки, что они становятся почти материальны — или, лучше сказать, чуть более чем материальны. 

Юра протянул руку и двумя пальцами тронул запястье вынырнувшего из-под стола Джей-Джея, который ответил ему одним из своих темных, глубоких взглядов. И Юра не мог ничего знать наверняка, но был отчего-то уверен в секунду назад осенившей его догадке: этот взгляд выражал не столько желание попробовать, сколько желание запомнить, и с самого начала Джей-Джей собирался именно запоминать, но только короткие вспышки, отдельные моменты, как фотографии. И он, должно быть, как и Юра, боялся, что памяти не хватит на все.

— Ты не забудешь, — сказал Юра. Джей-Джей прикрыл глаза.

— Есть такие точки, идти с которых можно только вниз, — ответил он. — Но я не хочу вниз.

— Может быть, это не точки.

— А что?

— Вершины холмов. Когда ты спускаешься с одного холма, то можешь подняться на другой. 

— Но вдруг я не хочу на другой?

— Тогда ты можешь снова подняться на тот же самый. Если тебя смущает движение назад, достаточно просто развернуться лицом вперед.

— Но это будет самообман.

— Не будет. Земля круглая, у нее нет начала и конца. Старты и финиши — просто условности.

— Это все красиво звучит. — Джей-Джей открыл глаза и усмехнулся. — Но общего с жизнью в этом мало.

— Мало, но кое-что. Куда бы ты ни пошел дальше, ты был здесь. Вместе со мной. Ты меня помнишь. 

— Я тебя помню, — эхом отозвался Джей-Джей. — Юра, я… 

— Как думаешь, — перебил его Юра, — завтра будет дождь?

Джей-Джей немного помолчал, наверное, размышляя, не стоит ли вернуть разговор в прежнее русло, но потом все-таки ответил:

— Должно быть. Сегодня весь день нагнетает.

— А я еще ни разу здесь не купался. Да я вообще не купался в этом году. В отпуск ездил к деду в Москву.

— Ты хочешь завтра пойти купаться?

— Не завтра, сегодня. Раз завтра может быть дождь. Сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас? Но мы ничего не взяли, ни полотенец, ни плавок.

— Ну и что?

— То есть ты хочешь пойти в безлюдное место нырять голышом в темноте? Не слишком ли опрометчиво для спортсмена, защищающего престиж страны на международных соревнованиях?

— Опрометчиво надеяться, что плавки защитят твой… престиж. Это просто ткань. Но если ты боишься… 

— Я не боюсь. Я беспокоюсь — в том числе и за тебя, между прочим.

Джей-Джей старался говорить строго, но его глаза смеялись, а губы подрагивали, норовя сложиться в улыбку. Юра вытянул шею, поймал взгляд одного из официантов и помахал рукой.

— Ты же не будешь это доедать? — спросил он.

— Честно говоря, мне кусок в горло не лезет.

Юра кивнул, глядя в глаза, которые в одно мгновение вновь наполнились тоской. Он не хотел видеть их такими. Ему вдруг показалось, что в ресторане стало как-то особенно шумно, что все одновременно повысили голос, пытаясь перекричать друг друга, и при этом продолжали стучать приборами по тарелкам и шумно откашливаться и причмокивать. Он едва дождался, пока им принесут счет, а затем — картридер, который несли почему-то намного дольше, и смог расслабиться, только когда они вышли на улицу. Уже стемнело, и фонари сеяли рассыпчатый свет на дома, вечером казавшиеся совершенно одинакового темно-рыжего, отливающего серым цвета. Воздух стал как будто гуще и тяжелее и сразу же неприятно налип жарким компрессом на кожу. Хотелось и в самом деле поскорее залезть в воду. Джей-Джей, должно быть, считал так же, потому что они, не сговариваясь, взяли очень бодрый темп и оказались у последнего спуска к озеру всего за каких-нибудь двадцать минут. Освещая дорогу телефонными фонариками, они пробрались к заводи, которую по крайней мере Юра уже считал их местом: там они впервые стали единым целым, там они встречали солнце, а еще раньше там же он лежал на склоне, смотрел на голые плечи, на голую спину Джей-Джея и уже, наверное, чувствовал, что просто так не обойдется, что он замечен, пойман, обречен и любые его попытки изменить будущее закончатся провалом. Впрочем, ни одной попытки он так и не сделал.

Джей-Джей выключил фонарик, Юра последовал его примеру, и на контрасте темнота показалась особенно глубокой. Они шагнули друг к другу и поцеловались медленно и нежно, как, пожалуй, еще никогда не целовались раньше. Тьма скрадывала шероховатости, делала все мягким, текучим, податливым, и Юра уже даже не прижимался, а как бы вкладывал свое тело в чужое, или, вернее сказать, оба их тела льнули друг к другу, словно два куска пластилина, находили друг в друге все выемки и неровности и заполняли их собой. Юрины мысли двигались с той же плавной медлительностью, точно так же кружились на одном месте, то обретая форму, то превращаясь в туман, и поэтому он не заметил, как они разделись, только понял вдруг, что они касаются друг друга не через ткань, а обнаженной кожей, что ни в одном месте между ними нет ничего, что могло бы стать хотя бы условной преградой. Джей-Джей водил ладонями по его голой спине и ягодицам. Юра лениво подумал о том, что они совсем на виду, что, если кто-то решит вдруг пройти берегом, то сразу заметит их, но это перестало быть важным — к тому же он знал, что никто сюда не заглянет, просто потому что судьба не могла с ними так поступить.

— Идем? 

Джей-Джей взял его за плечи и, чуть отодвинув от себя, заглянул ему в лицо. Юра постарался улыбнуться в ответ ярко, дерзко, с вызовом, как будто они решили искупаться ночью только от избытка энергии, только чтобы разбить монотонность дней. Держась за руки, они ступили в воду, которая была холодной, хотя, если бы Юру кто-то потом спросил, какой она была, он бы не раздумывая ответил: как парное молоко. Но спрашивать было некому, потому что никто не знал и никто не должен был узнать. Они забрели в озеро по колено, и после этого наклон резко увеличился: через несколько шагов вода уже доставала Юре до пояса и щекотала его нижние ребра короткими волнами, порожденными их вторжением. Джей-Джей отпустил его руку, подмигнул ему, наклонился и, подобравшись, одним мощным движением врезался в черноту.

— Не заплывай далеко! — крикнул Юра.

Джей-Джей отплыл на несколько метров и, сделав петлю, вернулся к нему. Холодные руки схватили его под мышками и потащили вперед.

— Эй! — возмутился Юра.

— Не стой так, а то замерзнешь. Здесь не настолько тепло, надо двигаться.

Юра покорился, позволив Джей-Джею отступать до тех пор, пока его собственные ноги не перестали касаться дна. Джей-Джей еще стоял, но вода заплескивала его подбородок. Юра обхватил его ногами выше тазовых костей, чувствуя под ягодицами пока податливый бугор члена, и обвил руками его шею, подтягиваясь выше. Джей-Джей довольно засмеялся и беспорядочно расцеловал его щеку, к которой прилипли пряди намокших волос.

— Ты умеешь плавать? — спросил он.

— Очень своевременный вопрос. 

— И все же?

— И все же умею. 

Джей-Джей еще несколько раз приложился губами вдоль его скулы и возле уха. Юра покачал бедрами, ощущая, как крепнет под ним член. Вода одновременно помогала и мешала ему двигаться, тянула в сторону, словно пытаясь подсказать как лучше, — и уже вовсе не казалась холодной: Юра знал, что он просто к ней привык, но ему нравилось думать, будто она нагрелась от тепла их тел. В воде Джей-Джей легко держал его под бедра, и он освободил одну руку, отвел ее за спину и вниз, в глубину, и накрыл ладонью головку. Для этого ему пришлось выгнуться вперед, толкая грудью грудь Джей-Джея, будто в попытке оказаться к нему ближе, когда стать ближе было уже нельзя. Джей-Джей двинул бедра вперед и вверх, чтобы проехаться членом по его промежности и дальше, в его руку. Вода вносила свои коррективы, но благодаря ей же кожа легко скользила по коже, словно была из мягчайшего шелка. Тем не менее Юра собрал в кучу остатки разума и разжал пальцы.

— Мне кажется, не стоит делать это в воде, — сказал он.

— Не стоит.

Джей-Джей, однако, не перестал о него тереться, будто просто не мог сдержаться, хоть его движения и стали менее размашистыми. Юра отпустил его шею, с силой толкнулся коленями ему под ребра, выпрямил ноги, перевернулся на живот и поплыл прочь от берега.

— Догоняй! — крикнул он, повернув голову вбок.

Джей-Джей догнал его в несколько секунд: плавал он, очевидно, намного лучше. Юра попытался вильнуть в сторону, но Джей-Джей схватил его за щиколотку и с притворно возмущенным: «Дразнишь меня?» потянул его к себе. Юра ожидал этого, однако не рассчитал его силы. Не успев развернуться — и едва успев вдохнуть, — он ушел под воду. Джей-Джей моментально нырнул за ним и, схватив за плечи, помог ему выбраться на поверхность. Все произошло в считанные мгновения, у него даже не было времени испугаться, но, когда они оба были под водой, на кратчайшую долю секунды он почувствовал, что в мире они действительно одни, потому что все окружавшие их до этого звуки, звуки, о которых они не думали, которых не замечали, но которые всегда были рядом, исчезли, оставив их в полной тишине, вдвоем, друг напротив друга, глаза в глаза. Конечно, он не мог успеть и в самом деле почувствовать нечто подобное, да и под водой было слишком темно, чтобы что-то там разглядеть, — он придумал это после как доказательство того, что даже природа признала их право на уединение и оставила их без свидетелей, придумал и убедил себя, что они и впрямь замерли, застыли под водой, что вокруг не было ни звука, что они посмотрели друг другу в глаза — и что Джей-Джей тоже это запомнил. 

— Извини, — пробормотал Джей-Джей, пытаясь убрать волосы с его лица. — Я перестарался.

— Все нормально, забей.

Юра отплевался, протер глаза и опять ухватился за его плечи. Его собственные ноги не доставали до дна, но Джей-Джей легко держал на воде их обоих. 

— Пойдем на берег? — спросил он.

— Сейчас, еще немного.

Юра крепко обнял его за шею и прижался затылком к его уху. Вода едва заметно поблескивала в рассеянном свете, который сообща создавали далекие городские фонари, огни разбросанных по холмам домов и скрытая за облаками луна, но только вблизи, а дальше граница между озером и землей терялась, и можно было представить, что вода вообще нигде не заканчивается, что они дрейфуют по волнам океана, берега которого от них так далеко, что уже неважно, существуют они в принципе или нет, и поэтому бессмысленно к ним стремиться, бессмысленно стремиться куда-либо, когда можно просто быть здесь и сейчас. Тем более что здесь и сейчас им было так хорошо.

***

В субботу тренировались только с утра, и назвать это тренировкой было сложно. Фельцман позволил всем немного покататься, а сам в это время пошел по кругу вдоль бортика арены, раздавая бесполезные советы (надо поверить в то, что ты это можешь; придется пробовать много раз, прежде чем получится; перед прыжком следует думать о прыжке) не только своим, но и иностранцам, которые его вряд ли понимали, несмотря на то, что он честно пытался сказать по-английски хотя бы треть слов. Джей-Джею Фельцман сообщил, что он выглядит уставшим и что ему, похоже, стоит у себя в Канаде чуть больше времени уделять ОФП. Юра, услышав это, прыснул, покачал головой, а потом переместился по другую руку от Джей-Джея, чтобы не оказаться на пути у Фельцмана, продолжившего свой обход. Джей-Джей зацепил его взглядом, который не светлел со вчерашнего вечера, и ему сразу же стало несмешно.

Фельцман пошел на второй круг и уже снова подбирался к нему, когда появился Дена. После этого тренировка фактически закончилась: Фельцман собрал всех у бортика и начал рассказывать, как хорошо они поработали и как многого добились. Это было вполне классическое вранье, но сегодня оно казалось особенно ненужным. Дена застыл рядом с Фельцманом с зубастой улыбкой на смуглом лице, Барановская за его спиной поджимала губы, а Супьян чуть поодаль вообще уткнулся в телефон. 

— Что он говорит? — тихо спросил Джей-Джей, вставший слева от Юры.

— Что мы не так плохи, как он думал. 

— Я смотрю, он не разменивается на похвалы.

— Это он еще для вас заливает. Для нас в Питере будет совсем другая речь. О том, как мы не набираем форму, не можем выучить проги, и как он нас больше в Италию не повезет.

— Но он же повезет.

— Повезет, конечно. Пока деньги на это дают, в любом случае глупо не ездить.

Юра заметил, что Фельцман недобро на них косится, и прижал палец к губам, а потом повернул голову вперед и краем глаза поймал на себе взгляд Отабека. Отабек, впрочем, почти сразу отвернулся, и Юра сказал себе, что его внимание просто привлек звук их голосов, ничего больше. У него не было времени думать об Отабеке, потому что наступил последний день.

Он уже не впадал в панику при этой мысли, и гнетущая тоска, которая раньше начинала грызть его сердце всякий раз, как он вспоминал о том, что их неделя подходит к концу, отступила на задний план и превратилась в нечто вроде меланхолии, но ему хотелось использовать этот день на максимум, до предела, только для них двоих. Однако, когда Фельцман отпустил их, Мила, надевая рядом с ним чехлы, спросила его:

— Сегодня-то ты нас почтишь свои присутствием?

— В смысле?

— Торжественный ужин, в смысле. Еда, винище, тосты. Фредерика с самого утра с недовольной миной. Ну, более недовольной, чем обычно.

— А-а, да. Я забыл совсем.

Про себя Юра выругался, но лицом постарался не выдать недовольства. Каждый год в последний вечер в столовой составляли вместе три больших стола, чтобы сделать один очень большой, Фредерика и Анна за дополнительную плату готовили что-нибудь эдакое в штучных и что-нибудь традиционное в чрезмерных количествах, Дена привозил вино, и все участники лагеря не меньше двух часов заседали вместе, а потом обычно шли в город или продолжали в номерах. Только на сей раз Юра предпочел бы начать сразу с номеров — точнее, с номера Джей-Джея, — а в столовую не спускаться вообще, тем более что аппетита у него не было всю неделю.

— Нет, придется пойти, — сказал Джей-Джей, когда они лежали на его кровати парой часов позже. Юрина голова покоилась на его согнутой в локте руке, пальцы которой перебирали Юрины волосы, немного влажные после быстрого и жадного секса, и близко не утолившего жажду, которая разрасталась тем шире, чем меньше времени у них оставалось. — Не то чтобы меня заботили приличия, но, раз это торжественный ужин, нас наверняка будут искать, если мы не явимся.

— И найдут. — Юра хихикнул и, повернув голову, уткнулся носом в подмышку, которая слабо пахла живым, свежим потом. — В какой позе ты хотел бы, чтобы нас нашли?

— Я бы не хотел устраивать скандал под конец лагеря. — Джей-Джей погладил, а потом поцеловал его висок. — Но если ты скажешь, мы никуда не пойдем.

— Не скажу. — Юра несколько раз быстро прикоснулся губами к его боку в том месте, где была аккуратная круглая родинка. — Скандал точно лишит нас ночи. Надо потерпеть.

— Думай об этом как о прелюдии. — Рука Джей-Джея спустилась на его плечо и поползла вниз, пальцы ощупали его локоть так, словно пытались прочесть что-то в складках кожи. — Если получится, я сяду рядом с тобой и каждую минуту буду придвигаться ближе, а потом под скатертью гладить твои коленки.

— Это очень мило. Я даже готов на ответный жест авансом.

Юра провел рукой по его животу, мышцы которого в ответ приятно напряглись, и погладил всей ладонью его член, устало привалившийся к левому бедру.

— Уже? — насмешливым тоном спросил Джей-Джей.

— На этот раз не будем торопиться. 

Юра перекатился и лег на него сверху, уложил голову в выемку дуги, которую образовывали его шея и плечо, прижал плечи к плечам, живот к животу, руки протянул по рукам, а ноги подвинул так, чтобы бедро Джей-Джея оказалось между его собственных. 

— Тебе не тяжело? — спросил он.

— Ты не тяжелый, Юра. Ты ведь мой брат.

— Что?

— Есть такая песня*.

И Джей-Джей вдруг запел. Тихо и не очень, кажется, попадая в ноты, он пел о долгой дороге с крутыми поворотами, ведущими неизвестно куда, о том, что ему хватит сил нести по ней своего брата, и о том, что, если его что-то и гнетет, так это лишь досада: почему всякое сердце не полнится радостью любви к другому, — и Юра чувствовал, как его грудь поднимается и опадает, как поджимается его живот, как напрягается его горло, и в этот момент они действительно были братьями, как были братьями и сестрами все любовники, все мужчины и женщины, все люди. 

Когда Джей-Джей замолчал, они еще какое-то время лежали в тишине, обмазывая друг друга влажным дыханием. Казалось, что все уже сделано, все уже сказано, что не надо больше ничего решать, не надо думать, не надо даже двигаться, можно просто плыть на плоту воспоминания об этом моменте и о многих других, которые были до него. 

Правая рука Джей-Джея дрогнула и вылезла из-под Юриной, а потом легла на его талию. Пальцы поехали вниз и залезли между ягодиц, где до сих пор было влажно. Все возвращалось на привычные круги. Юра поднял голову и поцеловал Джей-Джея в щеку, а затем оперся рукой возле его плеча, выпрямился и, сдвинувшись немного дальше, сел на его бедра, так что их члены — пока еще мягкие, расслабленные, неподвижные — оказались рядом. Джей-Джей провел ладонью от его колена до груди, обхватил его плечо и потянул на себя. Юра нагнулся, и они поцеловались нежно и неторопливо, как будто отпущенное им время было бесконечно.

Но время шагало мимо них равнодушной и размеренной поступью. В конце концов Юре пришлось уйти к себе, чтобы переодеться и покидать вещи в чемодан — после ужина он совсем не хотел этим заниматься. Гошки не было, чему он поначалу обрадовался, но очень быстро понял, что в одиночестве никто не мешает ему подолгу рассматривать, сминать, прижимать к груди и даже нюхать футболки, с которыми теперь были связаны разные воспоминания: в этой он в прошлую субботу ходил в город, в этой сидел на террасе под луной, пока Джей-Джей прятал лицо у него в коленях, а вот в этой он был в самый первый день, когда Джей-Джей подошел к нему на улице и они говорили о звуках — да, о крыльях стрекоз и хвостах ящериц. Юра хихикнул и приложил футболку к щеке. Наверное, надо было носить все время одну и ту же, чтобы не рассеивать память, если бы он знал заранее… Если бы он знал заранее, не выбрал ли бы он вообще не ехать, придумать предлог и спокойно накатывать свои программы на опустевшем домашнем катке? Ужаснула ли бы его одна возможность?

Так ничего толком и не собрав, он надел джинсы и футболку, в которой ходил вчера, и спустился вниз. Джей-Джея еще не было, зато был Отабек, который сидел вместе с Супьяном и помахал ему, когда он остановился в дверях. Юре пришлось сесть рядом с ним, а через минуту с другой стороны от него оказалась Мила, которая в своей обычной манере как будто въехала на стул с разбега и объявила:

— Очень классные салфетки купила маме. И масло с трюфелем.

— А масло себе? — немного растерявшись, спросил Юра.

— Тихо, тихо. — Мила замахала на него руками. — Конечно, не себе. Чтоб я такое жирное масло перед началом сезона ела, Юра, как ты можешь.

— Фельцмана нет еще, закрути артистизм.

— Так, ну что, все в сборе? — спросил Фельцман где-то справа от Юры. Отвлекшись на Милу, Юра не заметил, как он вошел. С ним были Дена, Гошка с юниорами и Барановская, которая вышла в черном платье, заканчивающемся чуть ниже колен, с ниткой жемчуга на шее. Девушки вообще к вечеру нарядились: Мона, сидевшая по другую сторону стола, нацепила что-то красное и блистающее стразами, накрасила губы в тон и даже, кажется, завила волосы, Мила, на которую Юра теперь посмотрел внимательней, была в бледно-зеленом топе из гладкой блестящей ткани и короткой черной юбке, и даже юная Ася сменила свои привычные яркие майки на белую блузку. Со стороны мужчин единственной уступкой стал, похоже, отказ от шортов. Тем не менее Юра забеспокоился, что ужин может вылиться в нечто действительно торжественное и долгое. Он плохо помнил, как это все происходило в прошлом году или раньше: тогда ему некуда было торопиться. Тогда он замечал и запоминал так ничтожно мало.

Джей-Джей появился самым последним, когда Дена уже наполнил все бокалы, а Анна, которая явно осознавала, что сегодня ей придется задержаться дольше, чем обычно, сверкая грозным взглядом, поставила на стол последнюю тарелку, плотно уложенную маленькими бутербродами с домашним паштетом, которые были очень вкусными и которых Юре совсем не хотелось. Сесть рядом с ним Джей-Джей, конечно, уже не мог: он сел напротив, возле Франческо. Справа от него еще оставалось одно свободное место, и Юра всерьез подумал о том, чтобы пересесть туда на глазах у всех. Но в этот момент Фельцман, устроившийся во главе стола, поднялся на ноги, громко откашлялся и, как будто после этого еще кто-то продолжал разговаривать, постучал по бокалу вилкой.

— Хотел бы начать с благодарностей, — заявил он, — нашим дорогим хозяйкам за прекрасный ужин. Это достойная точка в конце двух недель, которые мы с вами провели в плодотворной работе — и иногда не менее плодотворном отдыхе… 

Эта речь оказалась намного хуже, чем та, что была днем, потому что к вечеру Фельцман явно подготовился, порепетировал, припомнил все знакомые ему изъеденные молью выражения и, может, даже глотнул коньяка для улучшения голоса. Иногда Юре казалось, что сама идея лагеря выросла у него исключительно из любви к открытию мероприятий и подведению итогов, а в Питере его уже просто никто не слушал. Питерские особенно не слушали его и теперь, только Матвей, приблизив лицо опасно близко к уху Сары, кажется, переводил ей избранные моменты. Гошка быстро и бесшумно наворачивал салат, Мила положила руки с телефоном на колени и с кем-то переписывалась. Юра отвел глаза от ее мелькающих по экрану пальцев, поднял голову и наконец встретил взгляд, который уже почти прожег в нем дыру.

Джей-Джей был в черной рубашке с коротким рукавом, которую, пожалуй, стоило погладить. Юра представил, как распрямляет складки собственной ладонью: желание прикоснуться, оставить на нем свой отпечаток — один из последних — стало вдруг невыносимым. Оно всегда начинало выжигать ему внутренности именно тогда, когда нельзя было ничего сделать, но теперь взялось за него с удвоенной силой. Юра, притопывая под столом ногами, дождался, пока Фельцман закончит свой спич, а когда он, в десятый раз повторив, что в этом году лагерь был одним из самых насыщенных и разнообразных, милостиво разрешил всем «угощаться» (хотя большинство давно уже налегало на закуски), решительно встал и бросил, обращаясь куда-то между Отабеком и Милой:

— Я ща.

Он обогнул стол справа и пошел к выходу. Если бы Джей-Джей сидел с угла, он мог бы прикоснуться к нему совсем незаметно, тайком, но на деле ему пришлось вильнуть в сторону и протянуть руку, чтобы опустить ее на мятую черную ткань, провести по направлению к себе, немного замедлив шаг, задержать пальцы на краешке плеча, а потом разорвать контакт и, не оглядываясь, продолжить путь: несколько шагов до двери, еще два вправо — и только там он остановился и оперся о стену рукой, однако кисть не выдержала, локоть согнулся, и он привалился к стене всем телом, сполз по ней вниз и оказался на корточках. Двигаться ему больше не хотелось, и все мышцы разом ослабли, а кости словно превратились в желе. Он смежил веки, откинул голову назад и тяжело сглотнул. А после этого кто-то рядом с ним демонстративно откашлялся.

Юра вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Напротив него стояла Анна. В руках она держала стопку белых тканевых салфеток с золотой вышивкой по краю. На ней было ее обычное серое платье, которое после ярких цветов в столовой казалось совсем невзрачным. Она приблизилась бесшумно (или, может быть, Юра просто не замечал ничего вокруг) и теперь нависала над ним, точно грозный великан, в дом которого он случайно, сам того не зная, залез. Молчание затягивалось, и Юра, с одной стороны, чувствовал, что будет лучше встать, возможно, извиниться и вернуться в столовую, а с другой, не видел причин, почему бы ему, постояльцу отеля, проживание которого вообще-то полностью оплачено, не посидеть чуточку в коридоре. Хотя основная загвоздка заключалась в том, что силы к нему не возвращались и воли на то, чтобы подняться на ноги, у него попросту не было. 

Однако сделавшаяся на время подобной статуе Анна вдруг ожила, склонилась ближе к нему и произнесла что-то длинное по-итальянски. Юра покачал головой.

— Я не понимаю. Но компрендо.

Анна распрямилась, поджала губы, еще немного постояла, теперь сдвинув голову набок, а потом снова нагнулась и неожиданно погладила его по голове.

— Андра бене, — сказала она своим грубым хриплым голосом, который от внезапной тишины и ласковости тона стал напоминать треск дров в теплом камине. Юра, правда, все равно не понял, что она имеет в виду.

— Да, — ответил он по-русски, — наверное.

Анна удовлетворенно кивнула, перехватила салфетки другой рукой и ушла в столовую, из которой через несколько секунд выскочил Джей-Джей.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Он опустился перед Юрой на корточки, взял его за плечи, искательно заглянул в глаза. — Я не знал, надо ли мне выходить сразу, после того, как ты… и надо ли вообще. Отабек, мне кажется, смотрел… Я ждал, пока начнется болтовня… Юра?

— Все нормально. — Юра выдохнул, попробовал подняться и с некоторым удивлением понял, что ноги его держат. — Мне просто стало невыносимо. 

— От Фельцмана?

— От всего. Надо вернуться. 

Юра сделал движение в сторону двери, но Джей-Джей схватил его за локоть, ступил ближе, заставляя его шагнуть назад и упереться в стену, а потом поцеловал его, чувственно и глубоко, долго, почти безмятежно, несмотря на то, что они по-прежнему стояли всего в паре метров от столовой. 

— Я поднимусь к себе. Чтобы нас не видели вместе, — сказал Джей-Джей. Юра кивнул и не стал смотреть ему вслед, после того как он, оставив на его губах еще один короткий поцелуй, пошел в сторону лестницы. 

Когда Юра сел на свое место, ни Отабек, ни Мила никак не прокомментировали его отсутствие. Звон вилок и тарелок глушил Фельцмана, предлагавшего тосты, на которые Юра устало поднимал бокал, лишь делая вид, что отпивает из него: сегодня ему не хотелось быть даже чуточку пьяным. Джей-Джей вернулся минут через пять и как ни в чем не бывало заговорил с Франческо. Дена призвал всех выпить за международную дружбу и добросовестное сотрудничество. Будто на что-то намекая. Отабек встал и принялся, как делал это каждый год, по-русски и по-английски благодарить Фельцмана за приглашение в лагерь. Мона и Джей-Джей тоже вскочили и стали активно присоединяться. Фельцман, уже раскрасневшийся от еды и вина, то благодушно кивал, то делано отмахивался от льющихся на него с трех сторон комплиментов. 

— Как надоело это все, — вздохнула Мила. — А еще ведь и горячее не принесли.

На горячее была рыба, которую Юра даже поел, хоть она и оказалась костлявой. После этого многие начали вставать и выходить из-за стола, возвращаться, выходить снова. Мила сказала, что пойдет на задний двор, раз уж дождя до сих пор нет, в конце концов они сюда приехали дышать свежим воздухом, — и удалилась вместе с бокалом. Отабек опять разговорился с Супьяном, с которым, кажется, успел сойтись довольно близко. Анна, проходя мимо, забрала Юрину тарелку и неожиданно положила перед ним на стол гигантское красное яблоко. Юра поднял и вывернул в сторону голову, но Анна уже двигалась дальше, и ее мощная спина, как и всегда, напоминала мрачную серую скалу. Покрывало, которое они с Джей-Джеем испачкали тогда, на берегу, она почистила и вернула без каких-либо комментариев. Могла ли она что-то понять? Покрывало было в земле и пыли, но никаких… прочих следов на нем не осталось. С другой стороны, Юра так много времени проводил в комнате Джей-Джея, что следы могли быть где угодно. Но если она и знает, с чего бы ей ему сочувствовать? Может, он напомнил ей сына или кого-то еще? Анна не выглядела и не вела себя так, будто у нее есть семья, но кто знает. В то же время, даже если она все поняла, даже если он неведомым образом затронул в ее душе какую-нибудь одинокую расстроенную струну, откуда ей знать, что он действительно достоин сочувствия, а не поздравлений? 

Нет, Анна ничего не знала. Просто увидела, как он почти валяется на полу в коридоре, и пожалела его по одной ей ведомой причине. И покрывало она с этим связать не могла, и видела она его с Джей-Джеем всего раз, в прошлую субботу, неделю назад. 

Юра никак не мог поверить, что минула всего неделя. Ему казалось, будто прошла целая жизнь. 

Он снова встал из-за стола примерно через пять минут после того, как Франческа внесла три разных ягодных пирога, которые он не собирался пробовать, хотя сегодня Барановская, пожалуй, ничего бы ему не сказала. К этому моменту из столовой уже исчезли Сара и Микеле, Алиса и Ромка, а Мона пересела к Гошке и раскатисто, картинно отбрасывая назад волосы, смеялась чему-то, что он ей рассказывал. Юриного отступления не заметил вроде бы никто, кроме Отабека, который повернулся, когда он отодвинул стул, и спросил:

— Во сколько мы завтра должны ехать? В восемь?

— В восемь, — эхом отозвался Юра. — Да, кажется.

— Тогда минут пятнадцать восьмого на завтраке?

— Да. — Юра до боли в руках сжал спинку стула. Отабек кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Спокойной ночи, Юра.

Юра лишь мельком подумал о том, стоит ли ему радоваться или беспокоиться, что Отабек не предложил идти гулять или хотя бы допивать вино в беседке на заднем дворе, как они сделали бы в один из прошлых годов. Отабек летел с ними в Питер и собирался провести еще неделю там, с разрешения Фельцмана тренируясь в Ледовом, так что время объясниться с ним у Юры было. А до расставания с Джей-Джеем у него оставалось меньше суток.

Они встретились на третьем этаже через несколько минут. Джей-Джей тут же набросился на него с поцелуями, прижимал его к себе одной рукой, другой в это же время пытаясь вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Дверь тряслась и гремела под их общим напором, и если бы кто-то был на этаже, то наверняка выглянул бы в коридор посмотреть, что происходит. Но Отабек с Моной оставались внизу, и они в конце концов открыли замок и попали внутрь незамеченными. Джей-Джей, не выпуская его из объятий, принялся шарить свободной рукой по стене в поисках выключателя, но Юра потянул его сразу к кровати. Им уже не надо было видеть, ведь они и так друг друга помнили.

Сегодня старая дрожь неожиданно вернулась, будто телу требовалось все закольцевать, чтобы только не ставить в случившемся точку. Юра не чувствовал неуверенности или страха, но физические ощущения были примерно такими же, как в самый первый раз: вибрации, подергивания, искорки, волны, прокатывающиеся с головы до ног и приводящее в движение все, что в нем способно было двигаться. Джей-Джей избавил его от одежды с быстротой и ловкостью, которые говорили еще не о привычке, но о знании — и о нетерпении, о нежелании размениваться на ложную скромность. Юра расстегнул его рубашку, лежа под ним, однако потом заставил его перевернуться на спину и сел сверху. Его глаза уже могли видеть в темноте, и он не меньше минуты рассматривал лицо Джей-Джея, которое оставалось абсолютно неподвижным, словно восковая маска. Юра провел пальцами от линии его волос по лбу, вдоль правой, а потом вдоль левой брови, вниз по носу, по губам, по подбородку, а затем положил руку на его шею и надавил. Джей-Джей улыбнулся и откинул голову назад, вжимаясь макушкой в матрас, сглотнул, так что его кадык толкнулся в Юрину ладонь, и через верх потянулся рукой к тумбочке. Спустя несколько секунд он уронил на собственный живот перед Юрой пачку презервативов и тюбик смазки, уже третий за эту неделю. Юра ухмыльнулся и отпустил его шею.

Он растягивал себя мощными, широкими движениями пальцев, стоя коленями по обе стороны от бедер Джей-Джея, склонившись лицом к его лицу, но не целуя, только дыша ему в рот и иногда касаясь носом щеки или подбородка. Руки Джей-Джея сжимали его под ребрами то сильнее, то слабее, перемещались на ягодицы, а потом сползали обратно и гладили его спину. К тому моменту, когда Юра осторожно опустился на член, они оба тяжело дышали, и Юра чувствовал, как по его виску течет капля пота. Мышцы протестовали, и он приподнялся, почти выпустив член из себя, сел снова, позволяя ему проникнуть глубже. Джей-Джей помогал ему раскачиваться, едва заметно двигаясь навстречу и придерживая его за бедра. Они набрали темп быстро и почти безболезненно, словно две детали единого механизма, скрепленные вместе чьей-то умелой рукой. И Юра знал, что это не должно быть так уж приятно, что ничто у него внутри для этого не приспособлено, и все-таки ему, его телу было отчаянно, немыслимо, до изнеможения хорошо от того, что они делали, того, что он не хотел называть сексом, а хотел назвать другим словом, но не мог, потому что это как раз было бы по-настоящему больно. 

Когда Джей-Джей кончил — уже после того, как кончил он сам, — он не хотел отпускать его и продолжал двигаться, качаться, сжимать мышцы, которые отказывались слушаться. Но они оба, наверное, слишком устали. Джей-Джей взял его за локти и потянул на себя. Юра лег головой ему на грудь, и под таким углом член наконец выскользнул из него, оставив только ощущение неприятной пустоты. 

— Я буду спать у тебя, — сказал Юра. — Напишу Гошке, что пойду гулять, он подумает, что я с Отабеком.

— Надо поставить будильник, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Ты собирал вещи?

— Пытался, но нет.

— Тогда часов на шесть?

— На шесть, — повторил Юра. — Мы вообще-то будем спать?

— Не уверен, но до утра еще долго. Как было бы хорошо, если бы мы проспали, а про нас все забыли?

— Как в «Один дома»?

— Ну да. Мы бы заказали пиццу, выбрали номер с самой лучшей кроватью и смотрели рейтинговые фильмы. Как взрослые.

— А потом мы бы действительно повзрослели.

— И даже состарились.

— И ходили бы по вечерам сидеть на городской площади.

— Тебе бы этого хотелось?

— Не знаю. — Юра крепко зажмурился. — А тебе?

— Не знаю. Но мне бы точно хотелось увидеть тебя в финале Гран-при. Пообещай, что Марс всех победит.

— Это… — Юра сглотнул дважды, выдохнул и продолжил. — Это не имеет отношения к… к нам.

— Нет. Точнее… — Широкая ладонь ласково погладила его спину. — Мне бы хотелось видеть тебя там в любом случае. Но ты сам знаешь, что мы начали не неделю назад, а гораздо раньше. 

— Я не думаю, что нам стоит об этом говорить. 

— Наверное, нет. Но нам стоит об этом думать. Ты не пообещал.

— Как я могу пообещать? — Боль за глазными яблоками и в висках становилась все сильнее и мешала произносить слова. — Что если я не сумею?

— А что если я не сумею? Мы должны. Мы очень многим должны, но себе и друг другу мы должны больше всего, разве нет? 

И тогда Юра все-таки заплакал. Он ревел, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Джей-Джея, не в силах удержать на месте трясущиеся плечи, и на каждом выдохе повторял, что он обещает, а Джей-Джей гладил его голову и затылок и называл его по имени тоскливым и монотонным голосом, который становился тише с каждым повторением — как будто он уже начал исчезать в сером тумане будущих дней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://youtu.be/z_Jx9nqnxOM


	8. Chapter 8

О том, что Джей-Джей не собирается улетать вместе с ними, Юра узнал не от Джей-Джея, а от Алисы, которая во время завтрака громко рассказывала, как она бы тоже еще денек провела в Милане, и почему америкосы об этом подумали, а мы нет, они тоже не сами себе билеты покупали, а в понедельник и лететь даже наверняка дешевле. Юра спросил у нее, в чем дело, и она сообщила ему, что Томсон и Леруа остаются в Италии: Леруа до завтра, а Томсон аж до конца следующей недели. Впрочем, они все равно должны были доехать вместе со всеми до аэропорта, потому что автобус не шел через город, и оттуда уже сесть на поезд до центра Милана. 

Юра едва ли не в кровь искусал губы, беспорядочно кидая в чемодан вещи, которые так и не собрал ни вчера, ни сегодня перед завтраком: перед завтраком он вообще не возвращался в номер. Гошка перелистывал какие-то бумаги в папке, которую вытащил из рюкзака, и время от времени поднимал на него насмешливый взгляд и чуть заметно, но явно напоказ качал головой.

— Да ты не суетись так, — сказал он, когда Юра вышел из ванной, держа в охапке все свои немногочисленные склянки, зубную щетку и бритву. — Водила все равно опоздает. И чего вчера не собрал? Ты же здесь был днем.

— Не собрал и не собрал, теперь какая разница. 

— В тумбочку загляни. — Гошка пожал плечами и опять уткнулся в бумаги. — Там вечно что-нибудь остается.

Юра заглянул в тумбочку, хотя прекрасно помнил, что ничего туда не клал, и обнаружил внутри стопку рекламных проспектов, предлагающих посетить в окрестностях контактный зоопарк, пиццерию, музей-аквариум и даже планетарий. На секунду он представил себе, как они с Джей-Джеем приехали бы сюда не тренироваться, а просто отдыхать, праздно проводить время, приехали бы через несколько, скорее даже через много лет и пошли бы во все эти места: съели бы пиццу, посмотрели бы на рыб в аквариуме, покормили бы коз и овец, а потом сели бы в планетарии и, держась за руки, смотрели на звезды, в мягкой, бархатной темноте почти кажущиеся настоящими, — и все это вдруг представилось ему таким нереальным, таким невозможным, что даже реальность этой подходящей к концу недели, реальность самого Джей-Джея начала теряться. Бросив проспекты обратно в ящик, Юра не глядя свалил в чемодан все, что еще лежало на кровати, надавил на крышку, застегнул молнию, надел на плечи рюкзак и сказал Гошке:

— Я на улице.

— Если что-то забыл, я проверять не буду.

— Тогда мы и не узнаем, забыл ли я что-то, правда?

Гошка хмыкнул, но не ответил. Юра надел на плечо сумку с коньками, поднял чемодан за неудобную ручку и потащил его к выходу, даже не взглянув напоследок на приютившую его в этот раз комнату. Комнату, в которой он, конечно, провел вовсе не так много времени, как предполагалось.

Выйдя на крыльцо, он сперва подумал, что Джей-Джея еще нет, но потом заметил его: он в одиночестве стоял под грецким орехом, там же, где в первый понедельник стоял сам Юра, — и смотрел вдоль дороги. Его ладонь лежала на выдвинутой ручке красного чемодана с твердой крышкой, которая могла бы глянцево и радостно блестеть в лучах солнца, если бы солнце не оставалось по-прежнему за тяжелыми грязно-серыми облаками, так и не сумевшими до сих пор пролиться дождем. Юра прошел мимо Нины и Франческо, едва кивнув в ответ на их приветствия, и остановился в метре у него за спиной. Он тут же обернулся, словно ощутил его присутствие — но, вероятней, просто услышал голоса итальянцев.

— Ты не сказал мне, что не улетаешь сегодня, — произнес Юра. Он был недоволен: это прозвучало, как обвинение, хотя выразить он хотел другое — тоску, отчаяние, невыносимость мысли о том, что их краткое время вместе становится еще короче.

— Я не смог выбрать момент. — Джей-Джей улыбнулся широкой белой улыбкой, которую Юра раньше назвал бы самодовольной и надменной и за которой, как он теперь подозревал, прятались неловкость, тревога и сомнение. — И это в любом случае было бы трудно изменить.

— И бессмысленно. Все равно мы летели бы в разные стороны.

— Тем более, мы не могли бы прощаться на глазах у всех, это было бы только тяжелее. 

И тут Юра осознал, что они должны прощаться сейчас, что, когда они приедут в аэропорт, вокруг будет слишком много знакомых, а потом им придется разойтись в разные стороны. Он хотел сделать что-нибудь значимое, что-то, что отличит это прощание от прощания с любым другим человеком, и ненавидел себя, мысленно ругал себя последними словами за то, что не мог — при Франческо и Нине, при Миле, с пыхтением выволокшей на крыльцо два чемодана, при синьоре Мацца, который уже вышел провожать их и теперь стоял в отдалении от всех, время от времени потирая друг о друга худые иссушенные руки. Юра смутно надеялся на то, что Джей-Джей окажется смелее, но Джей-Джей не двигался, только продолжал смотреть на него с ужасающе широкой улыбкой, и ему пришлось напомнить себе, что, пусть он и старше, пусть он и кажется более опытным, уверенным, решительным, он растерян и напуган, наверное, ничуть не меньше, а может, и больше, чем сам Юра. 

В автобусе Юра сел вместе с Отабеком, который спросил его:

— Ну как? Манит холодный Питер?

— Вроде сейчас не особо холодно. Да и тут стало нежарко.

— Ты помнишь, что я еду с вами?

— Помню, — ответил Юра и только через несколько секунд, спохватившись, добавил: — Я рад, что ты едешь.

— Я тоже. Кстати, набросал кое-что в Гаражбэнде, можешь послушать в самолете. В смысле, я был бы благодарен.

— Да, конечно. Могу сейчас?

— Нет, давай лучше в самолете. Сейчас ты… в смысле, я сам, наверное, сначала еще хочу послушать. 

Юра пожал плечами. Джей-Джей прошел дальше по автобусу, едва задержав на нем взгляд. Юрино сердце глухо стучало в груди, он чувствовал, как оно распухает и становится похожим на кровавый бутон, готовый вот-вот взорваться цветом и узором лепестков, в беспорядке наслоенных один на другой, и открыть темное пятно, червоточину в самом центре. 

Пока они ехали, он, склонив голову набок и притворяясь, что вот-вот заснет, смотрел в немытое окно, за которым плыли волны синих холмов и раскатывались пыльные одеяла полей. Когда они выбрались на шоссе, наконец-то начался дождь. Неторопливый, но обстоятельный и методичный, он занавесил окружающий пейзаж мутной серой пленкой, сразу давая понять, что явился надолго. Холмы еще какое-то время шевелились вдалеке бесформенными буграми, а потом начались пригороды, и они растаяли совсем, отступив перед суровой геометрией зданий, созданных рукой человека. Впрочем, автобус вскоре вильнул в сторону, не доехав до настоящего города, и Юра успел заметить их еще один раз: они безмолвно наблюдали за ним из дождевой дымки, из тумана времени, из прошлого, которое всего несколько часов назад было настоящим, и не желали подсказать, что ждет его в будущем. А потом шоссе обложилось машинами, словно разноцветными брошками, окружило себя рекламными щитами и железными коробками промышленных построек, прибилось ближе к железной дороге, по которой Джей-Джей и Мона должны были отправиться в Милан. Юра развернулся на сиденьи и привстал, однако взгляд вернулся к нему ни с чем.

Они окончательно попрощались в аэропорту, около стоек регистрации. Сначала Юре пришлось обниматься с Франческо и Ниной, которые, как оказалось, тоже ехали в центр Милана, чтобы там пересесть на поезд в Рим. Затем у него на шее повисла Мона, от которой мощно пахнуло сладкими духами, и Юра обнял ее в ответ крепче, чем собирался: она оставалась с Джей-Джеем, и через нее он хотел, наверное, еще немного, совсем иллюзорным образом, но побыть с ним. Джей-Джей пожал ему руку точно так же, как пожимал руку всем остальным, быстро и крепко, не вложив в этот жест ничего особенного, и сказал:

— Я буду ждать тебя в финале Гран-при, Юра.

Юра знал, что ему следует ответить колкостью, что так сделал бы прежний Юра Плисецкий, но прежнего Юры Плисецкого больше не было, да и черт с ним. Он промолчал и задержал свои пальцы на ладони Джей-Джея уже после того, как тот разжал руку, касаясь подушечками линии жизни или, может быть, линии судьбы. Не разбирался он в этих линиях.

Как только Джей-Джей, Мона, Нина и Франческо зашагали в сторону станции, Фельцман спохватился и заторопил всех сдавать багаж.

— Быстрее, быстрее, — бормотал он, хлопая Юру по спине. — И так из-за этого автобуса задержались.

Автобус, хоть и приехал с опозданием, довез их до аэропорта довольно быстро, времени оставалось достаточно, но волнение Фельцмана передалось и другим: все засуетились, задергались, замельтешили, закрывая обзор Юре, который не мог перестать оглядываться. Он встал на цыпочки, чувствуя, что его лицо кривится в панике. Он почти готов был броситься назад, даже остановился и начал разворачиваться. Отабек взял его под локоть.

— Юр, пойдем.

— Бек, мне надо… — пробормотал Юра. — На минутку. Скажи им, что я скоро приду, ладно?

— Ничего тебе не надо. Пошли. 

Отабек тянул его вперед, но он стоял на своем.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Понимаю. 

— Нет, Бек.

— Ты хочешь догнать Леруа. — Юра перестал вырываться и посмотрел на него с ужасом. — Но он все равно уйдет. 

— Бек. Я… 

— Пойдем. — Отабек снова дернул его локоть, и на этот раз Юра подчинился. — Поговорим после контроля и таможни. Не оглядывайся.

И Юра не оглядывался. Как бы ему ни было противно, он все-таки испытывал облегчение от того, что кто-то более решительный взял ситуацию в свои руки и сказал ему, что нужно делать. Они сдали багаж, в том числе, с привычным ворчанием, коньки, которые российские авиакомпании не разрешали брать в салон. Микеле и Сара, которые возвращались в Неаполь, отпочковались и ушли в другую зону вылета, но только после того, как Мила с Сарой не меньше пяти минут прообнимались, слезно желая друг другу счастливого пути, хотя расставались они всего лишь до Ломбардии, куда близнецы Криспино ездили каждый год. Меньше, чем на месяц.

Мила поскучнела, когда осталась в полностью русскоязычной компании, но немного воспряла духом после таможни и паспортного контроля и, объединившись с Алисой, которую вообще-то не жаловала, отправилась штурмовать дьюти-фри. За девчонками начали разбредаться и другие. Гошка каждому напоминал номер выхода и требовал быть за десять минут до посадки, но все от него отмахивались, как от надоедливой мухи. Юра и Отабек, пройдя полсотни метров мимо пестрых витрин, оказались в небольшом и тихом закутке, где и сели возле одного из пустых гейтов, и Юра, который всю дорогу от стоек регистрации думал о том, что скажет, понял вдруг, что все тщательно выстроенные фразы улетучились из его головы. Он смог только устало улыбнуться и покачать головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, который Отабек обратил на него после нескольких попыток откашляться.

— Получше? — произнес Отабек.

— Нормально. Лучше, когда надо что-то делать.

— Ты можешь мне ничего не рассказывать. В смысле, я знаю, что произошло, но если ты не хочешь об этом говорить… 

— Когда ты понял? — перебил его Юра.

— Я не то чтобы понял. В смысле, у меня оставались сомнения. И до сих пор остаются. И я не в курсе, как далеко… 

— Далеко, — резко бросил Юра. — Очень далеко. Ты не считаешь, что это… ну, стремно?

— Я не считаю это таким стремным, как ты думаешь.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я думаю?

— Оттуда, что ты сразу взял и выставил шипы. Я ни в чем тебя не обвинял.

Юра немного помолчал, а потом обреченно вздохнул.

— Извини. Просто сама необходимость скрывать… 

— Ты не так уж хорошо это скрывал. — Отабек усмехнулся. — По крайней мере от меня. Почти перестал со мной разговаривать, неизвестно где пропадал вечерами. Леруа тоже не было видно, нетрудно сложить два и два.

— И другие знали?

— Вряд ли. Ты бы все равно не проводил с ними так уж много времени, сомневаюсь, что они почувствовали разницу. 

— О господи. — Юра согнулся пополам, обхватив себя руками поперек живота, и уткнулся носом в колени. — Да мне все равно, знают они или нет. Пусть все знают, Фельцман, Барановская. Лишь бы мы могли остаться еще на один день, лишь бы мне не надо было возвращаться в ебучий Питер прямо сегодня. Извини, я помню, что ты едешь со мной, но бля.

— Тогда тебе надо было бы возвращаться завтра. Разве это лучше?

— Не лучше. Вообще не лучше. Бля, Бек.

Отабек похлопал его по спине, и он сказал:

— По-моему, я люблю его.

Это вылетело ужасающе легко, свободно, единым порывом, словно птица, которая всю неделю томилась в клетке его груди, а теперь, улучив момент, вырвалась на волю. И уже невозможно было поймать ее и запереть снова.

— Прямо любишь?

— Ты не понимаешь. Мне кажется, даже мои пальцы рыдают. Все мое тело рыдает. Это так глупо.

— Это не глупо.

— Ну, странно.

— И не странно. Твои отношения с Леруа? Не знаю, в какое-нибудь другое время они могли бы закончиться дракой, а сейчас: либо полным равнодушием, либо — либо тем, чем закончились.

— Я думал о драке. — Юра хихикнул, хотя ему было вовсе не смешно. — Вот это контакт, который мне не стыдно себе представить. Было не стыдно. Сейчас уже неважно.

Он хихикнул еще раз, а Отабек, немного помолчав, спросил:

— Когда это случилось?

— В субботу. Вы все остались на площади, я ушел в отель, помнишь? Мы встретились по дороге, и, я не знаю, это произошло само. Не помню как. Мы пошли до гостиницы, целовались по пути. На меня словно небо опрокинулось. Потом к нему в номер. Извини, ты, наверное, не хочешь это слушать.

— Я хочу слушать то, что ты хочешь рассказать.

— Проблема-то в том, что я не могу рассказать. Я знаю все слова, но предложения получаются не такие… неправильные.

— А что Жан-Жак об этом думает?

— Без понятия. Наверное, ему страшно. Мне очень страшно. Но мы об этом не говорили. Мы даже не обменялись телефонами, представляешь? Встречались по ночам, ловили друг друга по наитию, наугад, это было лишним доказательством, по крайней мере для меня. И ничего на память. Как будто все должно было остаться там. Да я и предполагал, что все останется там. Так и надо, глупо загадывать на будущее, потому что мы оба — лидеры сборных своих стран, мы не можем быть вместе, просто никаким образом. 

— А Никифоров и Кацуки?

— Это другое. Витька уже не катается, и он может себе позволить больше, он олимпийский чемпион, вообще чемпион всего, бля. И его всегда считали эксцентричным. И ебанутым. И он живет в Японии. И он никогда, никогда в жизни, сука, не сможет говорить вслух о том, какие отношения у него с Котлетой на самом деле. Это вечный секрет Полишинеля, пока его никто не озвучил, все остаются довольны. 

Юра боялся, что Отабек начнет говорить о том, как надо идти против системы за своей мечтой, но Отабек молчал, а через некоторое время тихо произнес:

— Я понимаю. И все-таки они вместе? Но дело, наверное, не только в этом.

— Дело много в чем. Я даже не знаю, чего хочет Леруа. В конце концов, у него была Изабелла. И другие. Я не знаю, как с ним об этом говорить. Если он и испытывает ко мне какие-то… что-то, я не знаю, как это называть, не знаю, выдержит ли оно, не попытается ли он от этого избавиться, не попытаюсь ли я сам. Не знаю, нужно ли оно нам вообще, а если да, то зачем. Я раньше думал, что у меня все так понятно и просто, прикинь? Что я всего лишь должен переть и переть вперед, как танк. Допереть до линии и стоять там, как скала. А теперь я себя чувствую каким-то ебучим желе. Ткни вилкой, и затрясется.

— Может, и затрясется, но не развалится. Если это хорошее желе.

— А я, по-твоему, хорошее желе? — Юра засмеялся и сел прямо, зачесал назад волосы, растер ладонями щеки. — И ты, наверное, хочешь мне сказать, чтобы я завязывал с драмой.

— Я хочу тебе напомнить, что он обещал встретиться с тобой в финале Гран-при. 

Юра вспомнил, как Джей-Джей, лица которого он в тот момент не видел, требовал пообещать от него самого, — и ему снова захотелось плакать. 

— До финала еще вся осень, — сказал Отабек. — Вам обоим надо подумать. 

— Сейчас мне вообще не хочется об этом думать. Целая осень, блядь, боже мой. 

Юра сделал попытку снова упасть лицом в колени, но Отабек удержал его за плечо.

— Она пролетит незаметно, — сказал он.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты будешь много тренироваться, чтобы попасть в финал, и не будешь отвлекаться ни на что другое. Не только из-за него. Ты можешь побеждать. И ты хочешь побеждать. Даже если… даже если, ну, все окажется зря, побед у тебя никто не отнимет.

— Спасибо, Бек. — Юра несколько раз моргнул и дождался, пока пройдет звон в ушах. — Я правда очень рад, что ты едешь со мной.

— Ты уже три раза сказал. Я верю, не волнуйся. Но это всего на неделю, дальше тебе придется действовать самому.

— Ну, хоть что-то.

Они немного посидели в тишине, окруженной шелестящим шумом живого аэропорта, который изредка разрывали монотонные приглашения на посадку по громкой связи. Юра не следил за часами: в последние дни он начал испытывать отвращение к необходимости вечно куда-то успевать и рассчитывать свои действия исходя из временных ограничений. Он мог бы уйти в туалет, а потом где-нибудь спрятаться, в большом аэропорту его бы не нашли. Интересно, каково было бы вернуться в город в одиночестве? Одному пройтись по местам, которые должны были срезонировать с его телом, черпая силы из одной и той же памяти, восстанавливая, возрождая, создавая иллюзию. Перенося его в то, что уже стало прошлым. Хотя не исключено, что так и случится. Если, как сказал Отабек, все окажется зря, он приедет в следующем году, и дома, мостовые, деревья и цветы, бледная луна и яркое солнце расскажут ему о том, что он сам, может быть, к тому времени уже забудет. Ведь только кажется, что за год забыть невозможно. Нет, возможно забыть и за одну осень.

— Это мы, — произнес вдруг Отабек. Юра вздрогнул и прислушался. Вдалеке гнусавый женский голос сообщал, что начинается посадка на рейс в Санкт-Петербург. 

— Фак. Фельцман будет злиться, что мы не пришли заранее.

— По-моему, он все время на что-то злится.

— Может, это у меня в него такой мерзкий характер?

Отабек усмехнулся и покачал головой. Юра встал, закидывая на плечо рюкзак, и глубоко вдохнул. Ему не стало легче: просто теперь он лучше понимал, что иного выбора, кроме как следовать тем же путем и надеяться, у него нет. 

Однако Отабек тут же перевернул все с ног на голову.

— У меня есть номер Жан-Жака, — сказал он, когда они двинулись по направлению к гейту. — Я тебе его дам. Делай с ним что хочешь, но, на мой взгляд, глупо создавать лишние барьеры. Вы и так на разных континентах. 

В этот момент Юре показалось, что из здания аэропорта выкачали весь воздух. Но он не сбился с шага. И даже нашел в себе силы пожать плечами.

***

Через понедельник Юра вышел на каток очень рано, когда дядя Паша, по утрам заливавший лед, еще наворачивал круги на своем неповоротливом Замбони. Юра махнул ему, положил коньки на лавку возле бортика и начал разминаться прямо тут же, тем более что зал наверняка был еще заперт. Дядя Паша, проезжая мимо, крикнул ему:

— Чего ж это в такую рань? Не спится что ли?

Юра склонил голову к плечу и прикрыл глаза. Он мог бы спать еще долго, особенно учитывая, что вчера, проводив Отабека, он вернулся из аэропорта только после двенадцати, но не хотел себе этого позволять. Цель побеждать была у него и раньше, однако теперь она оформилась, выкристаллизовалась, стала чище слезы. Теперь изнурительные тренировки больше не казались ему бессмысленными, и он испытывал к ним примерно такое же горькое рвение, как в тот год, когда ему было пятнадцать и он понимал, что скоро его тело изменится и что изменения могут повлиять на все. Тогда он еще не предполагал, что те изменения не будут единственными.

Пока Отабек оставался в Питере, они ездили в Ледовый дворец в обычное время: Юра не хотел заставлять его подстраиваться или чувствовать себя неловко. Но сейчас он был полон решимости положить на подготовку все силы: приходить рано, уходить поздно, если потребуется, взять за свой счет дополнительные часы и с Фельцманом, и с Барановской, оставаться в постоянном контакте с врачом, чтобы усердие случайно не привело к травме, не допускать нарушений диеты и не позволять себе отвлекаться от цели, сияющей впереди, словно солнце, вставшее над озером.

Юра помотал головой и сел на лавку, чтобы надеть коньки. Дядя Паша уже покончил с заливкой и теперь тянул вниз железную дверь, пряча Замбони от любопытных глаз. Туго завязав шнурки, Юра поставил на борт бутылку, снял олимпийку и спрятал в ее карман телефон, а через несколько секунд с силой взрезал лезвием новый, еще немного влажный лед и заскользил сразу быстро, легко, ни на что не оглядываясь. На арене было хорошо одному. Он не мог вспомнить, занимался ли здесь один раньше. Витька, тот точно занимался, и не раз: Юра часто видел его одинокую фигуру, уже раскатывающую какой-нибудь прыжок, когда выбирался на свет из темного коридора вместе с другими одногруппниками, приходящими ровно ко времени и считающими при этом, что делают все возможное для победы. Но теперь Юра знал, что лично он может делать больше. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, насколько вдохновляющим окажется это знание.

Как будто Джей-Джей открыл его тело заново, так, как не могли его открыть ни Юрин первый московский тренер, ни Фельцман, ни Барановская. 

Юра резко остановился, взметнув коньками фонтан ледяной крошки, выругался и сжал пальцами виски. Поставив целью победы и только победы, он приказал себе не думать о том, что, если бы не Джей-Джей, если бы не обещание встречи, он бы никогда не потребовал от себя невозможного. А невозможное было необходимо, потому что ему достались сложные этапы, да и, положа руку на сердце, любой этап был бы для него непростым. Он позволил себе еще несколько секунд подышать, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается от страха, от тошнотворного предвкушения, а потом отбросил все посторонние мысли и поехал раскатывать тулуп.

Когда пришел Фельцман, он уже делал квады. С одной стороны катка, потом с другой, без какого-либо изящества в заходах — сейчас он добивался только стабильности. Каскад. Четыре-три не получилось, только четыре-два, и с заметным провисом посередине, пока он медленно, слишком медленно заносил ногу, стараясь удержать равновесие. Еще раз. Четыре и бабка. Четыре в недокрут, одна нога под другую, бедром об лед. Снова четыре-два. Он подъехал к Фельцману только после попытки, которая наконец-то показалась ему чистой. Впрочем, судьи, наверное, с ним бы не согласились.

— Сдохнешь, — сказал ему Фельцман. — Ты зачем так рано пришел? Павел Валерьевич говорит, ты тут уже минут сорок.

— Я не готов. Первый старт скоро. 

— Да кто к первому старту готов-то.

— Я хотел дополнительный час попросить еще вечером, — не стал мешкать Юра. — Если вы не против. И в воскресенье тоже хочу приходить. 

— Ты продышись сначала. — Фельцман смотрел на него исподлобья с преувеличенным неодобрением. — В воскресенье он хочет приходить. А я хочу в воскресенье приходить, по-твоему?

— Да я сам.

— Вот сам и разбирайся. Тут маленькие по воскресеньям, с ними Рената занимается. У нее спроси, не боится ли она, что ты их зашибешь.

— Спрошу, — согласился Юра. — А она когда бывает?

— А я почем знаю?

— Ну, может, у вас ее телефон есть?

— Телефон есть.

Юра открыл дверцу и выбрался на пол, не надевая чехлов, прошел до лавки и расстегнул карман олимпийки. Фельцман непонятно хмыкнул, однако тоже полез за телефоном. Юра сел и прижал большой палец к кнопке под экраном. Телефон разблокировался почти сразу: он заметил, что ему пришло сообщение на английском, но прочитать превью уже не успел. Фельцман положил свой мобильный на бортик и хлопал себя по карманам. Юра ждал и невидящим взглядом смотрел в пространство между иконок, а на краешке поля его зрения маячил красный кружок с белой единицей. Фельцман наконец извлек откуда-то из недр пальто очешник, и тут Юра решился и цапнул пальцем самый верхний и левый квадрат. 

Это мог быть почти кто угодно, но он знал, кто это, он чувствовал — по тому, как сжалось его горло, как забилось его сердце, как потяжелела его голова.

«Юра, — писал Джей-Джей, — я спросил твой номер у Отабека. Не ругай его. Мне кажется, мы ужасные глупцы. Позвони мне, пожалуйста. Джей-Джей».

Юра записал телефон, который в аэропорту Милана дал ему Отабек, не в контакты, а в заметки, чтобы было меньше соблазна. Отабек, наверное, это видел, но ничего не сказал.

— Ну, пишешь? — подал голос Фельцман.

— Да, да. Говорите.

Юра заставил себя сосредоточиться, хотя его тело уже полнилось шорохами уснувших было призраков недавнего прошлого, вибрировало, мелко дрожало от звука их встревоженных голосов. Он вышел в контакты и аккуратно забил под именем «Рената» цифры, которые продиктовал ему Фельцман, а потом сказал:

— Мне надо позвонить.

— Да куда ты? Она спит небось еще, в рань такую.

— Нет, не Ренате.

Фельцман внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом неожиданно мирным тоном произнес:

— Ну позвони. Чехлы надень. 

Юра надел чехлы и вышел в коридор. До официального начала тренировки оставалось совсем немного времени, и все-таки он медлил. Походил туда-сюда, неловко ковыляя в коньках, дошел до раздевалки, из которой доносились знакомые голоса, вернулся к выходу на каток и направился в другую сторону. Повернув при первой же возможности, он встал за каким-то металлическим шкафом и поднял на уровень глаз телефон, который намок от пота в его ладони.

Дольше тянуть было нельзя.

— Юра, — произнес Джей-Джей после первого же гудка, и Юра едва не задохнулся. Сказанное таким тоном, его имя всколыхнуло сразу все воспоминания о последнем дне, о теплой ладони на его волосах, об обещаниях сквозь слезы, отголосок которых ему пришлось сглотнуть и теперь. — Юра, это ты?

Юра прочистил горло и ответил:

— Это Яков Фельцман, блядь. Не пишите больше моему лучшему спортсмену.

Джей-Джей рассыпал смех по всей левой стороне Юриного лица, к которой был прижат телефон.

— Я не слишком рано? Я не в курсе, во сколько у вас тренировки.

— Я уже на катке. А у вас разве не ночь?

— Почти.

Джей-Джей засмеялся снова, но быстро замолчал, и в трубке воцарилась тишина. Юра слышал, как стучит кровь в его собственной голове. 

— Ты хотел мне что-то сказать, — напомнил он.

— Разве?

— Ты просил позвонить.

— Я хотел услышать твой голос.

Они еще немного помолчали. Наконец Юра, уяснив, что Джей-Джей действительно не собирается продолжать разговор, произнес:

— Значит, ты взял мой телефон у Отабека?

— Не злись. Я это сделал еще в Италии.

— В Италии?

— Я не собирался тебе звонить. Он был мне нужен на всякий случай.

— На какой случай?

— На случай если бы… я не хочу говорить.

— Говори, — безжалостно потребовал Юра.

— Если бы я где-то прочитал или услышал что-то такое, что мне надо было бы… опровергнуть. Желательно. По возможности быстро и достоверно.

— Отабек знает про нас, — зачем-то сообщил Юра.

— Конечно, знает, — согласился Джей-Джей. — Ты избегал его целую неделю, сидел якобы у себя в комнате, а он даже не попытался узнать, не обижен ли ты на что-то. 

— М-м.

Они могли продолжить разговор об Отабеке. Выяснить, когда именно он все понял, в какой момент они прокололись — или это была совокупность моментов, накопившихся и перехлестнувших за край его естественного скептицизма. Юра решил, что будет ждать, что сам не скажет ничего больше. Джей-Джей громко дышал в трубку, и он чувствовал, как его собственное дыхание поневоле становится таким же тяжелым, трудным и глубоким. Прошло не меньше двух минут, когда звук на том конце провода вдруг прервался, вытолкнув Юру из туманной дремоты, в которую погружалось его сознание, и Джей-Джей произнес:

— Как я уже говорил. Я не собирался тебе звонить или писать. Мне стыдно, но я должен сказать. Когда мы расстались, я был рад, я чувствовал облегчение. Мне казалось, что наваждение прошло, что теперь я вернусь в Канаду, и там мне постепенно будет становиться лучше, а через некоторое время я совсем излечусь. Но в тот же день в Милане, в отеле, когда я лег спать, все вернулось. У меня была двуспальная кровать, и я не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что гораздо больше мне нравилась та, на которой нам было так тесно вместе. Я вспоминал, как мы лежали в мокрых простынях, близко-близко, как твоя кожа прилипала к моей, и как это было приятно, хотя должно было, наверное, быть противно. Я мучился всю ночь. Не мог спать, смотрел видео, читал, скачивал какие-то тупые игры и рубился в них до рези в глазах. Утром улетел в Торонто, в самолете меня наконец-то сморило. В аэропорту встречали родители — и актив моего фан-клуба или, как я их называю, самые красивые девушки Канады. Я был доволен. Я думал, что наконец-то оказался на земле, где тебя никогда не было. Только теперь ты здесь тоже есть. Потому что я привез тебя с собой. Я выдержал неделю, но это невыносимо… 

— Я там был, — перебил его Юра.

— Что? — Джей-Джей сглотнул громко и с каким-то странным щелчком.

— Я был в Торонто. С шоу, не знаешь разве?

— Ах, да. С шоу. 

Джей-Джей замолчал. Юре одновременно и хотелось, и не хотелось, чтобы он продолжил: хотелось услышать вывод и не хотелось показаться дотошным сухарем, который добивается, чтобы вслух было произнесено даже то, что понятно и так. Джей-Джей невесело рассмеялся и заговорил вдруг очень быстро:

— Я просто вел себя, как последний мудак, Юра. Ты не представляешь, как мне жаль, что я заставил тебя плакать, обещать какие-то глупости, хотя на самом деле мне абсолютно все равно, попадешь ли ты в финал Гран-при. Я приеду туда, куда ты попадешь, даже если ты за это время станешь космонавтом и попадешь на Луну, я туда приеду, можешь быть уверен. Боже, Юра, я просто хочу тебя видеть, хочу тебя целовать и говорить об этом хочу прямо в твое ухо, а не через телефон… 

— Тс-с-с, — сказал Юра. — Поздно, Джей-Джей. Я уже узнал номер Ренаты.

— Какой Ренаты?

— Которая поможет мне попасть в финал Гран-при. В какой-то степени. Джей-Джей, я… я ни о чем не жалею, правда. И ты не жалей, это было, это… — Переносицу выкрутило, и Юра тоже заговорил быстрее. — Это часть всего. И я рад, что ты заставил меня обещать. А то я забыл, что должен бороться, до побед. Не так: с тобой я чувствовал, что могу бороться. Мы увидимся в финале.

— В финале, детка, — прошептал Джей-Джей, и Юра почувствовал себя так, будто ему взрезали живот. — Но я не хочу молчать. Я думал, что нам нужна тишина, чтобы все осмыслить, но к чертям собачьим. Мне кажется, я сойду с ума, если не буду слышать хотя бы твой голос. Я боюсь забыть, какова на ощупь твоя кожа, забыть о том, что я вообще ее касался.

— Нет. — Юра решительно помотал головой, хотя Джей-Джей его не видел. — Ты помнишь. Ты не можешь меня забыть. И я не могу забыть тебя. И у нас были свидетели, они все подтвердят.

— Свидетели?

— Конечно. Ящерицы и стрекозы. Камни и рыбы. Даже луна и солнце. 

— Которые у нас одни и те же.

— Вот именно.

— Юра, — с радостным отчаянием в голосе произнес Джей-Джей. — Юра, Юра. Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что мы сделали то, что сделали. 

— Ты уже это говорил.

— Правда? — Джей-Джей счастливо засмеялся. 

— И не один раз. 

— Не помню. Я пришлю тебе свой Скайп? Ты позвонишь мне утром? То есть вечером? У меня словно гора с плеч. Я не знаю, зачем я был таким идиотом. Как я мог уехать и оставить нас — нас! — в неизвестности? 

— О, ну это несложно. Дело в том, что ты просто ебучий эгоист, Джей-Джей. И поэтому, кстати, ты все время говоришь о себе. О том, что ты не сделал. Хотя я тоже мог бы сделать… что-нибудь. Мне было страшно.

— Ужасно страшно.

— Дико.

— Безумно.

Мне страшно до сих пор, подумал Юра. Но теперь чуточку меньше. А завтра, может быть, станет еще чуточку меньше. И рано или поздно я накоплю достаточно смелости, и ты накопишь достаточно смелости, и вместе мы будем непобедимы. 

— Надо идти, — сказал он. — Тренировка.

— Да, конечно, конечно, — спохватился Джей-Джей. — Тренировка. До вечера?

— До утра. Спокойной ночи, Джей-Джей.

Возвращаясь обратно, Юра с трудом стер с лица глупую улыбку. На катке было уже людно и шумно. Фельцман у борта разговаривал с Милой, которая, уперев в бедра руки, затянутые в черные перчатки без пальцев, кивала ему в ответ с очень серьезным видом. На остановившегося снять чехлы Юру она посмотрела только мельком, а Фельцман заметил:

— Не пойму я тебя, Плисецкий. То ты на льду за час до начала, то тридцать минут трепа в коридоре неизвестно с кем. 

— Извините, — ответил Юра, не в силах сдержать проступающее в голосе радостное напряжение, и заслужил от Милы более осмысленный и долгий взгляд. — Я начну программы, ладно? Потом планирую еще сальховом заняться. 

— Ну спасибо, что в свои планы посвятил. — Мила и Фельцман усмехнулись одинаково кисло, но Юра даже не обиделся. Он знал, что Фельцман ему доверяет. — Езжай, я к тебе попозже подойду. В общем, смотри, Мила, с этой стороны тебе на флип заходить, как я понял, неудобно, так что предлагаю поменять очередность… 

Юра начал из центра, сделал обманное движение вправо, развернулся красивым шагом, разгоняясь, прошел последовательностью из первого сегмента произвольной по левой части арены, а потом поехал в правую, зачем-то взмахнул руками, заходя на каскад, — и почувствовал, на самом деле почувствовал, как за запястья, за локти, даже за пальцы его хватают шумные и суетливые, родные, милые призраки: сотни, если не тысячи, и каждый несет в себе частичку той силы, которая всегда была в нем, но слишком часто засыпала, ленилась, прятала голову, не видя причин выглянуть на свет, силы, которую он иногда заставлял подчиниться, однако никак не мог подчинить, которая вдруг ожила и наполнила энергией эти воспоминания, соединяющие прошлое с настоящим и будущим, способные пронести его через любые препятствия так же легко, как пронесли его тело через — четыре! три! — каскад. Кто-то свистнул и захлопал, но Юра уже несся вперед, на сальхов и еще дальше, на аксель, на поток встречного воздуха, который закрутит его во вращение, на этап в Москве, на этап в Саппоро, до финала в Турине, — а после этого снова вперед, зная, теперь уже наверняка, что за поворотом всегда могут ждать удивительные вещи.


End file.
